Somewhere They Can't Find Me
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: Years have passed since Ruby was able to kick her addiction. everything seems to be moving forward and her life seems to be picking up. Being with her Fiancée, her friends and her family. she couldn't be happier, and nothing could ruin that...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, for everyone, the thing I posted back in April... that my friends and I suppose some pissed off people now... it was a troll. That had nothing to really do with the story about to come.**

Chapter 1:

Grumbling under her breath, a woman clad in a thick red hoodie took a seat with a frown as she rested against the brick work. She knew that it was only going to be a matter of time until her blonde friend came walking down the alleyway to try and grief her for some new reason or half truth that he had been told.

Opening her eyes to look at the sky, she couldn't help but laugh a little. No matter how imposing it seemed to be to countless other people who had met her down here, but to her there was always a comfort she found being back in her old alleyway.

The sights, smells, noises and even a little bit of the taste that got caught in the back of her throat each time she walked into the urine soaked, rat infested alleyway just never seemed to change. Even down to how the sky never seemed to change from it's constant grey hue, the cars never seemed to move and how the wind just blew in a chill that she actually couldn't believe how much she enjoyed this home away from home.

Closing her eyes, she just breathed in what she felt like she was missing in life. She felt like she was going to be content with what was to come. Even if it meant that at any minute her little peaceful world was going to be shattered.

"What are you doing down here!?" Ruby heard being yelled causing her to crack an eye open to look at a woman holding a stack of cardboard under her arm. Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the idea of this woman not knowing who she was talking to.

"Just sit down. I'm not going to be here long. Just enjoying my old home." The woman wearing a red hoodie said as she closed her eyes again.

"Well it is mine now. Get out of here." The woman said causing the red hoodie wearing woman just to smirk a little. Seeing as the intruder wasn't going to leave, the newcomer tossed down the stack of cardboard and spoke up. "Not many Humans would want to stay this close to the Menagerie."

"Not many humans are friends with the current leader of the White Fang and his brother. I just happen to be the exception to prove the rule. You can call me Red." Red said as she just started to take in a deep breath.

"Shoot up, or spark up, or do whatever it is you do. Just don't tell me you are a failed functional drunk. I'm not going to call the cops on you. Knowing my girl she already called them, and I don't want to go back just yet." Red continued as she clasped her hands into each other on her stomach.

She almost laughed as she heard some grumbling coming from the woman. It was actually laughable to Red. "Look, I'm an ex heroin junkie. How do you think I'm friends with one of the largest drug dealers in the kingdom? I honestly don't care. I'm literally here to punish my fiancee. And if I really want some... I'm going to say ice I do know how to make my own, and who to go to if I really want some right now.." Red continued as she could hear some shifting around.

"Wrong." the woman spoke causing Red to open her eyes to see the woman holding something in her pocket. Causing a smirk to develop on her face.

"Doesn't change anything. You aren't exactly the decrypted type that naturally sleeps on streets, not an abuse victim trying to run, that is clear from how you know what to do, you're not a casual stoner getting punished by some parents. So that leaves a hard drug user. Question isn't so much what drug as it is why do it? Seeking the cheap pain relief type or the being seconds away from killing yourself while not high type." Red continued as she closed her eyes and just tried to visualise the problem at hand as she just knew it wasn't going to be long before her monkey friend came to get her.

Opening her eyes once more she could see some shifting of the dark rose coloured hair just behind the hat. "Or the thrill type. Interesting." Red continued standing up and stretching a little. Even with how little she had been sitting there, she had gotten stiff against the solid concrete and brick building. "Final guess, I'd say DMT? doesn't really matter to me. Go to someone who cares. Speaking from a laundry list of experience, when they shouldn't accept you back they will anyway. My friend who got sent out to find me should be coming any minute. So I should be waiting for him."

Flicking the hair in front of her hand up, the woman sitting down just rolled her eye. "Going to be hard for them to accept me when I ran years ago with two eyes into the arms of a horrid man and he did this." the venom she spat was enough to make the standing woman just chuckle a little.

"Just some face mutilation? Don't get me wrong that is bad, but I've been forced to fuck dogs to stay warm in the dead of winter in Atlas. I've had my tubes almost forcibly tied because I fell pregnant with a child after whoring myself out. And worse of all, I sat about where you are sitting because she was horrid and did it not to prove what she could do to me, but the fact she was bored... I wanted to be back in her arms."

"RED! Is your ass down there!" The woman sitting down could hear being yelled down the alleyway causing her to groan a little before wrapping her arms around herself and turning around to facing the wall as she laid down and closed her eye.

Smirking a little, Red reached into her pocket and pulled out a green note from her fist. "Here, I don't need this. I only ask is that you at the least give your family a call. Even if it is just heavy breathing. They are probably worried about you." Red said tossing the banknote by the wall. Without saying anything, Red flicked her hood up and started to walk out of the room. "I'm coming Dumbass."

"Good, go back to Tall Red. Because if she text blocks me again, I'm going to throw my phone at her, and buy you your own phone for her to spam calls to." The blonde monkey Faunus said waiting at the end of the alleyway.

Red just shook her head at the idea of him standing there looking exhausted it was a little funny to her. She was actually debating if it would be worth it just to turn around and start walking back towards the other exit. If just so she could piss him off further.

"Just shut up Dumbass. I'm sure she only gave you half the story. Now lead the way to the diner. I'm starving." Red said with a smile on her face as she started to wince at the bright lights of the street lights coming on. That was when a thought clicked, she might have felt comfort in the cramped area that was at one point her alley, but it just never seemed to be the same type of comfort that she got being with Sun.

"I think it is your turn to buy anyways." the Faunus said with a smile as Red just rolled her eyes.

"I cooked for you literally five hours ago. That counts." Red said as the Faunus just smirked.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you got Tall Red to cook. But it didn't taste burnt." The Faunus said causing just a chuckle to come from his friend.

* * *

 _Yawning as she closed her eyes, and giving the blankets a sharp tug upwards just so it covered her shoulders, the brunette turned around to face the wall. She could hear the door fly open causing a small groan to almost slip out._

 _She knew what this was about, but she really didn't want to be a part of this. This had been one of_ _modern_ _things that she realised only recently was super annoying. Even if she knew their intention wasn't to be annoying her, it just never seemed to go their way._

" _Come on Ruby. Get up. It won't be much longer." She could hear her mother call out to her trying to coax her out of the comforts that was a warm bed and cozy blanket wrapped around her. Something that Ruby was actually debating if it was going to be worth it to just hold her breath until she passed out just so she could stay in the comfort. "Ruby, next time I'm sending up Yang. She even came by to help us._

 _Grumbling as she sat up, Ruby just started to rub her eyes. "I regret telling you guys about that." Ruby muttered as she could almost feel her mom's beaming confidence sweep over to the bed she was resting in and taking a seat just next to her._

" _Which part? The telling us you and Pyr are now engaged? Or the fact that Pyr was the one to pop the question?" Ruby could just hear through her closed eyes the sound of her blonde sister posing that question. It was almost laughable to her, but she couldn't laugh at it. Not yet anyway._

" _Neither. This is all because Mom wants me to wear a wedding dress, and for the last three days since I got back from Mistral to keep me here to convince me to wear one." Ruby said as she could he_ _ar_ _a chuckle coming from the doorway as she started to stretch. She was exhausted by this entire thing and her day really is just starting. "Now can we please just accept I don't want to be in a dress, and I can go back to Pyrrha? She probably isn't doing too well after her mother snubbed us at ever_ _y_ _turn. She didn't even get to tell her devout Mother about her engagement."_

" _Pyrrha is staying with Nora. And last I heard Nora is trying to convince her to wear a suit made out of something she calls butt silk. Apparently that is meant to mean something not revolting." Yang continued as Ruby just groaned once more._

" _She means spider silk. And Pyrrha won't agree to that. She doesn't like wearing suits. Meanwhile I may not like it but it has been made painfully clear I'm not going to be allowed to wear what I want now can everyone get out of my room so I can put clothes on?" Ruby finished her tirade as she could hear some recognition as to the fact she was still naked._

 _Hearing some shuffling out of her room followed by her door closing, Ruby just smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She had to admit despite all of this, she was actually somewhat happy that they had at least let up on their unrealistic pressure they'd place on her. It was probably the only reason she could stay in the house at any point._

" _Fine, I'll go make some breakfast before we go dress shopping." Summer said as she walked over to the door, shoving her blonde daughter out at the same time before closing it tightly behind her._

 _Just the sight of the duo rushing out of the room caused a small chuckle to come from Ruby. "You'd swear they had never seen me naked before." Ruby muttered as she threw the blanket off her self and begun to roll out of the bed. She was already dreading the day to come being filled with her shooting down every possible dress that came up and she was forced into, but she had to admit that she wouldn't want it any other way really._

* * *

Red smiled as she picked up some of the greasy fries and began to shove them into her mouth. She had to admit it was a bit of a shock that the reason she ran wasn't brought up yet, but it was a nice surprise considering who she was sitting across from.

"So, you gonna tell me why you and Neptune broke up? Because I know you aren't that kinky and are open to trying anything." Red asked as she could hear a groan coming from her blonde friend.

"You gonna tell me why you ran like a bitch from Tall Red's? Because all I got from her was 'Ruby ran, and I'm worried she is going to throw away nearly five years of a clean life because something I said.' and then she hung up. I think that is what pisses me off the most." the blonde man stated as he grabbed some of the food off his friend's plate.

"Tell me why you and Neptune broke up first. I promised your family that I'd get that."

"Red, I've known you for nine years. I know that once I tell you I'll have no bargaining power. So spill. You aren't shooting up again are you?"

"You made sure that would be next to impossible, but no. I'm not doing drugs. I just like the alleyway." Ruby continued as she picked up some more of the fries before sighing. "And she wrote an entire freaking psychology paper about me and my relationship with Weiss. And apparently it is being used to create some psychological experiments. And I really don't think that load of crap should be given more credence. It is one of many fake sciences. Now spill." Ruby continued, already drained from having explained that entire thing.

Groaning, the blonde reached over and grabbed some more of the food that he knew once he explained the reason he was going to be denied some of the food. "Sun. I know your 'stashing food in case she is going to smack my hand' look. Just tell me."

"He wanted me to quit my job doing what I love, and go back to school so I could study something so I'd be in a safer job." Sun muttered as he could hear an 'ah' of understanding coming from his friend. "But let's get out of this depressing topic. When are we having that kick ass party with strippers, booze and a lot of money changing hands. I mean you are getting married in a week. And Tall Red has already had her I assume very boring one."

"I don't know. You are the best man. You are meant to be the one to organise that. And I swear if you leave it to the last minute so I have to marry Pyrrha hungover, I'm going to stab you. And run the shit by Pyrrha too. Because I want her to know the things are yours and probably Adam's ideas. And I have to say this make sure Yang is at least invited."

"But she is always a buzz kill. Not to mention when she gets mad, it hurts. A lot. And we both know how Adam is around humans. It will end up with a knife being pulled and one or both of them going to the hospital." Sun said with a groan as he flailed his arms lightly. He knew that this was going to be a hard thing to do, and really just the thought of being in the same building as his ex even if it meant save his brother or friend's sister was enough to make him second guess wanting to potentially help him.

"I'll tell your brother to drop it. You tell Yang that she needs to relax at the party, and for the love of Ba'al you need to tell your family why you and a very successful boyfriend broke up is because he wanted you to trade happiness for safety. Because I'm getting tired covering your ass. Honestly between your siblings, your parents, and your grandparents I must have said the phrase 'I don't know why Dumbass broke up with Neptune' a thousand times." Ruby said causing the blonde to slump down onto the table, resting his head on his crossed arms.

Frowning as could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket, and could already tell who it was from how it hadn't seemed to stop since he left the bar he was at. "But I have Tall Red, and Mama calling me... and I think Cat is going to be trying in an hour or two. I think we are even." Sun muttered as he started to try to carefully move the plate towards him. "Now, are you gonna go back to Tall Red? Because she is panicking, and I'm pretty sure she has already called the cops to try and fill out a missing person's thingy."

"I will in an hour or so. That always was the plan. I suppose the only decent thing is the fact she did keep Weiss and my names out of it... she did steal my moniker though. Soon it is gonna be known that 'Red' is nothing but a dumb bitch that should have seen the words written on the wall. And it is gonna be known throughout the stupid shrink circles." Ruby muttered as she just pushed the plate towards her friend.

"Yeah, the people in our friend's circle aren't in that. And I'm like ninety percent sure that crap Cat and her were arguing about would mean that she certainly wouldn't tell them you and Red are the same person."

"They were arguing about dresses. It had literally nothing to do with ethics. But I hate to admit it you are right. It would be career suicide." Ruby muttered as she could see Sun sitting up and stretching with a loud yawn. "Come on. You go pay. I'll buy the snacks for a movie marathon of our favourite movie type."

"Embarrassing movies Tall Red did when she was a child star that she still feels embarrassed by?"

"Duh. I'll even buy some booze. Because I really want to get sloppy drunk tonight. Force Pyrrha to take care of a hung over me on her only day off before the wedding. Least she can do." Ruby pouted as she could see her friend chuckle at the idea of how that was meant to punish Pyrrha. He knew that she loved taking care of Ruby and Ruby loved taking care of Pyrrha. It was one of the funniest things he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

"Sure. But this all reminds me, Mom asked and wants to know if you can make her some more of those black forest cupcakes. Because my Aunt Glados ate a lot of them. Then complained how it wasn't cake." Sun said causing Ruby to just groan loudly again.

"Probably not till after I'm married. Because those take like five hours to make." Ruby stated as the duo started to climb out of the booth they were sitting in. "Now come on. I want to see that scene with the 'bad doggy' before she wants to go to bed. And that means I also need to get really really drunk before then as well." Ruby stated as she could see her friend just chuckle at the idea of how the woman was going to react.

"Fine. Fine. I'm coming. Just remember, chocolate banana chillies are needed. And peanuts. And popcorn. And I suppose something healthy as well. Like those gummy cherries you can buy for like eight lien per a five pound bag." Sun said stretching knowing that his friend was probably going to have some quip but it didn't matter to him really, as long as he could spend time with his friend who seemingly after everything she had been through, was able to achieve her happily ever after.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so yes the previous thing was a troll. This is the real deal, and I'm not going to try and break my record of 31 for 30 from the last one. Because that takes a lot out of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, I'm glad that you guys seem to be enjoying the first chapter. I actually enjoyed writing it. And be warned... I do plan to make this mostly... fluffy.**

Chapter 2:

Before Ruby could even open the door fully she felt a pair of arms wrap around her pulling her tightly into a hug. She began to twist in discomfort as she could feel the red hair of her soon to be wife pulling back just to look at her.

The worry had been present in her expression. As though she hadn't even been able to relax and let the nasty beast that was panic had been running rampant in the red haired woman's mind. It was almost a little laughable to Ruby, but she knew that it was all about her.

Squirming finally out of the taller woman's arms, Ruby looked into Pyrrha's eyes. "I'm not happy that you wrote that freaking paper. But I'm not a flight risk." Ruby stated as she could see Pyrrha breath a sigh of relief at the sight of Ruby standing there with Sun just behind her.

"We are going to watch some movies and drink. You want in?" Ruby asked shifting her eyebrows up and down quickly to try and send Pyrrha a message that she was actually wanting her to join them. Even if it was for a simple drunken night with each other. Even if she knew that Pyrrha never overly liked drinking for prolonged periods of time.

"Don't let her drink. Think about how much better the blushing will be." Sun stated as he pushed past the duo and started to walk into the kitchen. Pyrrha sighed as she could see the large box clearly now.

Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha closed her eyes and looked towards Ruby, recognising the reason Sun had said what he did. "What is with everyone's fascination with those movies?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby just chuckled.

She was about to respond when there was the loud cracking of the stiff cardboard bending up before Sun decided to fill the silence that was left in the wake of that sound. "Because you are hilarious when you aren't meant to be. And you don't have that same fear inducing quality Ruby's Mom has so we won't stop watching them."

"What he means is you were cute, and I feel like you don't get how angry I am at what you did." Ruby said as Pyrrha crossed her arms and all but glared at Sun. She knew that Ruby had some grounds to be mad at her, but she knew that Sun was just here to taunt. Something that she knew he would do just because she called him earlier to help find Ruby.

"What about the worry you put me through?" Pyrrha asked in a last ditch effort to try and get them out of this entire thing. She did not want to be part of this and certainly didn't want them to watch it again. She had no doubt that at this point they could probably recite the script to her backwards, and did not want to feed into their desire to mock her.

"You should know by now, there is a single dealer in the entire freaking kingdom that has heroin that would be willing to sell and or give me, but it will cost a lot and you really have no idea how terrifying Cinder is. There is a reason she is so brazen." Ruby said as she walked in, kicking the door close with the side of her foot. She smirked as she could just smell the popcorn starting to pop in the microwave. "But we got snacks, and we do plan to drink and eat them while watching our favourite genre of movies. So you are welcome to join us. And to be clear not baking." Ruby stated as she walked into the kitchen to fall into pace with Sun and placed the plastic bag she was holding down as she quickly started to pull bowls down to fill with their snacks. She could actually see Pyrrha looking towards the couch and them as if she was trying to think of something to break the duo up to possibly soften the blow.

"Ugh Ruby... we haven't broken in the new couch yet if you catch my drift." Pyrrha said as Ruby just chuckled at the statement. She knew what the reasoning behind the statement was, but she had to admit that it was tempting.

"Red, don't listen to her. She will lead you down the path of righteousness. I'll lead you down the path that rocks." Sun said ignoring the glare that Pyrrha started to throw at him. He knew that once either of them kicked him out then he wouldn't be able to watch the movies for a long time. Just because of how he knew that come tomorrow they had to finalise some of the plans and then had to go and deal with Ruby's family's tradition of a weekly dinner together.

"I'll wear that outfit you like." Pyrrha said hoping that Sun wasn't going to be able to top that, because she knew there was only one thing she could do afterwards to top it, but she really didn't want to have to pay up on that.

Sun decided to shoot Pyrrha a glare as he turned to face Ruby. "I can't top that. But at least hand me my candy, take the popcorn and grab a few beers. I'd rather not deal with Adam at my house right now. He is still pissed that Cotton Tail is making him sell his house." Sun said as Ruby just chuckled at him.

"Go ahead. Pyrrha needs to get changed into that outfit." Ruby said propping her head up on her elbow as she could feel a gust of air passing behind her. "Sorry for choosing hot sex by the way. But I mean... I really like seeing her dressed like that."

"It's fine, I must have done it to you dozens of times, but like what if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind. She would kill me if I said it. But we still up for poker at yours the day after tomorrow?"

"Duh. Everyone needs a chance to win back our money." Sun said as the microwave dinged, he quickly reached onto the counter and grabbed the bag of his candy before turning around and opening the microwave earning a smile he grabbed the bag and walked over to the box that still contained some of the beer and grabbed two bottles. "See you then Red." Sun stated as he began to walk towards the door carefully opened it up with his tail.

Once she could see the door close, Ruby just smiled at the sight. "He left Pyrrha. I'll be on the couch." Ruby yelled back as she reached into the box and twisted the cap off the beer before walking into the living room and sitting down with a smile on her face.

As she could hear the door in far back open her smile turned into a smirk. ' _This is a lot better than the previous idea for a punishment of just watching her old movies._ '

* * *

 _Summer almost screamed_ _with glee_ _at the sight of her daughter walking out of the changing room wearing the form fitting dress. She wasn't overly fond of the shoulder straps,_ _nor was she a fan of_ _the look of contempt ever present on Ruby's face. As though she was already exhausted by this entire ordeal._

" _I hate it. And it isn't the straps like you want. Or even how nearly suffocating it feels because Yang said it would be best that I get a form fitting one. It is because it is a dress. So are we done? Because if we can listen to me and let me get a suit than we can go do so much more with the planning like you want." Ruby said crossing her arms staring at her mother and sister looking Ruby up and down. As though they were trying to keep the image mentally forever._

" _Oh my Buddha! Take a picture it will last longer. Because again, I don't want to wear a dress and Pyrrha said she planned to go back home tonight and I plan to meet her there." Ruby gripped as she could see her mother slipping her phone out of her purse and quickly took a picture nearly blinding her youngest from the flash alone._

" _Put your arms down. I want a good picture." Summer said as Ruby dropped her arms down in a huff as she could see Yang pulling out her phone and starting to tap away at the screen. Ruby was a little glad that Yang at least had stopped looking at her. "There. I'll send Blake, your Father, Pyrrha and Yang a copy of that." Summer said causing Ruby to roll her eyes so hard that she was positive that her eyes would have slipped out of their sockets._

 _Storming back into the changing room, Ruby nearly ripped the dress off, being careful as to how she took it off just so she wouldn't damage the delicate fabric and pay the large sum the store was asking for._

 _Smirking a little, Ruby hung it back up on the hanger and started to pull on her jeans. She had to admit that the thought of the dress would be nice on Pyrrha. She almost loved the thought of it as she grabbed the flannel shirt and started to put it on. Opening the door she could see Yang looking up from her phone with a smile._

" _I'm going to need to leave now anyways. I need to pack for the fight in Vacuo the weekend. I'll message the code to you both if you want to watch the fight and not pay the fee." Yang said standing up with a smile on her face._

" _Oh you know I'm going to watch it. Dumbass, his brother, some of our friends I know neither of you would approve of and I have a bet going. Don't lose, because I can get a cool two large total if you can keep you record going to forty five wins to zero losses. And I really want two large." Ruby said with a smile as grabbed her hands behind her back and pushed her chest out, loving the sound of her back cracking._

" _Is that seriously how you've been getting an income? Through betting?" Yang asked knowing that depending on how Ruby answered depends on if she'll have a long talk with Summer once she left._

" _Not really. I've done some investing with a small loan from Mom. Which got paid off the first time I sold. When you can read how some of those people act and know the math behind it, it is easy to make a killing. The betting is an excuse to have some time with some friends having some drinks. You know the usual." Ruby said clarifying as she walked back over to one of the chain of stools pushed together and plopped down so she was staring at the ceiling. "Now can we please leave? I'm pretty sur_ _e_ _if we stay longer I'm going to need something a lot stronger than just a mimosa."_

 _Laughing a little at her youngest's statement, Summer stood up and smiled. "Fine, but we are dress shopping again come Friday. I'm not going to give up short of us going to every single dress shop in Vale. And we only have a few left." Summer said as Ruby let out an audible groan._

" _I don't think I can keep this up for two more stores. But bring cookies next time." Ruby said sitting up and nearly jumping off the stools with a smile on her face at the thought of freedom. She was actually really excited at the thought of being able just to hold onto Pyrrha as they both just watched crap tv and possibly having a drink or two before they did something else. Something that Ruby actually loved the idea of just because it had been a long time since they were alone together._

* * *

Blake sighed as Nora dragged her and Yang into Pyrrha's apartment. She was worried from the texts Pyrrha had sent her a few hours ago that she couldn't respond to and forgot about them until she woke up that morning and was worried about Pyrrha the least she could do is get the group to start the search party.

As they walked in Blake covered her nose and glared a little at Nora. "She found her. Can we leave?" Blake hissed quietly at the ginger haired woman who ignored her as she nearly ran towards the door at the far end of the hallway that she knew was probably going to contain Pyrrha.

Throwing the door open Nora almost laughed at the sight of Pyrrha quickly shifting in the bed and pulling the blanket up to cover her chest. "NORA!" Pyrrha and Ruby yelled in unison as the ginger woman looked around the room.

"What is with the maid outfit?" Nora asked totally ignoring the glare coming from the women in the bed as she could hear some laughter coming from behind her. She knew that there was going to be something hopefully interesting if they could explain it. "But glad you found her, we'll go get some doughnuts and coffee, um, I still want to know what is with it and why Pyrrha has a black and white choker on, and seriously I want to know what is with the maid outfit." Nora said as Ruby rolled her eyes at the notion.

"Nora, seriously. Get out or I'm going to revoke your key privileges again." Pyrrha said as Ruby just chuckled.

"Nora! Come on! We are heading to the doughnut place three blocks away! Open some windows for Blake!" Yang yelled more so to the duo caught in bed than to the hyperactive woman who was still scanning the room. "Nora, come on before I need to risk seeing my sister's naked body and carry you out." Yang yelled again as Nora turned around to look at Yang and Blake.

"But... the maid outfit? And three empty bottles of lube... and even more confusing a pineapple." Nora complained seeing an eyebrow raise from the duo nearly diving out of the front door until that last think that was mentioned on the list. "See. Even you guys are curious. I'm fine with the roleplaying, the lube is probably for something strange like fisting or just forgot to clean out their toy stash where they keep stuff like that... but the pineapple?"

"It is for a food break. We've been going for about seven hours here. Now does that explain it?" Ruby said as Nora began to sulk and started to trudge out of the room and closed the front door. Causing Ruby just to giggle a little at the entire thing. She could feel the blush coming from Pyrrha as she tried to pull Pyrrha back onto her lap. "Now that they are gone, can we please finish? I don't want to be held up all day." Ruby continued as Pyrrha started to follow the forced moving by her Fiancée.

"Why did you lie about what the pineapple was for?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby just smirked up at her red haired lover.

"If I told them the truth there would be a lot more questions raised, and we'd never be able to finish." Ruby said as Pyrrha leaned down and captured Ruby's lips once more.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp there is chapter two. And the Pineapple thing was nothing more than a 'How I Met Your Mother' joke. But I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The cover image is done by the ever talented Doomzoom. And I think it is time for a cookie and coffee break before I go and play the original final fantasy x... makes me feel old realising that game is 15-16 years old...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all are enjoying this... onto the chapter.**

Chapter 3:

Grumbling as she took a seat, Blake stared at the blonde and ginger haired woman as they sat at the table as they waited for a while to give the duo some extra time. But to Blake it gave her just enough time to let the duo sitting across from her know her distaste at the entire thing.

"God, Kitty, calm down. Nora's intentions were pure. Plus I thought you and Pyrrha came to an agreement after that night you both spent in jail." Yang said calmly as she took a sip from the white mug in front of her. She could see a vein almost develop in the Faunus' forehead that caused a small snicker in Yang. "I mean... once a year you get that date with Ruby provided it doesn't go past what third base? I think though this is a sign you should move on. I'm sure you can find another super smart woman." Yang continued ignoring the look they were receiving from the window behind her.

"But the pineapple..." Nora said out loud as she started to chew her lip not really buying the entire story she had been told by Ruby.

"They are going to use it to eat Nora. And leave it there. I don't want to think about what else it can be used for." Yang snapped as Blake just started to glare harder at them. She knew that there wasn't going to be much that they can really do.

"That all ends when they get married. And I don't want another woman... I want Ruby. Everything about her is perfect."

"Except that she thinks you are her other siste-"

"You both are forgetting the important thing here... the pineapple. If it was just for eating then Pyrrha wouldn't have blushed that hard and would have said it herself. The only reason she wouldn't is because she can't lie to me. And the only other reasons that come to mind are sexual... but there were no knives..." Nora interjected as she could hear a groan coming from next to her.

Blake turned to the woman and sighed internally. ' _At least if it is a sex thing I dodged a bullet... I don't think I really want to know what it is meant for._ ' Blake thought as she could hear the bell at the door followed by a small group of children walking straight towards them.

"Excuse me... my friends and I were wondering if you are 'The Rising Sun Dragon'." One of the children said stepping forward that Blake could assume was the leader of the group.

"Only in the ring. I take it you four want an autograph?" Yang said in what Blake knew was her rehearsed manner so she would seem polite to the public. Something that Blake almost snickered at because of how much Yang despised lying like this to anyone.

"Could you please? We are training to try and break your record once we are old enough." The leader said with a smile causing Yang to chuckle as she stood up.

"We can finish this conversation later. I need to go keep the fans happy." Yang said softly to Blake as she downed the cup as she started to walk towards the counter to see if they had a permanent marker she could use and place the order for when they would return to Pyrrha and Ruby's.

Blake turned her gaze to the person who had accidentally rubbed salt into the festering wound that was Ruby not ending up with her. The sight of the woman chewing her lip as she continued to tap her chin with a crooked forefinger caused Blake to just sigh.

"You are still thinking about the pineapple aren't you." Blake said slightly defeated seeing that her anger wasn't going to be able to get through to the woman in this state and that alone was a little bit of an annoyance to her, but knew that this was going to consume Nora until she came to the solution.

"It is so out of place! I've known Pyrrha since childhood, and while I always had my suspicions of her being otherwise inclined... but that seems so freaky that I'm pretty sure she'd freak if it was proposed to her. Meaning she had to have... unless Ruby broke the mould again. But what is it for? Could you imagine what that would feel like? I can only think that it would be really uncomfortable." Nora muttered as she began to look around the table. "Where's Yang?" Nora asked causing a small laugh to come from the Faunus.

Pointing towards the counter causing Nora to follow the gaze causing her to just breath a sigh as she turned back to the table in front of her once more. "When did we get here?" Nora asked again causing Blake to lower the mug she was just about to take a drink from.

"You've really been thinking hard about that pineapple. Nora trust me and I can't believe I need to say this, drop it. You probably won't like where it ends." Blake said calmly as Nora just shrugged her shoulders as she picked the mug in front of her up and closed her eyes as she tried to shove the taste of the cold decaf coffee out of her mind as she could see Yang walking back over towards the table and taking a seat. Just resting a large pink box on the table as she yawned.

"To answer your previous question Nora that is why I don-"

"She was just thinking about the pineapple since she saw it." Blake said laughing a little as she heard the groan come from Yang. She knew what that always meant and it was a little funny to her. She knew that this had to have been the fifth time she had tried to explain it to the hyperactive woman, and it was the fifth time that something had preoccupied her mind.

Blake almost laughed as Yang began to slide down and grumble at her friends. She was actually debating if it would be worth it just to go home. It would probably do a lot more for her sanity given everything.

"Go get the coffees Nora." Yang muttered as Nora nodded as she jumped up and started to walk towards the counter. It was actually something that she had to admit that it was actually enjoyable despite everything. As Nora took the small paper carry box, Yang just smiled at the feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket.

Everything really seemed like it was fitting into place to Yang, and she really didn't want to have it any other way.

* * *

 _Dropping into the couch, Ruby smirked as Sun tossed her a bottle. She smiled as Pyrrha seemed to be uneasy around the death glare that the bull Faunus was giving her. It was something that normally Ruby would have laughed at, but the fact was that it wasn't something normal._

" _Adam, shove it. She is cool. Just don't do powder unless you want a guilt trip and a beat down from me." Ruby said as she gestured for Pyrrha to come closer to her. She knew that Pyrrha was feeling uneasy around the group for one of many reasons but chiefly she knew it was the fact that she didn't like the high ranking members of a known street gang sitting shoulder to shoulder with her._

" _Try it Red, I'm not against beating an ex drug addict." Adam quipped back as he noticed Ruby pulling the taller woman into her lap. He could see how content that she seemed to be, but that didn't mean anything to Adam really._

 _While he trusted Ruby, and Sun that this woman was one of the_ _rarities_ _in the world of being a nice human, he still didn't like the fact that she was sitting down so casually with them. The least he could do is make her feel uncomfortable._

" _Adam, seriously, calm down. She is Cotton Tail's shrink. If she really wanted to make your life hell she'd start whispering into her ears." Sun said causing the room to almost laugh at Adam quickly diverting his gaze away from the tall red haired woman as though she was the plague._

" _I wouldn't do that anyway. It isn't up to me to bring things like that up to her. And even then she knows I'll only step in if it is an abusive relationship." Pyrrha said as she placed a hand over Ruby's mouth trying to stop her from her normal tirade of her distaste towards her profession._

 _Smirking as she could see a pout developing on Ruby's face, she removed her hand before she realised how big of a mistake it was. "Her entire job is to get paid for listening. One of the most impressive scams in the modern world." Ruby said quickly before Pyrrha clamped her hand over Ruby's mouth again._

" _Here, it is starting. Now, will you two calm the fuck down. If you want to screw wait till the end then will leave." Sun said as Ruby just shook her head free from the offending hand._

 _Pulling Pyrrha closer to her, she raised the bottle to take a drink, she just smiled at the idea of the cold liquid, Pyrrha sitting in her lap, and going to hopefully earn money from the people around her that had a lack of faith about her sister's fighting capability._

* * *

"Why are you cutting fruit? I'm sure they really will bring back doughnuts and coffee like they promised." Pyrrha asked seeing a smirk develop on Ruby who just shook her head.

"Well, if they haven't accepted the lie, we might want to remove the evidence. Plus, if that all fails, I still would need to cut the fruit up. Remember we are meant to bring the dessert tonight. Gonna do an exotic fruit tart." Ruby said with a smirk as she heard a knock on the door. Something that Ruby knew was their way of making sure that both her and Pyrrha was dressed.

Pyrrha sighed as she walked towards the door and tried to shove the idea of the pineapple out of her mind as she opened the door to see her friends standing there looking worried as she just rolled her eyes.

"We are both dressed. And I'm sorry for the false alarm, but don't go barging in next time Nora." Pyrrha said stepping aside as the trio walked into the small apartment. She knew that despite what she complained about, Nora really wasn't going to stop her barging in. Even if she walked in multiple times on them.

"So besides my panicking last night, why did you bring a cavalry here anyway?" Pyrrha asked as Nora began to look around as though she was expecting something else.

"If we needed to search for her, it would be easier with more people. Especially if we didn't have Summer, and Sun wouldn't answer his phone." Nora started as she came to a stop in front of the counter that Ruby was standing behind. "Why'd you make Pyrrha panic like that?" Nora said trying to quiz Ruby in as fast of a manner as possible just to see if she'd trip up.

"She wrote an entire research paper on my relationship with Weiss, and all but committed career suicide if a single one of those scam artists are able to connect that Red and her wife are the same person." Ruby said calmly as she turned around and placed the knife in the sink as she turned back around to look at the ginger haired woman. "Want some pineapple?" Ruby said in a taunting manner that she knew was only obvious to Pyrrha.

Blake and Yang shook the heads in unison as they walked towards the table. Just so they could get over this entire thing until they were dragged to dinner a matter of hours later. Ruby smiled as Nora grabbed a small piece of the yellow fruit and popped it into her mouth as she grabbed the bowl and walked over to the table.

She knew that the best thing at the moment really though was the fact that nearly everyone she cared for was there, not to mention that Pyrrha just seemed to relax at their company now that they were fully clothed.

"So Ruby, when is your bachelorette party? Because you do know my season starts up again in like two months and I need to get back into training full time soon for that. And I don't want to miss out on it." Yang asked as Ruby rolled her eyes accepting the coffee Pyrrha placed in front of her.

"Ask Dumbass. Which reminds me, and he'll probably tell you himself as well. Don't get into a fight with his brother." Ruby said as Yang just shook her head at the statement. "Now seriously, why did you guys come here? A simple call would have prevented people seeing anything. And you wouldn't need to have gone out as we finished." Ruby continued seeing a shiver of what she just knew was going to be disgust coming from her sister.

"Summer wanted us to come by anyway. She says and I quote 'We still have one dress store that just opened up to try and Pyrrha can't come.' So, there is that." Blake said with slight distaste as she could see Ruby slumping down out of what she just knew was anger.

"Pyrrha, say you need me for something super important for the wedding. I don't care if it is something that we got sorted months ago." Ruby said as Nora handed her her phone.

Ruby almost laughed as she started to type in the number she memorised. "I don't know, we do still need to sort out the... um... something special for after we duck out of the wedding." Pyrrha said blushing as Ruby nodded in understanding.

"Mom, I'd love to go dress shopping, despite the fact Ren made me the really nice suit, but Pyrrha and I still need to choose naughty underwear for her to wear. I know it sounds like a poor excuse, but this is very important to us." Ruby said as she could feel the full body blush developing on Pyrrha as she just smirked at her. Quickly hanging up the phone, Ruby turned to Pyrrha and just smiled up at her. "Relax I got the answering machine. She'll hear it and then delete it and never bring it up again." Ruby clarified as she she could hear a small chuckle coming from the table.

"Ruby has a point. But both of you shut up and come on over here and eat these doughnuts. Because this is taking a turn I don't want it to." Yang said as Ruby just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. I'm hungry anyways." Ruby said walking towards the group, happy that she was going to be able to at the very least avoid wearing a dress before she had a meal with some of the most important people to her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, hope you guys enjoyed this... in case you couldn't tell... this is meant to be a largely fluffy story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welp, more of this.**

Chapter 4:

Ruby proceeded to pout as as Pyrrha held the door open for her. She had to admit that it was actually a little annoyed by the red haired woman's comment from previously in the day. But she knew that once they got into the home, then they would need to shove all the ideas of arguing out of the way as they were fed till they nearly passed out from a food coma.

"What? I actually thought you would have gotten the reason as to why I wanted that before you said it. Nora even understood why I said it." Ruby said as she held the small glass tray carefully, trying to ignore the death glare coming from the red haired woman. "Besides who says 'ex smack hound' besides a drug dealer or a user who is clean. I should be mad at you." Ruby continued as Pyrrha took a deep breath.

"You told your mother you didn't want to go dress shopping because we had to pick out lingerie for me. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? And for you to start the others into a two hour rant of how much of a 'prude' I am? I just don't want your parents to think about what I'd be wearing under my dress. That is for you to think about." Pyrrha snipped as they started to walk the short distance to the front door of what was the agreed upon peace zone.

"Again, I'm sorry. I legitimately thought you would have figured that out beforehand. But my Mom really, really, really, _really_ wants me to wear a dress. Unlike you though, I don't like dresses. They are dreadful. I'd rather go to that shrink convention thing you are meant to be going to in like three months." Ruby muttered as Pyrrha pressed the doorbell.

"That doesn't change anything. They don't need to know any of that. And not to mention that you could have just said you didn't want to go." Pyrrha snipped as Ruby rolled her eyes. It was a laughable moment to her really if Pyrrha wasn't so very angry at her.

"You know my Mom... the only time I could tell her things like that was when I was doing drugs. Something that isn't an option really. The only thing I can do is lie to her still." Ruby said softly as they could see some shifting behind the frosted windowpane. "Now, seriously. I should be mad at you. Who calls their soon to be wife something like that. I get the same thing from Adam and it is just barely fine from him. So if it is just fine from my ex-dealer how is it meant to be fine from yo-"

Ruby was cut off by the door opening causing her to turn to see her Dad rubbing his face as he looked at the duo. "Hi Dad." Ruby said, slightly with what she knew was going to be a fake smile but she just hoped what he probably heard from the other side of the door was just enough for him to know they weren't putting on a fake smile for them solely and that they were just wanting to not fight in front of people.

"Do you two want to finish that argument or what?" Tai asked as Pyrrha groaned.

"It wasn't an argument like that Dad. It was a spat. But we brought dessert. Pyrrha knocked the fruit mixture for my original plan off the counter. So I made an apple cinnamon tart." Ruby said as her father stepped to the side as they walked into the house. Ruby could hear the soft talking coming from the living room that she just knew was Yang and Blake arguing about something that she didn't really care about.

There were bigger things for her to occupy her mind with and it was mainly the red haired woman behind her. As Ruby walked into the kitchen she could see her Mother smiling at the sight of Ruby standing there. Even if that was quickly replaced by a blush as she looked away from Pyrrha walking into the room. Ruby took a deep breath as she knew what was going to await her once they got outside and away from the groups.

"How much longer till dinner? I'm starving. Also need to put this in the fridge." Ruby said raising the small glass tray in her hands up as she could just feel Pyrrha's angry gaze directed towards her with the only solace being that she knew that she was probably going to be killed at the slightest of hint of provocation.

"Shouldn't be long. Half an hour maybe. I'm a little swamped right now, your father, sister and Blake all refused to help me." Summer said as Ruby just smiled walking towards the large double door fridge and placed the tray on the single shelf that seemed to be empty.

"I'll help, Pyrrha you want to join in?" Ruby said as she could see the look of being unsure of what she wanted to do.

"Nah, I'd just burn the food. I'll go into the living room. See how everything is going on in there." Pyrrha said turning around and started to walk out of the room causing Ruby to breath a sigh of relief.

"What has Pyrrha so mad?" Summer asked as she handed Ruby a knife.

"Same reason you couldn't look at her without blushing. You both are just a little prudish." Ruby muttered as she started to shave the kernels off the corncob that was sitting on the counter. She was actually just wanting to have the dinner and get home just so she and Pyrrha could get over this argument or put it behind them long enough to sleep. "It is probably the only thing I miss from living on the street. No one cares about what you say or how you say it." Ruby continued as knew Summer would have turned around and start to just look at her carefully.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to run. We'll get over this, get married in just over a week and I'll be thoroughly happy. Almost as much if Pyrrha ever decides to have children." Ruby continued as she tossed the cob into the sink. "The only way I could consider it a downfall is I have Dumbass I need to look after more often than not, and he might as well be a child." Ruby continued with a small smirk at the thought of a Sun actually growing up a little just so he would be able to hold the child.

"Sun isn't that bad. But to solve the fight, simply just accept that it is something that we really don't need to know." Summer said calmly as she felt some of the pressure of trying to work fade at the help from her daughter.

"But she insulted me after everyone left... I even apologised a lot for saying it." Ruby muttered calmly as she tossed the final cob to join the rest in the sink. She knew that she was probably just making a mountain out of a molehill, but she still didn't want to think she was solely in the wrong when Pyrrha was just as guilty for taking it from something a simple apology would fix to needing a near full blown argument.

Smirking at her daughter's comment, Summer knew that Ruby probably wasn't going to be that badly affected by some comments that Pyrrha really didn't mean. The worst would be some minor anger that would dissipate fairly fast once they were alone after they ate dinner.

"Just start to make the corn cakes, and within maybe fifteen minutes we should be eating." Summer said as Ruby just shook her head. She was going to enjoy this time with her daughter before it took the turn of her getting a new one soon. ' _I'm going to get that big family like I always wanted._ ' Summer thought as she glanced over her shoulders to see Ruby with her tongue sticking out in deep focus trying to make the simple thing that she knew her daughter must have started to go into deep thought about something else.

* * *

" _UGHHH! This is so stupid!" Ruby yelled in a soft manner to Pyrrha grabbing the side of her head, taking big fistfuls of her hair as she looked at her Mom sitting down with a big smile on her face looking at the stage witnessing her Dad accepting the small sobriety chip._

" _Are you honestly that mad your Dad is becoming sober? Because after you left from what I saw of him and heard from Blake, he really was bad off." Pyrrha whispered as she noticed the small white ear bud in the woman's ear. Sighing softly, Pyrrha grabbed the dangling wire and gave it a tug, ripping the earbud out. "Your father invited us to a very serious moment in his life, and you are listening to something else?"_

" _He is just one year clean. And I'm just listening to that stupid press release we got sent. It is about her." Ruby said as she pulled out the phone she Pyrrha gave her to hold of, but the look on her face was speaking volumes to her. But it still didn't make her feel any better._

" _I'll tell Summer we_ _'_ _ll be outside. I don't want to have a conversation like this inside a place like this." Pyrrha said as Ruby just began to pout a little bit. Ruby actually wanted to be there, just her curiosity got the better of her and it lead to this situation that she knew she couldn't talk Pyrrha out of._

 _Standing up and walking out as fast as she could, Ruby began to chew her lip as she heard Pyrrha whispering quickly to Summer. She knew that this was probably all come back and blow up in her face, but she knew that if she didn't tell Pyrrha then they would have another big fight. Something that Ruby just knew would be on par with how she didn't want Yang to be part of the wedding party. Or at the very least part of her side._

 _Standing out into the cold air, Ruby took a deep breath letting the damp air fill her lungs causing her to sigh. She had to admit that it felt right standing out here instead sitting in a room that she knew they would all unanimously claim she had an alcohol problem to go with her drug problem._

 _Resting her head on the stone wall of the building, the hoodie clad woman took a deep breath as she balled her hand up and slammed her fist into the wall. She knew that it was going to be painful but the eyes she felt on her just seemed to make her feel so much worse._

" _What's the matter Ruby? Are they gonna try anything on you again?" Pyrrha asked calmly as Ruby took another deep breath. She knew that this was going to be a ridiculous thing, but it was actually making her feel a little ridiculous all things considered._

" _No. They fucking disowned Weiss because she couldn't keep me down." Ruby muttered knowing that under any other circumstance that she was going to be seen as crazy, but she didn't care. Not at this moment. "That is why she did a lot of the crap to me Pyrrha. You can even ask Yang. Schnee's don't accept second best. At anything. And despite all the crap she put us through, I still destroyed her." Ruby muttered feeling a warm embrace._

 _She wanted to fight against it, but she just couldn't seem to muster up the strength to do just that. "She was a monster Ruby. Even if it doesn't make sense to you, she did monstrous things towards you even when you started to get better. That was solely her trying to seemingly hurt you for the sake of hurting you. At least she was sent to rehab though before they announced that at least." Pyrrha whispered trying to make Ruby feel better knowing that at this point nothing would really make her feel better._

 _All Ruby seemed to ever want was people to get off easy until it came to herself. It was something that Pyrrha enjoyed but for the life of her she could never seem to find a reason. But she still would love to know why Ruby was doing something like this when the woman did nothing but torment her. To Pyrrha it was both the most pleasant and infuriating quality to her._

" _But she didn't deserve being disowned Pyrrha. While she was bad, I'm sure she wasn't always bad. Not to mention that they probably made Yang sign away the right to speak about anything involving Weiss. And if she talks to anyone about it she'll probably be skinned alive because it will become a huge scandal." Ruby continued as she turned around in the embrace and grabbed onto Pyrrha._

 _After standing there for a while, Pyrrha knew she would need to speak up, even if it was to tell Ruby that Weiss really was getting off easy. There was so many crimes that she committed that if they were committed by anyone else they would be arrested. "Ruby, I know I've said this before... some people shouldn't be given the lightest of punishments. They should receive the same punishment you deal yourself. And despite how much I know it is hurting Yang, Weiss is one of those people. Yang ultimately will get over her."_

 _Pyrrha could feel Ruby resting her head on her shoulder, but the way she could hear some sniffing coming from Ruby meant a lot to her. "Come on, I told Summer we'd meet them at the restaurant. Let's go get you some hot cocoa and cookies." Pyrrha said trying to cheer her fiancée up. Even if it was only by a little. It would make her feel so much better._

 _Sniffing slightly harder, Ruby pulled back a little and looked up into Pyrrha's emerald orbs. "Okay..."_

* * *

Pyrrha smiled as she brought the last stack of dishes towards Yang and Blake who had almost finished their own parts of the clean up. She had to admit that it was amusing to see them work like they were. As though this was the highlight of their month.

"So, this is the last time we all will be together for a while." Summer said as Ruby groaned loudly getting dragged in my her Dad who was being dragged in by her Mother. She knew what this probably was going to be about given how many times she had tried to bring it up during dinner but was shut down by everyone else seemingly talking about better things.

"It won't be that long. We are only going to be gone for the week after the wedding. And the reception at least will be like this just larger." Pyrrha said with a smile as Summer just smirked a little at her.

"My point is, because you two will be busy... hopefully signing paperwork so I can become a grandmother. And we know from experience that you always make promises like you'll stay in touch but can't really once you are married, I want to make this clear if you have children and you keep them away from me, I'm going to kill the both of you." Summer dead panned as Tai just chuckled a little at the statement. "And that you both are always welcome here. No matter what." Summer said trying to beat that point home.

"We know Mom. We still get those not so subtle letters from you. But children haven't been talked about, and we really are just going to be gone for a week. I mean you guys dealt just fine doing this when I was on the streets. A single week won't kill you guys." Ruby said with a smile as Summer just smiled at her daughter before quickly hugging her.

"Mom... you're embarrassing me in front of my soon to be wife." Ruby groaned as she started to twist to get free.

Laughing lightly, Pyrrha spoke up "I'm sorry you guys, but we should probably leave. We still need to _talk_ about some things that were said earlier in the day." Pyrrha said as Ruby rolled her eyes. She really was unsure which option was the worse option.

"Okay, just don't leave any visual marks that won't be healed by the big day. I want some nice pictures." Summer said causing Ruby to groan internally. She knew that she was going to need to put up with this, for a few more minutes, but it would be just fine in the end.

"Get her coat Ruby." Tai said causing a small smile. She was actually able to get away for a few scant minutes. But she had to admit, that soon they'd be able to tell her to get her wife's coat and she couldn't believe that the thought alone was enough to make her smile.

It was perfect to her really. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay... I know I'm meant to do this largely fluffy... but I just remembered why I hate doing that. Welp, locked in now.** **G** **onna play some Arena to fe** **el better about that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp more of this...**

Chapter 5:

"Sun, tap out. She's won. Give her the money." The bull Faunus said towards his brother as he could see some minor anger developing in the man's face. It was something that was actually laughable to him considering how much she has taken from them in the games she plays.

"One more hand." The blonde said as he stared into his friend's eyes. He knew that she wasn't going to be able to win all the time, but if she was coming out on top of the last six rounds he knew that he could knock her off that winning streak. All it would take is for him to get one good hand.

"Sun, listen to your brother. This isn't fake money. I'm starting to feel a little bad for taking all of your money." Ruby began as she took a deep breath and looked around the table. Wondering a little when the group got reduced to just her and Sun really. Adam just staying in to deal the hands.

"I know I can do it. Just deal the cards Adam." Sun snipped at his brother who shook his head as though he was just shocked his brother was actually doing something like this. As Sun carefully peeled the cards up off the table he tried to wipe the smile off his face as he could see the three of a kind staring up at him. "I'm in." Sun said as he picked up some of the chips he had left.

"Do you know why it is dumb to keep continuing this if your opponent has more money by a lot? I know you must have three of a kind given how big your smile was. But I can just do this." Ruby started as tossed the ante in followed by some more. "I'm in and I raise you two fifty." Ruby said smirking as she could see her blonde friend deflate.

Sighing, Sun flipped the cards over as Ruby just chuckled dragging in small pile of chips. "I'm done. I just want to drink the fact I lost five hundred in one night away. You still got that Vodka?" Sun asked turning towards his brother who just started to recompose himself after his laughing fit.

"Yeah, it is on the fridge. And bring tonight's victor something as well." Adam said as he started to clean the table up. "Before you even say it don't say something like your dignity. I'm pretty sure she has that." Adam continued as he could hear some grumbling coming from the man as he looked towards Ruby.

He laughed a little as he could see her carefully stacking the pieces into what he knew was essentially a wall of chips. "I've got to know, if you were always this good at betting, why did you ever whore yourself out for a hit? You could have easily made money." Adam asked as Ruby just smiled at the question.

"If you or anyone else that was here didn't know me, you'd all be really angry I could clean up like this. Plus whoring is a lot easier and a guarantee that you'll get paid. Gambling is solely luck based." Ruby stated as she started to help Adam pack the items away. "By the way I talked to Sun about his break up. Don't worry about it, it wasn't from him being a dumbass." Ruby said softly as Adam just breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Adam said as he could see his brother entering the room once again holding a large glass bottle and three glasses. Taking the glasses and moving them so they were in front of everyone, Adam smiled as he could see the clear alcohol flooding into the glasses. "So you worried about tying the knot yet?" Adam asked as he raised the glass to his mouth and took a small drink.

"Nah. Pyrrha is the one. Even when she makes me furious, and even in some incredibly rare circumstances makes me want to shoot up, but it is never for long. She is perfect in every way." Ruby said joining Adam in taking a small drink, ignoring the burning pure alcohol taste that followed as she started to cringe. "What about you and Velvet? I heard she is trying to make you sell this place." Ruby said calmly as she could see out of the corner of her eyes the sight of Sun downing the entire glass as fast as he could.

"She doesn't want me to own this place because she thinks I sell here. Also thinks I stopped selling. Starting to think I should break up with her." Adam said joining his brother in downing the glass and waiting for it to be refilled. He knew that Ruby was going to try and rationalise it, but he didn't really want or need it.

"Don't break up with her. Because I swear to whatever god you want, if I get another call from your parents I'm going to pop whoever caused it." Ruby began taking another small drink as she continued, "She doesn't want you arrested for something that can get you sent away for years. You are probably the only decent boyfriend she has ever had. And doesn't want to lose you. So think about that."

She knew that there wasn't going to be much that could stop her friend but she knew that she owed it to Velvet to at least try and talk the man from making a huge mistake like breaking up with Velvet. She knew that in reality that Velvet had nothing but the purest of intentions behind her gestures. Something that Ruby knew Sun and his brother had an issue trying to figure out.

"So she says. But we'd get arrested for nothing. And in my eyes it's better to get arrested for something than nothing." Adam said as he tossed the new glass back and placed it down on the table a bit harsher than intended. But it didn't matter. He knew that Ruby wasn't going to take offense to something that mundane.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she took the final drink from her glass before placing her hand over the opening. "I should get going anyway. Pyrrha is still a little mad at my comment. And come Tuesday, we are meant to be sleeping in different parts of the city and not meant to see each other again until I see her walking down the aisle." Ruby spoke as she stood up, a smile on her face.

"Want me to have some of the boys walk you home? There are humans getting a bit too chummy with the boarders, and even some of Cinder's men have been sighted in the area as well." Adam said showing what concern he could towards the woman.

"My debts are long squared and most of the gangs still remember me." Ruby said casually as she yawned into her hand. "See you what will most likely be tomorrow Dumbass. And Adam, I'll see you at the wedding. Remember dress nice." Ruby quipped as she started to walk towards the door. She knew that there was going to be some quip, but it didn't matter to her. As long as she could get back to Pyrrha, and just cuddle up.

"Whatever Red, just be safe walking home. And do you actually want the money?" Adam asked leaning back in his chair as Ruby grabbed her hoodie and started to pull it on.

"Keep it in my house money. Just for the next game. It is one large nine small." Ruby said with a smile as she walked towards the door. "And remember Dumbass, if you want me to have a bachelorette party, you are running out of time and remember run it by Pyrrha." Ruby huffed out as she walked out of the building causing Sun to just smile a little.

One that only wavered as he heard the front door closing. "I've sorted out nearly everything... except how we are meant to get her away from Tall Red... who suggested we do a 'kidnapping'... apparently that is a popular thing in Mistral. So... you want to help?" Sun asked a little rushed knowing that his brother was probably going to say yes for the sole reason of wanting to have some last minute fun with Ruby.

"What is the plan exactly? Before I say if I will or won't." Adam asked carefully knowing the blonde Faunus had an issue with throwing parties he'd rather have. Something that would become quickly irksome if they were meant to do just about anything extra.

Sun smile seemed to come back up as he took a deep breath. "Her sister has the main transport sorted, we are meant to then go to Beacon to collect Cat, you'll like her don't worry. Then we are meant to go onto this boat her sister has, sail out to international waters and get absolutely shit faced before we turn around and dock on the southern coast and go take bar crawling to the next level. And don't bring drugs. I don't care about the group, but no drugs. You do not want a punch from the Rising Sun Dragon." Sun ranted off with such speed that he was actually a little envious from how easy it came to Nora, but knew that he got most of the details out. "I mean... I've gotten a few glancing blows a while ago... and those sucked." Sun continued slower than he had been speaking just a few minutes ago.

"I'll sort something out. Just tell the non Red human that we need the main transport closer to Beacon. I have a few ideas. Don't tell Pyrrha though. She would not approve." Adam began calmly as he leaned back and rested his feet on the table. Glass just held in his hand lightly as he contemplated how this was going to end. "And have I mentioned, I don't like you forcing me to interact with all these humans. Don't get me wrong, I can probably make some extra scratch with the Rising Sun Dragon, but this 'Cat' person... I can already tell I won't like, like most humans." Adam continued as he took a gulp from the glass in his hand.

"Trust me. Cat is the reason Red is like uber cool around Faunus. Now just shut up and deal a hand. I want to play some go fish." Sun said quickly filling up the two glasses.

Laughing at the simple request of his brother, Adam took his feet off the table. Placing his glass down he grabbed the stack of cards and started to shuffle them. "If we are acting like kids again, should we start betting chocolates? Grab a bottle of the sugary crap Mom and Dad kept in the fridge? Because the only time I'll drink a bright colourful drink again is if the colour is brown and it is straight whiskey." Adam said with a smirk on his face as he knew that Sun was expecting something far less tamed.

"Don't know what you are missing. But just deal the cards. We can talk about your blatant ignorance of the deliciousness of brightly coloured drinks later." Sun said as his brother nearly tossed the cards across the table as he was dealing them. Something that made Sun grin a little. "I can't believe the big bad drug dealer is playing a children's card game."

Sighing loudly the bull Faunus slammed the remaining cards down on the table. "A big bad drug dealer that if literally anyone that wasn't a family member asked me to play, I'd shove a knife into a non vital area." Adam deadpanned as he stared into his brother's eyes. As though his normal tactics would work on someone that was that close to him.

Laughing a little at his brother's comment, Sun began to go through his hand and placing the pairs down on the table. Both just seeming to laugh at the notion of them playing a game that was really intended for young children. That was until a man walked up to the table. In his hands he held a phone covering the microphone with one of them.

"Boss..."

"Just shut it Perry and give me the phone." Adam said as he held his hand out. Ignoring the snickering look on his brother's face. Seeing the number he recognised Adam took a deep breath as Ruby's words flooded into his mind.

Once Adam was sure it was just him and Sun he pressed the phone to his ear. "I'm just with friends Velvet. I'll be back in like..." Adam began as he looked at the cards resting on the table and in his hands.

" _Adam... Coco isn't here if you catch my drift._ " Sun heard causing him to deflate a little at the fact he knew Adam's choice.

"I'll be about ten to twenty minutes. I want to finish this game of go fish with Sun first." Adam said calmly as he looked at the Sun pouring himself another glass of the clear alcohol.

" _Don't be too long._ " Velvet continued on the other end causing Sun to just pick up a little. At the notion that his brother was actually picking him over his girlfriend.

"I won't. Love you." Adam said, relaxing as he heard the same response before hanging up. As he looked at his brother, he could see him snickering to an almost infuriating degree. "You have ten minutes before I'm bailing."

"Are you sure you aren't gay? Staying with men for ten minutes more while your girlfriend is at the only place she deems okay for you to live besides mine?" Sun asked in his normal rhetoric manner that he knew irked his brother most of the time. And knew that this time would be no different.

"Make that five minutes. Now just start." Adam bit as he noticed a laugh that slipped by his brother's mask at the comment. Something that made him just shake his head at.

"Fine you dingus. Got any tens?" Sun asked as his brother just smiled again.

"Go fish."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Not a whole lot with Ruby... but still something. So I'm going to go play some FFX.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To quote Monty Python 'and now for something completely different.'**

Chapter 6:

Ruby stretched, taking a deep breath at the smell of coffee coming from the coffee pot running on the timer, and the red haired woman just fighting off the vestiges of sleep, it felt a little remarkable that she was able to convince Pyrrha to finally drop what had to be the last argument they would have before they are married.

Something that if Ruby was being honest couldn't happen fast enough. She knew the coffee was going to have a taste to it, one that she knew would come from the fact that in twelve hours they would be leaving the apartment and not stepping back in until they were bound to be with each other for the rest of their lives.

She had no idea how long she was looking at the ceiling when she was interrupted from her train of thoughts by the red haired woman holding onto her arm as though it was the only life preserver for miles and she was drowning fast. "Do we have to get up before four? I just want to stay in bed... especially considering that after today it will be the last time in a month before we both can sleep in this bed." Pyrrha asked in her slightly sleep deprived voice. Almost as though she was going to find a reason that Ruby would willingly do it.

"I'd love to... but Sun needs his suit pants retailored apparently, he was at nine gag and wanted to look and I quote 'dapper'." Ruby said as she could hear a laugh coming from Pyrrha.

"As in the website? How does that... do I want to know?" Pyrrha asked turning over to look at Ruby, a smile on her face as she tried to figure out what had gone on.

"No. I wish it was the website. It was a nine way gay orgy. Poppers might have been involved. Or blow... maybe molly." Ruby said with a smile at Pyrrha just blushing at the idea of Sun being involved with something like that. A blush that seemingly fell as she put the words that followed to the street names of drugs. Something she hoped her soon to be wife would recognise. "Sun wouldn't have done drugs. Honestly, Yang is at a higher risk of doing drugs. And you know why." Ruby spoke up for her friend as she rolled onto her side, staring at Pyrrha.

Brushing some of the bangs out of her eyes, Ruby leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on the red head's lips and just simply smiled at her. "So here is my counter proposal to that very tempting offer. We get up, I cook us a lovely breakfast. Bake a little, Dumbass will call for me around three, we will head to Ren's to see if they are at least repairable. On the way back, I'll ditch him get some things and make us some dinner before we have to lock up here and go our separate ways until the wedding."

"I think I like that... but why do you have to go with Sun? I'm sure he can find his way just fine without you." Pyrrha whispered as Ruby just laughed a little.

"Last week he got his tail and hand stuck in the same cookie jar. Week before that he got his foot stuck in a wardrobe. Or days before that tried to fist fight with Yang over her stealing the last banana. So tell me if you trust him walking to Ren's by himself." Ruby asked rhetorically knowing that Pyrrha would see the reason.

Pyrrha sighed as she remembered the calls coming from Ruby to ask her to ditch her clients and go back home getting a list of items so Ruby could help Sun. "Is that why the cookie jar was in shards the other day?"

"He didn't listen to me and just broke it during a panic. Relax. He never means ill towards anyone or anything. Even the Schnee's don't get on his non-existent shit list. Including her." Ruby began as she started to free her arm from under Pyrrha. "But come on. We can drink coffee, you can do your normal acting like you are reading the paper when I know you are watching me, dreading the time either you leave to go do that job I don't respect or I need to put clothes on." Ruby muttered as she could feel Pyrrha deflate a little at the notion of that but knew that she wasn't going to fight it any.

"I wish that you would stop keeping that information from me... I wouldn't have been staring if I knew that you knew." Pyrrha whispered blushing as she could see Ruby climbing out of the bed. A smirk ever present on her face as she began to stretch the sleep out the best that she could. Already knowing that she played a part of her hand.

"Can't. Besides... I like that I'm not the only one of us staring at the other. I mean do you have any idea how hot you look when you are coming out of a shower?" Ruby began as she walked towards the door. Stopping for only a moment to spin around on her heel to look at her red haired lover. "You coming? Going to be hard to stare at my cute little booty from the bed. Especially after I walk into the kitchen." Ruby taunted as she could see Pyrrha blushing a much darker shade.

She could see Pyrrha raising her hand and starting to forcibly cough. She knew that it was a cover for what she was thinking. Something that Ruby would be lying if she said that she wasn't also thinking about.

Throwing a smirk at the woman in bed as she walked out of the room and down the hallway, Ruby almost laughed at the mad dash that came from the room as she started her journey down the hallway towards the kitchen. She knew that there was only one reason as to what it was and that alone made her giggle.

Quickly taking two glasses down from the cupboard, Ruby just smiled as she could see Pyrrha briskly walking into the room, her robe tied tightly around her. "So, any preference what I make for breakfast?" Ruby asked pouring the coffee into the two mugs and sliding one over to the tall woman.

"No. Nothing comes to mind." Pyrrha said accepting the coffee as Ruby just smiled a brighter smile. She was already looking forward for what remained of this day and it would only get better once she gets back. Nothing was going to rob her of her smile.

* * *

 _Ruby smiled as she stared into the emerald pools that made up Pyrrha's eyes. She couldn_ _'t_ _really ask for anything else as the small fire just a small distance away began to throw the light onto them. The woman began to debate if it would be worth it for them to just lay down and stare at the stars or if she could really chance her arm and continue to stare into Pyrrha's eyes._

 _She wasn't even sure if she wanted the silence to be broken by either of them or if it would just be better for them to just let the silence fill the space between them. It was probably the only thing that was going to make the already perfect situation that much better._

 _And really there was nothing else she could ask besides that for this situation. She knew that Pyrrha was enjoying herself, but she could see that Pyrrha had some sort of question brewing causing Ruby to just giggle a little at the fact she already knew what it was going to be about._

" _Pyrrha, s'mores are about the only thing that can't possibly burn. In fact they taste a little better with a bit of a burnt taste. All I would have done is set it on fire a little. Are you sure you want to see me do just that?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha nodded rapidly causing Ruby to just groan at the notion of it. "Fine. But we can do it later. Let's stare at the stars for a while. Ruby said grabbing hold of Pyrrha and pulling her into a light embrace just to stare at the sky. Both already know that there wasn't going to be much for them to do, but she had to admit that this simple thing actually wasn't that bad._

" _Thank you for convincing me to experience the Mistral countryside." Ruby whispered as Pyrrha just smiled._

" _I enjoy sharing it with your Ruby. Especially considering my Mom just snubbing me at every turn. This is probably the only thing I actually enjoyed from my childhood. And I swear if you quote anything." Pyrrha whispered trying to cut off her now fiancée as said fiancée just chuckled. She knew that the winds may have been robbed lightly from Ruby's sails, but knew that there was next to nothing to keep her down._

" _I was just going to say something by John Milton. But if you are adamant that I shouldn't quote anything I won't." Ruby said countering the point as she could feel a light hit on the woman's shoulder._

" _I don't think he ever said_ _'_ _bad puppy_ _'_ _. Nice try though." Pyrrha said as Ruby just chuckled at the comment._

" _You love me though. And I love you." Ruby said letting her mirth slip through as she rested her head just on top of Pyrrha's shoulder. She could just feel Pyrrha pulling her a little closer into an embrace._

" _I do love you. But you can't exactly keep playing that card at every turn from now until the end of time."_

" _The ring on my hand would beg to differ." Ruby said with what Pyrrha just knew had to be a patented smirk. "But I suppose I should give it a rest for the rest of the trip. Seeing as how I'm forced to compromise... how about to repay me we go into the cold lake in a few hours once all the people are gone... and try to see if what they say about the Mistral lakes is true."_

 _Rolling her eyes Pyrrha just rested her head back down and stared at the stars with the woman she was confident that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And while it was tragic in a way that she couldn't announce it to her Mom, or even the fact that she was in a relationship, she was content to just stay with Ruby._

" _Do we still get s'mores? Because I would totally bang you in a lake for some of those." Pyrrha stated calmly as she heard a laugh coming from brunette._

" _With a statement like that I feel obligated to do it. Just let's continue to_ _watch the stars for now_ _. After that, then I'll make those. Then we can go have a fun time skinny dipping." Ruby said as she fell back into a comfortable place next to the red haired woman._

" _Sounds like a nice plan."_

* * *

Ruby smiled as Pyrrha held onto her tightly. She had to admit that the reason she was holding onto her was a slight annoyance but it had to be done. Something that no matter how many times she told him how much she did not want to go again to a tailor, but here she was.

"I know you don't want me to go Pyrrha, but could you imagine if Sun and Nora got talking with no one there to keep them both in line? I'll be gone for like an hour. Hour an a half max. Then I'll come back and I'll even let you lick the bowl of a red velvet cake I'll make." Ruby stated as Pyrrha frowned and spun Ruby around to plant a kiss on her lips. "Don't insult him too much." Pyrrha said as Ruby just smirked at her.

"I'd never... but if he texts you again tell him if I'm waiting I'm going to make him wear a kilt." Ruby said peeling the arms away from her. She could see a small glint in Pyrrha's eyes as she walked out of the door.

Feeling slightly saddened to be away from Pyrrha even if she knew that the reason and cause would only last a short amount of time compared to what awaited her in a few days. And if she was being honest she was going to enjoy it once she got home.

Walking down the stairs, Ruby almost laughed at the way the skies seemed to keep a bright blue look to them. She knew at that point nothing was going to ruin her day short of Sun telling her that he burnt his pants to ash. But she even doubted that he would be able to do that.

Flicking her hood up, Ruby began to walk the short journey to her ultimate goal when she could see an almost all too familiar car pull up to an empty space a short distance in front of her. Ruby was about to run when she could see the door open and a green haired woman stepping out with a smile on her face.

"You are shockingly a lot harder to track down these days. But here is where our intervention comes in the form of a nice option. Get in the car Ruby." The green haired woman said with a sickly sweet tone that caused Ruby to gulp in the face of this woman. "Only time it is asked nicely." The dusky skinned woman said as Ruby started to look around trying to find a way out of the situation.

"My debts are squared Emerald. She even said she wanted nothing to do with me." Ruby said as she could see an alleyway that she wasn't sure if she could run it in time to get away.

Sighing, the green haired woman looked down as she reached behind her and pulled out a silver gun that Ruby recognised. One she had seen Emerald press into people's knees and pulled the trigger. Something that Ruby was not wondering if she should tempt it.

"No more nice option now. Merc, open the trunk and get out some duct tape." Emerald said as she pulled back the hammer. "Of course you can always try to outrun a bullet. So do the both of us a favour and walk over here." Emerald said as Ruby held her hands up and walked slowly towards the silver haired man who held a large role of grey tape. Pulling out a sizeable stretch Ruby held her hands out.

Wincing at the feeling of her hands being confined, Ruby began to climb into the car when Mercury grabbed her legs and started to bind them with tape as well. "Sorry about this Red, but you didn't want to go with the nice option." He stated as he placed a piece over Ruby's mouth. Nearly tossing her back before slamming the lid down leaving her in the darkness.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I wonder what the fuck is going on now... looks like things are starting to burn...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well... let's see if Ruby's world is on fire.**

Chapter 7:

Ruby could feel the panic starting to set in as she was tossed around with each turn and bump in the road. She wasn't sure where she was being taken or even how many pieces she would be in by the time she got home.

Not to mention it seemed that any and all ways she had learned and did when Mercury had kidnapped her in the past caused him to learn how to prevent her escape. She couldn't kick a light out, she couldn't get to the wires and rip a few of them in an attempt to attract a cop. She wasn't even sure if she would have enough room to remove the duct tape.

All she did know was the fact that she probably was going to die. And she really didn't want to. She wanted to live. She wanted to see Pyrrha in the dress Nora said would take Ruby a while to pick her jaw up from. And that was all going to be ruined by some vendetta that she didn't even know what was the real reason behind.

She had originally thought that when it came to Cinder that it was down to pure money, but clearly this was something different. She didn't know how she was meant to fight against something like this, but she knew she had to.

As the car came to a stop, Ruby could feel herself getting tossed around causing her to raise her hands to try and protect her face as though it was going to matter. Ruby wasn't even sure if she was going to be able to see if Cinder was really mad at her for one reason or another.

Squinting as she could see the light flooding in she could just make out a gun pointing at her followed by a bag being held up by Mercury.

"Glad I don't need to get the car fixed again. But are you going to make me fight you getting the bag on?" Mercury asked as Ruby just started to shake her head. She knew what the alternative was and unlike her history with them, she wasn't drugged up and could feel whatever they wanted to do.

Pushing herself up as easily as she could, Ruby felt the bag getting placed over her head quickly followed by two drawstrings pulled lightly. Just enough so Ruby wouldn't know where they were going. As she was manhandled out, Ruby could feel two different guns being dug into her sides as she was escorted.

"I hope I don't need to remind you what happens if you run while we are just changing vehicles." Emerald hissed as Ruby gulped. That clearly meant that she really must have pissed off Cinder to cause things like this. She really didn't want people to find Ruby. "Stay. Merc is going to apply the duct tape again." Emerald continued.

Ruby could feel her legs being pushed together as she felt the tight constraints being placed on her legs. Once they were clearly sure that she was going to be incapable of running, she could feel the bag around her head getting tightened to a near uncomfortable degree, almost as quickly as that happened she could feel herself getting picked up by the duo.

She knew that this must be the last vehicle shift before they arrive. Just because that was always the case when they would carry her up a flight of stairs. Once they were at the top, Ruby could feel the tape connecting her legs getting cut and dropped. She had just about enough warning to catch herself.

"Kneel." Mercury said causing Ruby to gulp once more. She knew that there probably wasn't going to be enough time and skill for any sort of doctor to save her but she just hoped that Cinder would look at reason right now. Normally she wasn't cruel enough to not hear any sort of rebuttal.

Closing her eyes, Ruby started to take panicked breaths as she could feel the bag getting loosened before it was ripped off.

In that instant all the fear she was feeling was quickly replaced with rage. At the sight of her blonde Faunus friend smiling at her just a few feet in front of her. With all her power she pulled her head back before she slammed it into where she knew he had most of his pride. As she looked at him crumble down and slipping into an almost fetal position, she looked around the small bus like thing they must be in, she could Yang sitting there barely containing a laugh and could see Adam sitting far away from her covering himself.

Ruby wasn't sure if it was for feeling sympathy with his brother or to protect himself. Seeing Emerald standing next to her, chuckling as she crabbed a corner of the tape that was keeping Ruby's mouth shut. "Sorry about that whole pulling a gun thing." She said as she ripped the tape off of Ruby's mouth.

"Sun you have five seconds before I headbutt you again." Ruby spat as she could hear a small cough coming from the downed Faunus.

"Bachelorette party. Tall Red knows. Adam's idea to use them." Sun said as Ruby stood up, and presented her bound hands to Emerald.

"Cinder is about to have no competition in Menagerie. Because I'm about to kill Adam." Ruby spoke as Emerald just chuckled and produced a large looking knife. One the that just sliced through the pseudo fabric causing her to smile. "So Adam. Your turn before I knock you down in a far more permanent manner than I did to your brother." Ruby spoke calmly as she ripped the tape from the fabric as she could see Adam just relax.

"Unlike Sun and your sister, I have an entire gang and I'm packing. So unless you think you can go from there to me before I pull out a knife or a gun and gut you slash gut shoot you it is a dumb thing to do. It is apparently a Mistral thing you are meant to kidnap the groom. I just told Emerald and Mercury to make it realistic. In exchange for that I'll overlook them entering Menagerie on non Grimm business the last few months and they get to come along." Adam said with a smile as he leaned back in his seat causing Sun to shy away a little.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ruby took a deep breath as she started to count mentally. "I'm about three seconds away from killing everyone in here. And seeing as it is Pyrrha approved, someone hand me something strong to drink." Ruby sighed out as she was actually debating if it would be worth it to just walk out and see if she could still make it back home.

"Please tell me didn't shred your pants going to a nine gag." Ruby said as she could see Sun limping the short distance towards a seat.

"Why would I wear something like a suit to that? It would just end up on the floor. And I don't think I could get the folks to iron it a second time." Sun said as Ruby could feel the urge to strangle the brother duo just starting to rise when she felt a bottle being placed in her hands.

"Again, sorry about the whole kidnapping thing." Emerald said as Ruby started to shake her head. Quickly tilting the bottle back as she started to gulp the liquid down when she could hear some jibbing coming from Sun. Someone who had caught his second wind.

"It's fine. But please tell me you had blanks in there." Ruby said as Emerald just chuckled a little at the notion.

"There were blanks if it makes you feel better but we both know I don't do blanks." Emerald taunted as she caught the bottle Mercury tossed her way. She knew that this was going to be something amusing to her given how she knew how wild Ruby got when she partied. But she was also a little curious given how much had changed since the last time she partied with Ruby.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked as she dropped the glass bottle in the small trash can she assumed would be where the empty bottles would go for the remainder of their time there. "And is there going to be something stronger than four percent?" Ruby continued as she walked over towards Yang holding a plastic cup with a dark brown liquid.

"Beacon to get the rest, then we are going on a boat trip. And then you guys can drink the stronger stuff." Yang said as she could see Sun groaning still, to what she knew just had to be pain. Which she had to admit even looked painful to her with how fast he was dropped. Despite how funny it was that that was Ruby's first reaction.

"Stop groaning. You know that is what you deserve I was going to have a nice day with a hot redhead." Ruby said already drained from the current situation as she felt the bus lurching forward. "Besides Yang. I'm actually a little surprised you agreed to come on this with the group that has already formed. You know a drug dealer and debt enforcers from the single largest drug dealer." Ruby continued calming down at the entire situation as she could see Sun sitting up. Getting ready clearly to just drink his pain away.

"Oh I'm super uncomfortable and about ready to punch that bull Faunus in the teeth. As for the other two they seem fine for now." Yang whispered knowing that Sun and his brother heard her if they really wanted to listen.

"You can try. I'll tell you the same thing I told Red. Despite how much I like watching your fights I will stab you and watch you bleed. The only reason I haven't killed you is because of watching your fights. That and if I did I'd owe Red three grand from admitting defeat for the remaining fights of the season." Adam said with a smile on his face as he could see the cup in the blonde woman's hands collapse in a little as she turned to face Ruby.

"You only bet three grand on me?" Yang bit as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I bet just about twenty thousand on you for the season. It just so happens with what remains would be three." Ruby said with a smile. "Now shut up and get something to drink. Because if you are going to lecture me I'd rather it you being drunk and not at a risk of breaking someone's skull." Ruby continued as she could see her sister roll her eyes.

"I suppose that is a good point... who invited the professional boxer? One who has been very open about being anti drugs. Because if she is going to be a buzz kill I'm going to need the bathroom for a bit." Mercury said as Ruby barely was able to contain her sister.

"She is my sister and I'm one of the three ultimate reasons as to why she is anti drugs. The other two are Cinder and an ex we both share." Ruby clarified as she turned towards Yang and smacked her lightly over the back of the head. "And Yang calm the fuck down. He just smokes weed. You will not find a single high functioning hard core heroin user. So I repeat Adam's sentiment, most of the people in my friend circle are packing, and if you think they are shy about using them you are mistaken. Especially Emerald and Mercury." Ruby continued hissing towards her sister who had turned to face her with a glare in her eyes.

"Smack me again Ruby and I'm going to pop you in the chest. I'm not going to drink and If I get caught with any illegal narcotic in my system and I will get dropped by every single sponsor of mine." Yang hissed back towards her sister who just met the glare her sister was giving her.

"If I'm getting forced into this, then all I have to say is I warned you and unlike your friends who may joke about killing people most of these actually have. So don't get caught with any narcotics in your system. They major threat to you would be weed and that wears out of your blood in like a week's time fully. So think things through." Ruby countered as she could see Ren, Blake, a woman who she had never had much interaction with but knew she was one of Adam's main people, and some of the other friends that she knew Yang or Blake must have invited.

Quickly downing the what remained of the second bottle, Ruby placed it down as she could see Blake walking down towards them. "Hey Blake. Mind grabbing me a bottle on your way back?" Ruby asked, smiling as she could see Blake grabbing one and tossing it towards Ruby.

' _Well, might as well get shit faced... going to be a long night._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Admit it. I had at least three of you going... but I digress... hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**More here. Hot off the presses… except you don't use a press for this… read this while I ponder this quandary.**

Chapter 8:

Ruby sighed standing up, wondering what where they were meant to go when she could see a comparatively small yacht with a group that Ruby knew as some of Adam's men and women carrying items onto the ship.

"So... who owns the ship?" Ruby asked as she remembered it being said it was from some person Yang knew but this was making her a little confused.

"Technically I bought it a week ago to give to Mom as a birthday present mixed with an early Christmas present. It is just a weekender class one... or something like that. But it was suggested we take it out first to make sure everything is ship shape." Yang said as she quickly walked down the docks towards the area that Ruby knew deep down was going to be a nightmare.

She didn't know how it would be a nightmare just yet outside of the fact she was going to be locked in a small area with her increasingly buzz killing sister who Ruby was positive would be shot if she continued the way she was around Adam, Emerald and Mercury.

"You still okay about the whole headbutting thing?" Ruby asked as she could feel Sun's tail just brushing her leg.

"It still hurts a little. But I suppose I did have it coming. Just are you sure it was a wise choice to bring your sister and Cat along?" Sun asked as they both started to walk down towards the ship. Wondering what was going to be the spark that ignited that powder keg.

"She isn't part of my side of the wedding party. I already got figuratively skinned by the fact I wanted you to be my best man. So this is the least I can do. We just need to get the guns from everyone." Ruby spoke as she stepped onto the ship. Already loathing the feeling of the thing shifting on the water.

A laugh almost slipping past as she could see the woman who Adam had called Ilia trying hard to flirt with Adam. "Hey Yang, is there a safe on board? And do you know the combination?" Ruby asked as she could see her sister walked up the flight of stairs leading to what Ruby just knew had to be the living area.

"Yeah. Why?" Yang asked looking at her sister who seemingly ignored the question as she turned to the drug dealers that she had been friends with.

"Everyone who is packing a gun hand it over. Keep the knives, and anything else easily patched. Unlike the road trip here I have the feeling with the leader of the White Fang and the enforcers of Grimm there will be a few bullets being shot, and seeing as no one here is a medical doctor." Ruby demanded as she could see the silver haired man laugh at the statement.

"Is it from the guns we pulled on you? You have to be used to it still. And with the amount of White Fang members here, I think I speak for Em and me when I say I'm not handing over my gun until they do." Mercury stated kicking his feet up as he held a bottle in his hand.

Sighing deeply Ruby turned to Sun who just shrugged. "Adam, tell the boys to hand the guns over. You guys still have numbers if things turn to shit." Sun said calmly as he started to climb to the highest point. For a reason that Ruby could actually agree was something she would have done as well if she could have managed to get used to the feeling of the ship constantly shifting.

Before Ruby could even register it, the four or so people that Adam had with him with the exception of Ilia and himself had tossed their guns at Ruby's feet. Turning to the four people who she knew still had guns and gestured to the both of them to join in.

"Ilia. Do it." Adam said in a dry tone as he continued to stare at the two across from him. Clearly still not trusting them. Something that if Ruby was being honest she could understand why. She knew that they were rivals but this had nothing to do with work and she knew that if she could limit their tools that would limit the major risks.

The woman next to Adam sighed as she leaned forward, reached behind her and pulled a gun out before tossing it towards Ruby. Ruby could just make out a look of distaste directed towards her, but she knew that it was a little laughable considering her reputation in Menagerie. She still held that pride in how she was the only human that was allowed to enter that area without being at risk of getting shot.

Pulling his own gun out Adam held it loosely in his hand as could see Emerald and Mercury pull out their own. "All of them Em. Merc. You forget how familiar I am with you." Ruby countered as the human duo tossed the ones in their hands before pulling out a second one. "Count of three all three of you will pass them this way." Ruby said calmly as she could feel Yang behind her feeling uneasy with the tension that was brewing between the group.

As Adam started the count, Ruby looked up towards Sun who was snickering a little as he spat out one hundred. As the count turned towards the second number Sun just laughed out eight. At the final number and them tossing the guns Sun just said 'pi'.

Shaking her head, reached down, quickly slipping her hoodie off to act like gloves just so she wouldn't get any fingerprints on them, she started to collect them up. As she was collecting them, Sun just spoke up from the top of the ship, "So, is Cat still wearing that ribbon? Because it is pointless. Emerald and Mercury don't care. And there are a lot of Faunus on board." Sun almost laughed at the glaring that he could feel from where he knew just had to contain Blake.

It was easily the only laughable part he could laugh at fully given how terrible everything had turned from the part he let his brother plan. Specifically towards him.

"Blake, calm down. Sun is just being a Dumbass." Ruby began as she handed Yang the hoodie with the fire arms wrapped inside as she whispered to her. "Don't give anyone the code and don't touch them. That will end your career faster than getting caught with drugs in your system. And would carry a finality to it." Ruby knew that her sister was going to follow her words. Even if it was from the fact that she knew Yang would trust her when it came to these groups.

Smiling as she started to walk towards the two opposing sides and took a seat between them. Knowing that they would calm down once the drinking really began. Or so she hoped. A sentiment that she knew Sun would share given how tense it was becoming from something his brother offered.

Ruby closed her eyes and tilted her head back to enjoy the few rays of sunshine that was starting to filter through the nest of ropes and sails to shine on her. Even if she could feel the noon sun starting to decrease in heat as it came to the near end of the hottest part of the day, she was still going to enjoy what sun she could get.

"So, what strong alcohol do we have? I'll make cocktails." Ren said taking a seat as Ruby shrugged and pointed in the direction of Adam. Or so she hoped. Hell she wasn't even going to question where the booze came from provided it got her drunk enough to forget her anger towards Adam any.

"Just about everything you could ask for. And I suggest it all being gone before we get back to shore. Don't want the cops catching us with that along with the company Red likes to keep." Adam said as Ruby laughed a little.

"Adam, the cops won't pull us over provided none of your men do something stupid. We have you, Cinder's trusted enforcers and my well known professional boxer of a sister. At worst when we get back they'll want an autograph." Ruby began as she stretched her arms out fully. Just going to enjoy the sunlight when she felt the seat next to her bow under the weight of a newcomer. Cracking her eye open a little to see her sitting down on the side where Mercury and Emerald were sitting. That was when she could see an orange coloured drink in a cup.

"Okay, what gives? You not drinking today or something?" Ruby asked sitting up as she could see Blake quickly walking over towards them. As though it would stop Ruby from getting an answer from her blonde sister.

"No. Why?" Yang said leaning back as Ruby began to inch away slowly.

"Are you sure she is cool? She seems like a nark." Ilia said softly as Blake began to tense her hands at the idea of needing to hold Yang back from just about anything. She knew that she could do it theoretically provided nothing really pissed Yang off.

"She is part of a program." Blake said knowing that Yang would just play coy around the people as though it was a game to her. But she had no idea what these people were capable of, and she didn't want to find out given how Ruby while seeming relaxed also seemed so tense between the two groups.

"Damn it. You _and_ dad?" Ruby quipped with the slightest bits of venom she could muster towards the situation. She didn't like the thought of more people in her family doing something like that. "Alcohol isn't a problem."

"Says the ex-smackhound." Emerald quipped as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. When an addiction gets bad enough you fuck currently at least two thirds of the people on this boat for a hit, that is a problem." Ruby quipped back as she could see Emerald laugh a little. "I know it seems like a low percentage but you both forget how strung out I was for the longest time. There still are large gaps in my memory." Ruby continued as Yang groaned at her sister's statement.

"It is a problem for me Ruby. It is a problem for dad. The difference is unlike Dad I'm only going on a month and don't want to ruin it just yet." Yang bit as Ruby stared back into her eyes. She knew that Yang was going to try and intimidate her but she knew that her sister would back down first. It was how it always was really.

"Stop fighting. Just means Yang get's to be a designated driver. But I made liquid cocaine shots to get us started." Ren said walking up the stairs causing Ruby to just laugh at how tense Blake and Yang became. "Don't worry. It is a shot Nora introduced me to in college. And one of them was enough to create that video of Pyrrha." Ren said as he held the tray out. Ruby just laughing as she grabbed the shot glass and could see Sun descending from his perch to grab his own.

"Been a long time since I had something like this. Drink up though Cat. You know so you can become less attempted stabby and more fun before we get back to shore." Sun said as he held his glass tightly, just in case he needed to slam it and run to protect himself.

"Go ahead Blake. If I can't survive here, I'm doomed for the reception." Yang said as Blake just grabbed her own glass.

"Guess I'll take Yang's as well." Ruby said as she grabbed a second one once everyone had one.

"Here is to change and Marriage. The second biggest change Red has gone through." Sun said as everyone but Yang quickly downed the glass cringing from the sharp taste. Once Ruby recovered she quickly downed the second one which seemed to go down so much smoother. She had no idea how or why, but she felt like the night was going to be fun.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp there is the chapter. I hope you all do enjoy it. I'll see you all around next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now let's see what Pyrrha is doing...**

Chapter 9:

Pyrrha laughed as she could see her friend drape herself over her lap, being clearly uneasy over something that Pyrrha just knew was going to be from the fact that Ren was probably on a boat, far outside the communication range of Nora and it was starting to make her wonder what was going on the ship.

"Are you positive there won't be strippers or hookers? Or even slightly slutty women?" Nora asked as Pyrrha just chuckled at her friend. She knew that even if there was that Ren still wasn't going to be one to cheat on Nora. Even if they literally threw themselves at him.

"Relax Nora. They are drinking. You'll see him at the wedding. They are getting a large enough hotel room to stay at for a few days once they are done their bar crawl. And if there was I'm pretty sure the slutty men or women... or both knowing Sun would be hitting on Yang." Pyrrha began as she lightly brushed her friend's hair out of her face. "You know the well known single professional boxer. So there is that." Pyrrha spoke softly as she looked back to the tv.

She could see just out of the corner of her eye the unmistakeable sight of Nora pouting at some comment. And if she was being honest it caused a slight smirk to her. It was a little amusing seeing Nora placing trust in someone like Sun when it came to Ren from the simple fact she really didn't place much if any trust in him.

Sighing Pyrrha reached for the remote to turn of the tv, Pyrrha looked down into Nora's eyes and spoke up. "Do you want to go to that late night cafe? Because I do still need to go do my normal NA things. And I'm starting to not trust you being alone here for a few hours." Pyrrha asked as Nora's pout just intensified.

"Why do you still do that? It is so boring. more boring than watching paint dry. But the cafe does sound fun." Nora said softly as Pyrrha just rolled her eyes at the comment.

"It is almost like my soon to be wife has been a strong member for years. Or that her Dad and Sister are part of alcoholic's anonymous, and Summer slash Blake have the AA aspect covered, I should look after the NA side." Pyrrha said helping Nora into a sitting situation just so she could stand up. "But tell you what I'll let you play some game on my phone if you get too bored provided the sound is off." Pyrrha said barely withholding the laugh as Nora began to over exaggerate her reaction.

"Throw in some gummy bears and you got yourself a deal." Nora said knowing that Pyrrha was going to do it for her because she needed someone else to worry about instead of Ruby. And Nora figured the best way to go about that was letting herself worry about Ren making her think that Nora was at some big risk factor.

"Fine. I could use some coffee as well. So you getting up... and putting on actual clothes instead of staying in your pyjamas all day." Pyrrha said as she could see Nora just laugh at something that she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to know the reason behind.

"I put these on the second you knocked on the door. Because before Ren left we had some of the nastiest, kinkiest sex ever. He just sprayed ev-"

"I really don't need to hear this Nora. I want to be able to look Ren in the eye again." Pyrrha stated as Nora laughed at the childish notion to her of something like that.

"I walked in on you and Ruby doing some kinky role play that involved a pineapple. I don't think anything I can say about kinky sex can top that. And it isn't like I'm telling you about what we did last week... or the week before that." Nora stated standing up snickering a little at the very visible shiver that Pyrrha had. It was actually very laughable to her.

"Just... come on Nora get changed and drop the topic. Because you are making me feel less and less like I want to sleep here and are making the idea of sleeping in a hotel all the more tempting." Pyrrha continued as Nora shrugged her shoulders as she jumped up and walked towards the single room.

' _The couch should totally be safe... shouldn't it?_ ' Pyrrha thought as she looked around the room to find a place to sit without thinking about what her friends did behind closed doors. Deciding to just stand, Pyrrha sighed. ' _I hope Ruby is having a better time._ '

 _ **(Line Break...)**_

Smiling as she walked up onto the stage, Pyrrha just smiled brightly at the group. It somehow seemed better considering it will be her last time before she is a married woman talking to these people.

"Hey everyone. I'm sure you all are wondering where Red is, I want to inform you all, she isn't using, she is at her bachelorette party, so we don't have some of the normal goodies she would make. But I see some new faces so I feel like I should explain how these meetings go." Pyrrha said as she grabbed the sides of the podium and continued to smile.

"As a group we will not ask any information you do not give us, it can be as little or as much as you like. All you must say if you come up is your name and how long you've been clean. It doesn't even need to be your real name. Secondly, if you are telling a story and it has other people in it you mustn't use their name. And finally, please be respectful of everyone. Give them the time they give you and what is discussed here try not to talk about it outside with other people. We are here to help each other." Pyrrha began, letting her smile and mirth seep through at the sight of the group that was seemingly the largest she had seen in a long time.

"I'll start I suppose, hi my name is Pyrrha. I'm not a drug addict, but a person here to help. If it is within my reach to help and within reason I will help you or direct you to a people who will treat you with the same anonymity that we would have here that can help. Even if it was a safe place to rest your head at night, or someone that would be willing to hire an ex-drug addict. Don't be afraid to ask." Pyrrha continued as she continued to smile brighter. "Would anyone like to come up and talk?" Pyrrha continued as she could see one hand raise up amongst the crowd.

Pyrrha raised her hand, palm to the ceiling as she stepped away from the podium. She smiled as she started to walk down the stairs as the woman she hadn't seen before but could see from the way she kept the hat covering an eye she was a little curious about her.

Taking her seat next to Nora, Pyrrha looked over to see the woman shoving the small colourful bears into her mouth as she started playing some people simulation game that she had no idea what was even her fascination of.

"Hey everyone. I'm May." The woman said as Pyrrha just smiled. The confidence she was showing was a bit of a strange thing in newcomers. Pyrrha even had trouble sometimes of getting Ruby to go up and talk. But she had to admit it was at least a little relieving in the fact that she could see someone was taking an initiative. "I'm clean for about a week now and it is starting to get hard. Hell I still have doubts why I'm here. Just because some hoodie wearing woman was down in my hovel and she got into my head to call my family and once I did... for some reason I told them where to find me and that I'm ready to go home and went and sat down there." The woman spoke as she began to clutch the side of her head that was covered.

"The shit I put them through and even now I'm putting them through because they are paying some pricey medical bills... if I saw that woman again... I'm pretty sure I would punch her in the face for putting an idea like that in my head." This May continued as Pyrrha crossed her legs as she could see Nora looking up from the phone to see the woman. "Or, that is what I would have done a week ago. But the feeling of being around my parents, seeing them trying to help their now crippled daughter... seeing my younger siblings who just started to go into the teen years... it actually makes me want to hug that woman even though I doubt I'd ever see her again." She continued with a small smile as Pyrrha could see a few tears of joy starting to seep down.

"I suppose my point to this ramble is, that woman who I can't even remember the name of was right. It never is too late to look for amends. Something that I kind of needed when I was slumped over in that alleyway, begging for death. Even when I tried to scare her away she just continued to sit down acting like everything was normal and proceeded to just talk to me for the first time in years like I was a person. Not some one eyed addict. But a person... and I'm sure a number of you actually know what it feels like that first time in a long time what it is like when someone treats you like you were normal and outside the group." The woman continued again just wiping the tears from the one side of her head followed by an audible sniffle. "So that is all I have for today."

As the woman finished, Pyrrha stood up clapping like everyone did. As she walked up the stairs, she could see the woman walking down quickly as though the stage and the light was making her feel uncomfortable. Turning around Pyrrha just smiled looking at the group again.

"That was a lovely story May. It seems like there is so much more present under the surface but don't feel rushed. If you don't have a sponsor yet I strongly suggest one even if it is just someone you need to call when you are close to relapsing. But a sponsor is not necessary." Pyrrha spoke as she looked around the room. "Would anyone like to come up?" Pyrrha asked as she could see another hand raise up.

Doing the same gesture, Pyrrha smiled seeing another new face to the group started to walk up. Quickly descending down the stairs she came up, Pyrrha almost flew over towards her seat where she could see Nora with a smirk on her face. Something that Pyrrha both wondered the reason but also didn't really want to know the reason given Nora's history.

Once Pyrrha took her seat, Nora leaned up and whispered in what Pyrrha knew was Nora's attempt but also knew it was a feeble attempt at that gesture. Only made bearable from the speaker being somehow slightly louder. "That last person reminds me of Ruby a little."

Sighing, Pyrrha looked towards Nora and glared lightly at her friend before she whispered a simple rebuttal, "My rule Nora. Just go back to stuffing your face with the candy and draining my phone battery."

"About that... I think the fifth bag really was my limit. My tummy hurts." Nora whispered as she rubbed her stomach causing Pyrrha to groan internally at that simple notion.

"I swear if I didn't know better. Do you know where the bathroom is?" Pyrrha asked as Nora just nodded. "Okay if you know you can't keep your candy down go there. But until then just take long deep breaths. Think you can do that until the end of the meeting?" Pyrrha asked hoping she wouldn't need to worry about her friend's health from something that more often than not was something reserved for children.

At the sight of Nora nodding which started to slow down before she handed Pyrrha back her phone and her walking off for what Pyrrha just knew was the toilet. Looking back towards the stage as she pocketed her phone she could see the speaker waiting patiently. "I'm sorry, she has the stomach flu and thought it had passed." Pyrrha lied as she could see the speaker just nod in understanding. Something that she was thankful for after she just defended her friend and herself for being rude.

As the person's story continued, Pyrrha just had one thought. ' _Now I need to worry about Ruby with her bunch of friends, Yang_ _throwing her sobriety out the window_ _and now Nora_ _… going to be a fun night_ _._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom done... hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm going to go watch some crap tv.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welp more.**

Chapter 10:

Yawning as she rubbed her eyes, Ruby started to sit up in a room she didn't recognise too well. Looking around her she could see a few of the people she had been drinking with for... she had no idea how long. On either side she could see one empty space on one of the beds causing her to just smile. ' _More sleep does seem like a good idea. Help get rid of this hangover._ ' Ruby thought as she stood up on shaky legs.

' _That's it... no more drinking till I'm married._ ' Ruby thought as she climbed into the bed with someone she couldn't even see the head of, but that didn't matter to her. She had just closed her eyes when she could hear someone pound on a door. One she wasn't bothered to check. But she had to admit that it was starting to get on her nerves.

She could hear some shifting on the floor towards the sound followed by the door opening.

"Sir, are these two part of your party?" The Voice sounded as she could hear a sigh coming from whoever was at the door.

"Yeah, sorry about them. Did they cause any damage?" the voice spoke as Ruby tried to run down a list of men she knew that sounded like that. Shifting around in the bed, Ruby cracked an eye open just because going down the list of men she knew was a lot harder than she thought. She almost snickered at the sight of Mercury standing at the door grabbing a familiar monkey Faunus by the scruff of the neck and pulled him in.

"They were indecent in public. They should be glad we won't be pressing charges." The man continued as Mercury reached out and pulled in a doctor that Ruby hadn't seen in a while raising more questions, but not nearly as much as the flippers on his feet while he held in his hands a pair of swimming goggles.

"Don't worry, we'll have a long talk to them about this." Mercury continued causing Ruby to nearly laugh, if she wasn't trying to be still asleep and if her head didn't hurt nearly as much as it did. She was pretty sure that if she opened her mouth to laugh it would feel like someone would be drilling into her head with an airhorn.

As Mercury closed the door, laughing a little at the state the two people were in. "What's with the get up... and it must really be cold in here if you can hide your dick in a tiny sombrero like that." Mercury taunted the both of them as she could feel her companion in the bed shift and started to pull her closer.

"He's a grower not a shower. And I have no idea what happened. I still don't remember the last three days." Neptune said causing Ruby's eyes to snap open fully sitting upright.

"What did you say? How long have we been drinking?" Ruby asked loud enough to cause her some pain but if what Neptune said she was going to be just fine with that.

"Don't know when you guys started but I've been drinking since Monday night." Neptune said rubbing his neck causing Ruby to just glare at him. At the affirmation that she needed, Ruby started to fight the arms wrapped around her. Trying her hardest to ignore the fact the arms started to grip harder and harder. Looking down she could see the green haired woman staying asleep with Blake holding onto her.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby shoved her fingers into her mouth and let out a near ear shattering whistle. As the people woke up getting ready to glare at her when they all seemingly started to back down. "So as Neptune just informed us, I'm meant to be married in..." Ruby began as she looked towards the alarm clock on the nightstand separating the beds. "Four hours and ignoring the fact that I'm missing practically everything after us shoving Yang into the living room of the ship because she was being a buzzkill. We should start fucking leaving because if I'm late I'm going to stab literally every last one of you."

"Relax, we are like a mile away from the hotel you guys are tying the knot at." Ruby heard coming from the next bed. "Now can someone explain why Adam is where my girlfriend was?" Yang asked causing Ruby to rub her eyes harder.

"One thing at a time Yang. I can't do multiple problems at once right now. What we need is to get to where I'm meant to be wed, then we move onto Blake and Emerald probably banging because they both are naked spooning and trying to make me ride bitch in the spoon stack... then we go onto Sun and Neptune banging, then we go to the you having a girlfriend then we can talk about Adam." Ruby said rubbing her eyes once again. She couldn't believe the one thing she didn't want to happen was happening.

As Ruby went down the list she could hear a small laugh at the sound of Blake gasping a little. "They didn't bang unless it was after I went to sleep. But to be fair Sun and Neptune were both still in the room." Yang said as she started to climb out of the bed. Rubbing her eyes as she was fully exhausted at this point already. "By the way Ruby you are getting a punch at the reception." Yang continued as she started to walk towards the bathroom.

"If you need to know why, I'll give you a hint, last night was the first night I was allowed to sleep on a bed and not locked in a confined space." Yang said as Ruby just rolled her eyes. "Seriously who decides to lock the sober one in a broom closet, or bathroom, or wardrobe."

"Don't be a buzz kill then. I'm sure my reasoning was other wise flawless. So hurry up. The naked people need to get dressed, and the clothed people need to get the fuck ready to leave." Ruby said as she could hear a yawn coming from Sun as he started to climb into the bed next to his brother.

"We need to do this again." Sun yawned as Ruby glared at him. She knew that he was going to be able to ignore her, but it wasn't going to stop her. "You know, just not with the buzzkill... Ren and Cat can party though." Sun continued as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Sun, I swear I'm seconds away from popping you. I told you I didn't want to get married hungover or drunk." Ruby said softly as she grabbed her bangs trying to distract her from the feeling of her skull wanting to blow apart from the back. Not to mention the nausea she was feeling was pretty terrible as well.

"If we stop at the hospital I can probably get you something to give you a temporary pick me up."

"Deal if we have time."

* * *

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Pyrrha snapped at Summer as she continued to pace frantically. She couldn't believe that this was even happening. Standing still, Pyrrha took a deep breath as if that would even be able to calm her down at this point. To her it was like trying to use a watering can to put out an inferno. "Over half the wedding party isn't here, most of the guests are in some illegal business I'd rather not think about what and they seem to be seconds away from creating bodies, my maid of honour is busy getting sick because she keeps stuffing her face with candy that I keep telling her to lay off of and oh yeah, my soon to be wife is god knows where!" Pyrrha yelled knowing that Summer was going to just accept being the lightning rod for Pyrrha's anger.

Even if it wasn't something that she did or caused. Making Pyrrha all that much more thankful for her being there. "I'll deal with Nora. Tai is getting a hold of the group, and the groups are currently staying at arm's reach from each other. Even if they weren't the hotel has some extra security in. don't worry about those problems. Go get your makeup and hair done." Summer said calmly as Pyrrha just frowned a little. "Trust me. The second you start showing Ruby something like you panicking she is going to have a field day doing what she normally does of mocking psychiatry." Summer continued as she started to lead Pyrrha towards the door.

As Pyrrha left she took another deep breath as she started to walk towards the room she just sighed as she knew Summer was right. She should leave it in her capable hands. She would know how to handle the situation. Even if it was something that made just about zero sense.

Summer smiled as she walked towards the bathroom, knocking on it lightly as she opened the door a crack to see Nora with her head in the toilet. "I'm fine Pyrrha... one pound of those chalk like candies is my limit. Now we know. I should be fine by the time we need to be in our dresses." Nora muttered as Summer just shook her head.

"She already thinks otherwise. But it is my job to make sure you are." Summer said as she quickly as she left the door frame to reappear with the room phone. As she looked at Nora seemingly getting a second wind, Summer lightly stepped a few feet forward and pushed Nora's head down. "Nora, honey, if you weren't this bad, I wouldn't be helping you... and my family remedy is a little... strange, and will make even the strongest of stomachs get sick." Summer continued as she walked back and quickly dialled the front desk.

"Hi, this is bride for the wedding's mother. Um, this is a strange request but can you send somebody up with some bacon grease, baking soda, some baking powder, some fish oil and the strongest blackest tea you have?" Summer spoke in a half lie as she could hear the door opening a little causing her to step out and looking at Tai entering holding his hand over his eyes. "Okay, send it up fast. It is for the bride." Summer added hanging up the phone as she walked over to her husband and lightly batted his hand away.

"According to Yang they just woke up not that long ago and will be here within the hour. They have to try and mend the hangover they all are feeling from a long binge." Tai said keeping his eyes closed causing a small laugh from Summer.

"It is just Nora and myself and we both are decent. Pyrrha left to go get makeup and her hair done. Nora is currently hugging the toilet. Back on topic, did Yang... you know... slip?" Summer asked knowing how hard it was for Tai to make it to his first year, that kind of thing on Yang would have been murder.

"No. She is our little sun dragon. Once she promises something she tries to keep it. Even Ruby was supposedly good despite the company she keeps. All she did was drink in excess." Tai knew that was what worried Summer more than Yang's sobriety. Even if she didn't let on to that one small detail. "By the way... what has Nora sick? Was it the dodgy ham?" Tai asked as Summer just shook her head.

"If that was the cause you'd be sick as well. She just ate a pound of love heart like candies. So I'm going to make my family's remedy for eating too much candy." As Summer stated that one fact she could see Tai begin to cringe at the notion of what his daughter in law's best friend was going to need to drink.

"You sure she isn't like... pregnant or something?" Tai asked hoping that was the case for Nora's well being.

"If you don't want to hear it or see it, go out and wait for the bulk of the wedding party to get here. Don't stand there being rude." Summer said as Tai quickly nodded and started to leave the room. He didn't want to imagine what the room was going to be like. As Tai nearly sprinted out of the room, Summer smiled as she could see someone pushing a cart.

"Thank you." Summer said as she stopped the man at the door and started to make a paste like concoction from the things she just smirked at how it always had the same reaction. Dropping the past into the tea, she started to mix it and turned to the man as she grabbed the cup. "That hopefully will be all." Summer said closing the door with a smile as she walked back into the bathroom where she could see Nora hadn't moved.

"Okay Nora... you are going to need to sit up for a bit." Summer stated as she could see the ginger haired girl sit up seeing a cup in the woman's hand.

"Okay."

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's right... no crazy bachelorette party shenanigans** **…** **but the aftermath is going to be a different story.** **Also gave you** **a few interesting snippets. Imma go play oblivion...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, time for some more.**

Chapter 11:

Pyrrha calmly walked back into her room, slightly relaxed compared to how she was when she was forced out. At the drop of a hat though, it was as though the panic came back ten fold. The sounds she could hear coming from the bathroom was enough to make her want to yell once again at Summer, but the sight of her reading a magazine was causing that panic to build.

"Don't worry. she'll be fine in about five minutes." Summer said as she flicked the page. As though she was expecting this. Which somehow seemed to boggle Pyrrha's mind further. "Family remedy. She might also not eat that much candy again. Worked on Yang and Blake." Summer continued with a smirk as Pyrrha walked over to a lone cup resting on a nightstand by the bathroom door causing an even curiouser gaze towards the older woman.

"Don't drink what is left. you'll be in a worse state than Nora given how it is cold now... and she has been like that for nearly ten minutes. Just sit down, the wedding party according to Tai are on their way. They should be here shortly, I asked Velvet to try and control Sun's brother's group under the threat that she will report everything to Sun's brother. So calm down, sit down and wait for Nora to get back up." Summer continued as Pyrrha began to pout walking over towards the seat across from Summer.

She was ready to scream given the circumstances she had. But as she could hear Nora groaning a little, she just looked towards the woman who had closed the magazine and rested it on her lap. "You look very pretty though. Just wait for the rest of the important people to get here. But I noticed while the guest book was opened completely by accident. Are none of your family going to be here?" Summer asked as she could notice Pyrrha closing in on her self a little.

"My dad has been out of the picture since before I was born, and my Mom still is pissy at me because I stopped acting... and I tried to come out to her before I proposed to Ruby but she snubbed us, and my sister would need to come with my Mom... so no. But Ren said he'd give me away." Pyrrha said slightly saddened at the fact Ruby seemed to have never mentioned how that part of the wedding was going to happen.

Before Summer could respond, she could hear the bathroom door open as Nora walked out on wobbly legs. As though she was seconds away from collapsing causing just the slightest of laughs from Summer. "No... no more candy... not for a while... the thought of that stuff is enough to make me get sick again." Nora muttered as Summer couldn't help to laugh a little more. "You gave that to your children when they ate too much candy?"

"Sometimes. Anytime they intentionally made themselves sick. Worked on Blake, worked on Yang for the longest time, never worked on Ruby. Even gave it to Tai once or twice. Partially why he ran so fast out of here, that and he is a sympathetic vomiter. It was why he always made sure to never be around when I was pregnant with Ruby and still getting morning sickness." Summer said as she turned to Pyrrha. "Speaking of pregnant. Have you and Ruby talked about having some? I'm partial to having five or six grandbabies from you two... but I'd settle on having four." Summer said causing Pyrrha to just blush as she wrapped her arms around her lower midsection as though she was protecting herself.

"It is going to be more complicated than that Summer. We checked and Ruby can't get her tubes untied, and Weiss kept where they froze Ruby's eggs a secret... and I really don't want to solely give birth to six children. Three I'm pretty sure would be my absolute maximum. And with Ruby's drug history no hospital on earth would allow her to be the surrogate for IVF because later down the road they would need to give her painkillers unless Ruby signs a slew of documentation that she will deal with the pregnancy naturally unless it got to a life or death situation." Pyrrha said softly as she could see Summer just staring intently at Pyrrha. As though she would back down first.

As the gaze continued to stare holes into Pyrrha she could actually feel a breath of fresh air as the door opened. To reveal Tai standing in it. "They have arrived, the remaining bridesmaids are now down the hall getting their dresses on, so Nora you should go there and get your dress. And if the tension with Ruby's side wasn't tense enough when these two people walked in you could cut the tension with a knife so... be warned a little." Tai said as Summer held up her hand and started to roll the magazine in her hands up.

Walking over to Tai, Summer smiled as she brought the rolled up paper across his head. "I just calmed down one panic show. And you go and start another one. Now go and make sure Ruby and her friends are going to be dressed in time. They have a whopping forty minutes to be in the chapel, and tell Ren to get here now." Summer said with such a firm grip that Pyrrha laughed a little at. She had known that Summer was really the driving force behind the family but she never knew how much despite how many dinners she had with them since she started to get close to Ruby.

"Why are you still standing here?" Summer asked as Nora and Pyrrha could see Tai nearly sprint down the hall away from the woman. Who had a smile on her face. "The trick with him and my daughters has always been a firm hand... until you know... but still a firm hand is what was needed. Just not ours." Summer said as Nora just smiled and waved to the duo. Walking out slowly just so she could hear any other comments, just to sate her curiosity.

"Everything will be okay Summer. I kind of gathered that. You should go be with Ruby while I get my dress on." Pyrrha said as Summer just nodded standing up.

"Thank you though. For everything you've done with Ruby. Even if she won't say it... you gave her a reason to go on. When she was younger, she just had a thirst for knowledge... then when that ran out it was replaced with dating, trying to figure people out until she met Weiss... which was the end of that. And caused a spiral once they broke up which caused her to have nothing to drive herself... until she met you. So thank you." Summer said and before Pyrrha could respond, the older woman walked out of the room and closed the door. Securely behind her.

' _I don't need a thank you. Ruby has taught me so much more than I have taught her._ ' Pyrrha thought as she walked over to the dress in the cloth bag causing her to smile. ' _Including how to trust people again._ ' Pyrrha continued to think as she pulled the zipper down on the bag revealing the white dress that she couldn't help but gently place her hand on. She knew it wasn't going to be long now.

* * *

Ruby began to groan as she shoved the tail of the shirt into her pants as the door opened a little to reveal her parents. She was positive that despite that weird concoction that Neptune gave the group wasn't going to give her nearly enough composure for a few more hours. It would allow her just enough right now to get through the ceremony and that was what mattered to Ruby.

As she walked in a zombie like manner, Ruby grabbed the waist coat and started to put it on as she heard some soft laughing from Summer. Almost like this really was the best thing she had seen in a long time. "So you look pretty bad. Would explain why you were meant to be at our house instead you turn out to be drinking." Summer said walking over to a seat and took a seat feeling a little surprised that there wasn't the normal group of people her daughter kept around her.

"Mom... I don't remember days. Can we please not play this game? I feel bad, I'm still a little hungover and about to kill Dumbass." Ruby muttered as she grabbed the tie and started to tie it earning a curious gaze from her father. "Don't give me that look Dad. You've seen me learn long division by looking at you trying to figure some math out when you forgot your calculator at work. Is it hard to believe the hundreds possibly thousands of times I've seen you tie a tie I'd learn it?" Ruby quipped as she could see her Dad relaxing.

"You didn't... you know... did you Ruby?" Tai asked as Ruby rolled her eyes tightening the tie. Normally in the past she would scream when something was tied around her neck, but now it felt right.

"I don't feel the sick. And the only track mark on my body is from the IV Neptune gave the hungover part of the group what is a great cure... It just takes a while for it to work fully. I'm just hungover, and debating if I should abandon the black tie." Ruby said as she walked over to the mirror.

The reflection seemed strange to her as she closed the waistcoat. She knew that she looked fine and that Ren has yet to stir her wrong when it came to clothes and fashion. Hell if she didn't know better she would be positive that Ren could perform magic.

"I mean I should have a red one. You know my freaking namesake amongst everyone that knows me really." Ruby said as she walked over to small bag and started to rummage around it before she let out a small scream. Walking over towards the window, Tai and Summer were about to jump and stop her when they noticed a blonde tail floating slowly by the window.

"Dumbass, I swear if you took my red tie!" Ruby yelled as she stock her head out the window to see her monkey Faunus friend sitting on the ledge.

"I did but only because you would have forgotten about me out here." Sun said as he started to climb in through the window. Lightly pushing Ruby in as he started to stretch and tossed the ruby red tie towards his friend. "Now... random question... can anyone that isn't Red tie one of these death traps? Because I have a feeling that she will use this opportunity to strangle me." Sun asked as he started to slip the tie that was draped around his neck and shrugged his shoulders as the intimidatingly large man walking over and grabbing it.

As he started to quickly tie it, he noticed Ruby fixing the new tie. Walking in front of the mirror, she just stared into her reflection, wondering what Pyrrha had seen in her all that time ago. From a time when she didn't even know her real name. Not even Sun knew her real name. From a time that to Ruby seemed dark, but it also seemed to give her some of the people she never wanted to lose.

Grabbing the white jacket, Ruby started to slip it on buttoning the single button Ren had drilled into her was proper edict. Turning around to show her parents almost laughing at the sight of Sun trying to find a way to put the tie on, "How do I look?" Ruby said stretching her arms out to show the full outfit the best she could.

"You look beautiful Ruby." Summer said standing up and walking a bit closer. "You would look a lot better if you would have gone with the dress instead."

"Mom, you lost. This suit if Ren was doing it for anyone but me would be worth a couple thousand minimum. Also glad he didn't go with the cummerbund... or the bow tie. How does Pyrrha look though?" Ruby asked as Summer just chuckled at her.

"She was panicking a little, but wasn't dressed when we left. But you'll see her soon enough." Summer said as Ruby just grinned at her.

"Okay... I should probably go make sure all the groomsmen and Yang are dressed. Can you please go make sure I'm not going to get left at the alter?" Ruby said as she started to pull the sleeves down a little.

"Okay... but can you tell Sun's brother to make sure there won't be some gang shootings?" Tai said as Ruby and Sun just chuckled earning a raised eyebrow from the older man.

"They won't produce bodies with Emerald and Mercury there. For reasons that you two should trust me when I say that you don't want to know. But can you go and make sure Ren is still alright Dad? He is meant to give Pyrrha away." Ruby said as the man just smiled and opened the door. Gesturing them out.

' _Ignore the butterflies Ruby. Pyrrha is the one and you know it._ ' Ruby thought as she placed her hands into her pockets, making sure she had the key card as she walked out glad once she heard the door closed. She knew this was right for her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And another chapter. Next one will be a part of the wedding and part of the reception... but now, I'm going to play Oblivion.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay after working on two other stories... I'm back to this.**

Chapter 12:

Summer smiled as she opened the door to see Nora, Blake and the rabbit Faunus she hadn't gotten the name of, just smiling brightly as her ears were prominent compared to the pair Summer had seen countless times on Blake's get hidden as they were now from the ribbon that she must have gotten to match the dress to hide her ears.

"Seriously, why did Pyrrha pick me to be a bridesmaid? Because all I get from it is she wants to lord it over me." Blake mumbled as Summer just giggled a little.

As she walked over to a reasonable place to rest, Summer just smiled at the sight of the three girls. "Lord what over you Blake?" Summer asked as she could almost see the Faunus tense up at the simple question. Almost as though she wasn't expecting her to ask it. Not that it was ever going to stop Summer in her short quest. "Is it how you were attracted to Ruby? Because I doubt that is what is happening. She probably needed a third one and We guilted Ruby into having Yang as part of her side of the party even though she couldn't be a maid of honour." Summer continued as Blake began to grumble a little while longer.

"Besides, from the way that green haired woman was looking at you, me thinks you might have gotten over her anyways." Nora said with a smirk as Blake pinched the bridge of her nose. She was actually wondering when that would come up from someone outside of who saw it this morning.

"According to Yang we didn't bang and we were all long gone by that point anyway. So it doesn't count. Even if we did something." Blake sighed out as she quickly stood up to look at her friend and someone who she assumed was the woman Ruby told her about how to sink anything Adam plans. She wasn't sure how true it was, and she didn't want to find out really.

"Blake that isn't true. No matter how much you want. But I'm going to go check up on Pyrrha. We are getting close to the actual ceremony. It makes me so excited." Summer said knowing full well that her mirth wasn't hidden and she didn't really care at that moment. She was going to see Ruby and Pyrrha tie the knot.

Nearly skipping out of the room, Summer stopped as she turned on her heel to address the three women. "Be ready, because if we have to postpone this even a minute because of someone in the party not being ready... you'll make me very angry." Summer stated in a tone that she knew that Blake would understand. Once she was positive they wouldn't slow down, Summer smiled again and closed the door.

"What is so bad about her being angry?" Velvet asked as she looked towards the feline Faunus who was nearly shivering. In a way it was laughable to Velvet.

"You don't want to know... let's just say Yang and I never ditched school after the first time... and that was just her being a miffed. Maybe a little angry." Blake said as she walked towards the mirror to hopefully be ready with plenty of time to spare. She wasn't going to take another punishment from Summer if she could help it.

* * *

Smacking her blonde Faunus friend's hand, Ruby glared daggers at him as she started to fix his tie's placement once again and hopefully the last time before reception. She had bigger things to worry about at this moment.

Namely the expressions on some of the faces there seemed to be one of curiosity that she knew was solely directed at her for being the first one to be wed. Not that she really cared. As long as she wasn't going to be left up there.

That, Ruby had no doubt was the biggest fear she had at that moment. She knew without a doubt that Pyrrha was the one, but she still had the fear that Pyrrha would have second thoughts. Even if Summer was with her, Ruby knew how her mother acted under situations like that and knew that Pyrrha would be able to win a battle of wills.

"Red... this is so uncomfortable." Sun whined softly as Ruby rolled her eyes. "And your dad said I need to wear it all day and that I should get used to it." Sun continued as Ruby closed her eyes tightly and sighed.

"You don't need to wear it all day. Just for the ceremony. After that provided you are still wearing the pants, shirt and shoes you will be fine." Ruby said trying to reassure her friend who seemed to relax a little bit. Looking down to the person just behind Sun, Ruby smiled at her sister. "Why did you rsvp for one Yang if you have a girlfriend that has been going on for as long as you've said it has?" Ruby asked trying to simultaneously take her mind off her biggest fear and wanting to smack her friend again.

"It's complicated Ruby. No one knows about her, and I'd rather keep it that way for a while longer. I didn't even want her to be at the bachelorette party but I got out voted when you guys took my phone and locked me in the wardrobe." Yang said as she could see her sister roll her eyes. As if sensing the next remark, Yang beat her to the punch. "She isn't some crack whore. I just don't want the family to run through her with a fine tooth comb. Something that you should know more than enough about." Yang continued as Ruby rolled her eyes so hard she was almost positive that her eyes would have rolled out of her skull.

"Sounds like a crack whore to me." Adam added as Ruby held up her hand as if to support his statement. One that caused Yang to turn herself a little bit to glare at the Faunus, someone who in turn just smirked at her. "Still packing here." Adam continued as he could see Yang smile at him.

"We are in my territory know. You are close enough for me to punch you once in the face. More than enough to get my message across." Yang said as Ruby just shook her head. She was about to respond when she could hear the distinct sound of the piano player starting.

"Put a pin in this. We'll talk about it later." Ruby cut in as she stood fully up next to the justice of the peace.

Suddenly she could feel a bunch of butterflies in her stomach as she could see the entire room stand as the Nora, Blake and Velvet walking down slowly. As Velvet came to a stop, next was one of Velvet's nieces tossing the flowers with a smile on her face that was dwarfed by Ruby's.

One that only increased as she could see Ren walking up with Pyrrha grabbing onto his extended arm. Walking down the two steps, Ruby held her hand out for the red haired woman. Carefully moving the hand from around his arm into the waiting hand of Ruby, Ren just smiled at her. "Good luck you two." Ren stated as he took one of the seats at the front.

Smiling up at the taller woman, Ruby began to lead her the short distance. As she came to a stop just in front of the justice of the peace, she got one of the most shocking sights to her. From the way the light shone down from behind her, in the dress that if Ruby was being honest Nora undersold.

But that wasn't as much of the beautiful sight that seemed to just suck the breath from Ruby. She knew what laid behind the veil, was the woman she was happy to spend the rest of her life with. The woman who was going to stand by her no matter what.

As their combined family and friends started to sit down, Ruby couldn't help but say the one saying that she couldn't help but remember how Weiss was the last girlfriend Ruby had said the words to... but that never hollowed them to Ruby.

"I love you."

As the final person sat down, Ruby reached down to grab Pyrrha's second hand, feeling excited that in a short length of time, she'd be able to move the veil and see Pyrrha's beautiful features, and be able to share their first kiss as a married couple.

"I love you too."

Taking a deep breath, Ruby smiled as she could hear the man standing next to her and Pyrrha start with the same old lines that Ruby couldn't help but snicker internally at how they had never seemed to change. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today to witness the union between Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos."

As he spoke though, Ruby couldn't really bring herself to care. Her world really was holding onto her hands. And that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

Once Ruby heard those words, Ruby flicked the veil up and smiled brightly at the little make Pyrrha had on. Just enough to make her features pop. Ruby couldn't handle think about any of that though as she leaned up and planted the chastest kiss she had ever given Pyrrha hearing a clapping coming from the crowds.

Pulling back, Ruby smiled as she noticed a glint in Pyrrha's eye of how she was just as happy and relieved that the hardest part was seemingly over. Grabbing hold of Pyrrha's hand, they started to walk down the aisle.

Both of them were happy as they walked towards the exit of the hotel, Ruby let go of Pyrrha's hand with smile as she turned around to see the people just behind her lover as she closed her eyes and raised the bouquet of flowers.

As she tossed the flowers behind her, Ruby almost laughed at how some of the girls were fighting as Pyrrha quickly walked up to Ruby. "Let's go quickly. You know... before we need to hear a complaining Blake." Pyrrha whispered as they nearly ran towards the small car that Ruby held the door open for her now wife.

A concept that she still couldn't comprehend, but was happy for it as she finally climbed in and closed the door. As the car just started to drive off, Ruby couldn't help but smile brightly. "Why did you make Blake a bride's maid? She seemed somewhat furious throughout the ceremony." Ruby asked softly as she could almost see a smirk on Pyrrha's face.

"I took some advice from Adam... even if I felt somewhat bad. She had to be up there with us to know I won." Pyrrha said as she could see Ruby shake her head, almost like she had expected it. "But what was this about Blake having sex with another woman?"

"I wouldn't take advice from Adam if I were you... and I don't remember. All anyone knows is Blake was spooning a woman who I've seen literally shoot a man's fingers off because he owed her boss five hundred... them both being naked and tried to make me ride bitch in the stack after I climbed into the bed this morning." Ruby began as she started to run her thumb over the ring on her hand. Already so happy she was confident it was just a dream. "But let's stop talking about other people. They don't matter, Yang's mysterious girlfriend who no one knew about doesn't matter... what matters is this hot redhead sitting in a white dress next to me with a pretty golden ring on her finger." Ruby continued as she started to wrap her arms around Pyrrha's neck and started to lean towards her planting a kiss on the red lips before she slipped her tongue in.

Already loving the feeling of sparks that seemed to fly once again as though this was the first kiss they had ever had all over again. Everything seemed to be perfect until Pyrrha pulled back. "Let's not consummate this until after the reception, and we both know that is where this is going." Pyrrha said as Ruby started to frown.

"Fine." Ruby said moving away, as she started to look around the scenery passing by. As they came to a point, Ruby just spoke up. "Can you take a left up here?" Ruby asked earning a curious glance from Pyrrha.

As the man started to turn, Ruby smiled as she could see the first distinct memory she had with her and Sun once they became friends. "Just trust me." Ruby whispered as the car came to a stop and the driver turning around as though he was looking for directions when Ruby held her hand up. "We can walk from here. Do you mind just waiting?" Ruby asked as the man shook his head.

"Whoever is paying me paid for the entire day. So I don't care. Take all the time you want. I'll just turn the car around." He said as Ruby smiled at him before turning towards Pyrrha.

"Come on, trust me. We have two hours to kill before the reception and most of the people will be trying to still cure a monumental hangover. So I want to show you something." Ruby said as she opened the door and started to climb out. Holding her hand out, she smiled as Pyrrha took it and started to get out.

"I swear if we are late... I've been dreaming about that dinner." Pyrrha muttered as she climbed out of the car, wondering where Ruby was going to take her but knew that no matter where that she was going to enjoy it with her wife.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom, chapter. And I bet most of you think this fluff is a carpet I'm getting ready to rip out from under you... it's not.**


	13. Chapter 13

**More here... or is it there?**

Chapter 13:

Ruby smiled as she walked to the edge of the bridge as she started to plop down, she couldn't help but laugh at the feeling of Pyrrha's eyes on her. Not that she could blame her given how she had a similar reaction for the first few minutes when Sun showed her this place.

Patting the rust encrusted, decaying bridge Ruby could hear some soft shuffling by Pyrrha as she walked towards the edge of the bridge overlooking the ravine. Gulping loudly Pyrrha looked towards Ruby who just smirked and patted the ground again.

"Relax. I'm not going to jump or anything. You just can't enjoy this sight from a standing position." Ruby said as she could swear she heard a sarcastic sigh coming from her wife that she just made her laugh that much harder internally.

Looking over a little, Ruby could see Pyrrha carefully lowering herself down to her knees as she didn't trust sitting like her wife with her legs dangling over the edge. Smiling as Ruby offered her hand towards her to take as she started to loosen her tie causing a small chuckle.

"What is with you and Sun that enjoy putting yourself in unneeded danger?" Pyrrha asked as she placed her hand into the offered one, smiling as she felt the comfort starting to come from the strong hand holding onto hers.

"Sun and this might sound racist but it is his reasoning… it is because he is a monkey Faunus. He claims he feels not only safer but freer the higher he is up and in the city all that only really entails is the top of buildings and this single place." Ruby began as she could just remember of the sight she witnessed. "This used to be the only way out of the city for the longest time that Faunus and poor people could get to. And about thirty years ago they started building other bridges a lot closer to civilisation. So this started to go into disrepair and forgotten about soon after." Ruby said as she could feel Pyrrha's head resting on her shoulder.

"That doesn't explain why you brought me here." Pyrrha said as she looked towards some off distanced trees. Not sure as to why she was given this near heart attack as her wife just casually flirted with danger.

"I was getting to that." Ruby said as she slipped her and free from Pyrrha's as she started to stand up and walk closer to the edge. "This bridge always represented living on the streets to Sun and me. After a while... you are forgotten as you wait for time to take you. I always kept this a secret because I was never sure if I'd ever relapse. Even with Dumbass thinking he boxed me out of getting some... I know I could if I tried." Ruby continued as she offered both of her hands to Pyrrha who took them as Ruby just pulled her up.

"So, I wanted you to know about this... because I don't ever want to be on the streets again. I don't want to ever be forgotten. I don't want to become like this bridge and I know if I'm with you... I won't ever be like this. But I wanted you to know, I'm not going to let you ever forget how much you mean to me. And I won't let you become like this bridge either." Ruby said as she stared into the emerald orbs. She could see a few tears starting to slip past the prison as she pulled a hand free to wipe some of the tears away.

"God... I'm going to need to get my makeup done again..." Pyrrha whispered as Ruby just smiled up at her.

"You look better without makeup anyways. It hides your features too much for my liking." Ruby said with a smirk as Pyrrha leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Ruby's lips. One Ruby couldn't help but enjoy as placed her hands onto Pyrrha's hips as the taller woman wrapped her arms around her neck.

Both seemingly just enjoying the chasteness as Ruby pulled back. And stared into Pyrrha's soft eyes. "We should get going. Don't want you to be late for that dinner you've been dreaming of now do we. Then once all that is done, we can do what I've been dreaming of." Ruby said as she pulled out from the embrace and slipped her hand into Pyrrha's. Just lightly playing with ring as they started walking in the direction they came.

"You dream in blackouts?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby just chuckled at the notion.

"No. No you don't. I meant beforehand." Ruby began as she pulled Pyrrha a bit closer. "By the way did you know Yang is part of alcoholic's anonymous?" Ruby said as she could almost feel Pyrrha tense up causing her to just groan very vocally. Almost as like she felt betrayed by her now wife.

"She made me promise I wouldn't tell you, because everyone knows your opinion of alcoholics who join a program." Pyrrha said once she was positive that the groan died down to nothing.

"It isn't a problem. You've heard people who literally had no option but to commit crimes. Something only a select number of alcoholics turn to. Especially anyone that is part of a group with Yang." Ruby said as she started to pout. She already knew that there wasn't going to be anything to really she could say that would talk Yang out of doing something like that.

"It isn't like that Ruby. The person needs to think it is a problem, and _problem_ doesn't mean the same thing to everyone. That is why it is so hard to label what an addiction is. Because for a lot of people that claim they can stop whenever they want it is true." Pyrrha said as Ruby groaned slightly softer than her previous one.

"I'll give up for now. But I swear if Yang or my Dad try to kill my buzz at the reception I'm popping them." Ruby said as she opened the door to let Pyrrha in first. Turning to the driver who closed the book he had been reading and slipping it into the glove box. "To the reception." Ruby said as she could see a nod from the man as she felt the car lurch forward.

* * *

As the flowers fell into the waiting hands of the rabbit Faunus, the girl just blushed as she quickly dodged one of the girls lunging for her. "I caught it! Now back off!" Velvet yelled as she walked over to her boyfriend and quickly hugged him planting a chaste kiss on his surprised lips. "You know what this means?" Velvet asked rhetorically as the bull Faunus raised an eyebrow.

"No..." Adam began carefully as the calm expression on Velvet's fell a little as she could hear some laughing from the blonde man next to Adam.

"Means the next wedding is going to be her's. Come on... even I know that." Sun stated as his brother nodded his head in understanding. As though he was trying to bide time until he knew of an appropriate response to such a situation which if he was being honest it was amusing. "But... do you have any idea what happened with Blake and Emerald? Like did they actually?"

"Don't call her that. It is degrading and proving humans right. And I don't know. My memory goes to shit after we hit land and I got my gun back. Now can I have a few moments with my girlfriend?" Adam said in a scolding tone towards his brother who just rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't care, Red's family as a whole are these uber accepting people to the point they get me Christmas presents as well. Seriously... not sure about her extended family... but Red's family is cool. Now if you don't mind... I think I'll go poke the green bear." Sun said as he turned on his heel and started to walk away, getting stopped by his brother's hand grabbing his tail. Letting out an almost silent scream, Sun turned his head around to see his brother glaring daggers at him.

"Sorry about the tail pulling, but don't. Don't go around and pissing her off, or worse her boss. Red wasn't joking when she said that women has done nearly unspeakable things." Adam said calmly and in as serious tone that he knew his brother would accept that he wasn't joking. It was probably the one of the few deaths he didn't want on his hands.

Pulling his tail free from the slackened grasp Sun glared at his brother. "I've already met her boss... and that terrifying midget... so, I'm going over to talk that is it." Sun said and before Adam could lunge at him, he was already out of his grasp laughing.

Weaving between the people, Sun smiled as he could see the two last second guests softly talking. Something that became softer and softer to a near non-existent degree as they noticed the blonde man approaching them. Something that caused both to just inhale deeply.

"What do you want monkey boy?" Emerald asked as Sun rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Did you and Cat fuck? I only ask because that is what everyone is really curious about." Sun asked knowing that he was cutting to the chase, but also didn't want to try and beat around the bush and somehow find out something he shouldn't have.

Smiling as she stood up, Emerald walked a few steps towards Sun before planting her hands onto his shoulders. "That is none of your business. Nor is it anyone else's except for mine and Blake's. Next time you ask, I'm going to find out which testicle you hold in higher regard as I take a forty five round to both of them, and you get to see what it is like to bleed slowly to death in excruciating pain." Emerald began as she could see the man's hands drift in down in what Emerald knew was a feeble attempt to cover himself up to protect them. "Are we clear?" Emerald added as Sun nodded earning some light pats to the side of his face.

"Good. Now off with you." Emerald added as she let go of the man who turned around and started to walk back towards the group. Smirking as she walked back towards the seat she was previously sitting in and took it with a smile. "We should probably be going soon. Cinder is going to be pissed we were gone this long." Emerald spoke softly as she could see the ribbon wearing raven haired woman walking along the outskirts of the group.

"Go. Talk to her. After that we'll leave. I'm sure Neo is happy to be allowed out again to collect anyway, so she probably doesn't want us back." Mercury said as the green haired woman just groaned a little. "And that intimidation stuff doesn't work on me like it does with mister _grower_." Mercury continued as Emerald turned to look at him and glare daggers.

Meeting the glare with a smirk, Mercury started to crack his neck as he spoke, "Fine, I'll go tell her." as he was about to stand, Emerald grabbed his arm and forced him down as she stood up.

Ignoring the small snickering that came from behind her, as she walked towards the feline Faunus, something that she couldn't help but smirk at was the way the woman blushed as she got closer. Grabbing the Faunus' hand and pulling her slightly away from the crowd, Emerald just said a simple phrase. 'we need to talk.'

Once she was sure they were a ways away in an area that they wouldn't be overheard from she let go of Blake's hand and turned towards her. Before she could even get a word out, Blake seemingly beat her to the punch and spoke up, "Look... I'm not sure what happened between us... bu-"

"Nothing happened. You came onto me and before we could get further than stripping each other, you passed out mumbling about wanting to cuddle and I thought screw it I haven't cuddled anyone in a long time. But that is the thing, I want a second chance. This time no crap tonne of alcohol." Emerald said as she could see the woman look down a bit.

"It is just... the woman I've had a crush on practically my entire life just..."

"Then get over it. That simple. I've seen Ruby at her worse. And partially at her best. But she really isn't a catch. Not that I am a catch either. All I'm asking for is one date." Emerald said as she lightly grasped the woman's chin and drifted her gaze up to her. "Even if you don't want that date, don't look down. You have some pretty eyes. You should let the world see them." Emerald continued as she could see another faint blush dusting the woman's features.

Smirking as she saw the woman bite her lip as if she was trying to contemplate the situation Emerald shook her head. "I don't need an answer now. Just think about it." Emerald stated as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen and grabbed Blake's hand. "Give me a call and let me know." Emerald said as she started to scrawl the number across the hand.

Once the number was there, Emerald smiled and let go of the soft hand and started to walk off with a small whistle leaving her lips.

' _I should probably talk to Yang about this..._ ' Blake thought once she was able to regain her senses and started to walk back towards the starting to thin group of people. Feeling even more unsure of what had happened and what will happen now.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom... done... next chapter... the reception.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, more writing... finally back...**

Chapter 14:

"What do you mean she gave you her number!?" Yang hissed at her friend who showed the blond her palm once again, before quickly closing it trying to ignore the fact that she had no idea why but she did somewhat want to at least give the woman a chance. She had no idea what was the reason, but she knew that it just felt like she should.

"Did you guys actually fuck!?" Yang continued her tirade as she started to pull Blake closer towards her home in case she needed to drag Blake away at the drop of a hat. "Seriously. While you all were black out I saw her shove a gun into the room service guy's mouth because they ran out of toast. I have no idea how Ruby knows them, I have no idea who her boss is, clearly terrifying enough to not have the cops called, but think of what would happen if you two break up. Or you get called away to work repeatedly."

"We didn't... and apparently her and Mercury weren't actually blackout. They just like to party hard." Blake began as she pulled her hand free from her friend's grasp she figured Yang would give her a reaction like this and if what she overheard from Adam talking to his brother about was anything to go off of, it would be apt.

Sighing as she started to rub her eyes. Yang looked towards her friend ready to scream once again as to try and make sure that she knew how stupid this was, Blake seemingly beat her to the punch. "But she doesn't seem that bad. Not to mention everyone is telling me to get over Ruby."

"As in get a dog or cat and after a few months go out and meet someone. I'd even let you take them back here if that would help. Not get a dangerous girlfriend." Yang snapped as she could see out of the corner of her eye Ruby and Pyrrha having finally gotten here. Making her somewhat thankful that she could get someone to talk sense into Blake about how dangerous this women could be.

"Says the women who knows a worse case scenario as to how dangerous it is to keep a girlfriend a secret. Or did you forget your sister and Weiss' time together." Blake bit in a way that she knew was far more painful than she intended but the point still rung true. "I mean come on, there has never been anything kept secret between us since ever. Why now?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose the blonde let out a loud exhale as she looked up towards her friend. "Fine, I'll tell you. But it can't leave us. I don't want you to be a 'Dudley Do-Right'. Got it?"

* * *

Ruby smiled as she could see the driver walking around to her door causing her to just feel the butterflies all over again at the fact she knew this was the first time they would be able to see the woman who was now her wife in a decent manner. A manner that come later that night once they got to the apartment, Ruby was going to make sure Pyrrha wouldn't be able to replicate ever again.

As the door opened, Ruby smiled brighter at the sound of some of the groups having already beaten the people that were at the ceremony. Even if she knew that probably the one person that would make this already special day for Pyrrha seem so much more was probably going to snub them there as well. But she'd just hope that there was more than enough there to distract her.

Climbing out of the car, Ruby held her hand out for Pyrrha to grasp. A small laugh at the feeling of Pyrrha letting go of her wife's hand to quickly fix the tie ignoring the small groan that came from her.

"On the off chance my Mom did decide to show up here and not the ceremony, I don't want to give her another reason on a laundry list to hate us... plus your sister already is letting us use her property, your parents and for some reason Sun's parents are paying for the photographer... but I also don't want you to essentially insult Ren's hard work." Pyrrha said softly as Ruby groaned even though she was happy for Pyrrha looking out for her.

"I'm like Sun's parents extra child... much like Blake with mine. Mostly because I'm a human that doesn't care if someone is Faunus or not, and even a few times talked Dumbass out of doing something life shattering even while I was strung out. Even tried to set me up with Adam at one point." Ruby said as Pyrrha let her go and took a step back to try and take in the sight of Ruby.

As the red haired woman was looking at her, Ruby started to button up her jacket and could see Pyrrha smiling brightly. Something that Ruby had no doubt as to what it was from. It was the same reason as Ruby's. This was the best day thus far in their lives.

Holding her hand out, Ruby smiled as her wife grasped hold of her hand. Both just smiling as they started to walk down the stone path towards the reception area. Smirking as she noticed the feeling of the hand holding onto her, seemed to bring something new with it.

Normally the feeling was some mixture of a pleasant comfort, and it being right. But now there was a sense of serenity that came with it. Almost like she knew everything was just fine. Even though she could Sun quickly picking up as many of the small h'orderves as he could, or the sight of Yang and Blake almost yelling in a soft whisper... none of that could remove the smile from Ruby.

"Oh... my... god! You two look beautiful dressed like that..." Ruby heard her mother shout behind her causing her to nearly let out a groan as the woman walked around in front of them just to stare at them. Carefully taking in the sight as she gestured what Ruby knew was her father to walk around. "Tai, go get Nora, Sun and the photographer. I want some nice pictures before Ruby starts stuffing her face and Pyrrha has another freak out." Summer continued as Ruby rolled her eyes at how her mother was acting.

She knew that no matter what they tried to say was going to be met with some of the strongest opposition that there was going to be no victory where Ruby and Pyrrha came out on scathed. There was a bigger thing though causing Ruby to just smirk.

"You had a freak out?"

"When I have one bridesmaid who ate too much candy and is getting sick, Velvet was running late and the rest of the wedding party was with my wife who was late and not answering her phone... there is room for a freak out." Pyrrha said as Ruby laughed at the sight off Sun getting pulled away from the near stoic men and women holding the metal trays.

"I find it cute. I wouldn't leave you at the alter... I'd be skinned alive from just about everyone. Myself included." Ruby said as her dad nearly tossed the monkey Faunus towards them as Nora started to walk up next to Pyrrha. A curious gaze at the sight of Sun's hands being full. "Seriously Dumbass? Couldn't wait the hour until dinner?" Ruby asked as she reached towards one of the remaining pieces in Sun's hand to be met with a smack before he shoved all the remaining ones into his mouth.

"Can we get the pictures taken? I'm hungry, and Sun isn't helping..." Pyrrha said as she tossed a glare towards the blonde Faunus who just flashed her a toothy smile that just seemed to make her want to kill him faster.

Gulping the suddenly painful mouthful down, Sun started to pat his chest as to dislodge anything that had gotten stuck. "I was hungry too. I mean th-"

"Just shut up. Give me your tie, and get over on this side as the photographer can get some pictures of the wedded couple." Summer said in such a manner that Sun gulped loudly as he started to walk towards his friend's mother. He had seen a few times since he met how small she could make anyone feel, and had heard horror stories as to what she could do if she wanted to punish people.

As Summer ripped the untied tie off of Sun, Ruby let go of Pyrrha's hand to grab hold of her waist, pulling her tight against her as the photographer started to raise the camera, a bright flash filling her vision as she heard the man shift a little and spoke up, "Can you look into each other's eyes now?"

Hearing the request Ruby just smiled as she turned to meet Pyrrha, eyes gazing up the few extra inches so she was in level with Pyrrha's. Silver met emerald as there was a second bright flash. Just causing her to smile brighter.

"Now will the Maid of Honour and best man get in as the couple return to a pose similar to the first one." He continued as Ruby just shook her head at the fact of how unorganized this seemed to be. But that didn't matter, she had the girl now. As she felt Sun's presence next to her and Pyrrha holding onto her shoulders, she knew that this was going to be right.

As the penultimate flash for what Ruby hoped was a while filled her vision and begun to subside, she almost laughed at the sound of Adam mumbling as he was clearly getting dragged over. This following her vision starting to return and she could see Velvet walking up with Adam and Tai walking up with Blake and Yang in front of him.

She almost felt bad about the anger that she could see in Blake's face but that was a problem she knew she could solve later. The only thing that mattered today really was how she planned on dealing with the only no show guests of which she knew that would make this perfect for who Ruby considered the perfect woman.

As the photographer started to move as though to get a better look, Ruby just smiled at the sight of the remaining wedding party to fall into the places they had occupied at the ceremony. Making her just smirk as could hear her Mother all but squealing at how happy she was for the sight. Ruby even managing to make out Sun and Adam's parents walking towards them a smile ever present on their face.

"So, Red... ready to screw Tall Red's brains out tonight?" Sun asked as Ruby sighed all without changing her expression much.

"I'm smacking you once your done with the photos. My parents are here." Ruby said already knowing that it was going to remind Yang of what she had promised that morning, but that didn't make her not want to smack Sun.

As the flash begun to die down, Ruby could hear the photographer say that the wedding party was done causing Ruby to just smile and in one fluid action let go of Pyrrha to turn and deliver a smack across Sun's face. Causing a satisfied smile as she could see a red print start to develop on Sun's face as he just shook it off.

"Yang you can gut punch me later. I want these photos done first." Ruby continued as she turned towards Pyrrha who had a smile on her face. Grabbing a hold of Pyrrha's waist once again, Ruby turned to photographer again and spoke up. "How many more to go?"

"Just one with the parents. Really is all I need you two posed for." The man stated as Ruby pressed her lips into a thin line as she debated if it would be worth smacking the photographer himself. Deciding against it she turned towards Pyrrha to see her smile seemingly being hollowed out.

"It's okay Pyrrha. I'm sure she is just being held up in traffic or someth-"

"Pyrrha!" Ruby was interrupted as she heard her wife's name being yelled by an unfamiliar voice as she could see Pyrrha turn a little.

"Octavia?" Pyrrha asked as the teen started to run towards them raising more questions for Ruby at the sight of Pyrrha holding her arms open for the girl to hug back. "Where's Mom?" Pyrrha asked after a few seconds of being close to the teen causing Ruby to just smirk.

"On her way down. I just had to see my big sis's wedding dress so I had to run ahead."

' _This is really going to be a great day for her now._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay... so someone else now knows about Yang's girlfriend, Pyrrha's mother is entering the picture... and Black Emerald may be a thing for this... funny that.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay back to this...**

Chapter 15:

Laughing as she felt her sister hug her tighter, Pyrrha could feel some tears starting to well up as the smaller red head pulled back to look at her. A smile ever present on her face as she looked around. "Don't cry. I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the ceremony. We were held up in the plane for eight hours last night and we didn't get to the hotel until six in the morning and... and... if you star-"

"I'm just happy you are here. Or that you could even convince Mom to come." Pyrrha whispered as Ruby just smiled at the sight of the sisters hugging.

"It took a long time. But where is the girl? I demand to see her." Octavia said pulling back as Ruby just laughed a little. Waving her hand lightly as Pyrrha pulled back as to give her sister a decent view. As the two separated, Ruby could actually see the brick red haired woman wearing a light blue ankle length dress.

As the woman turned away from her sister, Octavia continued to look the woman up and down. Before long, the smaller woman leaned up to Pyrrha and whispered, "Is this the one you told me about that did the drugs?"

"Yes I am. But does this mean your Mom knows? Because I really want to say the line and congratulate her on picking that script." Ruby asked as Pyrrha looked towards her sister who shook her head so fast Ruby was positive it turned into a blur.

"As far as she is aware you are just a very feminine man. And knowing Pyr that isn't that far from the truth." The woman stated as she took a step towards Ruby and lightly poked her cheek as if trying to make sure the person was real. Almost as if Ruby was going to fade into nothingness. One that made Ruby laugh a little at. "And what line? Did Pyr show you some of the scenes she demanded pulled because the lines were embarrassing? Because she hasn't even showed me them."

Once the words left the teen's mouth Ruby turned towards her wife and just smirked at her. As the red haired woman glared at the two of them. "Not the line. And thanks for letting her know those exist. I'm going to be pestered about them none stop."

"Something is more embarrassing than 'bad puppy'? Oh I just need to see them now." Ruby stated as she could feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Pyrrha, I need to borrow my sister. Do you mind?" Yang asked as Pyrrha sighed an almost happy sigh.

"Mind? You'd be doing me a favour. Please take her." Pyrrha got out as Ruby groaned a little getting pulled away. Ruby could see Her parents clearly going to go talk to the photographer. With each step the fighting in Ruby started to die down.

She knew on the outside it was her just accepting her fate with Yang, but in reality Ruby was just trying to brace herself for a powerful punch from her sister. She just really hoped that any damage she'd receive would either heal quickly or at the very least not stop her from feasting.

Once they were a distant away, Yang quickly spun Ruby around as she looked around as if she was trying to find someone. Happy with the situation, Yang spoke up. "You need to talk to Blake. I'm confident that she is going full blown crazy. She is currently trying to call that terrifying green haired chick and tempted to go out on a date with her."

"Why? Emerald while she is a bit violent when she is angry but she isn't quick to anger. If it is her boss or the alternative enforcer I'd agree with you." Ruby said softly as she could see Yang rubbing her eyes in anger at her sister. "I'll talk to her. But Emerald really isn't that bad. And has even stopped me from overdosing a few times... like yeah it was from throwing me out of a car but still stopped me from dying." Ruby continued as she took a step back from her sister. Getting ready to just run if the need presented itself.

"What about the worst case scenario? What if Blake dumps her or worse heat hits her and Emerald isn't around so Blake goes a little crazy?" Yang continued causing Ruby to just laugh lightly.

"I already said I'll talk to her. And you really don't understand what an enforcer does. Especially one of Cinder's. That is why just Emerald and Mercury's presence calmed down the White Fang that were at the ceremony because no one wants Cinder angry." Ruby said calming her sister down who just smiled at her sister.

Looking up, Yang just smiled at the sight of Pyrrha smiling with if what the yelling was about earlier her sister finally showing up. "So I'm assuming that is Pyrrha's Mom and sister talking to Pyrrha."

"Sister yes, Mother I don't know. Speaking of which you should go find our mother... because if I can't get through to Blake, she will and make us feel like we were five all over again." Ruby said lightly patting Yang's shoulder as she started to walk away trying to find the raven haired woman that was causing some stress for her blonde sister.

As she walked past one of the stoic men holding something on a metal tray, Ruby plucked one of the small food items and placed it into her mouth as she chewed to it hoping that Pyrrha hadn't seen that because she didn't want to know how worse a hungry Pyrrha was when compressed with an already slightly angry Pyrrha.

Finding the woman she was after, in her hands holding a phone as Ruby just sighed internally already knowing that maybe this was a lost cause and that Blake might be able to go on a date and realise she didn't want to be with Emerald ever again. Or at least that was what she hoped. That way both Blake and Yang would be happy.

As Blake looked around she could see Ruby walking towards her and quickly locked her phone and placing it into her bag. Getting ready to simply tell Ruby that she didn't want to talk about what she knew Yang probably told her about.

"Why did Yang send you over?" Blake asked as Ruby just shook her head at the Faunus.

"We both know it. I'm not going to talk you out of it because frankly I'm positive I'd be killed by her in some gruesome way. Like she'd totally do it to. I'm just here trying to make it seem like to Yang I'm talking you out of it. But what I will say is that tread very carefully. And never meet her boss, and if you two break up make sure it is a polite breakup. And most importantly... be ready to accept at a moment's notice the cops growing a pair and arrest her as well as the entire gang." Ruby stated as she could see Blake starting to get cross at something that Ruby just hoped it wasn't her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to take advice from Yang. Especially seeing as how stupid she is being. Honestly, she is going to harp on about that when she is being far more stupid than you could imagine. And the only reason I'm not screaming the reason is because she hasn't pissed me off enough at this point. So she should shut the hell up." Blake snapped as Ruby started to crane her body slightly to look towards Yang and back to Blake.

"Look, I promised I'd talk to you, she'll probably bring Mom in next. Assuming I failed. But the least I ask, is look out for yourself if you go further with Emerald and avoid fighting slash yelling until tomorrow. I want to reserve the amount I've allocated mentally to deal with my homophobic mother in law who thinks I'm a very feminine looking man." Ruby ranted off as she could see Blake starting to relax a little. Something that made her far more curious as to what Blake knew about Yang.

"Fine. If we get into an argument we'll go inside... or knowing Summer she'll drag us inside. So we can argue. Now if I were you I'd go see why Pyrrha has been glaring at you for the entirety of our talk." Blake said softly as Ruby turned around lightly on her heel to look at Pyrrha casually switching masks to glare at her before turning back to her mother.

"I'm no con artist like my wife but I can imagine it is from me pulling a dumbass and eating some of those h'orderves."

"What is with your hatred of Psychiatrists? It makes zero sense that they hold the single profession you hate." Blake asked as Ruby rolled her eyes. She knew that there was almost always some logical reason behind any of her actions. Even if the logic was faulty from the start as it had been before she had gotten clean.

"They like to think they are the smartest in the room at any given point while they are screwing people out of money making the people think at the very least they have problems that they are solving." The matter of fact tone that Ruby had was almost laughable to Blake for the simple fact it clearly came about from having to explain this multiple times. To the point it seemed almost reflexive.

"You commonly say you are the smartest person in the room and I've seen the aftermath of your poker games. Including some drunken calls from Sun." Blake said as Ruby rolled her eyes at her.

"In almost all cases I am the smartest person in the room. It comes with being ranking in the top twenty worldwide when you are ten. And they know when they play poker with me they are going to lose money, but there is a chance I can lose big." Ruby stated looking between the two people. "Can I go now? Because Pyrrha seems like she is ten minutes away from attacking one of the caterers for something to eat and despite how fun movies make it, being in holding is not fun."

Laughing a little, Blake crossed her arms as she heard her phone vibrate in her small bag. "Yeah, you forget I've been there... mostly from that bitchy wife of yours not understanding anything... she can't even throw a decent punch compared to Yang."

"Neither can you. But we can continue this later." Ruby said with a smile as she could see Blake just shake her head and gesture away.

Smirking as she started to walk off, Ruby quickly took a step towards the caterers so she could at least bring Pyrrha an appeasement gift. Grabbing a napkin, Ruby started to place some of the contents on the platter into her hand. "You may want to send a signal to the chefs that they'll need more. Most of the guests have eaten nothing in a day and not enough have arrived to warrant starting dinner early." Ruby whispered as she walked back towards her wife, mother in law and sister in law.

She couldn't help but laugh as she dodged her mother storming towards Blake. She just knew it was about Emerald, but the important thing was trying to appease her wife. She didn't want their first night together in a while be her sleeping on the couch or if she was lucky the spare bedroom.

Stepping between them Ruby smiled. "Sorry to interrupt. I couldn't help but notice Pyrrha's hungry face." Ruby said as she could see the almost glare coming from the woman she hadn't even met until today, but just smiled as she held the food out for Pyrrha to lightly take.

"So you are the drug addict that stole my daughter?" The older woman declared as Ruby just smirked at the sound of her daughters nearly choking on the air.

"You could describe my past as that yes. But you can also describe it as someone who could pick a decent script for a five year old to read and not embarrass herself for the rest of her life." Ruby said without her smile ever dropping as she could hear Pyrrha and Octavia choking again a little at what she knew was how she was talking to the woman. Ruby's smirk never faltering as she could see the older Nikos crossing her arms and glaring harsher at her.

"Intimidation doesn't work on me. Comes with the territory of my sister having multiple titles in boxing and being as you described a _drug addict_ while missing the most important prefix of that sentence being _ex_." Ruby continued as she knew Pyrrha was going to glare a lot harder and being the main difference from her mother was that Ruby actually feared what Pyrrha could do given how much her family had already pretty adopted her before their ceremony.

As Ruby met the woman's eyes with a cold demeanour she was glad she was able to keep from her time dealing with various dealers, she couldn't help but smirk more at the fact that she could see the woman backing down a little.

"How dare you speak to me like that!?" The elder Nikos yelled trying to intimidate Ruby into backing down causing instead a small chuckle.

"Easily actually. Don't start what you can't finish. Now I plan to drop this now because I want my wedding day with your daughter to be perfect. If you want to continue this, I'm afraid you'll need to wait till tomorrow." Ruby said as she turned towards Pyrrha, her smirk never dropping as she could recognise the look in Pyrrha's eyes wasn't one of anger but her trying to withhold the laughter and thanks at her dropping the topic. "So, Pyr, mind if I swipe you away from these two lovely ladies. We still need to do our rounds. Adam and Velvet look like they want to talk and you know how they are. Shy as always." Ruby half lied as Pyrrha just smiled and turned towards her sister and mother as she reached for another one of the tiny savoury pastries.

"Okay" Pyrrha stated with a smile as she turned to her sister and mother. "Mom, Octavia, please socialise. It is open bar, don't go too heavy as Yang does have security roaming around and they are instructed to toss out anyone if they get too bad." Pyrrha said as she picked up the final pastry and plopped it into her mouth before taking Ruby's hand, letting her be pulled off into the crowds. Once she was sure they were far enough away from her Mom, Pyrrha spoke up to Ruby. "Thank you for saying that... but you really shouldn't have. She isn't used to people standing their ground to her."

"She is going to need to get used to it. I'm now her daughter as well. And I don't back down from someone who doesn't know what real fear is." Ruby stated calmly as she squeezed Pyrrha's hand as if to remind her everything was going to be okay. Because Ruby knew they had to be with what they had gone through to get to this point. There was no bringing them down.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, not major angst as of yet... but in this otherwise fluffy story that is a lot. Wait until alcohol is thrown into the mix.**


	16. Chapter 16

**See if you can spot the totally subtle hint as to who Yang is dating...**

Chapter 16:

Storming over to Blake, Summer was furious and she could tell by the way Blake was nearly cowering from her storming over that the Faunus could tell how mad she was. She had no idea what would cause someone who might as well have been her daughter to get such an idea into her head. But she wasn't going to let it happen. She couldn't risk another daughter doing something dangerous.

"Come with me now, or I'm dragging your ear inside with or without you." Summer stated calmly as Blake visibly gulped and looked down as she followed the older woman. Not even bothering to look up in case she would somehow awaken true anger in the woman.

"Yang. Follow me as well. Now." Summer bit again as Blake laughed internally at how Yang was also going to be in trouble if she was as well. It was probably the only silver lining that she could see at this moment. As she heard some minor grumbling as Yang started to fall into place next to her, Blake couldn't help but share the sentiment at what essentially amounted to Yang being too pushy, or at least that was what it seemed to amount to to Blake.

As they walked up the stone stairs Blake knew then at least that they were going to be able to hash it out even if it did devolve into a screaming match. One that Blake knew she would have a trump card to anything Yang could say.

Throwing the patio doors open, Summer snapped her fingers and pointed inside as she could hear some shuffling as the duo began to walk inside. Just stepping on either side of her as they walked in, Summer quickly turned around to see if there was anyone that noticed where they were going besides Tai who just looked with an almost sympathetic look towards the children, a look that was shattered once Summer shot a glare at him.

Confident that they wouldn't be missed for long, Summer walked into the house before closing the doors and turning around to see the two sitting on the couch with a single space between them. It was still laughable to Summer that while they seemed like they wouldn't talk to each other for the foreseeable future but still couldn't shake how close they were.

"Now, what is this I hear of you wanting to date a potentially dangerous person who doesn't have an issue threatening people's lives?" Summer asked in a rhetoric and almost calm manner. One that she knew both of the girls before her knew how serious she was.

"It isn't _wanting_ to date. She asked for a single date and willing to go our separate ways." Blake muttered as she crossed her arms. "And Yang is being a whole lot more dumb. Something that she should remember what she told me before she went on this tirade after me with Ruby and now you." Blake added as she shot a look towards Yang who was almost glaring at her as if trying to tell her not to.

"And how is she Blake?" Summer asked as Blake felt the control shifted from Yang to her now. She could not only save her friend but also shift the focus from her love life to people to her's.

"She is dati-"

"Don't you dare Blake!" Yang yelled hoping that would be enough to snap Blake into not telling, just hoping that Blake wouldn't call her very clear bluff even if it was thinly veiled in that single statement.

"What Yang? Do exactly the same thing you are? The only difference is the fact that we know for a fact that your girlfriend is actually a horrible person!" Blake yelled back knowing that Yang wasn't going to punch her even if she did reveal it. She never did once she started to train to be a boxer.

"No she isn't! Everyone just paints her as one!" Yang yelled back causing Summer to sigh pinching the bridge of her nose. Regretting that she decided to sort this out between them. She couldn't believe she forgot that was how the arguments occurred with them.

As the yelling continued Summer sighed as she placed two fingers into her mouth and let out a loud whistle as to snap the duo into focusing onto her. At this point she didn't care what the reason for their squabble was. She just wanted them to focus on what was important at this moment.

Seeing the duo covering their ears as Blake also added with the bow on top of her head flexing down towards her head as well, Summer was just glad that they stopped long enough to focus onto her.

"Now, I want to make this clear to the both of you. While I'm sure you both have some sort of noble reasoning and that makes me smile that Tai and I did our jobs raising you two well. But today isn't about your fighting. It is about Ruby and Pyrrha's wedding. So for the remainder of the day unless the problem is imminent, _or_ rating a nine or higher which short of either of you dating a crime boss or someone like Weiss it won't rate a five. Come tomorrow, I'm perfectly fine with dealing with both of your problems."

Turning around Summer walked towards the door resting her hand on the handle as she twisted the handle she could hear both of the women sitting on the couch shout, "That's just it!"

* * *

Smirking as Pyrrha saw how Velvet started fixing her boyfriend's tie, something that alone made Pyrrha often forget how dangerous the man could be. Something that alone was a pleasant reminder as to how much control Velvet seemed to have.

"What is the deal with the food Red. I'm starting to get a starving feeling and if this continues longer I'm going to become cross." Adam said as Ruby just shook her head. She had to admit it was kind of funny that he still acted like that.

"There is about half of the people here that are meant to be. Once they get here, then we can eat. But go to one of the people standing on the edge. They have enough tiny little food items to hold you over." Ruby stated as Velvet just smiled, turning around to look at the newly weds.

Ruby almost laughed at the sight of how she seemed to bubble up with mirth all over again. Something that she always forgot how much she just exuded it. "You look so pretty Doctor Pyrrha... and handsome? Is that the right phrase... Ruby?" Velvet asked as Ruby let out a single bark of laughter.

"You can ask Adam. I don't care what words are used to describe me. But it is nice to not hear an insult." Ruby said as she glanced at Pyrrha who rolled her eyes visibly. Something that Ruby knew was from her restraining a comment that would make Ruby seem like the person who started it to Velvet. Even if she really didn't care.

"Where is Mama Red taking Cat and Yang?" Sun asked walking over to the quartet as Ruby just rolled her eyes at the comment.

Turning towards her best friend, Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Sun's tie somehow in the ten minutes since she saw him last he had managed to untie his tie and grabbed one of the silver trays to start plucking each individual piece up and placing them into his mouth.

"Probably smack them. Yang is acting like a child and Blake is trying to decide if it is worth it to go on a date with Emerald." Ruby stated as she grabbed one of the items off the tray and smiled as she could see Pyrrha reach across and grabbing some of the items and started to eat them. "And I see I made the right call asking one of the servers to send a signal back to get more of those." Ruby stated with a smile as Sun nodded shoving a handful into his mouth.

"Why would your mother smack someone like Blake?" Adam asked with what Ruby knew was a thinly veiled remark about racism that Ruby snickered at.

Gulping a painful mouthful, Sun spoke up again. "Mama Red isn't a racist. She will make you feel like you're five again and Mom and Dad are all kinds of pissed. Like that time you slashed the car tires so we wouldn't go camping times a million. Cat and Mama Red is just like Red and our folks." Sun could see the almost tiniest scrap of scepticism in his brother's eyes that he just knew was more at how a single person could get a reaction like that.

"What Dumbass means is my Mom isn't a racist. You should be more so worried about Blake's biological parents which she has next to nothing to do with now. So calm down. The only people that have the potential to be racists are Pyrrha's sister and mother." Ruby said earning an elbow to the ribs causing her to just wince.

"My Mom is many things but not a racist. At most self absorbed which may come across as a racist. But she isn't racist." Pyrrha stated in defence of her Mother as Ruby started to rub her ribs. Already loathing the pain that seemed to fill her chest. It wasn't the most painful hit she had ever gotten but from the a mixture of hunger and her still hungover body just seemed to be a rival to the few times in the last year of Yang punching her ribs.

"How am I meant to know? This is literally the first time I've ever met them or even talked to them. And who elbows someone's ribs for a comment like that?" Ruby asked as she took a somewhat pained breath through her nose. Feeling actually relaxed by that simple thing, along with the somewhat concerned gaze from Pyrrha.

"Sorry... she is still my mother though. How would you feel if I said something like that about Summer?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby finally was able to regain some composure.

"She'd smack you herself. But I think you might have collapsed a lung." Ruby breathed out as Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"I'll go get you some water, but you've probably had a lung collapse before from how you and Yang fight." Pyrrha muttered as she started to walk off as Velvet lightly patted Ruby's back trying to soothe her a bit.

Fully righting her body, Ruby exhaled a little as she stopped rubbing her ribs. "She isn't wrong. But this way I'll get some great sex tonight as she tries to apologise. But yeah, I wouldn't have invited you and racists I know how you act around them, and I needed Dumbass because he is meant to give a speech at dinner so I needed you as well." Ruby said as she felt Velvet punch her ribs at what she knew was the lying to Pyrrha. Wincing as she was doubled over once again. "Had that one coming." Ruby wheezed out as Velvet stomped her way back the short distance next to Adam.

"Yeah, Cottontail has a wicked punch doesn't she? And is it bad for me to say I've forgotten about the speech?" Sun asked patting Ruby's back causing her to just gesture him away lightly.

"Yeah Sun. It is bad. But go talk to my Dad if you need some pointers. And don't mention the whoring I've done. It seems that everyone knows about the drugs though. After that, I don't really care. And I'd tie your tie again... because the photos won't be done for a while because you are the best man and my Mom will be mad." Ruby got out as she took a deep breath to just try and right herself. Making her feel a little ecstatic as she could see Pyrrha walking back with a glass of a clear liquid.

"Fine. But you know I can't tie a tie. They are death traps anyway." Sun got out as Pyrrha just smiled and held the glass out for Ruby to take.

"It makes you look handsome though Sun. And if you do this I'll point out some old college friends that take two drinks to change them into sluts." Pyrrha said softly causing Sun to just smirk at her.

"Deal. But you also can't tell Mama Red that my tie was ever undone after she tied it." Sun said with a smirk as Pyrrha just chuckled lightly.

"Deal."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there. Done. Now I'm going to edit this, drink some coffee and contemplate life. Hope you all enjoyed this though.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nothing quippy to say...**

Chapter 17:

"Are you sure that is a boy Octavia? Doesn't seem like one." Her mother asked as Octavia looked towards the woman.

"Yes I'm sure. Pyrrha told me herself. Besides did you not see the elbow he got from Pyrrha? No woman would be standing." Octavia lied as she grasped one of the flutes of champagne to hand to her mother as she got a bottle of an orange coloured drink. Taking a small drink as she could swear she heard a scoff coming from her mother. She knew that the woman was going to be mad at the trust she placed in her older sister. "You can trust her Mom. Besides would it be bad if Pyrrha did lie about that? She seems happy." Octavia continued as she took a small sip from the orange drink.

"Yes it is bad. Marriage is meant to be between a man and a woman. And how would our family continue if she was to marry a woman?" The older Nikos stated calmly and precisely as though she had long since thought of that single comment. That alone would be enough to scare her but that didn't matter. "Bad enough that may still not happen given how she is now married to a junkie. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they are living in squalor because of it." She continued as Octavia turned around to roll her eyes in secret.

"People can change Mom. From what Pyrrha has told me, Ruby just wasn't monitored because of how smart he is. Something about how he could have started college before he was ten but got held off because they didn't want to stunt his social growth." Octavia stated with a small sniffle fixing the front of her dress.

"I know people can change. Look at your sister. She could have been so much instead she chose college. Now she is married to a drug addict that probably is only after her for her money."

"Actually from what I've been told, Ruby earns a lot more." A blonde man said walking over to the bar. Glad that Yang had told them how he wasn't meant to have anything alcoholic. "Plus, I couldn't help but overhear, we were not very lax with Ruby. We couldn't afford to be. By the time _he_ was five, _he_ had already a strong understanding of college level physics. And even helped teach some of the highschool teachers before _he_ was kicked out for disruptive behaviour. But at that point already had a drug addiction and a master's degree in economics." Tai said intentionally putting emphasis on the word 'he' as though he was trying to let the youngest who seemed close to Pyrrha would let him know as to why they would change his daughter's gender.

"I'm sorry who are you?" The eldest Nikos asked as the blonde just smiled at her.

"Taiyang. I'm the father of the groom..." He began lifting the brownish drink up to take a small sip. As he lowered the glass, he held his hand out for the woman to take. Laughing internally at the woman acting like it would be her death once she took it but still almost reluctantly took it.

"My name is Nereid. And I'm the bride's mother." The Nikos said as Tai just felt a groan.

A groan that was replaced with a laugh as the small woman quickly hugged the man. Almost like she was beyond happy to meet the man almost above all else. Not that he really minded. "Your house looks so nice." the woman currently clinging onto him said as Tai just chuckled a little.

"Actually this is my daughter's. If you watch sports of any description you've heard of her. The Rising Sun Dragon." Tai stated as the woman currently hugging him pulled back to stare up into his eyes. "I'm only name dropping that for the simple fact that if Ruby wanted money, there is a lot that she could get to a lot easier. Clearly this is one of those old fashion cases of love. Not to mention despite what my wife and even what I would think... if we knew she needed money we'd give her it no questions asked really." Tai continued as he was could see the woman relax at that simple statement.

"Now, I just need to hear some embarrassing stories about Pyrrha. I need to know everything. Even the mundane things. You have no idea how hilarious it is when you reveal things like that." Tai stated as he gestured towards another side of the covered area.

Just loathing what was to come if she didn't Nereid almost felt like she was boxed into the options causing her to groan internally as she nodded with a smile. She wanted some sort of reason not to that wouldn't make her seem rude, but the further she talked to this man he seemed slightly more and more comforting.

"Uh... before that... can you point me to the nearest little girl's room?" Octavia asked as Tai just smiled looking around a little. As if he was unsure of where there was one.

"You need to walk up the path there, and take the first door on you come across, that will bring you to the basement, then take a left and it is the second door on the right. Switch is on the inside." Tai stated gesturing with his hand each step of the way causing Octavia to nod. Almost like she was unsure about it causing Tai to just frown. "Do you want me to get Pyrrha or Nora to lead you?"

"No thank you. I'll find it." Octavia stated as she started to speed walk in the direction causing Nereid to just sigh.

One she knew she'd be able to write off as exhaustion, but she wouldn't provided that there was nothing posed towards her.

Octavia just smiled as she opened the door and followed the path she remembered and smiled as she flicked the switch before walking in and closing the door. Twisting the lock was she reached into her small bag and started to pull out the items she'd need to help her get through this entire event. Causing a smile in itself from spending time with her sister and after her mother started to drink a lot she'd be able to have a few. Octavia knew that day everything was going to be great.

* * *

As she sat down in the chair offered to her, Ruby took a deep breath as she sat upright again. Already wondering how Velvet was able to throw a punch that Ruby could have sworn was a lot stronger than anything Yang had thrown at her.

It was a painful thing, but she could at least breath now. And at the very least Pyrrha started to seem like she was growing more and more concerned at the lack of Ruby bouncing back

"I thought I didn't hit you that hard. Did you actually feel a lung collapse?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby laughed a little.

"No. Having a hangover from a multi day blackout and getting hit just seems to be taking a lot out of me. Don't worry." Ruby began as she raised the glass and took a drink of the water before she rested it on her lap. Looking around, Ruby almost laughed at the sight of Pyrrha's mother and her father walking towards one of the tables. "If anything you should worry about my Dad and your Mom talking. He will get things far more embarrassing from your past than just 'bad puppy'." Ruby continued as Ruby seemed to take some breaths. Laughing a little as she could see the colour drain from Pyrrha's face.

"I need to go make sure I don't have any bruises because Yang is planning on punching me. And if there is a bruise that will suck." Ruby said standing up and started to walk towards her sister's home. She was glad that Pyrrha had all but excused her before she nearly ran off towards Tai.

That didn't matter really. What did matter was the pain in her ribs. Deciding against entering what she knew was a slaughtering ground created from Blake and Yang angering their mother in some way. As she walked into the basement, Ruby started to follow the pathway and started to push the handle.

Loathing as she felt the door stick. Taking a deep breath as she tried to steel her nerves as she slammed her shoulder into the door, making a mental note to tell Yang she should sand the doors if they are sticking. As she fell through she stumbled a little before she could catch herself.

She almost wished that she hadn't though with the sight of the brick red haired woman sitting on the toilet. The look on her face was one Ruby knew all too well. Sighing, Ruby turned around and noticed the lock sticking out causing her to just chuckle a little.

' _At least she thought that through. Pity Octavia didn't know how deep I cut Yang in the past._ ' Ruby thought as she twisted the lock back as she closed the door before she turned around and started to walk towards the girl. ' _I just hope Pyrrha already knows she has a problem. If not me telling her this will be hard._ ' Ruby thought as she pulled the needle from the hand and loosened the elastic around her arm as to not have her run the risk of killing herself.

Walking over to the sink, Ruby quickly took the glass syringe in her hands and quickly shattered it. Already loathing the feeling of the brittle glass that she knew was going to be painful for her but it didn't matter. Grabbing the small baggie from the counter, she quickly placed it into her pocket as she walked out of the room. Sparing a glance towards the teen. ' _You are going to have a hard time kid. I just hope you are strong enough to get through it._ _So few are strong enough._ '

* * *

Recoiling from the hand that was brought across her face the blonde woman quickly raised her hand to start rubbing the cheek that started to sting from the exact second the hand had connected. She could tell from the almost identical red handprint on Blake's face Yang knew her Mother was beyond furious at her.

She had no idea which nugget of news was what set her Mother off but knew without a doubt that she was furious at the both of them at this point.

Sighing deeply, Summer took a series of deep breaths as though she was trying to calm the anger that was growing. She knew that her children knew how mad she was from the slap but also knew that there was no other circumstance for them to judge her anger at this point.

"So let me get this straight, you both are dating monsters!?" Summer yelled as the two women started to slide closer together as though they would find some comfort in each other's arms. But Summer wasn't going to give them a chance to get a second wind at that moment. "I'm not going to tell _either_ of you to break up with them because frankly you both are just as pig headed as Tai and I'd be wasting my breath!"

Gulping, Yang knew she had to speak up because Blake couldn't. "Then... what are you going to te-"

"I was getting to that!" Summer interrupted as she took a deep breath. "What I will tell you two, is both of them are monsters for seemingly the same reason. Both seemingly have no issues killing people or even manipulating people. You both know Tai and I don't mind if either of you date women or men or even animals if it would make you happy. But I do mind if both of you are dating people that clearly would have issues letting you be happy. So I'll make this clear. If _either_ of you bring those horrible people home or try and cut me and Tai out of your lives I will step in. I wouldn't care who I need to tell or what would happen to me. Which would probably end with my death if history and stories are to be believed."

Once she was sure her message was clear, Summer turned around and quickly stormed out of the building. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them longer and knew that they would at least hopefully see reason. But right now, she needed something strong to drink despite how she normally wouldn't as to help Tai. But she had to at this point. It was probably going to be the only reason she won't kill Blake and Yang.

Stopping in her tracks as Ruby quickly stormed away like she had a purpose to be somewhere. ' _Well, at least I won't be the only one that is drinking tonight it seems._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there... you can see where the 'angst' for this story is coming from this point out. But I hope you all do remember... this is going to be fluff mostly still.**


	18. Chapter 18

**You all mostly seemed to have missed the important question of 'what will Ruby do with the drugs?'**

Chapter 18:

Walking up to the red haired woman, Ruby could almost feel the bile rise up but she knew she had to do it. She figured if the reception was going to be ruined it would best that it came from her blowing the whistle instead of some petty fight that started between Yang and Blake. Or even from her dad trying to find something embarrassing that she probably had been told countless times over.

No.

If her wedding was going to be ruined it had to be from her blowing the whistle herself.

Grabbing the red haired woman's free hand, Ruby just gave it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry but I insist that I show you something Pyrrha." Ruby said knowing that her being uneasy was coming through, she just hoped that it wasn't too obvious. She needed it to not be. Especially if was meant to give Pyrrha something earth shattering like she was.

Sensing her wife's discomfort at something but also not wanting the information her mother probably was going to give graciously away. She couldn't stomach the thought that Octavia was probably going to put Pyrrha through the same things she put her own family through, but the thought that she could help the family faster. It just made that feeling of urgency feel that much more important.

"Pyrrha. I insist. Whatever your mother tells my dad will pale in comparison." Ruby bit probably harsher than intended but she wanted Pyrrha to know how serious of a situation it was. Seeing the emerald orbs turn to actually look at her own what she knew were worry stricken silver eyes. Seeing that worry ebb its way into Pyrrha's, Ruby sighed a breath of relief as she turned back to the older duo.

"I'll be back later." Pyrrha managed to get out before Ruby started to drag her away. The way she was pulling Pyrrha away from the party and towards the house was making her worry a little that this was just some excuse for Ruby and her to have some form of relations before the reception even got into full swing.

"I swear if you are pulling me away from this Ruby so we can have sex, you will be sleeping on the couch for months." Pyrrha bit as Pyrrha dragged her into the basement and towards the bathroom down there.

"Not this time Pyrrha. This is something I had to show you for you to believe me." Ruby spoke as she opened the door to show to Pyrrha the brick red haired girl slowly coming too. Her motions still being a bit sluggish as she tried to fight the all too familiar restraints that was an opioid. "I found her after she shot up. I don't know what but I know that look all too well Pyrrha." Ruby said as she let go of her wife's hand.

Slowly walking towards the woman on the toilet, Pyrrha stretched her hand out to gently cup her sister's face. A few stray tears starting to slip past Pyrrha's mask she had managed to keep up until this point.

"I broke the syringe, but I have no idea where or even if there is more... and before I left, she was still breathing and her heart was beating steadily." Ruby said softly in a lie she knew that would at least help Pyrrha for a little longer in this circumstance. Walking over towards Pyrrha Ruby bent down and started to wipe the tears from her face. She wanted Pyrrha to make the calls from there. Already making a mental oath that she'd only step in when she knew how hard something was going to be.

In a soft whisper, Pyrrha's voice sliced through the bathroom like a hot knife. "Can you go get Yang? If she doesn't have something that can counter this she'll at least be strong enough to carry Octavia upstairs so she can sleep this off."

"Why would Yang have the likes of Naloxone?" Ruby asked just trying to get a grip on the situation as Pyrrha looked towards her.

"She never told me straight out, but has made it clear that she is positive you'd fall off the wagon and wanted to give you a rude awakening." Pyrrha muttered as Ruby nodded, making mental note to smack Yang for that later, but right now Pyrrha took priority. That was all that mattered to her.

As Ruby started to walk off, Pyrrha turned back towards her sister and holding onto the slightly limp hand, she couldn't help but noticed some of the marks that were covered up from her sister's arms just being bent or out of sight.

Sniffing again, Pyrrha used her other hand to quickly check the teen's pulse as she just rested her head against the woman's. Just counting the small bumps that she could feel. Time seeming to drag on as she waited for people to come in. "Why didn't you tell me Via?" Pyrrha asked in a near whisper as she removed the hand keeping track of the pulse. Happy with the rate it was at.

Reaching up with her now free hand, Pyrrha just held onto Octavia as she could feel the fight in the woman start to pick up before it was quickly crushed once again by what Pyrrha knew was the drug. None of that seemed to matter though with her sister as she was. Pyrrha would stay by her side regardless. She felt the need to, even when every fibre of her being was screaming at her to go through her sister's belongings just to find any more so she could make sure it was gone.

No, instead she felt like she was where she needed to be. Trying to help her baby sister up from whatever pit she had fallen into. One that she knew would lead to a rocky road at best if her mother was going to act like she had been.

* * *

"Why did you tell her!?" Yang yelled as Blake glared harshly at her. As harsh as she could muster letting Blake know how much she hated the situation she was put in because of her. Now Summer knew and what didn't matter suddenly mattered very much.

"Because calling her a monster is an understatement! Honestly what is it going to take for you to see that!? She is so twisted that I'm positiv-" Blake was cut off by the sight of Ruby walking off out of the basement towards them.

"Look, I don't care what petty thing you've been arguing about." Ruby said trying to snap them out of whatever the topic was. "Yang, do you have any naloxone?" Ruby asked as she could see the duo turn to stare at her with shock.

"The fuck did you do!?" Yang asked storming towards the smaller woman, grabbing her shoulders staring into her sister's eyes trying to see any sort of traces of the demon that destroyed their family once.

"Not me!" Ruby said snapping her sister's arms away from her. "I've been clean for five years! The odds of me going back are slim. It's Pyrrha's sister. She is strung out in the basement bathroom, and Pyrrha told me to get you because you might keep some and if you had none you could pick her up and carry her up here." Ruby continued as she glared at her.

"We are finishing this later Blake. Go downstairs and make sure she didn't swallow her tongue or vomit. I'm going to go get the shit to knock her down after I see Ruby's arms." Yang stated as Ruby rolled her eyes at her. A little glad at the sight of Blake walking the way she had just came from.

Once the door was closed Yang stared at her sister. "I'll gladly let Pyrrha's sister O.D. let me see your arms." Yang's cold tone caused Ruby to just groan. Quickly unbuttoning her jacket, Ruby nearly ripped it off, making sure to not damage it. Quickly tossing that towards her sister as she began to shift the cufflinks just enough so she could roll her sleeves up.

Reaching the elbow of one arm Ruby quickly revealed it to the blonde woman who was starting to get onto her last nerve from that alone. She'd be able to forgive the assuming she'd fail, but letting her friend's sister pay the price on some off chance that Ruby actually did do it again.

"There, now do I need to show you the other one? Or can you suspend your disbelief for five minutes while we go save my sister in law? I'll gladly strip then if it helps you find a non-existing track mark. Because they wouldn't have healed in one day let alone an hour." Ruby asked as she stared into her sister's eyes as she snapped her fingers and pointed back towards the stairs.

Smiling as she grabbed her jacket, Ruby nearly ran ahead. Shaking her head, Yang walked over towards the kitchen. Already hating that seemingly two of her secrets that she would have rather kept just that were forcibly revealed to the two people she didn't want to know them. That alone was enough to make her angry but Ruby was right. Her anger shouldn't effectively kill her friend's sister that she didn't even know.

Reaching towards the first aid kit, Yang slid it on the counter towards her and cracked the claps upwards. Rummaging through the box, Yang smiled as she grabbed the remaining one in the box as she started to walk towards the basement.

As she took the steps, Yang's frown started to lift as she could hear Blake trying to calm Pyrrha down. It was almost like she was walking into a memory of a time that had been clear to Yang that Ruby had forgotten. Shoving the thought from her mind knowing that this time was going to be different, she rounded the corner and almost stopped in her tracks at the sight.

Quickly stepping between them, Yang broke the small seal of the nasal remedy as she started to fight Pyrrha away from the death grip on her sister as she inserted it into one of the cavities. Looking at the liquid starting to drain, Yang just smiled a genuine smile as the final few drops fell into place.

"There. That is all I have, she should be coming down any minute but probably won't be awake for a while after that. Blake, Pyrrha can you please make sure there is no more of that shit in my house? Ruby and me will bring her upstairs." Yang stated as she could actually take in the sight of her friend. The tears that were streaming down her face, smearing what makeup she had had on... those tears Yang knew all too well. And she knew that Blake knew at least how much pain this would put anyone through.

"I'll search, Pyrrha can stay with her sister." Ruby stated as she felt the room turn onto her. Like she had just said something profound. "Blake can stay here. Honestly, I'm not going to do any even if there was some. Chances are she had a needle already made." Ruby added as she could see Yang turn towards her Faunus friend, trying to send some sort of message that Ruby didn't care about.

Carefully stretching her arm under the woman's legs, being careful as to not hurt the girl, the blonde looked at the sight of Pyrrha standing up and starting to walk just ahead of Yang out of the room. Once Ruby could see them leave fully, she just sighed a breath of relief as she turned towards Blake.

"Only place it would be is in her bag. The needle I broke is in the sink." Ruby stated as Blake stood up and walked towards the small bag, and opened it.

"Why would she keep it in her bag?"

"It is the closest place to her. Even new addicts like her wouldn't want to lose that stuff." Ruby stated as she walked over to the sink and started to pick the large shards up, taking extra care to not cut herself. She could even sense the question Blake didn't want to ask causing her to just bite the bullet and confess how she knew the woman was a new drug user, or at the very least a new opioid user. "After a while, you learn to fight the comforting restraints and appear normal. She was trying to, but didn't shake them off. That is how I knew."

As Ruby spoke she couldn't help but be reminded of the small plastic baggie in her pocket. The way it just seemed to call out to her. It was even practically handed to her. It would be so easy once she got through the reception and honeymoon. She knew it would only get easier if she made it through those two milestones.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom, done... I'd say one more chapter of the reception... but for now, I'm going to edit it and try to be done for the extra life livestream.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welp... time for this.**

Chapter 19:

Walking up the stairs, Ruby couldn't help but feel the item in her pocket starting to burn her in such a way that she wasn't sure what to do. Turning the corner Ruby nearly jumped at the sight of Adam and Sun on their knees with Summer tugging on their ears.

"Ruby, what is this of you telling Sun it was fine for him to not wear a tie?" Summer asked as Ruby just gulped. She had no idea how the two of them were caught like that, but the sight was enough for her to panic. Just the thought of what Summer would intend to her if she stuck her neck out for Sun. "And I suppose the less important question, why does the other man have a gun with him?"

Sighing, Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a sigh. "Sun is trying to toss me under the bus, I told him otherwise. There are people that can testify to that." Ruby began as Summer gave the ear another sharp tug downwards. "And Adam's gun is legal. It is for self protection. He isn't exactly the nicest person and has a history like Blake's with humans." Ruby half lied as Summer let go of the bull Faunus' ear.

Bending down a little, Summer started to whisper something as Adam nearly ran towards Ruby. A slight look of panic on his face causing Ruby to just chuckle at. "I thought Sun was joking!?" Adam hissed in a near whisper as Ruby just reached into the pocket.

"Nope, and no one is sure how she is able to do it either. But I need a favour." Ruby said in an equally silent whisper as she pulled her hand out of the pocket, wondering why she didn't palm the small baggie like she intended to. "I need you to make sure Dumbass doesn't actually make my mother angry instead of slightly miffed. Pyrrha's sister is an addict and I need to make sure my wife isn't getting ready to kill someone." Ruby continued as Summer stood up from crouching position and walked out of the building. A satisfied smile on her face the entire time.

"That was her being miffed? The hell is angry?" Adam asked once the door was closed as to not invoke more anger from the woman. He already had doubt that it was going to be something people couldn't live through unless his friend was lying.

"You just need to know, that if you let Dumbass go without a tie, she will get angry. Mostly because a petty argument from Blake and Yang cut her fuse easily in half." Ruby stated as she walked towards her downed friend who continued to rub his ear. "What did she tell you?" Ruby asked as Sun looked up at her. As if he was debating if it was going to be more than enough to get Summer angry once again.

"Just that if she caught me without my tie on again until five hours after dinner that I'd find out how cows are castrated... how are they castrated and what does that mean?" Sun asked somewhat fearing the answer as he noticed his brother covering his junk.

"Remember how you had a field day once you found out I had my tubes tied?" Ruby asked as the man nodded still finding a little bit of joy from that memory. "That is a form of castration. What my Mom is implying is she'd take your tie, knot it so tight around your pride so your nuts and possibly dick falls off from it decaying. The dick thing is how angry she is." Ruby said as she could see the monkey Faunus' hands snap from his ears onto his junk.

"Now, as I told Adam, his job is to stop you from letting that happen while I go make sure my now sister in law isn't overdosing despite having naloxone put into her system shortly after." Ruby continued as Sun stood up and quickly pulled his tie down with one hand and held it out to his friend.

Sensing what he was asking, Ruby grabbed the tie and started to tie it as stared at her friend. "You didn't... you know?" Sun asked as Ruby finished tying it and held it out for her friend.

"No. No I didn't. It was self injected and if the state she was in was anything to go by, she is either not used to the amount she shot up or she hasn't been doing it for very long. Just remember that information does not leave between us, otherwise I swear I'll put my life on the line and go to Cinder just to buy Neo's time for a few hours... then you'll wish you took the tie off again and invoked my Mother's actual anger." Ruby's deadpan tone stated as Sun gulped. Wondering what that woman would do if it caused him to want to do that.

"I'll see you outside Sun. I want to talk to Red." Adam said as the blonde man nodded as he started to fix the tie.

As he walked out of the house and closed the door, Ruby turned to the bull Faunus who stared at her. "Where is it?" Adam stated dryly as Ruby met his gaze. "We both know addicts and ex addicts always act alike. Namely their tendencies." Adam continued as Ruby started to look around, trying to check to make sure no one was around.

"It is in my pocket, and if I shoot up it won't be here. Even though I'm not going to shoot up." Ruby stated looking back at the man. Just the gaze in the bull's eyes made Ruby feel like she was really waving a red rag to him.

"Then hand it over." Adam stated, hand out stretched a little as to not cause any unneeded attention if people were to walk in on them. Looking towards the hand, Ruby turned back towards face and frowned a little. Shaking his head Adam pulled his hand back. "I'm not going to tell them unless I notice the signs of you using. And seeing as I cut you off, Roman cut you off... your only option is really Cinder, and we both know if Blake does end up with Emerald she would find out."

"Whatever man. Go make sure your brother hasn't found a way to lose his tie." Ruby said towards her friend as he walked out of the house. Her frown somehow deepening as she walked towards the innards of the house. Just wanting to get by for a little longer, Ruby smiled at the sight of Pyrrha sitting on the edge of the couch. Yang and Blake sparing glares at each other as Pyrrha just started to run her fingers through the downed woman's hair.

Stopping in her tracks just trying to avoid being close to Octavia, just in case she came to enough to ask about the rest of her stash unless Pyrrha assumed it was in her bags. That was until she could see Pyrrha raise her head to look at Ruby.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Ruby started to walk towards her wife and crouched down, just in front of her wife. In a place that she felt oddly fitting with what she had. She screwed up metaphorically big time. She should really be on her knees begging for forgiveness, but for now... just being below her wife was right.

"What should we expect when she comes too...?" Pyrrha asked softly as Ruby could taste blood filling her mouth from how hard she was biting, but it still wasn't as bad as it could be. That was probably the only comfort that she could find at this point.

"Anger mostly. Any hard user doesn't see their high being robbed from them as a good thing. They see it as you stealing something they've worked hard for." Ruby whispered as she lightly raised her hand up to rest on Pyrrha's lap. Trying to show her that she was just as concerned for the woman as she was.

"What Ruby means is be prepared for her to cut deep. They will throw a punch and then proceeded to cut as deep verbally as they can." The blonde in the room stated as Ruby shot a glare towards her. As though she was about to kill her sister for explaining the situation in such a simplistic term.

"Yang let it go. I apologised time and time again. The stuff screws with your mind a little. I only saw you as someone who wanted me to be in pain and suffering. Something that was enforced by my ex... before you started to date her. So trust me when I say that I'm sorry for punching you and insulting you. Now can you and Blake just leave the three of us? Maybe go and not piss off Mom further because Sun already moved that line to where she will be furious if she is handed red wine instead of white." Ruby snapped as Yang stood up, storming away, with Blake just behind her.

It gave Ruby some sense of comfort as she could actually think about the situation she forced herself into by being what Yang would have gladly called the dumbest decision a smart person could have made. Something that she had to admit was a valid reason given everything.

Looking up into Pyrrha's tear filled eyes, she knew that she couldn't tell her. Not right now anyways. Maybe further down the road if at all, but what she did know was that now wasn't the time. "She is going to be fine Pyrrha. She has you... from what I've seen with your Mom... she may not be much help but she could." Ruby said softly squeezing Pyrrha's leg as she could see Pyrrha raise a hand up to brush her own tears away.

"My mom...? The woman who Octavia had to lie to to get her to come? She didn't help me in college or any sort of education which doesn't matter nearly as much as this but was still one of the most important things to happen to our family... how can you be so sure." Pyrrha bit a lot harsher towards Ruby than she had intended, but it wasn't that she was mad. She was just unsure where Ruby was finding this confidence in the situation.

"I'm not sure. I still don't understand the practicality behind how some people act. But what I do know is that how you are acting is the same way I've been told Yang, Blake and my parents acted, and if your mother is really that bad of a person for the situation you wouldn't be sitting here, and already figuring out a way to get your sister into a program." Ruby stated feeling a little bad at the near light switch like shift that had happened when Pyrrha heard that.

"You're right... can you please just watch Octavia as I go deal with something." Pyrrha started as she sniffled once again causing Ruby to lean a little bit out of the way to quickly pull some tissues free and handed them to Pyrrha.

"Blow your nose and I suggest splashing some water on your face. The makeup ran a bit." Ruby said as Pyrrha smiled grasping the tissues and quickly blowing her nose, before she crumpled the now soiled tissues in her hand.

"This will be slightly more important. I'll wash my makeup off later. I think you were right though... I do look better without it." Pyrrha said a slight chuckle in her voice causing Ruby to just smile and breath a sigh of relief. She knew that Pyrrha was coming back into what she was before she was brought to her sister. "Just... if she comes to, do you mind keeping her here?"

"No, go do what you think needs to be done Pyrrha. We'll be here." Ruby said as she lifted the teen's head for Pyrrha to slide out, allowing her just enough room to take her place. She was just hoping that Pyrrha wasn't going to do what she thinks she was planning to do.

Smiling at her wife's commitment, Pyrrha knew her sister would be safe in the situation and started to walk out of the room home and nearly ran down the steps already seeing Tai hadn't relented in his quest, but that didn't matter. Not to her anyway. There was something more that just caused something that might embarrass her to be lost in the situation. That was what really mattered.

Walking towards the woman, she could see a question die in Tai's throat at her sudden appearance. "Nereid. Octavia will be staying with me and Ruby for the foreseeable future. You are welcome to stay as well but she doesn't have a choice in the situation." Pyrrha said in as dry of a tone as she could muster. Seeing a glare almost develop in her mother's eyes as she stared at her eldest.

"And what if I refuse. She is still my daughter and under eighteen. I get to make any decisions like that." Nereid countered her daughter as Pyrrha just matched the woman's gaze.

"Then, I call the police and tell them a slew of things you've done to us, getting all rights revoked because of Vale and Mistral law and custody goes to the nearest adult relation. That being me. And be glad I'm giving you this option, because by all rights you were negligent of her drug problem at best or knew fully well and kept me in the dark unless my beautiful _wife_ found her after shooting up some opioid at worst." Pyrrha said intentionally wanting to remove all the lies that had been centred around Ruby that Octavia had to told.

"Guess I can drop this act now..." Tai muttered as he turned back to the woman who's anger seemed to cause her skin to change to the same shade of red as her hair.

"So, Nereid. Which are you going to pick?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom... there you guys go... I'm going to edit this and then possibly get a large mug of hot cocoa.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, new chapter... going to be good.**

Chapter 20:

Slipping her foot back into the shoe, Ruby took a deep breath as she felt the plastic get moved to the toe of her shoe. She knew that Octavia wouldn't be down for much longer from the way she was fighting the act of laying down.

It was a simple thing that Ruby knew well as to what it was going to be like. To the point that Ruby knew what was going to be hard was possibly taking a punch from the woman. Even if it was easily a lot more preferable compared to getting multiple hits from Yang.

Closing her eyes as she rested her head against the back of the couch, Ruby just wanted to think about a single thing at this moment. Namely how the fuck was she going to get away from the drugs now. When every out she had, she failed to take.

As it stood with the current shit show, there was no longer an easy out for Pyrrha to just abandon her. Something that she deserved if the item by her toes was anything to go off of. She couldn't even really talk about it to anyone but Adam and he wouldn't give her much time because of that single interaction she just had with him.

Getting pulled from her thoughts at the feeling of the woman fighting against the arm Ruby had just resting across her shoulders. She had no doubt as to the reasoning, causing her to just open her eyes and stare at the olive eyes a smirk seemingly on her face by the sudden anger that flared in those orbs.

"Everyone knows by now. And take it from me, you've done one of the dumbest things regardless of your reasoning. So it is best to just stay here while we wait for your sister to come back." Ruby said calmly as she closed her eyes and returned her head back to the previous place as she felt her leg getting punched violently. Causing a smile to just develop on Ruby's features. "If you want to cause real pain go for centre mass. Or if emotional is the way to go, than inject what I'm assuming is heroin at your sister's wedding reception, forcing her to ask a friend to give you some naloxone" Ruby continued as the woman forcibly laying on her lap started to fight her further to sit up.

It was like watching a toddler trying to walk. She knew that it was never hard for someone to really keep a junkie down physically once their high was robbed. You just had to catch them at the right point. She had plenty of experiences to back that up.

"LET GO OF ME!" The teen yelled as Ruby just shook her head. It was beyond laughable at that point. There was really not much that she had in her arsenal besides yelling. "Or are you just trying to rape me!?" Octavia continued causing Ruby to just chuckle.

"No, if I was going to do that there are countless better times trust me on that, not to mention I'm happily married to your sister. I'm merely doing what was asked of me. So shout or fight all you want I'm not going to let you make the second dumbest mistake and assault someone and run." Ruby continued as she opened her eyes once more and picked her head up. She was suddenly somewhat content with how they were now.

"Yeah, but Pyr will believe me if I said you tried somethi-!"

"No, I wouldn't." Pyrrha interrupted as Ruby just chuckled at the way she could feel the fighting seem to pick up once again. But this fighting she could tell was purely for the urge to run away. She didn't want to confront the irate sister she had just hurt deeply. "And as of a few minutes ago, you are moving in with me and Ruby, Mom meanwhile will be staying for a few days begrudgingly until she finds a place she likes." Pyrrha continued as she walked closer as Ruby held up a hand as though to tell her to stop just outside of where she estimated Octavia's reach could be.

"So now you are left with two choices as the heroin leaves your system fully and just not the effects dulled. You can do what Ruby did and handcuff yourself to a bed or I can have you put in a temporary coma while it is working through you, and then you will be under strict rules like when Ruby came to live with me." Pyrrha said as Ruby chuckled at the memory of that hell.

"Take the coma. The sickness is unbearable even if you only used a few times." Ruby stated as the fighting died down nearly in it's entirety. Something that Ruby also knew was merely a ruse but it wasn't going to work, and she just had to let Octavia know. "You aren't going to be able to trick me like that. I was a massive heroin junkie that shot up like a brick a day. At least half of the guests on my side are gang members I'm often around for a laugh. Not to mention the leader of the White Fang is here. My point is I know this game of luring your sister or me into a sense of security so you can deliver a blow." Ruby continued as she felt the fight die down entirely as she could see the woman glare harsher at her.

"Make your choice Octavia. Or I will handcuff you to my spare bed and only enter to change the sheets after you've soiled them until that has all left your system." Pyrrha stated as she looked at her sister's defiant features. As though she was trying to challenge Pyrrha further. "Handcuffing it is. Now will you behave or will I need to actually handcuff you to a chair and have some escort you to a bathroom when you need to go?"

"Like you have handcuffs on you." Octavia spat venom at what Ruby just knew wasn't going to be Pyrrha but that was how her wife was going to take it.

"You're right. I don't have any on me. But we are at a friend's house and I know she has some, as well as a hatred of people doing drugs because of the woman holding you down put her through hell." Pyrrha stated in a cold almost callous manner towards her sister, knowing that she got Ruby in the crossfire, but she had to make the point clear.

The point she knew it was clear to her sister that there really wasn't a way out for her. Something that became clear from the sight of the fighting becoming fully non-existent. "So, are you going to behave?"

"How about I yell at Mom that you are nothing but a lesbian!?" Octavia snapped as Pyrrha chuckled.

"I already told her. She was furious at being duped. And if you are going to try and cut deep, it is best not to go against a psychiatrist. One that handles almost exclusively in drug addiction." Pyrrha said in what Ruby knew was a warmer tone compared to what she had just previously said but Ruby knew at this point all Pyrrha was doing was backing her sister into a corner.

"Pyrrha, I suggest going to get Yang. Think of a cornered, wounded animal." Ruby said trying to snap the taller red head out of her tirade. She didn't want to see Octavia go for the throat like it seemed like she wanted to. At least with Pyrrha out of the room, she could let up on how hard she was holding the woman down.

Grumbling as she turned around and started to walk away from this. Something that Ruby knew was because she was removing the power from her. But Ruby knew where this was going to go. It wasn't going to be that good for Pyrrha if the sight of her sister tore her up that bad.

"The fuck do you want?" Octavia said snapping Ruby from her train of thoughts. Something that caused a light chuckle with Ruby.

"I want nothing. Hell I'm not even going to ask you anything. What I will say is, you are so stupid for injecting that first time. Nothing is going to be easy from here on out. Especially if she invokes most of the rules she had when I was getting clean." Ruby stated as she let up a little on the restraints she had been forcing onto the teen. "And even if running seems like the smart decision, trust me, the streets would chew you up and spit you out. Even if you kept using. If you come out of it, you'll be a hollow shell as people try to bring you back to your former self."

Ruby almost laughed at the way at that statement just seemed to calm the woman down. Something that Ruby had to admit was actually alright given the situation. "How would you know?" The teen asked as though she was a child all over again as Ruby just shook her head.

"I have no idea how much Pyrrha has told you. But I've made just about every mistake a drug addict can make. Including running up a large bill to a woman who you wouldn't want to owe a penny let alone what I owed her." Ruby spoke as she could see the green eyes stare at her. In a way that Ruby knew was still angry with the situation she was in, and she was just calculating when it would be best to snap.

"If she punches me Pyr, I'm punching back." Yang said as she walked into the room, as Ruby just shook her head. "Do I seriously need to get the handcuffs?" Yang asked as Ruby stared at her.

"Not going to ask why you have them. But please tell me they aren't the fuzzy kind. Those are easily broken by design." Ruby said as Yang shook her head staring at Ruby.

"You know why I have them, and no. Because I break them far easier than Ren ever could." the blonde stated as she started to walk down an adjoining hallway as Ruby looked at the red head who she could tell just at the sight of her being close to dropping this act, and crying.

The sight actually pained Ruby, because she knew Pyrrha felt like she had to keep with the strong front in order to stop her sister from continuing down the road she was on of self destruction. One that Ruby knew without a doubt would feel near impossible to get off of. But she also knew that Pyrrha wasn't going to stop. Not now or ever until Octavia was far from it.

It wasn't long before Yang walked back into the room holding a pair of what Ruby had to assume was police grade handcuffs. Which alone was enough for her to just smile. She might be able to actually go and recover her reception. Even if it was just a single drink right now before they had dinner, she still would have preferred that over anything else really.

"Come on, we're going outside." Yang said as she twisted the key in one of the cuffs before pulling it out and handing it to Pyrrha. Twisting the second key and pulling it out, Yang gestured for Ruby to let the teen up. As Ruby did it, she could see Octavia seemingly accepting her fate as she stood up and walked over towards the blonde, holding a single hand out that Yang held in her free hand as she proceeded to click the device into place. Making sure that it was tight enough to where she could slip her hand free, but loose enough as to where she wasn't in any danger.

"Can you handcuff her at the head table? I need to talk to Ruby..." Pyrrha said as Yang shook her head and let out a simple 'okay'.

Once she could see her friend and sister leave Pyrrha felt like she could let her mask slip as she nearly threw herself towards Ruby. "I'm a terrible sister." Pyrrha cried out as Ruby caught her and gently nestled her head into the crook of her shoulder.

"You're not a terrible anything Pyrrha. You knew as much about her as your mother allowed. I mean you haven't even seen her in years. And this is a new thing. It won't be hard to pull her back. And you know you'll have my help and anyone else from the meetings that knows you." Ruby said trying to reassure the woman. Knowing that it would probably be pointless but she had to try.

"There is a reason you aren't meant to be helping family like this Ruby..."

"That is when I'll step in knowing you'll endanger her in some way. Just let the stuff work out of her system, let her feel the sickness, then we bring her to a meeting. From there, it will help. I'll even sponsor her if you want me to. But I need you to do one thing first." Ruby said as Pyrrha looked up slightly hurt that Ruby would ask for something after offering something like that.

"I need you to smile and not be hard on yourself. And I need to hear you confess that you aren't a terrible anything." Ruby said as Pyrrha rubbed some of the tears away as she stared into Ruby's eyes.

"I'm not a terrible anything." Pyrrha said as Ruby smiled at her. Resting her head on Ruby's shoulder, Pyrrha couldn't help but think of a single thing. ' _Where would I be if I didn't have Ruby being my rock?_ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom done. Hope you guys enjoyed that... I'm going to go play Sly 2 now.**


	21. Chapter 21

**And more...**

Chapter 21:

As the plates were placed down, Ruby smiled as she looked at the sight. The way it looked so delicate that she knew it was going to be delicious even if it looked scarcer than a mouthful. It just made her lust after what was to come after.

She'd have been lying if she said she wasn't in the same boat as Pyrrha before the reception of just dreaming about this meal. Not that she'd reveal that. She didn't want Pyrrha to have something like that over her head. she'd never be able to live it down from the way she joked about smaller things Pyrrha did when she was a lot younger.

When the silence set in Ruby almost laughed at everyone looking towards Sun and him being slightly oblivious. Smirking as moved her hand under the table she lightly smacked his leg to get his attention.

Groaning as he looked towards Ruby, he took in the sight of everyone and just glanced back towards his friend. As if asking silently 'now?' as Ruby just rolled her eyes and nodded.

Grasping the flute in front of him, Sun stood up and smiled. "I'm not going to lie, I didn't know the best man was meant to give a speech. And I've forgotten what Red's dad told me... so this is all going to be off the cuff." Sun began as Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose. Trying her hardest to remember why she picked Sun for something like this.

"I met Red when we were living on the streets. Just after a horrible break up that was earth shattering to her. She was ready to die from exposure. Just wanting to be done with life, and any means was better. My point isn't that everyone here who loves Red should give me some pass or anything. It is that I've seen Red at her worse." Sun started taking a slight reprieve as to see how the story was going down amongst his audience.

"Before I knew it years passed. And she became easily my best friend. Even if she won't admit it outright I know I have the honour of being her best friend. Kind of why I'm here... that and the free food." Sun started getting interrupted by some chuckling. Sparing a glance down towards Ruby he could see her just chuckling herself. "Back then we had each other's backs. I've been shot helping her and she'd patch me up. And she's been stabbed a few times and I helped her the best I could while she patched herself up... this all came to a head when one night I was off the streets helping a different friend in the hospital from an accident legally I have to say I had nothing to do with it. But who walks behind cans while nail gun trick shots are happening?" Sun stopped once again just to take a breath, he knew that this was a part that Ruby didn't want to be known but he still enjoyed the story.

"Red had found her way to one of the people who instils as much fear as Mama Red does. She made Red overdose, and ditched her at the hospital. That night after an argument, I managed to convince her to go to a meeting at the cost of a hot meal and my participation as well. Something I'm ashamed a little to admit I forgot about almost instantly and after work went to a gay bar. But that was when Tall Red met Red. And she did the one thing a lot of people, myself included tried. She got Red clean. She got Red's family back together, and after some shit hit the fan... she even accepted Red back with open arms. Before I knew it they were dating and I realised, I lost my position of best friend. Tall Red in my absence that night started to take it and seeing as honesty has been my point from the start... if I had to lose it to anyone, I'm glad it was Tall Red that took it. And now she took my best friend's hand completing each other." Sun ranted off before he took a large mouthful of air before he continued. "To the couple that no other couple can come close to how happy they make each other, Ruby and Pyrrha." Sun added as he held the glass out for everyone to acknowledge that his speech was over.

Taking his seat again as he sipped the bubbly liquid, he started to stare at his food and noticed that he felt his friend looking at him. "That's the first time you called me by my real name." Ruby whispered as she picked up her own fork.

"And the last time Red. It just felt wrong. I hope this is how Neptune felt when he did what he did." Sun stated as Ruby just looked at him questioningly. Causing him to look back towards his friend. "I said that last part out loud didn't I? Look Red, I'll tell you later. Today is about you and Tall Red." Sun continued as he witnessed Ruby just accepting that fact as she turned back to her meal.

"Enjoy the food." Ruby said as a little hurt that her friend wouldn't have revealed anything like that intentionally. It was through a slip up that she found out.

"I shall... but is this the entire thing?" Sun asked looking around the plate trying to see if there was more that he was just missing.

"No it is the starter. It is meant to be small. The main comes shortly after the final plate is lifted." Ruby said as she picked the fork up and started to spear the delicate rose patterns of meat before placing it into her mouth. A smile as she could finally notice that Sun seemed to just accept that answer and started to follow her lead.

Swallowing the mouthful, Sun couldn't help but notice the parts of table falling into light conversation except for Tall Red and her sister next to her. Something that Sun had no idea as to why they hadn't been as happy as they had been when they met again. Almost as if something had drained all the mirth that was once filled them.

"What's with them?" Sun asked as Ruby just shook her head.

"Long story short, turns out her sister does dope and I had to tell Pyrrha as her sister was strung out on the toilet." Ruby said as she rested the fork down beside the plate as she turned to see Pyrrha lightly poking one of the pieces of meat. Something that caused Ruby to just smile. Placing her closest free hand below the table, Ruby rested her hand on Pyrrha's lap, almost laughing at the sight of her jumping a little at the contact.

"It is just like ham Pyrrha. Just cut thinner and preserved more while whole." Ruby said as with a small chuckle as Pyrrha lowered a hand down to pick up Ruby's hand to shift it from her lap. Knowing that she couldn't keep it there with how she wanted to act.

"It isn't that. I know you've used it once or twice. It is just... I'm not really hungry any more. How could I be with the shit show this has turned into?" Pyrrha whispered as Ruby shook her head and quickly caught Pyrrha's hand before she could pull it out from under the table.

"Because you need to keep your strength up. If you are going to push yourself too far you're going to do nothing but harm yourself and your sister at the same time. So trust me, eat up. It will make you feel a lot better. Especially seeing as according to my Mom she picked our first dance song." Ruby said as she could feel Pyrrha's hand tense as she looked towards Ruby. "Yang told her apparently and to what I assume was to get the heat off her from doing something stupid that we hadn't decided on what song and had even planned on not doing a first dance." Ruby said with a slight chuckle as she could see minor anger flare in her wife's emerald orbs once again.

"If Yang hadn't helped me out I'd skin her alive. When did this happen?" Pyrrha stated as Ruby looked down to see her stabbing one of the delicate flowers of meat and vegetables.

"Couple of hours ago. I only know because my Mom came to me to say that we should be thankful that she plugged that hole that would sink the relationship. Or something to that effect. I couldn't follow her reasoning and I didn't really want to yell at her. She already threatened to castrate Dumbass and nearly shoved Adam's pistol down his throat." Ruby said as Pyrrha breathed a slightly shaky breath of what Ruby knew was some anger as she looked back at her plate looking for something else to skewer when she noticed the lack of anything on her plate.

"Is any of that true?" Pyrrha asked silently a little hoping that all of it was but at the same time thankful that Ruby had managed to get her to eat. Even if it was all entirely a lie. She felt like she needed it at that moment.

"Most of it is. The only difference is I found out from someone in the band asking me if that was okay. It is something like a waltz from what I gathered. And I was actually going to tell you sooner but we had something more important." Ruby continued as Pyrrha just breathed a sigh as she looked towards Ruby, squeezing her hand once more. As if she was trying to remind the woman all over again how thankful she was to have her there. How Ruby had just managed to make everything feel that much better even if the world just felt like it was kicking her at that moment.

"We are going to look so stupid out there." Pyrrha said with a slight chuckle, one Ruby joined in

"I don't mind looking stupid if you are there with me." Ruby added as she could here a small chant of 'kiss' earning a lighter chuckle. Raising a hand to just rest behind her wife's neck, Ruby pulled her down lightly to plant a kiss on the woman's lips. Enjoying the way that Pyrrha just seemed to relax into the feeling.

Pulling back, Pyrrha just smiled as she looked into the silver eyes. "Thank you for everything you've done for me today. So much so if we didn't have my sister with us, I would rock your world all night long." Pyrrha stated as Ruby just smiled at her.

"You're my wife. I kind of need to help you. And even if you weren't, I'd still help you just to see you smile." Ruby stated before she leaned back up and placed a second chaste kiss on the woman's lips. Enjoying how she felt Pyrrha return the kiss with twice the vigour and passion that she put in.

* * *

Slipping the key into the lock, Ruby nearly kicked the door open as she quickly bent down to pick Pyrrha up who had been laughing as her sister who was connected to her wrist winced in pain. As if she was trying to remind the duo of her presence.

Not that Ruby forgot about it. She just felt like they still had to keep this one tradition because the rest had been removed forcibly from them. Something that alone was a little amusing to her, just from how much the teen had been sulking as Pyrrha clung onto her neck.

Stepping to her side as she walked in a method to minimise the pain Octavia would be in. She couldn't help but feel that this would at least also serve as a nice reminder to the woman about some of the pain she had just put Pyrrha through. Once they were fully through the frame, Ruby started to lower a drunken Pyrrha who was barely standing up now causing Ruby just to brace the woman.

"Let this be a lesson to you Octavia. Carrying a drunk chick is just as annoying as having a wedding night beaver dammed by your sister in law. And alcohol hits like a tonne of bricks once the adrenalin is gone." Ruby panted as she looked to her wife. "Now can I have the key Pyrrha?" Ruby asked as the woman giggled.

"You need to find it." Pyrrha giggled out causing Ruby and Octavia both groan in unison. "I'll give you a hint... it is between your two favourite parts to place your head between." as those words left Pyrrha's mouth Ruby almost laughed at the sound of Octavia groaning once more.

"I suggest closing your eyes." Ruby stated as the teen quickly closed them and clamped her unbound hand over them. Smiling as she started to pull the dress down a little, Ruby stuck her hand inside her wife's cleavage and smiled as she felt the metal. Pulling her hand free, Ruby smiled at the small key and quickly slipped it into the cuff that was around Pyrrha's hand and unlocked it. "Okay Pyrrha, go get ready for bed, I'll tuck your sister into bed." Ruby said as her drunk wife started to brace herself against a wall as she walked down the hallway.

Once she could see the door close, ignoring the wink Pyrrha gave her, Ruby turned to her sister who had uncovered her face to glare at the woman. "What the hell does she see in you?"

"I've asked myself that a few dozen times today alone and I've never found an answer. But come on." Ruby said giving a light tug on the handcuffs. "When she comes to tomorrow, I suggest you beg for the medically induced coma. The sickness is really the main thing that causes people to not want to get clean."

The teen stated as Ruby opened the door to her old room and walked in. "I can handle anything." Octavia stated as Ruby clicked the cuff into place just so she wouldn't be able to get free.

"In a few hours you are going to get the first bout of it. That dose that had the effects negated, it is still very much in your system. It is going to be a painful few hours as you feel your skin crawl and you aim to inflict pain on yourself for even a few minutes of reprieve. To then get hit hard again, until every last grain has left your body." Ruby said as she stared into the woman's eyes. Trying to show how serious she was about this. "My guess is after an hour you'll be begging to not be doing it here. And by noon it will be far too late for you to change your mind. So chew that over." Ruby said as she stood up, flicking the light off as she walked out of the room.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom. Time to finish sly 2... see you all next time.**

 **Guest: The 'boom' isn't to show something big happening. It is just what I say at the end of a chapter. If something big happened I would play coy and act like nothing happened.** **And you are aware that is how hospitals and rehab centres actually purge the system of drugs? Just less metal cuffs and more padded, but the principle stays the same.**


	22. Chapter 22

**And even more...**

Chapter 22:

At the sound of knocking coming from the front of the apartment, Ruby groaned as slipped out from under her lover's arm. Already figuring it was her Mother-in-law. Or even a case of Sun coming early. She didn't want to think who it was as she walked past the door with Octavia screaming softly at what Ruby knew was her being uncomfortable to the nth degree.

Shaking her head muttering a simple 'moron' as she walked over to the door. Opening it to see two irate women standing there causing Ruby to just groan softly.

"Em, can this wait? I'm exhausted. Pyrrha passed out last night, I had to deal with the increasingly annoying other daughter of the shit lord standing next to you." Ruby muttered rubbing her eyes once again. Loathing it a little as the door was shoved inward knocking her lightly out of the way.

She wasn't sure which one wasn't accepting of her statement, but she knew that it wasn't going to matter. "Nah, you both can come in. I'll put on some coffee." Ruby sarcastically said as she walked towards the couch and taking a seat on it. Laughing a little at the feeling of the couch dipping on either side of her.

"The hell is going on to cause the screaming?" Emerald asked as Ruby just groaned.

"Pyrrha's sister, who doesn't exactly have a say in how she is detoxed right now. And she is getting some of the sickness. Now one problem at a time, and seeing as the one who has a gun gets priority Emerald goes first." Ruby stated as she didn't even need to look to know Nereid tensed at that statement and Emerald actually having at least one gun on her.

It was one of those facts of life that Ruby knew well enough without looking to know it was going to be the case. It actually made it laughable to her. "Blake called me last night, before she could tell me where she wanted to go, she hung up or her phone broke." Emerald said as Ruby leaned forward and started to forcefully rub her eyes trying to remember what exactly had transpired.

"Yang swiped her phone and broke it. You were one of the several hot topics of conversation at the reception. And I suggest sushi. Stereotypes exist for a reason, despite what Adam would like to admit. For example child actors have parents who have failed dreams which almost always leads to said child actor developing some sort of addiction ranging from drugs to wanting affection."

"That was a stab at me wasn't it." The woman on her other side said as Ruby just laughed at the statement.

"Very good. You realise that you are just at fault for one daughter wanting nothing but reminded she is doing what is right and the other shooting up. Just like how my parents are just at fault for me developing such a strong addiction for just trusting me to always make the smart decision despite being socially inept." Ruby continued as she could hear some shifting down the hallway causing her to sit back and look up to see Pyrrha walking out of the kitchen a frown on her face.

"Coffee... me need coffee and aspirin. You need clothes if talking to my mother." Pyrrha muttered just earning a small laugh from Ruby.

"Fine, I'll make the coffee go get clothes on, but you need to go make sure your sister hasn't thought of degloving. To get through this part." Ruby said standing up and walking towards her wife who had a little pout at what Ruby knew was something she was going to view as a reminder of how she had been a bad sister. Despite what all the evidence pointed to the contrary.

"What about my mother and Emerald?" Pyrrha said as Ruby shook her head. She knew this was an attempt by Pyrrha to try and not face the fact that she didn't want to see her sister at her lowest. Something that Ruby knew from first hand experience would hurt the sisters' relationship a lot more than what either realised.

"Em is probably leaving, probably to go remind someone about money they owe. As for your mother, bring her with you. So she can see what not enough hugs growing up can cause." Ruby stated with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. She knew without looking that the older woman was going to be mad at Ruby but she also knew how far she could push before anything was going to happen in the form of Pyrrha stepping in given how mad she was at her mother.

Leaning up to plant a chaste kiss on her wife's lips, Ruby smiled as she walked into the kitchen and set about making the coffee as she could just see Emerald walking out the door. It was actually a lot more relaxing that she was gone given how she knew then and there that the odds of her getting shot for saying something she found witty decreased exponentially. Something that only seemingly increased at the sight of Pyrrha walking past with her mother next to her towards the back of the apartment.

' _Now how do I convince Pyrrha that we don't need her mother here all the time? Because I swear if this means I need to wear clothes seemingly all the time I might just scream._ ' Ruby thought, pouring the water into the machine and flicking the power button as she strolled out of the room and towards her room.

Just walking past the room with Octavia she could see the older woman maintain an almost cold look as she looked at her two children. One being handcuffed with small trickles of blood as the other seemingly was near tears as she tried to move around the teen's arm to look at all the damages.

Shaking her head as she walked towards the dresser and started to pull the clothes out. Already wishing that she hadn't been in this position, but she supposed if her mother in law wanted to she would claim something to the police and then this would go to shit.

Pulling on the red hoodie, Ruby smiled at the warmth that came over her. Already loving the fact that she knew within the next few hours there was going to be nothing but screaming on top of screaming. And it was going to hurt Pyrrha a lot more than the mother apparently.

Grabbing the first pair of jeans she could reach, Ruby quickly pulled them up, and cinched the belt down tightly. Walking out of the room, Ruby could still see the two women starting to hiss to each other. Something that Ruby had no idea why it hurt her so much, but it had.

Knocking on the door frame to snap them out of whatever they were talking about Ruby spoke up. "Coffee is probably made, and we should have enough food for me to cook for the three of us for breakfast. But someone needs to do a grocery run if I'm meant to cook dinner." Ruby said as she started to become ecstatic from how Pyrrha had seemed to relax at something in that statement. She wasn't sure if it was from the idea of being able to leave or from the food Ruby would be cooking.

"Thanks Ruby. Octavia doesn't seem to be that bad right now." Pyrrha said as Ruby just shined her wife a small smile. She knew that it was the easy part right now. From it just being the first wave in a storm that will pass through Octavia for a while to lead into seemingly nothing but temptation. But she couldn't let Pyrrha know about any of that. Especially given how hard she was taking this one incident.

"That's good. Come on out then. It won't take long to make just about anything I'd want with what we have." Ruby said somewhat enjoying the sight of the mother walking out of the room and storming past her. She didn't even mind the attempt at intimidation of bumping into her shoulder. She could see the very visible anger in Pyrrha's expression as she walked out of the room, just closing the door behind her. "Relax Pyrrha. Your Mom can try all she wants, but I'm not going to be intimidated by her. She just isn't scary." Ruby whispered trying to at least remove one point of contention from the seemingly constant arguing duo.

Getting pulled back a little from her walking ahead Ruby was about to ask the reasoning when she could hear Pyrrha ask a question that she knew had to have been hard. "Am I doing the right thing Ruby?"

Sighing not out of anger or even of annoyance. It was more so out of how she was trying to think of how she was meant to answer it so Pyrrha wouldn't feel like she was being a terrible person but also so that she was reassured in a decision she must have made dozens of times over.

"Yes Pyrrha. You are. I hate to say this but take a page out of Yang's book and don't treat her like your sister at this point. I just earned back most of Yang's trust." Ruby said as she gently grasped either side of her wife's face. She had to keep her focused on what was important right now. "You've made this call dozens of times before. If it makes you feel better I'll call Dumbass over to keep a constant vigil on her. But really I assume she'll be at least in a better enough shape by tomorrow to where we can unlock the cuffs. Maybe she'll even be in a state where she can walk around." Ruby said trying to reassure Pyrrha further.

Something that was obvious in how comforting the comment was to the red haired woman. She smiled at that one facet in how Pyrrha became relaxed at that comment. Leaning forward, Pyrrha placed a chaste kiss on Ruby's lips. A feeling that Ruby still enjoyed even as the woman pulled back and rested her forehead against Ruby's.

"Thank you..." Pyrrha said a little relieved that she had someone who was well grounded and would keep her own feet on the ground. "And despite how weird it seems... I actually would feel a lot better with Sun around... he's seen you go through withdrawal a few times hasn't he?" Pyrrha continued as Ruby just chuckled a little.

"He has, and I'll call him before I cook." Ruby chuckled as Pyrrha planted another chaste kiss on Ruby's lips. She just knew if her mother was to see them she would be furious, but she supposed that was the reason she wanted to deepen the kiss.

Frowning as Ruby pulled back from the kiss a smirk on her face as emerald met silver. "This isn't the way to get back at your mother. Get Octavia clean and get her to talk about her reasoning. It doesn't matter to who as long as they don't deal." Ruby said as Pyrrha frowned at the statement. As if she was accepting the comment.

Taking a deep breath as she was forced to disengage from the small embrace they had found themselves in. But the pain was removed a little by the sight of Ruby smiling back at her as she walked into the kitchen.

Smiling as she walked into the dining room as Ruby placed a mug down in front of her with two small white pills. Earning a small smile, as she could see the woman return the coffee pot to the hot plate as she walked over to the cordless phone and picked it up.

As Pyrrha watched the woman quickly do what she promised, it made her feel a lot better. Almost like this was a weight lifted off of her knowing that there would be someone like Ruby who knew the signs. But there was an almost gut feeling as to relief from the action. Like Ruby had been bluffing the entire time.

' _Why was I even thinking that Ruby would lie like that? Ruby would never dream of lying to me..._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aaaaaannnnnnddddd done. Sorry it took so long but had things come up in the week that took priority. But now I'm going to play Sly 3...**


	23. Chapter 23

**And time for some more...**

Chapter 23:

Smiling as she placed the final plate down, Ruby just enjoyed the fact that it seemed that Nereid was at least willing to eat the meal. Not to mention the sight of Sun rubbing his eyes once again. Seemingly exhausted by something that Ruby really had no idea what for.

What she did know was Sun was going to devour the food in front of him like he had been starved for days, despite the fact he ate solely by himself nearly a full tier of the cake, plus his three course meal and most of the food the staff had out for everyone just yesterday.

"So... you called me here... to watch your sister go through the sickness? Why? There is nothing we can exactly do besides wait and check up on her so she doesn't try to cut her hand off..." Sun started being interrupted by a loud yawn. "Besides, don't you two have a honeymoon or something to get to?" Sun continued as Ruby just shook her head.

"It is a lot easier on her if it isn't someone she didn't change the diapers of, and all we were going to do honeymoon wise was sit in here for a few days doing what any happily married couple would do." Ruby started as she tried to inch her fork closer to Sun's plate to skewer some of the eggs on it, and simultaneously get him to eat it.

As the fork was so close to the goal Sun smacked his friend's hand and started to move the plate away from her. "That is gross... and not because you are two girls. But sitting around eating ice cream and watching crap tv? That is gross Red... I thought that was our thing?" Sun started letting his pain seep through as Ruby chuckled.

"No, the other thing happily married couples do. But can you help us here?" Ruby said as the expression of the blonde man seemed to turn into one of understanding as to what his friend had meant.

"Oh. That? Yeah Red we're never doing that. And sure I'll help on several conditions." Sun started as started to pick up the plate and scrape the food into his mouth. Moving the plate down a little, Sun took a deep breath as he turned towards his friend. "You must make me dinner for everyday I'm here, square off any debt I might have had with you... some home made banana ice cream... and a single favour that I can call in whenever I want." Sun stated as he raised his plate once again as Ruby just took a deep breath.

"We reject all of those." Ruby started trying to ignore the glare that was coming her way from Pyrrha. "She'll be done around tomorrow evening give or take a few hours, you'll get dinner tonight, and breakfast tomorrow plus snacks. I have no debt with you Dumbass, and you know I'll happily do any favour for you."

"Look at that we have a deal." Sun stated with a smile as he finished what remained of his food. "But seriously... can you make some banana ice cream? You haven't done that in ages..." Sun asked as he lowered his plate to the table as he looked towards Pyrrha who had a small smile and the woman next to her seemed to have a look of disgust. Something that he had no doubt was about his lack of manners if the previous night was anything to go off of.

"Maybe. Pyrrha and her Mom are going shopping once breakfast is done anyway. It is a two person job and they need to work some of the shit out between them." Ruby stated as she yawned loudly. She was about ready to lock her wife and mother in law in a room but she supposed with a way to leave each other's presence for a while would be a better situation as she didn't want to test her knowledge of disposing of a body. She was happy to leave that in the pile of her knowing theoretically how to do it.

She could see a glare from the two women being thrown her way, but she was more than happy to ignore that part. If just because she knows they would be able to patch things up a lot easier that way. If the price was the ire of the two women for a bit she'd accept that price and move on. She'd be able to get Pyrrha to forgive her because eventually she'd see what Ruby had done.

"Relax Pyrrha. It is a two person job, your mom would probably attempt to scare me... maybe even actually try to kill me because I find her about as threatening as sleeping puppy. Dumbass and your mom already locked horns from him eating breakfast how do you think she'd handle it if he was watching over her daughter in the same building as her." Ruby reasoned with Pyrrha as she slumped down in the chair. Knowing that her wife was right but that didn't make it any better really. If anything it made it sting that much more.

"Can't I just go with Nora...or Blake... or Yang... or Summer… hell I'd accept Tai?" Pyrrha mumbled knowing her mother heard her as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Nora is probably getting sick because of how she tried to beat Dumbass' cake eating not realising his stomach is a black hole where food just vanishes. Blake is probably talking with Emerald. My mom is going to be hungover something fierce, my dad will be trying to nurse her during this time... and Yang I've got nothing. Invite her if you want." Ruby continued as she stood up and started to collect the plates wondering when Sun had swiped her food without her realising it, making her just glad that she had enough to tide her over. "But your mom needs to go with you. Because I doubt it would be in everyone's best interest if we were alone together."

"Fine." Pyrrha sulked as she took a deep breath just watching her wife walk into the kitchen. ' _At least Ruby is making ice cream... maybe she'll also make some cookies... I mean if I get the stuff she_ _would have to make some_ _._ ' Pyrrha thought as Ruby placed the plates into the sink.

"So, the plan as it sits now is Nereid comes and washes the dishes, you call Ya-" Ruby started getting interrupted by the elder Nikos.

"I refuse to do something meant for the hel-"

"I don't care. Okay. That clear here?" Ruby interrupted as she gestured between her and her mother in law. "We all have a job right now. Because your eldest is taking over the mothering roles because truth be told it seems you're more pissed that she has a spine and are willing to let your youngest self destruct as a lesson to her. So I'll repeat, you are coming to do the dishes, Pyrrha will call Yang, and Dumbass is going to go make sure your youngest hasn't in some way killed herself. I'll continue to cook the meals and help Dumbass out. That is how the situation will remain for at least the next day." Ruby continued in a harsher tone, ignoring how she felt like she was dealing with a child that didn't want to do anything.

' _At least I know how mom felt when Yang acted like that... I don't enjoy it. And she wants to have more people that possibly are just like Yang in that regard?_ ' Ruby thought as she started to walk out of the room. A defiant smile on her face as she came to stand directly across from the woman who was making her loath the fact she would laugh at Yang's forced involvement.

"Seriously, go. Do the dishes. I'm sure even a prissy woman like you has some fond memories of doing them. If not I still don't care, if Nora can do them just fine when there was a lot more and not break any then you can easily manage the four plates and frying pan." Ruby continued as the woman just started to sulk as she looked towards Pyrrha for support against Ruby. Something that Ruby just laughed at. She still somehow thought that she was going to be able to find any support in this situation.

Taking a deep breath, the woman stood up from her seat and walked towards the small room. Making a mental note to do just such a terrible job she'd never be forced to do something against her will like this again.

"Before you think it is wise to do a half assed job, I will make you do them as many times as needed. Do it right and you only need to do it once." Ruby yelled back as she took her seat, noticing the look on Pyrrha as she was wanting to question how she knew something like that. "Yang did the same thing. I just happen to constantly absorb information." Ruby continued, enjoying the way she could hear some grumbling coming from behind her.

"Now, Pyrrha make the call, and Sun go check up on Octavia... I'm actually really sleepy. Drunk Pyrrha isn't as fun as you would think." Ruby muttered as she took a deep breath. She knew that the laughter was going to come, but that didn't really change the fact that she was exhausted.

"Did she blow chunks on you again? Oh please tell me she did. That would make it what the fifth time? Sixth?" Sun pleaded as Ruby just shook her head.

"She only has done it twice, and no. We got ready for bed, I laid down, she walked in and passed out on top of me after I had to carry her and her sister up to the apartment... after I nearly had to strip her to find the handcuff keys. So seriously, I'm very sleepy." Ruby said with a frown as she laid her head on the table.

"I promise to make this up to you Ruby... but it will need to wait for a hot minute. So go get some sleep for now." Pyrrha said as Ruby laughed a little.

"You made that promise last night as well... but sleep does sound good." Ruby said standing up and started to walk towards the bedroom. A smile as she could see the woman who continued to try and put fear into Ruby in a laughable fashion really.

' _I wonder how she is going to try next... doesn't matter as long as Pyrrha comes back from the stores living and I don't get called in by the police to bail her out, I don't care about the rest._ '

* * *

As the ringing filled the room, Yang grumbled and turned onto her side, pulling the woman in her arms closer. She didn't want for her morning to be ruined for some reason or another. Especially after how draining the previous day was.

"Yang just answer the phone. If it isn't important we can actually sleep." The girl in her arms stated causing the blonde to just groan. Not wanting to really break the embrace she had with the love of her life, but knew she was right.

Clearing her throat, Yang rolled over with her free arm, idly flailing her arm lightly, she smiled as she caught the wireless phone. Hitting the answer button, Yang was just debating how much she'd need to kill whoever was ruining her morning.

"Hello?" Yang muttered, praying that it was just one of her management wanting to stage some sort of new endorsement. She really didn't have the time mentally to deal with at that exact minute. Especially after the call woke her up.

" _Yang, I know it is early... but Ruby and I kind of need some groceries, and while she and Sun are looking after my sister... I really don't want to go with just my mom fearing I'll kill her and you are my only option really to prevent homicide charges._ "

Blinking her eyes hard to try and remove some of the sleep before she responded. "Does it need to be this exact minute or can it wait a few hours? Because you kind of are waking me up here." Yang said as she felt her lover shift to hold onto her. Just some how making the sleep come back twice as hard.

" _I can give you like an extra hour... I really need this Yang. Because thus far my mother has almost caused me to stab her and she has only been here like an hour and a half... mostly from how she is acting like Octavia's current state is to punish me._ "

"Yeah I can be there... but you owe me coffee..." Yang said hearing a quick thank you causing her to just quickly press the end call button. Sighing as she looked down towards the mane of hair towards her lover. "Do you want to wake up for a shower with me?" Yang asked as the icy blue eyes looked up at her.

"Sure but you still owe me after you not finishing the job you started last night you oaf."

"Oh I'm going to. And in the process, rock your world Snowpea."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is the chapter... I hope you guys liked it... I'm going to go play some tetris.**


	24. Chapter 24

**And more... fun.**

Chapter 24:

Sighing as she rubbed her eyes, Yang started to walk up the flight of stairs, hearing some minor yelling that she just knew was probably coming from Pyrrha and her mother if what Pyrrha had mentioned was anything to go off of.

She knew that she would have acted the same way when Ruby was using. That is when she wasn't feeling some mixture of self loathing and anger towards her sister. Even know she still felt like she couldn't remove all that anger directed towards her sister, but at least she was able to part enough as so she wouldn't start swinging at Ruby.

Pounding on her friend's door, she was happy as to see the door swing open to reveal her friend standing there. Her own anger seeming to subside at the mere sight of the blonde fighter. There was no doubt that the room was tense over something that Yang could hazard a guess to do with the red haired teen that she had ripped the high from yesterday.

"Did you know you two were yelling loud enough I could hear you on the stairs?" Yang said walking past Pyrrha and into the apartment. She knew that it might snap them out of whatever it was that they were fighting about. She knew that it was probably going to be a lot more relieving than the normal sounds she knew the neighbours probably heard.

"Yeah this is kind of a touchy subject... something that I would love to know why Ruby would rather kick the hornet's nest than removing it entirely." Pyrrha said as she walked over to the door to grab hold of some of the shoes before walking closer into the room.

"It is because she is nothing but a moron that likes to live in sin with my own moronic daughter!" Nereid snapped as Yang let out a loud sigh closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Few things wrong with that, one Ruby may very well be many things including an ex-whore but moron isn't one of the things. Two, Pyrrha really isn't a moron, I've seen her acting and she made the best she could of that dumpster fire. Finally, I am not above slugging someone in the ribs for making homophobic comments, I had to do it five or six times last night. Or did you forget that them being floored?" Yang said as she opened her eyes to look at the woman standing just behind Pyrrha. Entirely oblivious to the thankful look she had on her face.

If Yang was being honest, it actually looked like she was begging for that to just happen. None of it mattered really to her though. She was just going to find this trip to the store seem to drag on at a near snail's pace. "Now, can we get this over with? I would have actually loved to stay in bed with my girlfriend. Like I know Pyrrha would have loved to have done what she originally planned to do her honeymoon." Yang said standing up ignoring the blush that appeared on the sitting woman's face.

"Nora told you didn't she..." Pyrrha whispered in a defeated tone as Yang just chuckled at the comment. She didn't realise that one action was moronic until just then and there, but that didn't make the anger die.

"Amidst her screaming of 'what is the pineapple for? And why does this cake have pineapple frosting' last night. Then she threw up and now my birdbath needs to be cleaned." Yang said as Pyrrha sighed, at least partially glad that she was drunk enough to not remember that. Even if it was looking like she really did need to remember it more and more. "And I've got to admit... while I am curious what a pineapple can be used for in the bedroom... it was overkill making the frosting that. Now Nora won't be able to shake the idea for a while." Yang continued as she walked towards the door opening it.

Actually curious as to when she could return to her precious Snowpea which she hoped was actually soon. All she had to do was get the two women back here with the food then she was done. She was ready to just have a day on the couch with a fire roaring before she had to leave to go to the AA meeting with her father.

"The cake was established a long time ago. I just like the taste of pineapple." Pyrrha said gesturing for her mother to follow her friend out of the apartment.

"Since when? You've always hated it when I gave you pineapple." Nereid asked as Pyrrha shook her head.

"Sun, we are out. Make sure Ruby gets some sleep now." Pyrrha yelled hearing an okay as she closed the door and walked the short distance towards the two women. "And I've always liked it. I just didn't like it when you ruined it and made it into mush then spread it on a pizza instead of cheese trying to claim it was better for a young girl to eat it like that as so I wouldn't get fat." Pyrrha snapped as Yang chuckled to the both of them. Further curious as to who would do something like that.

She had heard some shitty things but that seemed to top it in a way that she never thought possible. But she had to put a stop to that argument before it escalated further. "Both of you, can you kindly drop whatever petty hate there is between the two of you? Because I'm doing this to be nice, and turning up what could have been a nice day with a beautiful woman before I go to one of those somewhat stupid meetings." Yang snapped as Pyrrha frowned at her friend's comment.

"They aren't stupid Yang. They help. I mean your father is going on what five years clean? Ruby's sixth year clean is in a month's time... you just need to give it time." Pyrrha said as Yang ran her hand across her face, still trying to push some of the exhaustion out of her.

"Trusting you on this Pyr. Because after the shit show it turned into with Blake and my mom, I could have really used a drink last night."

"Why were they mad at you?" Pyrrha asked as she rounded the corner at the base of the stairs. She could just see her mother continuously chewing her lip as though she wanted to say something but was fighting herself from saying it. A sight that seemed to multiple as she looked towards Yang.

"Complicated reasons, that I'd gladly tell you if it was just us because at this stage everyone in our circles will know." Yang said in defence of keeping that nugget of information to herself. At least until she knew there wasn't someone around that she didn't trust selling the information to some newspaper. Something that she had seen done to some of her opponents in the ring.

"Fine, no rush Yang. It actually helps me out." Pyrrha stated as she held the door open for her mother and Yang to walk out past her. It was almost hilarious to her that at least fate seemed to be working out in a decent manner to where she didn't have crap on top of crap so it just piled on top her.

"Thanks. But not joking here, I need coffee. I didn't even get a cup before leaving my house."

"I'll buy you one, don't worry." Pyrrha said with a smile as she walked towards Yang's car. Something she was very thankful that she brought given how it meant less time she had to expose Yang to her mother. "Shotgun." Pyrrha added as Yang chuckled knowing it was probably some sort of stab at her mother once again. But it really didn't matter to the blonde. As long as they didn't start fighting in her new car.

' _I hope Octavia is at least handling this better than when I had to watch Weiss go through it._ '

* * *

Yawning as he walked up to the couch, Sun nearly jumped onto it in a laying position, just so he could get a little while longer of sleep. Especially if he was meant to be up all night or near enough to it.

Ignoring the sounds coming from the kitchen, already figuring that it was his friend getting something to help her sleep. And if he was being honest, he couldn't really blame her. It felt like it was needed with how everything was going on.

That was until he felt a presence just staring at him. Cracking an eye open, Sun groaned as he could see Ruby standing there. Looking like she hadn't slept at all when she said she was going to. "Red, come on... I need to stay up most of the night... can you just let me sleep for a little bit?"

"It isn't that Dumbass. I need to tell you something and I need you to keep silent about it because I'd rather if Pyrrha doesn't know for now. I promise I'll tell her myself once I figure everything out." Ruby started, wondering if she should really tell Sun the truth about what she had found. She knew that if anyone would understand her situation it would be Sun over everyone else.

That simple statement was enough to remove all the sleep that was in his being. Sitting up fully, Sun looked at his friend who seemed to have something big on her mind. Something that clearly he would be able to help with.

"What is it Red." Sun asked in a deadpan tone as he noticed his friend starting to panic a little. Something that meant it was something big that she was worried about. Making Sun himself start going down the list of things that it could possibly be.

"I... I... I..." Ruby started, biting the inside of her cheek to try and well up the courage that she so clearly needed to tell her best friend that she had heroin in the apartment, and she could feel the small tingling sensation of wanting to shoot up.

She knew that there was next to nothing that she could say to get out of the situation, but she also seemingly didn't want to tell him the truth. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. She had to tell the man something, especially after making such a big fuss about what it was she had wanted to tell him.

"I don't want to have children that share my genes in any way shape or form." Ruby lied knowing that Sun wasn't going to be able to see through it, but knew it was also going to get him off of her metaphorically about what she told him.

"They'd be too big on them until they were in their teen years at the earliest." Sun said with a small laugh not getting why that was so important to not tell Pyrrha. It seemed like a non problem really.

"Not jeans Dumbass. Genes. I don't want them to go through what I went through, what my dad and sister are going through with their _problem._ Do you have any idea how easy it was for me to just fall into shooting up? How easy it was for my sister and dad to drink their sorrows away? Addiction is something that has a genetic factor, and it has been rampant in my family tree for generations. Just almost always it has been alcohol... and I think I have a great grandfather that was a gambler... but besides the point. Pyrrha has been asking for the Schnees to find my eggs so we can look into surrogacy when she thinks I'm not paying attention." Ruby ranted as Sun nodded his head as if he was finally seeing the problem.

Making Ruby all the more grateful that he wasn't looking too far into it. She just knew that if that happened then there was nothing she could fall back on.

"Look Red, I clearly know very little about the ins and outs of how babies are made. And even less about whatever the hell surrogacy even is. It sounds dirty. But you've openly admitted that you went to drugs from the expectations you were placed under. You have zero issues with alcohol... and believe me everyone wishs you had gambling troubles. So it seems the issue really has a simple solution, don't place expectations on the mini Red like your family placed on you." Sun stated just smiling as he could see his friend relaxing at the comments almost as though it had helped her deeply. Even if he doubted that there was anything of actual value in what he had spouted. "Now can I get a nap in?"

"Sure thing Dumbass." Ruby said as she walked out of the living room and into her bedroom. Closing the door just behind her, Ruby started to slide down it, a few tears in her eyes she could feel stinging as she could feel a new feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

Disgust.

Disgust at herself.

All because she couldn't seem to mention the real issue on her mind to anyone with the exception of her ex-dealer and even then she couldn't even let him remove it from her. She had to hold onto it. And the only thing that she knew would be able to remove the disgust the fastest was to destroy her sobriety. Something that was increasingly looking like the better option.

' _No... I can't do it... not now._ ' Ruby thought steeling herself and resolve for as long as she possibly could.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So that was a thing... But I'm going to go play some final fantasy 13.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, time for this. Sorry I've been gone for a while. Been busy.**

Chapter 25:

Pushing the cart, Pyrrha was at least a little glad that her mother had peeled off to go find something. It gave her just enough time to relax about how she was feeling wound up tightly by just her mother's presence.

She had thought that Yang would have been able to calm that feeling but instead was met with the reason she rarely enjoyed shopping with the blonde boxer. Namely the walking up to her and saying some pun about an object she had found.

The only solace to all of this was the fact she knew her sister was being well looked after thanks to Sun and if she was up by now Ruby. Nothing bad could possibly happen there and it just made her feel a lot better about the entire situation.

Turning to walk down another aisle, she could see the blonde woman walking up to her holding something behind her back with a clearly suppressed laugh that grew with each step towards her.

"Yang, if it is another pun... just please don't. You are here to be a calming thing, not making me wish I could pull my hair out." Pyrrha spoke, letting her exhausted tone seep through. She had no doubt that there was going to be anything more annoying to her. A sentiment that only increased as the blonde seemed to deflate and sulked as she started to walk back to the cart.

"It was going to be a good one too." Yang said as she pressed her back to shelves much to Pyrrha's annoyance.

"By definition, no puns are good. They are either groan inducing, or make the other person want to kill you. There is no other outcome." Pyrrha muttered walking away from the cart to try and find one of the many items she knew Ruby loved to cook with when she got a chance, and the last few times they were there they didn't have any.

Rolling her eyes, Yang walked up to the cart and grabbed the hand rail to lightly push it forwards before dragging it back towards her. "I beg to differ. Puns are easily one of the greatest things mankind has ever created. The other is paying people to fight. Then I suppose it would be something like fire then the wheel." Yang spoke laughing as Pyrrha turned around and sulked a little.

"You could pose that question to twenty different people and get twenty different answers. For example I wouldn't put professional fighting on the list. I would put understanding the mind enough to help people." Pyrrha said as she walked forward to grab hold of the metal frame of the cart to just pull it along.

"And you'd be wrong. You can punch a surprising number of problems away." Yang said with a small laugh at the sight of the red haired woman shaking her head. As if she was fully and truly exhausted by this one trip. "So how are you keeping up? I know when I found out Ruby used I practically tore her room apart, begged the folks to come home and broke down into tears like eight times in the space of six hours."

"Well, my Mom is home and being oddly enough far more hands on than she has for just about anything else. I did cry a lot yesterday and thankfully Ruby was there to calm me down. And that is probably also the only reason I'm not panicked to get home. Ruby knows what to expect and how much suffering Octavia must be going through. I'm just worried that she'll relapse." Pyrrha said in near tears at the thought of needing to go through it once again as she had to let go of the cart and walked towards the shelves to pull down some of the bags of rice. "I mean... Ruby wanted to get clean. Anyone at the meetings wants to get clean. Octavia didn't want to."

"Then you'll just do it all over again. And we'll stand by you. Not to mention you could always try and get Sun's brother; who is a major prick by the way, to cut Octavia off in Vale. I mean there are what three big gangs shouldn't be hard." Yang said with a small laugh as Pyrrha just shook her head at her friend's naivety.

"He had to call in so many favours, and Ruby was actually cared for by some of the gangs from my understanding. They wouldn't care for Octavia. Because you are Ruby's sister they might stretch far enough to care a little for you, and to my knowledge they care for Summer and Tai because of how they raised Ruby. But Octavia to them is just going to be another addict." Pyrrha said turning around to face her friend. She wanted the blonde woman to see how serious she was with the topic.

"Then get Ruby to try and get them to not sell it to her. Or get Ruby to tell her how low she has to sink before a pity party is acceptable. And you just know Ruby has had a few of those." Yang countered as she could see that seemingly brought some comfort to her friend.

Happy that she did her job, Yang took a breath as Pyrrha turned around and started to pull the cart around a corner. "Also apparently Ruby has never had a pity party in the traditional sense. She just gets so enrapt with thinking about every possible outcome, and would find it much easier if people just hated her for her actions instead of accepting them and her." Pyrrha spoke, noticing herself the shift in her tone towards happy that at the very least she wasn't on a topic like her sister. And one that she knew about fully.

"Talk about a lie. I can think of five times when we were children that she was having a pity party. Mostly because of something stupid but cool she did."

"You sure it was a pity party and you just didn't catch her thinking and tried to catch you up on what she did?" Pyrrha said with a small laugh at the fact she could feel the blonde no longer holding onto the cart as if she was in deep thought trying to figure out if it was really what she always assumed it was. "Come on Yang, we still have only done half the shopping if Sun is eating with us tonight and tomorrow... plus snacks."

* * *

Stretching from his spot, Sun began to roll onto his side to see a somewhat irate looking Pyrrha staring at him. Shrugging his shoulders, confident that after his repeated bouts with Ruby's mother the previous day that nothing Pyrrha could do would scare him. Especially if this was about what he thinks it is about.

"Tall Red, come on. I'm still getting up to check on her. And as I said before you dragged me here." Sun stopped mid sentence to let out a loud yawn. "There is nothing we can do in the meantime until it leaves her system. And seeing as those are police issue handcuffs which raise so many questions, but you can't cut off a limb or dig it too far into yourself." Sun continued closing his eyes, just enjoying the fact that it was still relatively silent given everything.

"How can you be so calm about this!?"

"Because my brother deals, my best friend used and has been through this a few times but only once by choice, and it is a common sight really if you live on the streets for even a day. So, can we just not shout?" Sun asked rhetorically as he tried to close his eyes tighter to get a few more minutes sleep.

As if sensing what Pyrrha wanted to yell and possibly do to the sleeping Faunus, Yang felt like she had to speak up. "Who would think banana, chocolate and chillies is a good combination?" Yang asked in a vain attempt to try and move the conversation away.

"Dibs!" Sun yelled startling Yang as she could hear some shifting on the couch followed by the man walking towards the small island "Tell Red I have dibs." Sun continued as he snatched the bag from her hands.

"Snatch something from my hands again if you want to feel what a broken rib cage feels like and at the same time get your ass kicked by a girl." Yang deadpanned as Sun chuckled at that statement.

"Already felt both of those. We've fought a lot. Mostly from your trust issues with Red." Sun said laughing lightly walking back over to the couch, taking a seat as he could hear some shuffling towards the living room.

"You've never fought Yang. Best you can say is you took one hit meant for me." Ruby muttered rubbing her eyes as she took a seat next to the monkey Faunus. A smile gracing her lips as she could see him finally opening the bag in his hands and offering it towards her. "I mean have you ever even been able to take a second hit?"

Chuckling a little as he could see his friend reach into the bag to pull out a small handful. Starting to just place the items into her mouth as Sun returned the bag to the right person. "No, but I can still tell people I fought 'The Rising Sun Dragon' at least that is as far as my parents, potential love interests and employers are concerned happened. That and she hits really, really, _really_ hard." Sun spoke as Ruby just shook her head at the notion.

"What is that for when you explain the brain damage? Or do you want credit for saying you've punched a girl?" Yang asked walking into the room to be met with laughing.

"Yang, I've told you. As far as literally anyone is concerned the second you started fighting in the men's division and started climbing that ladder with ease everyone started to consider you as a man. Plus you've got mannish hands and mannish anger to begin with." Ruby laughed out as the blonde reached forward grabbing her by the scruff of the hoodie that she had been wearing.

"I still owe you a punch. So give me a reason not to." Yang seethed as Ruby chuckled again.

"You'd be proving my point so well I wouldn't need to provide evidence to back it up. The only way you could possibly win is if you don't." Ruby got out as she was thrown back into the seat laughing all the while. Turning towards Sun she could see was restraining a laugh. "Anyway, Sun go check on Octavia. Yang thank you for going with Pyrrha, feel free to stay if you want." Ruby said as she let the laughter die down entirely.

She knew that this was actually probably one of those times where Yang wasn't sure if she wanted to stay or go, but she still felt like she owed Yang the offer because despite all the prodding that she would do on a regular basis for the way she just helped put her own mind at ease.

"Nah, I have a hot girlfriend and we plan to cuddle by the fire until I have no choice but to leave to go with dad to a meeting." Yang said ignoring the eye rolling of her sister for the both of their own safety, because she knew that if she needed to defend the fact her drinking was a problem she knew she would punch Ruby repeatedly.

At least she was thankful for Pyrrha taking a seat next to Ruby for the fact that she knew she'd be able to separate any and all fighting. "Okay, enjoy the meeting. And if you need anything we owe you one." Pyrrha responded ignoring the hurt look she knew her wife would be having strewn across her face.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in my back pocket." Yang said as she walked towards the door and nearly sprinted out of the home.

Once the echoing of the door reverberated through the apartment, Ruby just smiled as she looked around trying to find the only woman to get on her nerves from her being so entitled. And she knew that there really had to have been something to set her off in that conversation alone.

As her feet got dragged onto the floor, Pyrrha rested her head onto Ruby's lap smiling all the while Ruby felt like she might as well ask. "Hey Pyrrha where is your mom?"

"Yang dropped her off at her hotel. She wanted to grab a change of clothes for Octavia because she doesn't trust us saying Sun is gay." Pyrrha yawned out as Ruby smiled and rested a hand on her arm. "Now can we just go the rest of the time while she is gone sleeping on the couch here? I'm still hungover, and I didn't get to wake up with my wife holding onto me."

"Sure Pyrrha." Ruby began as moved her head back to just rest it on the back of the couch. Eyes closed as she started to think. ' _This is the feeling that beats heroin... and I know that... but why do I still feel this need to shoot up?_ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Annnddddd done. That took a while... time to edit and then play some more Final Fantasy 13... god damn gil grinding.**


	26. Chapter 26

**And more of this... enjoy.**

Chapter 26:

"Hey Red... shouldn't you be asleep? Like, I'm happy it is more than me but what are you doing up?" Sun said as he nearly jumped at the sight of his friend walking into the room he had been periodically walking in to check on the woman. He knew it was late, easily just after four the last time he checked, but the sight of his friend was a little alarming.

"I couldn't sleep. Mostly because Pyrrha and me would have tired ourselves out... but we can't do that because of her sister. So, I decided at least do something that might tire me out mentally." Ruby said walking over to the far wall where the headboard touched. She almost felt thankful for her friend walking over to take a seat just next to her.

"What is really the matter Red? I've never known you to have an issue sleeping. Getting some or not." Sun asked as he could see Ruby just chuckling a little.

"It is as I said Sun. Sex is probably one of the few things that shuts my mind up. I mean have you ever been laying down and you start to contemplate the likes of Nie-"

"Cutting you off there Red. That is without a doubt easily a problem exclusive to you. Most men I know we have nothing going on through our head unless we are going to do something life changing." Sun said with a small smile as he reached over and grabbed his friend's shoulder pulling her into a one arm hug.

Ruby just smiled a little as she rested her head on her friend's shoulder. She had no idea why talking to this man had constantly calmed her when others infuriated her. All she did know was she would gladly remain ignorant of the reasoning.

Both just letting the silence of the room seep into them. The silence only seemingly broken periodically by the sound of the woman on the bed shifting. Just making Ruby laugh at the fact that her body didn't seem to register the lack of metal chaining her to the bed.

"Hey Dumbass... why did you and Neptune really break up?" Ruby said as she could feel her friend tense up at the question. She knew that it was probably going to be a hard thing for him to answer, but if she was being honest it wasn't that hard of a question to answer. She really didn't know the reasoning behind it.

"Promise you won't tell Adam. Because if he found out, he really will do something stupid that would destroy Cottontail." Sun pleaded as he felt Ruby pull away from him to just stare at him. He really didn't think his friend would betray him like that, but he just had to make sure.

"I promise. Why would you even feel the need to make me promise that?" Ruby asked as she just was glad that it seemed to ease her friend.

Taking a deep breath as he tried to align his thoughts enough so he could tell his friend the truth but not reveal how much pain that man put him in. "I caught him cheating on me and he told me the reason was because I was nothing more than a dumb manual labourer that if I didn't have half the friends I did have I would have been stuck on the streets." Sun said as he barely had enough time to brace himself from his friend quickly latching onto him in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me he was such a prick?" Ruby began, ignoring the light laugh coming from her friend.

"You seemed like you had your hands full, and I'm not exactly the gushy type. He was a douche, I cried a little, and moved on fairly fast."

Sun was surprised by his friend pulling back and punching him in the arm. He had no idea what caused that reaction, especially given how he hadn't even done his normal insulting thing that he always did with her.

"Dumbass. No matter what, I'd always make time for you. And I know you would do the same. So I'm a little hurt that you would think that anything would stop me from doing that. Planning a wedding or not." Ruby said as Sun just shook his head. Glad that at least he had an answer as to what set his friend off like that but would have rathered that it didn't happen at all.

"Relax Red. It wasn't something I needed help with anyway. It wasn't my first breakup... and all things considered between us, I've never had one as bad as your worse." Sun stated with a smile as he knew that the woman was going to at least be a little happy with everything the way it went. Mostly from how it seemed to quell the anger in his friend who returned her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm just hurt by that. And if you ever are in a relationship as bad as mine with Weiss, I will kill the man myself. Not to mention Adam would probably hear that you are using and freak out." Ruby said explaining herself as to why she felt the need to hit her friend. She typically wouldn't resort to violence with her best friend, but it just felt like she had to vent some of the anger and pain she had been feeling.

Smiling as rested his head against the wall, just closing his eyes lightly, deciding to just enjoy the silence once again. It just seemed to remind him of the many late nights they had in the alley they called home as he had his own panic attack at how Ruby was dangerously still and he wasn't sure if she had died.

"Wait... at my bachelorette party... you didn't go back to that prick did you?" Ruby asked causing Sun to just laugh at his friend's concern. Even if he knew he was one of a few people that received it from the brunette.

"Nah, I asked your sister. She said Adam called him to have a word because he thought I was still hurt... and we woke up across the pool from each other naked." Sun began with a soft tone as he could hear some more shifting from the bed. "I mean between us, that still seems pretty tame in comparison. Like what is the worst place you've woken up after a blackout?"

"Three guys in me and Weiss shoving my face into her pussy... I think one of the men was her father and we were in his office. It is still really hazy. I'm still not sure who was there... but I do know it was during the time I was dating Weiss and it was at the peak time of her selling me around so we could get high." Ruby said with a small laugh as Sun shook his head.

Before either of them could respond the sound of the sound of springs started to snap them from their conversation to see the teen woman sitting up fully and quickly shifting her head. As though she was trying to find out where she was or what it was exactly that she was doing there.

"Go back to sleep Octavia. It is too late to be up." Ruby said softly as she went back to resting her head on Sun's shoulder. She knew that the woman was going to be panicking from the fact that she probably hadn't realised where she had been for the last day. It was something that Ruby just couldn't help but laugh a little at. Either way she could still see something faintly ghosting in the woman's face that she knew was probably trying to figure out everything and would ignore Ruby's statement until that sole feat was met.

As the eyes scanned the small room Ruby just smiled at her knowing that in reality that she needed to sleep more now just because of how she had to right her sleep schedule, or at least let it become somewhat normal given the leg work they'd need to do now to prevent her shooting up again. A feat that Ruby just hoped would be easier than she remembered.

"Trust us kid. It is will take at least one problem for the future off the table. And it gets you to Red's cooking of breakfast a lot faster... which is totally worth it." Sun said with a small laugh as he could see the woman nod as she lowered herself back onto the bed.

As the woman tugged the blanket up to cover herself more, Ruby just smiled as she could hear the distinct sound of the woman's breath starting to even out. It brought some joy to her as she knew if the girl was that easy to convince, then it shouldn't be that hard for her to actually help the teen with the rehabilitating her into a functioning member of society once again.

Letting the silence only be broken by the light snoring of the woman. It was something that Sun found at least somewhat enjoyable just because he wouldn't need to fight someone to keep them in the apartment. Hell he still remembered him trying to force Ruby to finish the steps to fully get clean after the hardest one was already taken.

"You should probably get some sleep Red. I'm just going to stay up to make sure that she isn't going to run and actually sleep the night away." Sun said softly as he started to stretch in his seat just glad that he had finally told Red as to why he was single.

"I can't sleep Dumbass. Just telling me to won't help the fact I can't do it." Ruby whispered towards him, not out of some exhausted tone, but from her at least wanting to be polite to one of the people in Pyrrha's family. "I may even start baking for breakfast... use some of the bananas to make banana bread."

"Going to be hard unless you are going to the store. Which I don't suggest. Only weirdos are awake at this time and in stores." Sun said with a small laugh as Ruby just shook her head.

She felt like she should have seen her friend eating all the fruit seeing as it was his favourite thing to eat. It still didn't really matter to her. She felt like she enjoyed that part of their friendship just from how Sun could always surprise her despite the fact of how predictable it was.

"We were one of those _weirdos_ not that long ago. Hell we didn't even pay for most of the shit we took. Not to mention I still do know a lot of dangerous people in the underworld so no _weirdo_ is going to be a fear inducing thing. I mean I've had guns pulled on me more times than most people in active war zones have." Ruby said as she took a deep breath standing up a bit. Just glad that this had been a pleasant conversation. "So while I go and get changed to go to the store to spend more money on fruit is there anything else you want?"

"I'm good Red... but before you go... is there still some more of that ice cream? I'm asking for uh... some friends." Sun joked as Ruby just couldn't help but laugh at that single statement. Something that she knew was Sun just wanting her to laugh about.

"Yeah there is still a few scoops in the freezer unless you ate it all with the fruit. Actually could you imagine that in a banana split? All you'd need is some chocolate sauce, and some crushed peanuts really." Ruby said with a small smile as she could just see her friend salivating at that one comment.

"Ugh... one last thing... again for a friend... could you perhaps um..."

"Yeah I'll make one if you don't eat the ice cream. Because I'm not making more ice cream." Ruby said with a small laugh at the sight of Sun seemingly getting caught between a rock and a hard place. Almost as if the decision would be the be all end all of his life.

"Fine I won't eat it while you are out." Sun began as he stood up stretching as he yawned a little. "But seriously Red. Stay safe. You know as well as I do that some unstable people are out around now."

"You are worse than my mother, but I will be safe." Ruby said as she started to walk out of the room and smiled at the sight of Sun taking the chair he once occupied. ' _I wonder how he'd react if he found out I could ruin everything with a small amount of that beautiful powder... I don't picture I'd have him as a friend any more._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom, got done this chapter... slightly behind schedule but in my defence... I actually have nothing.**


	27. Chapter 27

**And I have nothing witty to say here...**

Chapter 27:

The sound of the alarm blaring started to irk the sleeping redhead. She didn't know why her wife hadn't already turned it off. With each second that came through she started to realise the lack of arms around her. Groaning as she started to push herself up.

Looking around, she sighed deeply at the lack of Ruby as she started to pull herself towards Ruby's side to just slam her hand down on the alarm silencing it for the day. With that one battle won, she finally let her arms finally give out, Pyrrha let out a groan as she start to close her eyes again.

Reaching up to pull the pillow down, Pyrrha just smiled as she smelled the air. A strange sort of smell. She couldn't place what it was, which was making her a lot more curious, just not enough to venture out.

"I'm not going to wake her up Red... she might be naked and I don't trust you." Ruby could hear the blonde Faunus shout. It was almost a little irking to her. She had no idea why they were being so loud, but that didn't really matter. There was something more pressing to her.

"And I don't trust leaving you with anything baked. The difference is I know she isn't naked because we didn't go to bed naked." Pyrrha could hear Ruby counter back as she sighed a little. But the very least Ruby had apparently baked something. Which was more than enough to remove some of the sleep from her being.

Sighing, and secretly wanting for the argument to be over Pyrrha started to slide out from under the warm covers. Rubbing her eyes as she walked to the door and opened it to see the blonde Faunus nearly jump at her sudden appearance. She didn't know what it was that made him have such a reaction, but it was a little amusing to her.

"Sun, can you please go and check up on Octavia?" Pyrrha muttered softly, just pushing past him as she walked towards where Ruby had been waiting with her arms crossed and just glaring in Sun's direction. "Now... please tell me there is coffee... and a good reason as to why I didn't have my wife holding me again?" Pyrrha muttered quickly wrapping her arms around her wife as she lowered her head to just rest on her shoulder.

"There is, and I couldn't sleep. So I made banana bread after I had a talk with Dumbass and we watched your sister. She is at least hovering towards consciousness at least. If she isn't up by now so she could easily be woken up." Ruby said softly as she could almost feel Pyrrha frown. She wasn't sure which part had been the part to set her wife off, but she knew that one part at the very least did just that. All she could really do is wait until Pyrrha had decided to vocalise the complaint.

Taking a deep breath as she pulled back, Ruby just smiled up at Pyrrha and planted a kiss on her lips, trying to snap her out of this trance of sorts. She was a lot more concerned with how Sun was going to react with what she has to say next. "Dumbass, just wake Octavia up. Breakfast won't take much longer." Ruby said as she grabbed Pyrrha's hand and started to lead her way out of the hallway.

She wanted it clear to her friend that she didn't want any sort of interruption with what Ruby knew that she'd need to talk about with Pyrrha. Coming to a stop, Ruby grasped a new mug and slid it off the hook, placing it down she just smiled at the red haired woman. "So, seeing as our honeymoon is ruined... do you want to go to the NA meeting tonight? We won't force your sister to go up, but I can assume she wouldn't have a choice if she wants to attend or not." Ruby said softly as she started to pour some of the coffee into the cup before she slid it over to Pyrrha.

"Fine... but more importantly, what is on your mind? You've never had trouble sleeping." Pyrrha asked as she grabbed the mug. She could see Ruby close her eyes and just let out a sigh.

"Normally I get my mind shut off one way or another. But I can't exactly shoot up, sex you declared off the table while your sister and eventually mother will be here... and the tricks when I was like five don't work any more." Ruby ranted off as she turned to face her beautiful wife.

"What did you use to do?" Pyrrha asked as she could see the what really was two days without sleep starting to creep into the pools of molten silver. She wasn't sure what it was, but something had to have been causing this kind of reaction despite what the shorter woman claimed.

"From one go up in a Fibonacci sequence as high as I can go. It worked wonders until I got into the world of dating. Then thinking how my family would react would tire me out... and after that it was drugs and sex." Ruby recited off as she smiled at the older woman.

Knitting her brow, Pyrrha stared at Ruby wondering how she should phrase her next statement as so it wouldn't come off as harsh but still true about everything. Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha just looked for the answer in her wife's eyes and spoke, "Those are weird things. What ever happened to counting sheep when you are a child? Or being read a story?"

"Never worked. And honestly, my parents worked at like stupid amount of hours to the point it was mostly Yang during bedtime and she was never the reading me _appropriate_ material type. I spent years waking up terrified of a picture with a smiling dog... and the pranks didn't help. Have you ever had a plastic knife placed to your throat with your sister wearing a white hoodie and saying 'go to sleep'? Frankly it is a miracle we all made it out of childhood."

Smiling a little at the woman's simple story, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel better at the simple story. Even if she knew that it was very clearly not the full truth, but she supposed that it was good enough.

"You've known Yang how many years and you doubt that she would give her baby sister who was already doing her homework further nightmares?" Ruby asked with a small laugh as she could see Sun walking into the dining room stretching.

"More than enough to know you can't really have any expectations for Yang because she'll find a way to surpass them. For good and for bad." Pyrrha said with a small laugh as she turned towards Sun to see him sitting at the table. Snickering at something she didn't want to even begin to imagine the reasoning behind. "Is she up Sun?"

"Yeah, when I left anyway, bit snappy, but up. I don't even remember Red being that snappy."

"Didn't I threaten to gouge out your intestines as I was sewing up my arm after I punched Pyrrha in the face and she dropped me on broken glass?" Ruby asked rhetorically as Sun just chuckled. Something that she had no doubt that it was going to contain some sort of self mocking reason that she probably wouldn't be able to see given Sun's penchant for surprising her.

"That was just classic Red. And I was just too busy laughing my ass off at the fact you were showing the first normal reaction since I've met you... but seriously someone should go in there and make sure she is awake." Sun said with a smile as Pyrrha just shook her head.

"I'll go make sure. But out of curiosity what are you making?" Pyrrha asked as she took a small sip from her mug. Enjoying the smile Ruby had as she stared up into her eyes. It just seemed to warm her up even more as she took some of the warmth from it.

"Food. The food you eat if you are that curious. But I don't think you should worry about that and instead go and get your sister. We both know you don't really care about what I'm cooking." Ruby said with her same near defiant smirk that Pyrrha had come to love. Just the way it always meant that she had some sort of plan just brought comfort to her at any point she saw it.

Sighing as she placed the mug onto the counter and frowned as she debated if it would be worth it just to lie. She didn't really want to see her sister at that point. Especially after how they had last seen each other.

Figuring that Ruby would just see through the lie and probably give her something terrible for breakfast... not that Pyrrha wouldn't eat it. It just would sully the mood more than it needed to. Slinking slowly out of the room and towards the spare bedroom, Pyrrha just continued to sulk a lot harder.

She just knew deep down that it was going to be harder to bring Octavia back from this point, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. Everyone was right, if Octavia fell off the wagon, then they would just need to drag her back onto it kicking and screaming.

Taking one last breath to just calm her nerves and not let any weakness show to her sister, Pyrrha gently pushed down on the handle and allowed the door to swing open. She could feel a small smile grace her lips at the serene sight of her sister snoring lightly. It just brought up some fond memories that she still had from her time when she was living at home.

Shaking the ancient memories from her mind as she walked into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Grasping her shoulder she gently gave the sleeping woman a shove, which was quickly met with her trying to repress the urge to laugh at the sight of her panic stricken look on her sister's face.

"Breakfast will be done soon. And if you want to laugh at seeing Mom actually do the dishes, and actually get some delicious food I suggest getting up now." Pyrrha said softly, but with the same faux choice that she had posed to Ruby so many different times when she was in a similar situation. But she somehow felt different than when she did it to Ruby.

It wasn't even a case of she was violent with Ruby when she did it, but the voice seemed to be softer with a much sharper edge. Something that she had no doubt Yang was right about the previous day. When it is family they just seem to be able to cut deeper all the while you can't control the same familial tone.

"What time is it?" The red haired teen asked as she sat up a little and started to rub her eyes. She had no idea what time it was but figured that it had to be late given how dark it seemed to be as the light seeped into the room from the open door into the hallway.

"Seven thirty in the morning."

"Wake up again at noon." Octavia murmured as she tried to lay down once more. Only getting stopped by Pyrrha's hand catching her shoulder.

"I'm not asking nicely again. Next time I going to grab something from the freezer to toss under the blanket. You need to get into a healthy routine. Which doesn't mean you need to do some workouts at six like Mom made us a few months before an audition." Pyrrha began as the woman in her hand just groaned. "Let me finish. You also don't need to eat entirely healthy things. It just means waking up like normal people, having something to eat, and do something to occupy your time. For example Ruby spends most of her day checking how much she made over night, and thinking what to make for dinner. Or playing games I can't even begin to figure out some rules in certain clubs."

"That sounds so... fucking... boring. I'd rather do that nightmarish boot camp that Mom always had us d-"

Octavia was cut by the loud sound of flesh on flesh followed by a loud whimper. "NEXT TIME I'M TAKING YOUR HAND DUMBASS!" The sister duo could heard being yelled as Pyrrha just sighed what Octavia just knew deep down was an aggravated sigh.

"So, get up, have a nice warm shower, we bought you some new very comfortable clothes. So put them on, and come have a delicious home cooked breakfast with fresh banana bread. And again you will get a jolly at the sight of Mom kowtowing to my wife. If I wasn't so pissed at her over letting this happen, I'd be laughing." Pyrrha said with a smile as used her free hand to shove the blanket off of her sister.

"Fine, I'm going... just stop the caring sister crap. We are far past that being a thing." The red haired teen hissed as she started to storm out of the room and across the hallway.

' _I can't not care about you Via... and I'm not going to stop caring about you until you are on the other side of this and safe._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom... took forever to finish this chapter. But I got it done... now to go have some tomato soup... bye.**


	28. Chapter 28

**And more.**

Chapter 28:

"This place looks like sadness." The teen redhead commented as Ruby just chuckled at the comment. It wasn't that she had any particular way to counter it, because if she was being honest it really did look like that the first time you went there. Or even for the first month really.

But she had to admit that after a while, you really did get to know people and it became clear that for some this really is the proverbial rock bottom and they are trying to claw their way back up to something more sustainable with or even for their family. This really was the only option.

"Get used to it then. We are going to be coming here three nights at the bare minimum, and come the next one you will go up talking." Pyrrha hissed towards her sister, still mad that the teen had wasted something delicious that Ruby had made for breakfast. The worst part was she had to hold back Sun as well from the teen just throwing the heel of the banana bread into the trash.

"Honestly, it isn't bad. And with the last few times you've experience me being right you shou-" Ruby was cut off by being lunged forward and feeling a pair of arms wrapping around her. She could feel her blood boil as she start to tense her hand up. Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves to at least find a somewhat diplomatic solution.

"So whoever you are you must be new, so consider this your one and only warning I don't do touching and here is what is going to happen I'm going to give you to the count of two to let go of me, before I find out how many chairs I can break across your back before I can play 'The Skeleton Dance' like my name was Carl Stalling!" Ruby yelled as she could feel the hands slacken allowing her to slip out from them.

Taking some further deep breaths to try and calm herself down as she closed her eyes, Ruby could actually feel it working but she just had to relax a little bit more before she addressed this person. She was actually a little glad that she could feel Pyrrha having left with Octavia to find a place to sit.

Feeling like she had calmed down enough, Ruby started to turn around and take a few more deep breaths before she opened her eyes. Smiling a little at the sight of the woman standing there looking happy. Her hair covering one side of her face but Ruby could still recognise the face.

"Look, I'm glad you are getting clean. But the only people I allow to touch me like that are my wife and a friend who has been literally shot because of me. I mean I don't even let my mother hug me for more than three seconds and even then I need at least five minutes to not punch her. Consequences be damned. So next time, just speak normally. Because I was _not_ joking." Ruby said taking a deep breath as she could see some tears in the woman's eye. She had no idea what was going on with the woman to cause such a reaction but that didn't change any of the facts.

"Don't cry. I'm just an odd case. I mean before my wife became my wife and I just met her, she grabbed me and I didn't give her a warning. But I did just get clean at that point..." Ruby joked a little as she heard the soft tapping of the microphone reverberating through the room. As if it was the signal to everyone the meeting was about to start. "Look, I'd love to catch up. But after the meeting. Don't want to be rude." Ruby said with a smile as she pointed towards the seats.

Noticing the smile, Ruby just enjoyed the fact that she was going to be able to get at least some of the information off her chest. Maybe she'd even be able to get some sleep that night. Something she could feel a growing need for.

Turning around, Ruby scanned the room for her red haired goddess of a woman. Smiling at the sight of her with the free seat on the edge. Smiling as she walked towards it and gladly took it. She was content with how everything was as she took it and looked up to the stage.

"What was with May? Don't tell me you are the one she wanted to punch because you convinced her that her family aren't going to be overly mad because she was emotionally manipulated." Pyrrha whispered as Ruby just shrugged her shoulders and started to slide down in her chair.

"If that is the woman's idea of punching... but if it involves the streets chances are I am the woman that someone wants to punch. I've pissed off a lot of people... mostly from me getting paid to blow them then I snowball them. Which has lead me to be told I have a very punchable face." Ruby began in as low of a tone she could use just because she didn't want to distract the man explaining the rules. "Normally they'd say that as they are punching me. A lot of guys do not like the taste of themselves."

"What even is that?" Pyrrha asked as she grabbed Octavia's upper arm in an attempt to get her to stop fidgeting in her seat.

Before Ruby could respond, Octavia seemingly beat her to it. "It is when a guy blows his load in your mouth, you fake like you swallowed it and go for a kiss and spit it down his throat."

"Your sixteen Via. How the hell do you know that?" Pyrrha began as she turned to face Ruby as something clicked, "Wait you've done that to me."

"Yeah, sixteen and legal. Get over it Pyrrha. I'm not a little girl. Not to mention I don't ever need to hear what someone does or doesn't do to you behind a closed bedroom door."

"And that is entirely different. I want you to share in how delicious you are." Ruby quipped as she could see could see Pyrrha just shaking her head as though she just gave up trying to figure out what would be so bad about that but she supposed that it isn't for everyone. Instead she knew that she had to just get through what was before her and just be supportive of Ruby.

It was no secret to Pyrrha that Ruby had something on her mind that she clearly didn't feel comfortable talking about, and she could imagine the reason being the teen sitting next to her. Hell she wasn't even sure if there was really an easy way to be that close to an addict when it was what you were addicted to.

She was just thankful that Ruby seemed to be strong enough to ignore any and all urges she might have had. As she was thankful the night's host got done and Ruby nearly sprinted up to the stage. ' _Normally a wife is pissed if her own wife would tell her something that is clearly bothering her... but I suppose this is something I can only understand on paper... the people here would actually be able to help her._ '

"I refuse to walk up onto a stage and talk about literally anything." Pyrrha heard her sister seethe causing her to just groan internally as she turned her head to stare at Octavia.

"Give them silence. We can argue the details later." Pyrrha hissed as she could see her sister crossing her arms and pouting.

Smiling at that action, Pyrrha turned her gaze back up to the stage to see Ruby tensing up a little as she walked to the podium. She knew that normally that Ruby wouldn't have gone today and this was just her trying to get used to the different faces. Or at least that was what Pyrrha had hoped to be the case.

"Hi everyone, my name's Red and I am an ex-heroin addict." Ruby spoke as Pyrrha at least felt a lot better about the chorus that followed up that, and just the sight of Ruby relaxing. As though she had finally gotten her thoughts into line.

"I recognise some faces, and I'm sure they are expecting some long drawn out story of how I was able to connect a recent life lesson to some faint memory of my family teaching me the exact same thing... but this time I have none of those." Ruby began as she seemingly took a gulp, confusing Pyrrha further. "Mostly because in the last few days there have been a lot of stressful events. I just got married. It was a beautiful event and that is kind of where some of the issues come." Ruby started as Pyrrha could feel her heart tighten at the thought that she was the one causing Ruby that pain.

"To be clear, this has nothing to do with the wife. She is my world and has done so much for me including the fact she got me clean. She even reunited my family. This has purely to do with the reception." Ruby spoke as Pyrrha could feel the grip on her heart relax at that simple clarification. It seemed what had been on Ruby's mind had been what she had hoped. It was the teen next to her that had been enough to damage Ruby enough to cause this constant thought process.

"You see, the main issue was the fact I found someone in the bathroom strung out. Heroin... which is just pure luck on my part. Before any of you worry, I didn't use any and no one could find any extra. But I suppose that is where the main issue stems from. I saw that sight and I have to admit... I was actually a little jealous." Ruby continued as Pyrrha frowned a little at the comment. She didn't really get what Ruby meant but the fact she was jealous of that simple thing seemed to make her hurt. "Don't get me wrong I have mostly no issues any more. I have a small fortune now just from the things I learned while living on the street and applying it to the stock markets. So I shouldn't have a right to be jealous over something so mundane... but that is just the closest feeling I know about that could be used to describe it."

Even if Pyrrha knew all of this, she was even there... it still didn't seem to stop that pang of hurt that she couldn't really help Ruby besides just being there for her. Especially with Ruby's past choices for dates and then the standing up over the smallest things that lead to some disastrous situations.

"Not to mention that was the smallest of issues at my wedding. My sister got into a very vocal fight with her lifelong friend about choices in dating. My sister having the luxury of dating my ex that got me on smack... her friend who might as well be my other sister wanted to go on a date with... let's just say one of the three enforcers that would make a statue crap themselves. Then I had to explain castration to a close friend who was my best man because he didn't want to wear a tie and my Mom threatened that. Then another person screaming questions like 'what is the pineapple for?' But even with all that... it was still a comfortable and yet paradoxically unpleasant thing to go through. However I don't plan on doing another wedding mostly because I just barely got by not wearing a wedding dress like my mother wanted. But that is all I'm going to share." Ruby said tapping her hand against the wood as she started to walk down.

If she was being honest, Pyrrha could have sworn it looked like a weight had been lifted from Ruby's shoulders but she couldn't help but feel some of the pressure being replaced on her's. ' _We are so going to need to talk about all of this once Octavia goes to bed Ruby..._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, another chapter down... and for the record, it only took so long because I was trying to find the title of the original piece that was used for the 'Spooky Scary Skeletons' song** **and that is what held the chapter up.**


	29. Chapter 29

**And more.**

Chapter 29:

Stepping into the cold night air, Ruby just took a deep gulp of the air. Enjoying the good luck she had of just being able to walk out while they said the stupid prayer that she never really understood fully.

Reaching into her pocket, Ruby pulled out the small bag and smiled at the sight of it. The fact she knew it was close was a load off her mind. Even if it was just a proverbial load. Clenching her fist around it, Ruby took a deep breath as she pressed her clenched fist lightly into the bridge of her nose.

"Red? Are you out here?" Ruby could hear ask as she took a sigh knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. That she supposed was the crux of why she walked out of her small hiding place.

"Don't shout. We are near the priest residence and they do try and get to bed early." Ruby said as she shoved her fist into her pocket. She knew that if she wanted to do it, she'd need to wait. But the sight of the woman nearly jumping out of her skin was kind of amusing to her. "How did you ever make it a week on the streets if a sound behind you is enough to make you jump like that."

"I typically stuck to walls. It is kind of what happens when you use hallucinogens." May said trying to defend herself as Ruby just shook her head. As though that was going to stop her any. "And wh-"

"I'm going to cut you off there. You should be back inside taking the sobriety prayer. It will be a lot easier if you follow the crowd. Trust me on that." Ruby said as she drifted into a somewhat stoic personality. She didn't want to seem rude to the woman, but she wasn't really looking forward to the conversation she knew Pyrrha was trying to go over all the possibilities.

As she looked at the woman seeming a bit tense, Ruby just groaned internally as she began the arduous process of waiting for the woman to speak about what was on her mind. But as the seconds started to tick forward, Ruby just started to get more and more annoyed.

"I was actually wondering if we could talk."

Sighing a little, Ruby could feel the corners of her mouth start to tweak upwards before she force them down again. "If this is about meeting your family, I'm going to turn you down. I'm barely surviving my wife's family. But if there is anything else, we can actually talk." Ruby said as she could see the woman seemingly looking down. "You hungry?" Ruby asked as May looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"There is a diner I normally head to with my wife after the meetings. You are more than welcome to join us. Then you can probably get a dumb perspective." Ruby said with a smirk as she could see the woman start to seemingly question her suddenly. "I don't respect psychiatrists. Especially child psychiatrists not that she is one. But that is a long story." Ruby clarified as she could see the woman across from her relax a little.

"Don't you actually need to be really smart to get into psychiatry?" May asked as Ruby just started to chuckle at the comment. She knew that the woman was going to be pure of the knowledge, but that didn't make it any less funny to her.

"That is what they'd want you to think. That was like my last resort when I was ten." Ruby started as she could see the look of question develop on her face again just causing Ruby to groan internally again. "Again long story. But the short version is I was a child genius. Which ultimately lead to the heroin. That and again just a toxic ex girlfriend who was a bit bitchy from what I assume was her needing tutoring lessons from a fifteen year old." Ruby said still not fully sure as to why Weiss did what she did still years after the fact.

May just smiled a little at that. For some reason it made her feel better that even smart people would slump to drugs under the right situations. It just seemed to make her feel that much easier and she didn't even know how to describe it. But at the sight of the doors opening, she just knew that she'd might be able to get that extra step closer to earning her sobriety.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby just knew from the peeved sound of footsteps followed by the minor scolding that Pyrrha was on her way with Octavia. Hell Ruby was getting more and more surprised at how Octavia could seem to be making her sister madder and madder with seemingly increasingly less effort. Not to mention it took a certain level of courage to make her as mad as she did.

"Ruby watch Octavia. I need to go apologise to Ironwood." Pyrrha said as Ruby just sighed and shook her head as she could hear the footsteps leading her off back into the church basement.

"So which is it? Ruby or Red?" Octavia asked as Ruby turned to lightly glare at her.

"I'm actually a little confused as well about that." May said as well in a small timid voice as she could see Ruby looking away from the teen standing near them.

"For you and everyone else here it is Red. And I hate to break it to you kid, I'm not above smacking a teen who doesn't know how lucky she is having a sister like Pyrrha." Ruby stated in as dry of a manner as she could. She wanted it clear to the woman that if she had to, Ruby would smack her and not feel sorry about it. "Especially if that teen is the reason I haven't had sex in days because she decided to be a moron and start shooting up. So keep that in mind."

As Ruby said that simple thing, she could see the teen just tensing up from that single statement. Something that she knew on the surface was going to be argued that it was from the fact Ruby was mentioning sex with her sister, but she recognised that tensing action. It was one that she used a lot around Pyrrha.

"That is gross. If I caused that I'm glad. She is still my sister. How would you feel if I was talking about your sister like that?" Octavia asked as Ruby just smirked and looked at her. The almost defiant stance she was taking was comical to her.

"Go ahead. The difference, your sister is yet to beat you into a trip to the hospital over being manipulated into shooting up. Not to mention if you were going out with her, she'd actually force you to stop then go to seven meetings a week then your entire day would be micromanaged. Trust me kid, I know so much more than you give me credit for." Ruby said calmly as she started to turn around just begging for Pyrrha to be nearly done. From what Ruby knew of the man he wasn't really one to hold grudges against the newly clean addicts.

As she could see her red haired goddess walk out of the building once more, Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of them standing there. A little curious as to why May was there as well, but really, she couldn't care at this point.

"Congratulations Via, you are now only allowed to attend the meetings I host. It isn't that Ironwood doesn't want you, I just don't want the embarrassment of needing to apologise for you again." Pyrrha scolded as Ruby walked over and grabbed her wife's hand giving her a light tug away from her thoughts seemingly.

"Pyr, relax. You know as well as I know that you can't push an addict without getting pushed back." Ruby said knowing it would be enough to at least divert some of the attention off the teen and onto her, but she also knew that Pyrrha wasn't mad at her and wasn't one to have misdirected anger. "If you want to punish her make her be in her room by nine."

"I am _not_ going to have a bed time." Octavia piped up as Ruby rolled her eyes and turned to face her. Shooting her a glare that sent a simple message of 'stop now while you can get out of the hole'. She just hoped the woman was going to be smart enough to get what she meant by that.

Feeling Pyrrha pull her attention back to her, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as she could see Pyrrha having relaxed at least a lot more than how tense she was just moments ago. Smiling as emerald met silver, Pyrrha knew that Ruby was right. The more she pushed the harder Octavia was going to push back. That she supposed was another tally on the long list of pros as to why she married Ruby.

"Come on, May wants to talk to me, you are clearly hungry because you get cranky when you are hungry, and I can figure Octavia is feeling a bit hungry as well. Her hand has been twitching so it is either hunger or she is having that itch again. Either way I think the diner would do all of us good." Ruby said trying to move them along, if just for the sole reason that she couldn't in good conscience stay here preventing the grounds keeper from locking everything up.

As Pyrrha finally seemed to relent in her anger as Ruby tugged her along. A little thankful that the other two started to follow along. She knew that at the very least the only thing to really save her is that she knew Octavia really was hungry and May did still want to talk to her.

* * *

Handing the menus to the waitress, Ruby just enjoyed the slightly relieved look on her face from the lack of Sun or Nora being with them. It was a little funny to her and she knew that Pyrrha picked up on it as well.

"What is so special about this place? I mean we past three or four other places to eat." May asked as Pyrrha just chuckled a little.

"This place actually has a lot better food. I used to come here after every meeting and then I ran into Ruby who was a bit of a hospital mystery because she had used something like eight different names in as many months for overdosing. And I started to listen to her stories of why she shot up and why she was homeless." Pyrrha said with a smile as she could see Octavia seeming like she was being very uncomfortable.

It wasn't that she wanted her sister to be uncomfortable, but she wasn't going to feel sorry at this point. Octavia had just been getting further and further on her nerves to the point that she actually took some enjoyment out of the fact her sister was uncomfortable.

"That part of my life is long behind me... hopefully for forever. May will understand a lot better than two actresses who have never dumpster dived for something to keep you off the ground." Ruby spoke trying just to move the conversation along. "Anyways, May you wanted to talk?"

"I suppose we should get it out of the way... I need a sponsor and I was kind of hoping that you would be it. You've already done so much for me so I'd be fine if you turned me down... I just don't want to ruin this chance you gave me." May said softly fearing the rejection from this near titan of confidence in the meetings, but given the few she had been to it just made it seem so much more daunting.

"Do you have any idea what a sponsor does? Because it really isn't much." Ruby said as she grabbed the white mug and lifted it towards her lips. "It is really just advice and you get in contact with me if you feel like you might use and I try to talk you away from the ledge. Everything else you need to do yourself at your own rate." Ruby said before she took a sip from the black coffee, a little glad that she had gotten it.

It was making what sleep that was filling her mind seem to increase. She knew that it was going to seem like a good thing, but she knew that once she was asleep that her mind liked to go a lot wilder. It was just a lot easier for her to stay awake until she could get rid of the heroin in her pocket in some way.

"There is a little more to it than that, but what Ruby said is about right." Pyrrha interjected as she secretly wanted Ruby to at least help someone else out at this point. Just because of how she knew that it would also help Ruby a lot more at this point.

"Yeah, I gathered as much. But I'd rather have the safety net and not need it than need it and not have it." May said as Ruby just chuckled at her.

"Fine. Just remember, no hugging. Because next time I won't warn you and I will beat you till either I'm pulled off or I've broken some bones." Ruby deadpanned as she stared at the woman who seemed to just smile at that.

' _At least something good came from today..._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay... I'm back. I drank a lot... and I think there are a few more days to come where I'm meant to drink. But I hope you all had a fun and safe new years.**


	30. Chapter 30

**It's**

Chapter 30:

Staring into the darkness that was her wall, Ruby just started to enjoy the silence of the early morning. She had no idea why she was still finding the same issue, but here she sat at four in the morning, closing her eyes she just waited for some sort of light so she can really start her day.

The cause of all of this sat squarely in her pocket as she waited for something to just screaming practically at her to just hold a lighter under it, taking it up into a syringe and slipping it into her arm. Even if it was just a single hit.

The pros in her mind was an already long list but she could only come up with two cons. The fact that when she wanted more she'd need to go to Cinder who had made it clear time and time again to her that she'd need money or risk getting killed. And not to mention the other major con.

One that would pain her more than parting with money, or even how Sun and her family might feel. Biting her tongue, Ruby knew she had to correct that. The main problem was her new family member.

Pyrrha.

Pyrrha wouldn't be able to bounce back from this double whammy. She'd cause her unneeded pain and suffering.

The type of suffering that would force Ruby to some more. And more. And before she knew it she'd be in the same situation all over again. The only difference is this time she wouldn't have any sort of person to fall back on.

Before long she'd be dead from an overdose in an alleyway, begging that she didn't.

But that lead her to her current situation. Namely the fact that she couldn't seem to get rid of it. And now all the really remained was it was a matter of time before she was found to be carrying it around in her pocket. Which would open up so many more issues.

Hearing some shuffling, Ruby looked over to see Pyrrha walking into the room. Wrapping the robe she had on around her tighter frowning at what Ruby knew was the sight of her being there. It wasn't exactly something that Pyrrha hid of how much it bothered her to see Ruby anywhere but in their bed with her at this near ungodly hour.

Shifting over on the couch, Ruby smiled as she could see Pyrrha walking over towards her. Taking the seat that Ruby offered, Pyrrha just rested her head on Ruby's shoulder as she wrapped an arm around Ruby's stomach and held onto her.

"You should be in bed." Ruby whispered knowing that Pyrrha was probably going to be angered by it, but really it was what mattered to her. Pyrrha needed all the sleep she could get to keep up with Octavia.

"So should you." Pyrrha started as she let out a yawn and closed her eyes. Suddenly just wanting to sleep but something was clearly on Ruby's mind. This took priority over some petty issue Pyrrha had going on with her mother especially with how much Ruby had put her forward in the last few days. "What is on your mind? There has to be something keeping you up. I haven't seen you act like this since Weiss backed you into a corner and forced you to shoot up that disgusting looking liquid." Pyrrha asked softly as Ruby started to change the way they were sitting so she could wrap an arm around Pyrrha and holding her in a comfortable position.

Oh how Ruby wanted to tell Pyrrha the reason. The real reason, but at this point there had been too much time to plead some form of ignorance. She would lose just about everything from that simple truth. Something she didn't want. She never wanted to lose the red haired woman who she was holding. She didn't care what lies that would need to be said or what truths would need to be stretched.

This just so happened to be one of those situations where she wasn't sure if she'd need to lie or stretch the truth. Both where going to have terrible outcomes that she could logically see. But being able to minimise that was what was stopping her.

"Ruby... Weiss didn't contact you again did she?" Pyrrha asked after a few minutes with Ruby not responding and tensing up a little. "Because if she did, this is something you should talk about to someone. Because I don't doubt that if you tried you could get some heroin." Pyrrha continued letting her worry seep through as she started to move away to look at Ruby.

' _Crap... time to think of a quick and convincing lie._ ' Ruby thought as she started to rub her eyes.

"It is just paranoia Pyrrha. But I could have sworn I smelt that same perfume Weiss always wore when we dated, the one that I bought her for her birthday... at the reception. That is it." Ruby began knowing at this point she made the wrong choice of lying. But she couldn't let Pyrrha find out that she had some stashed onto her. "Honestly I don't think Yang is dumb enough to date her again. Especially since she found out what Weiss could do if she was pushed." Ruby continued hoping that Pyrrha was going to drop it there. She had to be willing to drop it soon.

When Pyrrha didn't respond instantly, Ruby was fearing her lie was found out a lot earlier than she might have intended. Hell she was already mentally packing everything she needed to stay for a few nights at her family home.

That was until Pyrrha did actually respond and removed all doubt in Ruby's mind. "I mean... there has been tension between Blake and Yang over relationships. I thought it was from that mean advice I took from Adam about the bride's maids... but now that you mention it... Summer also seems a bit off and not constantly calling everyone for a dinner this week." Pyrrha said softly as she lightly bit her lip trying to figure out what she might not have picked up on with her being so focused on her own problems with her sister and mother.

"I doubt Yang would go back to Weiss. Because correct me if I'm wrong but didn't she constantly want to beat Weiss to death for the path she set me on?" Ruby asked pulling Pyrrha into her lap. Ignoring the height difference as she rested her head in the crook of her shoulder.

"That could have been misdirected anger. But you also are forgetting how much of a carer your sister is. When she sees someone in trouble she feels an urge to save them because of your teen years during your time with Weiss." Pyrrha continued her point as she started to weave her fingers into Ruby's hair and started to just enjoy the closeness that she had been denied.

"Oh yeah... total carer. That is why I've had some shitty times in hospitals because I need to refuse drugs as they are trying to figure out how I can survive what had to have been a toy car crash." Ruby mumbled into Pyrrha's robe. She could feel the sleep starting to seep into her being before she had to try and force the beast back. "Besides, Yang knows how much of a monster Weiss is." Ruby continued just starting to rub her nose into the robe trying to move it to the side enough so she could feel Pyrrha's warm skin on her own. "Now can we just stop talking about rationalising my paranoia? It is late and you need sleep."

Smiling faintly at the feeling of Ruby's lips pressing into her collarbone, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. She knew it had been a long time since they last had been intimate and then it clicked what Ruby had said. She just had to take Ruby's mind off of the topic at hand to get her to sleep.

"We still haven't broken in the new couch." Pyrrha said craning Ruby's head up so she could press her lips into Ruby's. Enjoying the way Ruby deepened the kiss. It felt as though it was what they had been missing as a married couple. She could just feel herself melt into the kiss as she felt Ruby move her onto her back before she pulled back from the kiss.

"What about your rule because of Octavia?" Ruby asked as she could feel Pyrrha pull her down a little more.

"It is half four in the morning. She is going to be deep asleep. And if it will help you, we can break that rule." Pyrrha said as she moved her free hand between them and pulled the rope keeping her robe closed. Enjoying the sight of Ruby's wide eyes at the sight before her.

' _I'm really going to regret this lie when it comes out... but I just need to take this opportunity._ ' Ruby thought as she leaned down to just do one thing she knew she could still do to take her mind off of the item in her pocket.

* * *

Yang smiled as she walked out of the kitchen, two mugs of coffee in her hand as she took a seat on the couch she could see Weiss smiling at the sight. Accepting the mug, Weiss blew on it carefully as Yang just took a gulp from her own mug.

"So what is your plan for the day Snowpea?" Yang asked as Weiss just smiled faintly and took a sip from the ceramic mug.

"I need to donate my time at the homeless shelter today." Weiss muttered as Yang just smiled and reached around Weiss and pulled her into a loose hug.

"No need to be a downer Weiss. You always feel so much better coming back from there. I may even show up. After I do some training and try to talk to my Mom again. She is still really mad about us but at least won't tell anyone." Yang said enjoying Weiss just leaning on her. Just enjoying the sunrise.

"It just pains me because I know I put someone in a situation just like that... except I did so much worse." Weiss stated as Yang just shook her head and lightly rubbed Weiss' arm.

"Ruby has a fortune now without needing to do anything, and has been clean for years. She is what I assume is happily married... so don't feel bad." Yang started as she raised the mug to take a drink. Just enjoying the silence that fell over them. Before Weiss could make a comment Yang could see her phone light up on the table as it started to vibrate.

Sighing, Yang bent down to place mug between her legs as she disengaged from the hug and reach forward to grab her phone. Looking at the caller, Yang took a deep breath before pulling Weiss into a hug again and swipe answer on her phone.

"Axe murderer hotline. One of our employees will be with you momentarily. If you would like we will provide a musical soundtrack." Yang said as she could hear a small laugh next to her. The type of laugh that just made Yang all that much happier.

" _Hey Yang... um I was wondering if I could talk to you today?_ " Weiss could hear her once close red haired friend ask making Weiss just feel that much more annoyed that she'd be away from Yang more today than needed again.

Yang looked down to see Weiss almost cringe at what she knew was going to be from how in order to keep up appearance that she'd need to take Pyrrha up on her offer a lot sooner. "Um, is it going to be long talk? I only ask because I need to talk to my mom and train as well as some other things today." Yang said hoping to bring Weiss out of that small stoop.

" _It shouldn't be... but I need to visit Summer anyways. So how about we just meet there later?_ "

"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you there around noon... noon thirty." Yang said and before she got a response, she hung the phone up and tossed it down beside her. Seeing the almost sulking look strewn on Weiss' face, Yang bent down to plant a kiss on her lips, just enjoying the way Weiss tried to make it deeper. Pulling back she smiled at the sight of the smile on Weiss' face. "There we go. You know I don't like it when my Snowpea frowns like that." Yang added as she leaned into another kiss.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And done. I don't actually see that many chapters left... easily in the low double digits.**


	31. Chapter 31

**And even more.**

Chapter 31:

"Look guys, it is simple. Don't be loud and make sure Ruby stays asleep. She has been burning on fumes for days now. And while you are at it, keep an eye on Via." Pyrrha said as she ignored the sight of Sun walking past her and starting to lay down on the couch. Letting out a loud yawn as he got comfortable, Pyrrha just had to take a deep breath as she turned to Ren and Nora.

Before she could speak Nora quickly shoved past her and ran to the bathroom causing Pyrrha just to turn to Ren who shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know any more. She hasn't eaten anything solid really in days and has only been really drinking water and ginger ale. I mean I had to send some people on my behalf to the Atlas fashion show because I'm worried but you know her and hospitals." Ren added as he walked in and closed the door for Pyrrha.

"Look, I'm all for keeping Red asleep, but I'm hungry, cranky I got woken up again when I could have gotten morning nooky... and you called over Ginger Snap. Easily the loudest person I've ever been around. And this is coming from a guy with sensitive hearing and has been around real screamers in orgies." Sun stated as he could hear Pyrrha nearly storming towards him, not hiding how irate she was with the situation.

"It took me two hours to get her tired enough to sleep. If you wake her up for anything so help me I'll lie through my teeth to Summer saying you wanted her to shoot up to round over the edges." Pyrrha hissed wondering how the man could go from laying down on the couch to standing up next to her as if never missing a beat. ' _I've got to learn what Summer did to put that kind of fear into people..._ '

"I'm positive we don't need to go that brash. I promise she'll stay asleep until you get back unless Ginger Snap or your sister freak out. But I'm sure mister fashion over there can calm Ginger Snap down. And I'll make sure your sister doesn't wake Ruby up with any legal means." Sun said as though he was pleading with Pyrrha just making her further wanting to know how Summer could be that terrifying to anyone. "Tell you what, I'll make you something quick to eat and make you some coffee to take with you." Sun added not even giving Pyrrha a chance to respond as the man ran into the kitchen, just jumping over the furniture that got in his way.

Shaking her head and making a mental note to ask Summer about it later Pyrrha turned to Ren who had taken a seat. The worry clear on Ren's face as Pyrrha just took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Look, if the vomiting continues and she hasn't eaten anything in a while ask her if she is late. That might get her to go to the hospital. Just don't bring it up here unless Ruby is already up. Because I _cannot_ stress this enough Ruby needs more than a power nap right now and has only been asleep for three hours." Pyrrha hissed at her friend who held his hands up in defence.

Happy with his answer, Pyrrha walked over towards the island and smiled at the sight of Sun making something. She had no idea what it was, but at least he wasn't being loud or trying to sleep the entire time away as though there was nothing going on at all.

But all she knew was it appeared to have something to do with tortillas and the eggs he was pushing around the pan. The more Pyrrha watched this the more questions it raised. Such as how in the span of what had to be minutes he had been able to orchestrate all of this.

' _Whatever Summer did... I'm glad I now know how I can possibly keep Sun in line. Provided I don't push him too far as to force me to actually bring Summer over or do it in front of Ruby... no either way it is good._ ' Pyrrha thought as she watched Sun scrape the eggs onto the tortilla, before he lowered the pan down carefully and quickly started to wrap it up.

"How do you take your coffee?" Sun asked as he reached for the travel mugs by the pot and righted it up. "Black right? Six sugars?"

"Just one..." Pyrrha corrected as Sun poured the mug before he reached over and grabbed the sugar bowl and scoped a single spoonful into the mug before giving it a quick mix and placing the lid on top.

"There you go. A breakfast burrito, black coffee one sugar... I'd give you a kiss at the door to see you off but I think one person vomiting is enough. And I know Red isn't as strong as Yang but she can still punch." Sun said as Pyrrha just took the offered items.

Smiling as she looked towards Sun walking over to take a seat next to Ren. She couldn't help but feel at least a little at ease with the both of them seemingly calm. "Right, I should be back around half one guys. I might be later but that is because I need to not only talk to Summer but Yang as well... I might even swing by Blake's because I haven't seen her in a while either. If I have time, I'll swing by and get some food."

"There is a place on the corner about four blocks down from Blake's that makes some nice congee. If you could get some of that? Just in case it isn't what you think it is causing Nora's current getting sick. Congee always helps." Ren said as he reached for the remote and clicked the television on.

"The hell is that?" Sun asked softly, terrified that his voice would be enough to wake Ruby up.

Shaking her head already figuring that Ren would explain it, Pyrrha started to walk towards the door to shift the door open, as she could hear some footsteps behind her. Worried as to who it was, she quickly turned around to see her sister walking towards the living room, rubbing her eyes. Stopping in the middle of the hallway as she started to sniff the air.

"Ren will explain, so help me if you wake up Ruby." Pyrrha said coldly to her sister as she walked out of her home. ' _Well at least now all know not to wake Ruby up. So there is at least that victory. I just wished that it felt bigger._ '

* * *

Pyrrha smiled as she walked into the home, glad to see that Summer was up and seemingly very happy over something. She didn't know why but something clearly was putting her in a great mood. So much so, Pyrrha didn't even know if she wanted to pull her from it to let her know that she is there.

Unfortunately her mere presence was enough to get Summer to turn around and shine a smile at her. As though this had made her day that much better. Not that Pyrrha really knew why but she had bigger things to worry about.

"I just pulled the cookies out of the oven. They need twenty minutes to rest." Summer said as Pyrrha could feel her mouth just water at the thought of eating them. But she knew that she had to get to the bottom of the problem which she knew shouldn't be as hard as it was. "Now come in, I'll make some tea and we can have a proper talk." Summer continued ushering Summer into the kitchen.

Smiling at knowing what would happen if she refused, Pyrrha walked in and stopped at the sight of the cat Faunus and green haired woman sitting there as well. ' _I suppose that would cause her to be happy... but she clearly doesn't know that woman. I mean I barely know her but she isn't exactly nice from the stories I've been told by Adam and Ruby._ '

"Where are my manners, Pyrrha this is Emerald. Emerald meet Pyrrha." Summer said as Pyrrha just chuckled a little and took some steps to sit at the table.

"We've meet a few times before Summer." Pyrrha said not sure if her unease was coming through but she knew she had to hid it to the best she could.

"She knows I shoot people who get behind on their debt with my boss. And that I've broken a few bones of some others. Even that I've tossed Ruby around a bit." Emerald said glad that she could see Pyrrha breath a sigh as though it was a weight off her mind. "Honestly, I'm not ashamed of what I do."

As she spoke, Blake tensed up a bit. Once she was figured Emerald was going to say something else, Blake quickly clamped her hand over the green haired woman's mouth and just breathed a small sigh. "Time and a place. This is neither really." Blake said as Emerald nodded.

Smiling a little, Summer walked over with four mugs, still boggling Pyrrha's mind how she had been able to do something like that with zero fear. As she placed them down, Pyrrha just smiled a little as Summer sat across from her and next to Blake.

"I'll admit I'm still not happy by it, but considering this family's history of dating bad people, you are easily one of the better ones." Summer stated as she moved a mug towards herself. Her smile never seeming to drop as Emerald just chuckled a little.

"I take it you are talking about Princess. You don't need to worry, honestly if I wan-" Getting cut off by Blake's hand again, Pyrrha and Summer both couldn't help but laugh at that one gesture. As though Blake was trying to remind the woman sitting next to her about manners in front of Summer.

"Anyways, you wanted to talk Pyrrha. I assume it is about the sixteen grandchildren I want." Summer asked ignoring the coughing fit that seemed to befall Pyrrha and the other women in the room at that simple thing. It was almost like a game to her at this point. "You do raise a good point, why stop there? I mean I would have had more but with Yang and Blake getting into constant trouble, not to mention Ruby was already a major handful really from the time she could talk."

Patting her chest lightly, Pyrrha looked up to see the small mirth in her eyes. She wasn't sure what was a joke from the woman but something clearly was in what she had just said and she'd be damned if she was going to pick it apart to find the joke.

"We still haven't talked about it Summer. But I'm not having any more than four." Pyrrha said as she could see Summer pressing her lips into a fine line as though she was going to say something insightful but decided against it. "But you're right. I do want to talk." Pyrrha began as she lowered her mug and moved it further into the table just in case her suspicions were right. Just thinking that the white haired woman had found a way to get into their wedding was more than enough for Pyrrha to get really angry. "Ruby has been having trouble sleeping lately... as in none, and I only found out what it was when I found her sitting on the couch at four in the morning."

"You guys been screwing?"

"Emerald. Time and place." Blake snapped as Pyrrha just shook her head.

If the answer was that simple she wouldn't be coming here. But she also knew that wouldn't work all the time. Just because of how much of a toll Ruby took on her body that morning and she doubted that she could really keep it up on a regular basis.

"Not entirely but I'm trying to get my teenage sister clean and practically forced her into our apartment because my mother just out right doesn't care." Pyrrha answered as she took a small sip just enjoying the comfort of the tea. "But ba-"

"Well there's clearly something on Ruby's mind. Last time she did that was when she was getting her master's degree and Blake came home to find her scarfing down her dinner at some ungodly time." Summer interrupted as Blake sighed and preemptively placed her hand over Emerald's mouth again. Just because she knew now that Ruby wasn't really up late because of pressure but because of her dating Weiss and starting her rocky road.

"I was getting to that... it did come up before other things with Ruby this morning." Pyrrha began as they could hear the front door closing followed by the sound of Yang calling out, 'Mom, Dad'

' _Welp, had one easy battle... I hoped this wouldn't be the hard one. Going to be hard to convince them Yang is dating Weiss again if Yang is here to freak out._ ' Pyrrha thought sadly as she raised her mug again just waiting for Yang to come in and make this an uphill battle.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And another chapter down.** **By the way Congee is really good. Best way to describe it I find is think oatmeal just with rice instead of oats.**


	32. Chapter 32

**More...**

Chapter 32:

Seeing Summer just sigh and very visibly cringe. She just knew that there had to be something that was causing it but as far as Pyrrha was concerned this was the easiest problem to solve. "We are in the dining room Yang." Pyrrha said figuring that there was bound to be some reason to Summer's reaction who up to a few weeks ago would be furious if any of the women she considered daughters didn't even visit every other day.

As Pyrrha could hear some shuffling she turned back to Summer who had been taking some calming breaths. Just raising some more questions, but deciding to place them into the back of her mind for now.

Before Pyrrha could even register the footsteps leading towards the room, she could see the blonde mane of her sister in law stepping in before glaring daggers at the green haired woman. "The hell is she doing here?" Yang hissed as the mocha skinned woman just chuckled a little.

Pyrrha could just make out the hands between Emerald and Blake becoming interwoven before being placed on the table. "Continue that bluster all you want. While I'm not packing at this minute, have you ever had a chair broken over you? Don't believe the movies. That is the kind of thing that can end careers that don't require shoulder movements or body twisting." Emerald said reaching up for the cup taking a mouthful just enjoying how Blake seemed to not step in.

She wasn't really sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But she just knew she wasn't going to let someone like the blonde boxer intimidate her. This wasn't something that she could back away from. The simple fact remained that Emerald enjoyed staring into challenges like this without blinking.

Feeling the tension, Pyrrha took a deep breath and realised she could put Ruby on the back burner for now. Especially with this problem going to boil over. Pressing fingers into her mouth, Pyrrha started to blow in a feeble attempt to snap attention to her. Something that Summer couldn't help but laugh at.

Gesturing lightly, Pyrrha smiled at the sight of Summer slipping her fingers into her mouth and letting out an ear piercing whistle. As the attention turned to Summer she just pointed to Pyrrha.

"Okay, we are going to solve this problem first, in a civil manner. So Yang, please take a seat." Pyrrha stated as she could see Yang looking between the seat and back towards the woman who if Yang was being honest, was easily the one that was starting to tear this family apart. Sensing the apprehension, Pyrrha had to speak up to remove some of this tension. "Yang seriously take a seat. I'll be a mediator if it comes to it. And to be fair, I'm not Emerald's biggest fan. Especially with Ruby's... history."

"She means because we banged on multiple occasions while she was dating princess and even multiple times without. Not to mention a few times I've had to remind her, you don't want to be in debt with my boss with the use of some well placed hits and even a pistol whip or two." Emerald interjected as she rolled her eyes at the feeling of Blake placing a hand over her mouth again. Placing the cup of tea in her hand down, she reached up and pulled Blake's hand away. "I'm not ashamed of what I do or what I've done. And I probably never will be. Plus blondie there needs to learn not everyone can be intimidated by the threat of a fist fight."

"Not entirely what I meant anyways. I deal with Adam Taurus on a regular basis and that includes his blatant racism." Pyrrha said as she turned towards Yang and gestured to the chair.

The blonde standing defiant as she crossed her arms, until Summer snapped her fingers and pointed towards the chair Pyrrha had just pointed to. Yang taking the chair faster than anything Pyrrha had ever witnessed before was a little shocking and just reminded her of Sun this morning.

"Now some ground rules, there will be no raising voices, we will take turns talking, all parties will behave like adults, and no threats no matter how well veiled are allowed. Can we agree on these terms?" Pyrrha asked as she could hear a chorus of agreeing from the trio that seemed to be having the issue. Taking a deep breath as Pyrrha looked around, glad that she had Summer there as well if Yang and Blake were going to act like big children. "Okay, who would like to start?" Pyrrha asked as silence started to befall the table.

"Tell you what, Yang, you just came in. Please start. Why does Emerald being here bother you that much?" Pyrrha asked trying to get the ball rolling even if it made her feel like Sisyphus at this moment.

"She is a criminal. One that kills people for shits and giggles. How the fuck is that not meant to bother me that she is in my bes-!?"

"Yang, remember the rules." Pyrrha interrupted as the blonde took a deep breath. Making her feel a little bit better. Turning towards the duo Pyrrha spoke up again. "Emerald, Blake would you like to make a rebuttal?"

"To be clear, I don't kill. My job is to pretty much break kneecaps like in those old mob movies. Some people just happen to die afterwards from shock. Dead people can't pay back their debts." Emerald corrected as Blake took a deep breath before looking up at Yang.

"This is rich coming from you. Everything considered. Emerald is easily the best girlfriend anyone in the family has ha-!"

"Ignoring the fact I'm sitting right here, Blake remember the rules." Pyrrha cut in hoping it would be enough to show that she was going to behave evenly across the board. Because then maybe they could resolve this without the need for some petty back and forth constantly going for each other's throats.

As Pyrrha turned back to her sister in law, she took a minute as though she was trying to wait for someone else to step in and make a comment before she would solve this seemingly very simple problem. Even if it would just turn this from a possible illegal ending situation to one that can be ended with words.

Seeing no one stepping up, Pyrrha took a deep breath and knew her hand was forced seemingly. "Blake, can you see this from Yang's point? You are like a sister to her. One that hasn't fallen down a dark path that she couldn't stop? Can you see that, that is mostly what is bothering her? It seems like you are about to take those first few steps." Pyrrha said as she could see Blake just looking away. Something that she had to admit was easily one of the most childish things she had ever seen.

Turning towards her blonde sister in law, Pyrrha took a deep breath and was trying to figure out where to start. "Yang, can you see this from Blake's point? You are almost attacking her in the sense that you are telling her who she can and can't date. Is it possible that Emerald is actually nice to her? That anything Emerald does for... for a lack of a better word let's call it work... is just that?" As she could see an equally childish reaction from Yang Pyrrha shook her head and turned towards Emerald. "And seriously Emerald... learn the fact there is a time and place for everything. Talking about what you have and haven't done with my wife in the past, which ignoring the fact it was probably statutory rape at some point, this is not the right place nor the right time."

Seeing Emerald just shrug her shoulders and lean forward, resting her elbow on the table and her head in the open palm. As though this was nothing but a tedious thing to her. Pyrrha just shook her head once again. "Now, can you to freaking hug and makeup? Because this is starting to seem very childish, and I trusted a possibly pregnant Nora and Sun with my sister and making sure Ruby stays asleep and there is only so much that Ren can do."

Before Pyrrha could even register it, Summer was already grabbing her hand as though she was wanting to hear the details and didn't care of her children's squabbles. "Is that what this is visit was about? You really are thinking about giving me at least two dozen grandbabbies?" Hearing that again didn't seem to stop the ache from running over Pyrrha's body. She still couldn't figure out if Summer was being earnest or just trying to mess with her.

"Again Summer, Ruby and I haven't talked about having our own children yet. That is just a happy coincidence that Nora may or may not be pregnant or just have a really really bad stomach virus. Which is unlikely given her history of never getting sick." Pyrrha said taking her hands away from Summer just in case the woman was going to take offence to that fact again. And given her history of putting some fear into people, she had no doubt that she'd find out first hand what everyone fears from her.

"However, what I did seriously get to an ending for Ruby's current insomnia." Pyrrha said as Summer quickly started rolling her hand as though to signal Pyrrha to continue her point. "Yang, you aren't happening to be dating Weiss again are you?"

"You fucking told her!?" Yang snapped jumping up from her seat, sending backwards as Summer and Blake stared at her from that accusation as Emerald laughed.

"No one told me! You actually are!?" Pyrrha asked, beyond confused as to how someone could fall for some bitch like Weiss twice. Especially if by the second time they knew how low on the pecking order of things Weiss' morales are.

"Yes. Yes I am. And she isn't nearly as bad as you all think. She is doing nothing but charity work to try and atone for the shit she put Ruby through." Yang bit in defence of her and her girlfriend. She wasn't going to let anyone disrespect her. The simple fact that the green haired woman at the far end of the table laughing wasn't helping.

Holding a finger up, Emerald took some deep breaths as though she was trying to defend her stance on a subject matter like that. "Sorry. It is just I've known Princess a long long time. I saw her intentionally shoving Ruby onto the path she ventured down out of spite because Ruby did better than her in a test supposedly... so I'm sure what Ruby has said is at least ninety nine percent true, but let's go down the list of things I've seen her do in the last five or so years, which includes staging a home invasion slash rape, convincing my boss to call in Ruby's debt and get furious at someone you really don't want to even raise your voice to out of irritation... and then buy a lot of heroin to intentionally either go back to it, or shove Ruby to it. So the idea of her doing charity work... god even Neo is going to laugh at that."

"ENOUGH!" Pyrrha snapped bring the attention back to her. "I don't care who you date Yang. I'm sure even in her own way Blake doesn't care. But what she did to this family isn't something a few years doing charity work can solve. She intentionally drove a wedge between you and your sister, she intentionally made Ruby choose between getting better and Sun. You've read what she has done, you've heard straight from Ruby some of the things she has done to her... which include forcing her outside naked during a winter snow storm and locking her into a cage with her family's guard dogs who raped Ruby... she had Ruby's tubes tied and sold her eggs after manipulating her into an abortion. She convinced Ruby what she did to you and Summer was right. Let that sink in. I'm leaving to go and tell my wife she isn't paranoid, her sister is just being a bit dumb." Pyrrha said standing up and quickly leaving the room.

She wasn't going to hear Yang's reasoning, it didn't matter. All that mattered now was trying to figure out what was the best way to tell Ruby without letting her slip backwards. She knew lying would be the best option, but she also knew Ruby could always see through her lying. Which would just cause her to panic more.

It seemed like Pyrrha really had no choice but to be blunt, and pray that Ruby wasn't going to slide backwards. ' _I just wish there was a better option._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is that reveal done... but now... I'm going to go eat some cookies.**


	33. Chapter 33

**And then there was another.**

Chapter 33:

Walking into her home, Pyrrha groaned internally as she noticed the sight of everyone sitting down watching easily the single most embarrassing thing she had ever done before. The fact that every time Sun had watched it, it was met with laughter. The only reason she wasn't as mad as she should be was the lack of Ruby being present.

Closing the door, Pyrrha cleared her throat as she could see Nora shifting to sit up before clamping a hand over her nose. "No... food is bad." Nora grumbled as she Ren chuckled.

"I just got you congee Nora. I even went to the place Ren suggest despite the fact that Blake was at Summer's." Pyrrha spoke walking into the kitchen to rest the bag on the counter. Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha walked into the living room and looked at the seat that Sun had offered by moving onto the floor. "Nah it's fine Sun. I just need to vent a little before I go and wake Ruby up." Pyrrha said taking a small breath.

"I didn't do anything." Octavia muttered crossing her arms and grumbling the entire time as Pyrrha rubbed her eyes.

"Like with most things Via, this has fuck sweet all to do with you." Pyrrha spoke as she leaned over a little to make sure Ruby wasn't listening in. Satisfied, Pyrrha looked back towards the group and just took another deep breath. "This however is about Yang doing the dumbest thing ever and getting back together with Weiss and I need to tell Ruby I just don't know how." Pyrrha spoke as Sun flicked the remote onto his lap before he bore down on the pause button.

"Tell her by dropping the she devil's head into her lap. That is probably going to be the most legal option anyone is going to tell you." Sun said in such a casual tone that it startled the room a little.

"Okay... um... who is she? Like one of blonde boy's ex's?" Octavia asked as Sun let out a small chuckle.

"Wrong everything. She is the one that got Red addicted to smack, sold her for sex, sent her out to be raped by literal dogs... pretty much did everything and anything that is illegal and should have ended in a one way trip to the gallows... but until a few years ago because she was a Schnee she was spared." Sun said catching the woman up who started to look between everyone in the group.

As the silence befell the group, Nora began to dry heave a little before placing a hand over her mouth. Sun sighed as he tossed the remote onto the coffee table. "Look, you are going need to tell her the truth. Take it from the only one here who plays poker with her. She can tell when anyone is lying. Hell I think if I didn't cut that deal with her, I'd forever be indebted to her." Sun said as Pyrrha sighed and rubbed her eyes again.

She knew that Sun was right. For a number of reasons, and she also knew that Sun was the best person to judge how Ruby would react to news of this calibre. Something that she was both thankful and jealous of what he was able to do when it came to Ruby.

"I know. I just wished I could tell her her insomnia is just from paranoia... not her sister being possibly very very dumb." Pyrrha started as she took a deep breath and returned her gaze back to the group once again. "Once Nora has the congee, I don't care what I get and I doubt Ruby cares. Just don't eat it all again Sun." Pyrrha said tilting her head back a little at the monkey Faunus.

Walking out of the room, Pyrrha sighed internally as she walked down the hallway. Stopping at the door, Pyrrha said a silent prayer that Ruby was asleep still, Pyrrha reached forward and moved the door open. A small giggle dying in her throat as she could see Ruby with the blanket along her waist as she laid on her front, Pyrrha's pillow held tightly to her with a single arm.

' _Why does an angel like you need to hear the bad news like this Ruby?_ ' Pyrrha thought as she closed the door and started to walk towards the bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Pyrrha could see Ruby as if sensing her presences let go of the pillow and started to grab at the air to find Pyrrha.

Shaking her head, Pyrrha stood on the heels of her shoes to pop them off and started to crawl a short distance to Ruby. Gasping a little as she felt Ruby pull her by the ribs the few extra inches to her. As Ruby shifted from her head on the pillow and rested on Pyrrha's chest. Looking at Ruby's features, Pyrrha couldn't help but smile a little more.

' _God, I'm going to hate myself, but I need to shatter her serenity._ ' Pyrrha thought as she rested a hand on Ruby's bare back. Just enjoying the few moments she had with her wife.

Deciding this was the best time, Pyrrha opened her mouth about to speak when the woman laying on top of her beat her to it. "Instead of saying what is on your mind... can we just sleep?" Ruby said without a trace of sleep in her body. Something that caused Pyrrha to just frown a little.

"How long have you been awake?" Pyrrha asked deciding if she had to kill some people or just they were unlucky and Ruby wasn't up long.

"Depends on when you closed the bedroom door and took a seat here." Ruby said calmly as she started to crack her neck as she started to rub her cheek on Pyrrha's chest before just taking a calm breath. "By my count, about twenty minutes." Ruby continued as she could hear Pyrrha's heartbeat quicken a little out of what she just knew was confusion.

Humming a little, Ruby just held Pyrrha tighter as she started to place a leg between Pyrrha's own. "You know, you don't need to tell me what is on your mind. We can totally just fool around. I'm sure whoever you have watching the would be she-devil and the tiny would be she-devil can handle them a bit longer." Ruby whispered as she raised her leg further. "I don't think I actually gave back enough this morning."

Sighing, Pyrrha started to move Ruby off of her a little as she sat up. She knew that if she let this happen and it came to light that she knew, Ruby would never forgive her. Something that she wouldn't actually feel undeserved.

"Ruby. You have no idea how tempting that is... but I need to say this." Pyrrha said as Ruby frowned a little at her.

"Pyrrha, if this is about you being gay, I know. If it is anything else, it is clearly bothering you so I'm going to assume I probably don't need to know." Ruby said softly, she didn't want to cause Pyrrha distress, but she knew that whatever was bothering Pyrrha it was bad, but not nearly as bad as it could be given how gently she woke Ruby up.

"No Ruby. This is serious..."

"Pyrrha, if you are cheating on me, don't tell me. Even if you become pregnant during it. I'd rather forgo logic and reality. Because no one would like what I'd do if I knew the truth." Ruby deadpanned, hoping beyond hope that her gut feeling was wrong. But one thing was for certain that if Pyrrha did, she wouldn't be treated like how Weiss treated Ruby all those years ago.

Feeling a mixture of hurt at that simple admission and the fact that she knew that Ruby really wouldn't feel bad for doing something dangerous and possibly deadly towards someone and not her if she cheated. But she also felt bad that she wished the news was something of that calibre. At least they'd be happy about it.

But not the news she had. This could very well shatter what they both had been working towards for so long.

"No Ruby. It is about Yang." Pyrrha said as Ruby laid back down on the bed. As though she wasn't worried any more. "Ruby can you look at me?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"This is starting to seem like a Yang problem. And don't get me wrong I love my sister, but I intentionally don't get involved with her problems. Mostly because she doesn't want me to." Ruby said as she started to sit up in her spot, just getting exhausted by this exchange already. "But I als-"

"It isn't paranoia on your part Ruby. Yang is dating Weiss again." Pyrrha interrupted the rant as she could feel her heart stop again as she could see the little colour that Ruby had just drain from her. Something that was causing Pyrrha to just curse the fact that she had to say it but she knew Ruby would pull out of it. She always was able to pull out of these things.

Ruby had to be able to move on... for everyone's peace of mind.

As the silence fell into the room periodically being broken by the sound of the tv in the other room, Pyrrha just wanted to break it, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Ruby had to be the one.

Nearly jumping out of the bed, Ruby started to walk towards her clothes and started pulling them on. Opening her mouth to speak, Pyrrha could actually feel the words die in her throat. Knowing she had to respond, Pyrrha was quick to jump out of the bed and over just behind Ruby. Wrapping her arms around Ruby, she wanted just this embrace to transfer all the feelings she was having.

Taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes, Ruby knew what this was about, but she also knew that no matter what she said she'd be doing, that Pyrrha was going to assume the worst.

"I'm just going out to think Pyrrha. Maybe punch Yang a bit to knock some sense into her." Ruby said as she pulled away from the arms of Pyrrha and reached down to grab her hoodie as she started to walk out of the room as she slipped it on as she nearly jumped into her shoes at the front door before opening it and storming out.

As the slamming door echoed throughout the apartment, Pyrrha took some steps into the direct line of sight of the people in the living room. "The hell is with all those scars? And why was she topless?"

"Red sleeps like that. And those scars are from that one twisted woman we were talking about." Sun said answering the teen's question as Pyrrha took a deep breath and looked towards the crowd. As if trying to will up the words to ask for Sun to go after Ruby to make sure she wasn't going to do anything dangerous or stupid.

"Sun... can you..."

"Red is going to be fine. You just need to trust her. She knows if she shoots up she'll lose a lot. Something that even a shit gambler like me knows the odds aren't worth it. For a short relief." Sun said feeling like he was clarifying as to why he wasn't charging out after his friend. He had full trust in Ruby making the right choice. She always seemed to do once she stopped shooting up.

"Sun, she is an ex addict. How can I just relax after I told her her sister is really that dumb. I mean she wants to get into a fist fight with Yang." Pyrrha ranted off as Sun turned to see the woman looking a little dishevelled.

Restraining his typical joke remark, Sun spoke up hoping to remove most of this doubt. "Yeah and there isn't a dealer in the city except a woman Ruby knows fear is too weak of a word to use in front of her, and she probably wants to hear it from Yang herself, getting into a fist fight with Yang is something I'd do." Sun said pausing the movie again as he bent forward and placed the plate down. "And even if she did pull a move I would do, Yang wouldn't throw as hard of a punch as she could. Despite what she says she clearly still does care about Red. Why else would she keep it a secret from her?"

Plopping into the love seat Pyrrha lowered her head into her hands and took a deep breath. "How the hell can you do so many dumb things but still make sense?" Pyrrha asked as Sun just chuckled at her.

"I have a lot more experience than anyone in the world dealing with Red. I mean I've talked her off the ledge once or twice... and I mean that literally. So just have some of the kung pow chicken that we left. I know you like it." Sun said as he could see the red haired woman sit up and smile at him.

"Thanks."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And done. I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out... I'll explain next note.**

Chapter 34:

The wind started to bite into Ruby's being. She could feel the anger almost boil as she took some deep breaths to try and ease the anger that she was feeling towards this. She knew that it would be next to impossible to get to Yang at this moment. There was no way that she could know where Yang was going to be and even if she'd be able to make it to Yang on time.

But she knew that Blake would only be in one of two places ever since her and Yang had been fighting. Hell even that was starting to make sense to Ruby. Namely what could have been enough to drive a stake through a friendship that had suffered an unimaginable amount ranging from the countless running away attempts that Blake had tried to get away from her family, to Blake being called to bail out Yang for being drunken disorderly.

Even Ruby throwing away the potential she had wasn't even close enough to drive a stake between them. Nor was the constant threats from Ruby to do them harm as they tossed out her stash time and time again.

Rounding the corner, Ruby bit her lip as she recognised Emerald's car parked on the street with an almost air of fear about it. The only reason Ruby was fine about it was because that meant that Blake was there.

That was what really mattered.

Quickly walking up to the house, Ruby balled up her fist and started to pound on the door. She wanted this done with and wanted someone to tell her that this was just a very poor joke on Pyrrha's part. It would make everything a lot simpler in Ruby's mind and that was what she really wanted.

She wanted this problem to become a simplistic problem. She wanted the answer to something like Pyrrha found out that she lied about Weiss that morning and that this was her way of telling her that she was caught.

Then maybe she'd be able to finally confess to what was really on her mind. She wouldn't even care if she never got to be trusted again by Pyrrha whenever she was alone. It would still make her feel that much better about it.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm down any of her feelings at this moment. Ruby wasn't sure what her first reaction would be if this all turned out to be true. She knew it probably wouldn't be the positive one she hoped. But she knew that she might just start to hunt Yang down to start swinging at her, knowing that Yang would swing back and accidentally send her to the hospital where Ruby would inevitably be in a lot more pain from the lack of drugs she could take.

Smiling a little at the sight of her dad standing at the door with a shocked expression on his face, Ruby knew that she'd be able to at least have someone to hold her back if she did something stupid. "Not now Dad." Ruby said as she pushed past the man and walked towards where she could hear the talking in the dining room.

She didn't care who was there, or even if Emerald was going to get pissed and start a hunt for her that Cinder would probably approve of. Just because of how much Ruby knew she rubbed Cinder the wrong way since she got clean. Even if it was some perceived slight against her.

Turning the corner, Ruby smiled internally as she noticed a distinct lack of Yang being there. She knew that at the very least that she couldn't do something stupid at this moment. Or at least something stupid that would land her in the hospital right away.

"Okay, who wants to tell me the big non-telling me secret that Pyrrha seems to think it is Yang is honestly in the running for stealing Dumbass' name away from him? Because you have no idea how tempting it is to then turn around and try my luck with Cinder." Ruby snapped as the green haired woman started to laugh. "What is so funny Emerald!?" Ruby snapped as the woman just held up her hand as though she was trying to regain her composure and breath.

"You can try, but Cinder has promised Neo that if you come back she gets free reign to do what she wants to you." Emerald said as she started to laugh further at the calm expression that was still on Ruby's face. Just telling her that she was either dead set on knowing the truth, or she was frozen in fear. Or the unlikely but still possible third option of both. "But Blondie is dating Princess again." Emerald said knowing that the others where going to at least be trying to process if they should lie.

"WHAT THE FUCK BLAKE!" Ruby yelled at the Faunus who just started to curl in a little on herself. "YOU'RE MORE OF A SISTER TO HER THAN ME! YOU'RE HER BEST FRIEND! YOU'RE MEANT TO STOP HER FROM BEING DUMB!" Ruby continued to yell as Emerald stood up and stared dead into Ruby's eyes. Silver meeting garnet, neither wanting to back down.

"Talk to her like that again Ruby, and I don't mind bashing your skull in in front of everyone." Emerald's chilled deadpan tone was normally enough to shake anyone which alone was enough to cause a slight eyebrow raise at the sight of Ruby not backing down. "And if memory serves, you did a lot more with Princess with your sister trying to pull you away but you never left until you broke up and was kicked out on your ass nearly as naked as the day you were born covered in the same amount of piss and shit." Emerald continued just wanting Ruby to back down for her own safety.

"Unlike Yang, I didn't have a friend practically since birth, and also unlike Yang I had ever single action I did scrutinized with a fine tooth comb. So yeah, I lashed out against Yang. However they have been a lot closer than what I could ever hope to be with either of them." Ruby said as she stared at Emerald. She couldn't back down from something like this. Even if it meant that she'd be killed in some sort of excruciating manner. As long as they'd get the message to Yang.

If she died after that then maybe she could have a guilt free conscience when it came to her judgement.

Especially given how much damage she caused to the family when she used. Hell they couldn't even stand some of the rooms clearly. Not to mention she knew that she still causes her parents pain whenever she was here.

But if she could save Yang from venturing down the rocky road she couldn't help but feel that she created. However she knew that Weiss had a penchant for leading people onto it before severing all ties with them. Leaving them to stumble their own way off or further down the path.

"I tried to talk her out of it as soon as I knew. Summer tried. Hell even Pyrrha tried. Short of chaining her to a bed we aren't going to be able to stop Yang unless she wants it to end." Blake said finding her voice, not used to being yelled at by Ruby. But she wasn't going to let Emerald hurt Ruby and destroying whatever good will she had built up with Summer and Tai already.

"You could have told me! Any of you could have! None of you know what Weiss is capable of. What she truly can do when she wants something and you are alone with her. If she wants you to feel guilty, she is going to make you feel guilty. If she wants you to feel you did the right thing, she'll make you feel it." Ruby started running her hands through her hair. "Eventually you become solely dependant on her telling you what to feel. And by that point if she unhooks her claws into you, you enter a free fall. One that if you don't have anyone willing to forgo their own safety there is no pulling out of." Ruby continued as she took a deep breath and just contemplated if it would be worth it to just walk out there and try hunting Yang down.

Looking around the room, Ruby took another deep breath as her gaze fixated on the three woman again. "Do any of you know where the fuck Yang is now? Because I'm going to do what you all tried and failed to do." Ruby asked as she took another deep breath.

"Hold on a second, didn't you tell Pyrrha you thought Yang was dating Weiss?" Blake asked as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I lied because I knew she wasn't going to stop until either I told her something or my body gives out from exhaustion and I die. Because shockingly the only other option for me at this point to get decent sleep is to shoot up. So I repeat my question, do any of you know where Yang is?" Ruby asked again letting her irritation sink through as she could see the look of worry etched on her mother's face. Something that she knew was from the fact that Ruby lied and openly confessed about it.

This however was something that Ruby knew she can patch over with Pyrrha, and knew what rickety bridge that she had with her family was something that would be able to be repaired, it just set her further back.

She knew that she'd just need to keep the lie up until she could decide what to do with the small bag that she had. There was bound to be something that she could do to keep everyone happy and silence the screaming she was feeling coming from it. Just to let go of her pain and the feeling of pressure.

"She said she still had some community service time on her last drunken disorderly a few months back and is going to a soup kitchen down on ninth." Tai said just wanting this anger in them to be gone. He was a little curious as to why Ruby lied about something in that young of a marriage but he also knew he couldn't really judge after having lied to Summer after a week.

"You absolute morons! That is where Weiss is. Yang finished her community service before she started going to meetings." Ruby said just storming off. She didn't want to say anything else that she knew would result in her being possibly killed.

That wasn't going to be an option until she could pull her pigheaded sister out of the snapping jaws of a monster. One that she knew if she couldn't do, no one could. She knew first hand what Weiss could do. She knew what it was like with Weiss.

The constant feeling that they were right, when in reality to Weiss people were nothing more than a lap dog that she could do whatever she wanted with. She couldn't let her sister make a dumb decision like this. Especially if Yang knew all that she did about what Weiss did to her.

Flicking her hood up, Ruby balled her fists up and shoved them into her pockets as she tried to resist the urge to run. Turning the corner, Ruby nearly froze at the distinct lack of something in her pocket.

Gulping loudly, Ruby started to pat her pockets as she walked towards a wall. Clenching her fist, Ruby slammed it into the stone adorned wall feeling the stones taking scrapings from her hand. The blood that poured down her hand wasn't something that she cared about. She couldn't believe she was so dumb. Pulling the blooded hand back, Ruby clenched her fist tighter again as she delivered another punch.

' _If Pyrrha finds it for whatever reason, I'm beyond fucked. I'll have nothing. I won't even have Dumbass..._ ' Ruby thought as she rested her head against the wall and could feel some tears slipping past her eyes. There was no way she'd be able to come out on top if that small bag was found. Everything would be destroyed and there was nothing that she could do about it.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, long story short about my absence, my schedule has gotten more packed with crap I can't avoid so I had to focus on one thing at a time and I chose to focus on a future project... but I would like to say the Irish bus system sucks. How the fuck can a bus be two hours late when the distance it needs to go is ten minutes? How?**


	35. Chapter 35

**And more of this... god damn life stopping me from doing this.**

Chapter 35:

"It's okay Weiss, Mom will come over eventually. So will Blake, and I mean that freaking green haired bitch doesn't even care." Yang said softly in the small kitchen, a little glad that she had been able to get a few minutes alone with the white haired woman.

"Yang... one don't piss of Emerald too much. She really will kill you, or make you fail a drug test destroying your dream. And two if I'm driving a wedge in your family... I wouldn't mind if we broke up. I don't want to be a wedge between your family again." Weiss said softly as she felt a small grasp on her chin feeling her head being brought up.

"Weiss. Your using again aren't you?" Yang said as she could see the clouded blue eyes drift down and away from her. Already knowing the answer to the question Yang took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. "What was it this time Weiss?"

"I still don't know if you won't one day wise up and realise I'm standing in the way of your happiness." Weiss said softly as Yang just smiled and leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. Just wanting to try and show Weiss that she was the true path of happiness was with her.

Pulling back, Yang smiled down at Weiss, already knowing that she was going to be able to show the woman just that. Smiling as she could see Weiss leaning into Yang's strong arms. "Weiss, they will come around. And even Ruby doesn't hold grudges. We just need to wait for that point. I won't abandon you Weiss. No matter what they say I know you like no one else does."

Before Weiss could even say anything else, they could hear a distinct yell of someone irate. "YANG! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Taking a deep breath Yang stared into the eyes she fell in love with all those years ago and she spoke up trying to make Weiss feel like she isn't being attacked figuratively. "Stay back here Weiss. There is a strong chance that she doesn't really know about us. I'll get her to pass over us. Don't worry." Yang said with such a definitive tone as she parted from her love.

Stepping out she could see some of the people she vaguely recognised just staring at Ruby. She wasn't sure for what reason. "I swear to any fucking god you guys want, you will see why I hang around Adam Taurus!" Ruby yelled snapping everyone but Yang's attention off of her. "Now, Yang... tell me this is a long complicated joke because I doubt even you are that stupid!" Ruby yelled at Yang who just rolled her eyes.

"Ruby can we have this discussion outside?" Yang asked as she could see the almost defiant look in Ruby's eyes. She wasn't sure why it was even present in her eyes but she knew there would be a reason.

"Nah Yang, trust me if you are that dumb, you'll want witnesses saying you didn't throw the first punch." Ruby cautioned as Yang who just rolled her eyes. She knew that the woman wasn't going to do anything foolish. But the way Ruby was advancing on her was making Yang feel a little uncomfortable. "Yang, drop the act. You know why I'm here. Tell me you aren't actually that stupid. I get how appealing it is to think of going back to her, but she was a monster. Even if you only ever saw the side I did before she got me on smack. But that was never the true her."

"I'm not going to lie Ruby! I found her and she is changing!" Yang countered as she started to crack her neck, fearing that she was going to need to beat her sister again.

Taking a deep breath Yang tried to calm her emotions, but knew that Ruby would know better than to throw a punch because Yang had the terrible habit of not pulling back her hits when it came to Ruby. Feeling the deep breathing not working, Ruby tensed her fists and delivered a blow to her sister's jaw.

Bending with the hit, Yang started to crack her neck again as she looked back at Ruby. "Ruby, your pushing it, and if I fight back I won't be held responsible." Yang stated calmly as she started rub her jaw where her sister delivered the punch. "And without the annoyance of your friend, no one is going to step in to stop me."

"I don't need him." Ruby said calmly as she delivered a hit to Yang's sided just below the ribs. "Maybe we need to get this out of your system, so you can get a good long look at this with a clear head."

"Last chance Ruby. I suggest taking it." Yang said as she could feel her hand tense on instinct alone. She knew that this wasn't going to end anywhere nice if they continued this standoff. Something that Yang would welcome given how much Ruby had seemed to be the topic of discussion and just how much she had been angering her as of recent times.

Tensing the blood encrusted hand Ruby slammed it into the other side of Yang's jaw knowing that she probably started a fight with her sister but would possibly end her stupidity. Something that she had to do. Even if it was a marginally better improvement, Ruby knew that she could force Yang into it. She just had to save her sister from doing something as stupid as she had often caught herself thinking of before she really got to know Pyrrha.

* * *

Smiling as she felt the man's arm wrap around her shoulder and pulling her into a small embrace, she just took some deep breaths to try and calm the raging storm that was brewing inside her mind. But she had to admit that while it had been a while since she got the call from Summer... it didn't really help her nearly as much as Sun making sure she was feeling alright.

It was something that she normally would rather if Ruby was the one bringing her comfort, but Sun was right. She should trust that Ruby would be smart enough not to do something potentially life destroying. She couldn't even fathom how that would crush her emotionally.

Glancing down the couch, Pyrrha just took another deep breath at the sight of her sister sitting on the couch. The teen just seeming to resist the pang of hunger that Pyrrha knew really was from their mother's programming.

"Via... if you are hungry go find some food in the kitchen. Ruby may not be back tonight." Pyrrha said as she pulled away from the one armed hug Sun was giving her. She knew that it was a false sense of comfort that she just couldn't condone. She had to stay alert in case Ruby comes back after doing something dumb.

"But... Sun said he'd make something called 'an everything sandwich' if I can just survive a little longer." Octavia spoke as Pyrrha snapped her head to the blonde man who was chuckling a little.

"Not going to lie, I forgot all about that. But I can make it now." Sun said with a snicker standing up cracking his back, just regretting the decision of sitting on the couch all day. His back starting to feel a bit of an ache as looked towards the teen who he couldn't help but feel was a little like a younger version of his best friend. "You going to come with me? Let your sister have the panic attack she has been keeping bottled up, and possibly calling someone to make sure they haven't seen Red." Sun continued, getting only cut off by the phone resting on the coffee table going off.

"Right, Tall Red you get that, I'll go deplete the stocks of food you claim is meant to survive two people a whole week." Sun stated with a small laugh as Pyrrha rolled her eyes and reached forward to grab the phone.

Flicking her finger across to answer the phone, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel an eyebrow raise at the fact Yang was calling her. "What is it you want Yang? Did Ruby make it to you?" Pyrrha asked in an almost pleading tone that she knew was going to seem like a weakness, but she didn't care. She had huge things she was going to worry about until she had Ruby in her arms and a very clear lack of marks on her body from injecting something.

However the voice that came over the phone was very clearly not Yang's. It was one that she couldn't believe would have the audacity to call her in such a manner. " _Don'thangup! Ruby and Yang both are on their way to the hospital. They got into a fight and it was messy. I tried to call Summer and Blake but neither would give me the chance to spit this out._ "

"I swear to any god you want Weiss, if you did anything, you are going to wish Ruby had the guts to want your blood." Pyrrha spat she knew a lot more vehemently than she probably would use on anyone else, but she couldn't be weak at this point.

" _I'm not lying. People were practically drooling for blood and it took several police officers to stop the fight. And I only tried to call people because I doubt Ruby has a phone. From some reason that makes sense only to her._ " Weiss continued as Pyrrha stood up and nearly ran to her shoes, she knew that Sun knew enough of the conversation to get that she was running out. " _I get that you don't trust me. But I'm heading and chances are Ruby will need whoever holds her power of attorney. If she doesn't have one, because you are her wife that defaults to you. If you want to kill me I'll be by Yang's bedside._ "

"Run Tall Red. We'll finish up here and follow you." Sun said a lot faster than Pyrrha would have figured but she knew how sensitive Ruby was really to it and he was only getting half of the conversation. Something that she had no doubt if she wanted blood, Sun would want her head. "Your going to the hospital. So go." Sun said letting on that he knew more of the conversation than he was letting on.

Shining the man a smile, Pyrrha slipped her shoes on as she slammed her finger into the end call button, slipped her phone into her pocket, grabbed her keys, flung the door open and started to run.

Glancing towards the teen Sun just took a deep breath. "That woman best hope your sister kills her because Tall Red will show mercy." Sun said as he started to make a rush job of preparing the meal.

"Pyr would never kill anyone. Even if that bitch of a woman she is married to is hurt." Octavia spoke as Sun stopped what he was doing to look at the teen.

"You are only calling Red that because she all but flushed your stash and is trying to get you clean. Trust me, Red has an effect on people. There is a reason it is made very clear she is the only human accepted willingly in the Menagerie. Or how most of the gangs won't touch her. Nothing from my doing or my brother's. Just because of her personality. I mean look at your sister. Did she seem like the type growing up that would have a very successful life, potentially throw it all away just so she can go against what she always thought and even date to eventual marriage with a heroin addict?" Sun knew that his answer was probably never going to come.

"How am I meant to know?" Octavia's soft voice spoke, as though she doubted that she'd get an answer. "Come on, let's go catch up with Pyrrha."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... there is that... hope you guys like it.**


	36. Chapter 36

**And time for some more...**

Chapter 36:

"Where is Ruby?" Pyrrha yelled nearly storming into where she once worked not all that long ago. A little thankful that there was someone who at least knew her and knew who Ruby was. Just because it would make her running to her that much easier.

"Second floor. She seriously fought the rising sun dragon... so I doubt she'll be in any fit state really to do anything for a while." The nurse got out, just before she turned around and realised Pyrrha had taken off running as soon as she mentioned where her love was. Not that she could blame her really.

Quickly rounding the corner, Pyrrha started to take the stairs, three and four at a time. She didn't want to run the chance that the doctors would give her something that would ruin everything they had worked for. All destroyed because someone had to come back into Yang's life.

Rounding the corner, Pyrrha stopped in her tracks as she could see several doctors standing in the hall. Doing what she knew was something they always did when they got a patient that annoyed them. Namely passing around a do not resuscitate order. Something that Pyrrha knew would be null and void with her presence.

Walking past them, Pyrrha nearly sprinted to the nurse's desk. As if knowing what she was going to ask, she pointed to the room directly behind her. Turning around, Pyrrha could feel her heart sink at the sight of Ruby trying to sit up in the bed. As though she was getting ready to run.

Sprinting the short distance that remained, Pyrrha lightly grabbed Ruby's chin, being careful to avoid the bruises that suddenly littered her body. She knew exactly where those came from and knew exactly how she was going to react once she was healed enough.

But there was a bigger thing Pyrrha had to worry about, and there was a very easy way to check. Staring into the nearly swollen shut eyes, Pyrrha could still make out the silver orbs. The orbs that she knew would bring her a lot of joy and if the incidents in the last thirty minutes, a lot of pain.

"I refused the drugs Pyrrha... Don't worry about that... Go make sure Yang is alright... I might have fought dirty..." Ruby said in a slow, almost painfully slow manner. As though she was trying to resist the urge the entire time to scream. Just barely able to contain her screams of agony. Something that Pyrrha just knew she had to be feeling. She had received a love tap or two from Yang and knew how heavy her hits could be.

"Yang will be fine. I need to worry about my dumb wife who got into a fist fight with her professional fighter of a sister who doesn't hold back when it comes to my wife. Not to mention you clearly pissed off the doctors and nurses because they are trying to get a DNR order going." Pyrrha said sternly, still remembering what Summer had told her months ago about dealing with Ruby. How the fact in hospitals she had to be stern.

"It isn't a DNR. Even if it is, they shouldn't be morons. It is an order to declare me insane as so they can give me morphine." Ruby started as she frowned internally at the lack of fight that she could put up against Pyrrha lightly resting her back down. "But I wouldn't put it past them that a DNR is circulating as well. Mostly because I might have popped Neptune in the face for an unrelated reason." Ruby continued as Pyrrha had to resist the urge to scream at Ruby to demand a reason as to why she would do something like that to possibly the only person on the staff that would be able to stick up for her.

"He hurt Dumbass. I hurt him" Ruby answered the unasked question as she got comfortable in the bed. Knowing that at the very least Pyrrha clearly hadn't gone through her pockets. Or at least she was hiding how furious she was. "Don't tell Dumbass though. I'm sure he has enough on his plate without me needing to pile on."

Smiling a little at how her wife seemed to have her full mental faculties and hadn't rounded over the jagged edges with the use of a drug. She knew that she could at least get some of the answers to the questions that had been plaguing her mind all that day. "Ruby, what happened?"

"Went to Mom's. Yelled at Blake. Possibly pissed off Emerald which will come back to bite me in the ass... went to a soup kitchen where Yang was working with Weiss, got into a verbal screaming match that quickly turned physical. And well I think I might have swung at a few cops and EMTs... Then I have no idea how you found out where I was and I'd rather not know. Because I'm not afraid of going round two. And I know Yang isn't either." Ruby said taking a deep breath as though she was trying to resist the urge to go to sleep.

Something that Pyrrha had no idea as to why given that even if they wanted to remove Ruby's right to decide her own treatment, the right would fall onto her and she wouldn't let Ruby get caused any harm. It was probably the only thing that was going to make the parts to come that much easier. She knew most of the doctors here and they knew she'd be reasonable. But Ruby would continue to step in and Pyrrha couldn't distract her easily.

"I'm sure Emerald won't hold a grudge. And why is your first instinct always to throw a punch?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby laughed a little, raising an arm to cover her ribs in what Pyrrha knew as going to be a futile attempt to stop the flare of pain.

"Emerald will hold a grudge for however long the person the grudge is directed towards is alive. And My first instinct is to argue... Yang is just thick headed and only listens to fists. If Blake talking doesn't work." Ruby stated as Pyrrha shook her head. "More importantly, where is Octavia? Do you really trust her to be by herself?"

"Sun is coming with her. He stayed with me because I was panicking about you. You just stormed off after I said something potentially earth shattering... I'm sorry but my mind drifted to the worst possible outcome." Pyrrha said softly as she grabbed the bandaged hand of Ruby's. She wondered a little as to what happened that caused that. Especially if it was from something like a fight with Yang. She knew Ruby knew how to throw a punch from the few fights she had seen them get into.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby opened her eyes, or at least that was what Pyrrha could assume was what was happening. "You should call Mom... and possibly Blake. They both are worried that I might have ended up here." Ruby said as she took a deep breath and looked towards Pyrrha. A smirk ever present on her face. "Don't worry, there is no IV and there isn't a court that will be open at this time. So I can still refuse the drugs. Plus knowing Dumbass you may want to tell him I'm breathing and where I am." Ruby continued as Pyrrha smiled a little, squeezing the hand the best she could without damaging it any further. Leaning forward, Pyrrha planted a kiss on the only spot of Ruby's head that seemed to not be swollen.

Pulling back, Pyrrha smiled at the sight of Ruby just relaxing at that feeling. Knowing that Ruby wasn't going to be able to run, she started to walk out of the room. Seeing Pyrrha walking down the stairs, Ruby started to lean forward. She had to ignore the flare of pain in her body. She knew Weiss would be with Yang and knew that she would try to find some way for her to infect her mind.

Ruby knew how that song and dance went first hand. She knew how easy it seemed, but she couldn't let the poison seep in too far. She had to save her big sister from this witch. It was the least she could do for the pain she caused.

Standing up, Ruby barely withheld the scream of agony as her face started to contort in pain. Bending down a little, Ruby took a deep breath as she started to right herself. The fire that she was feeling was going to be worth it once she could actually help Yang. If she could actually save Yang from that pain. The type of pain that wasn't going to be able to be healed easily.

Taking a few shaky steps Ruby frowned at the sight of the blonde tail blocking her path. "Red, come on. You aren't in any fit state to go for round two. Just go back to the bed." Sun stated in a dry tone as he waited for some sort of reaction to come from Ruby. Just because he knew that she would try to manipulate the situation in any sort of manner.

"I was just going to the bathroom." Ruby said as she could feel herself getting turned around. In what she knew was Sun figured out the lie.

"You probably already crapped yourself. If not I'll get a nurse to bring you in a bed pan. You are bound to be in immense pain." Sun said as Ruby just sulked as she bit her lip till blood started to flow again as she got up on the bed.

"Why can't you just look the other way for twenty minutes. Possibly life." Ruby joked as Sun shook his head. The temptation was strong, but he also knew how at this point to be fair everyone deserved a good stab as well.

"Let Mama Red worry about all that. Hate to break it to you Red, she is infinitely more terrifying. Like compared to her you are a wet puppy." Sun stated as he turned to see one of the seats in the room being occupied by Octavia holding the sandwich protectively. It was almost laughable to him and Ruby who started to shift as though she was trying to find the one spot that wasn't going to make her scream in agony for just breathing. "So how bad did you mess up your sister's hands with your face?"

"Last I heard she was getting stitches because you are having a laugh if you think I'm going to be fighting clean with a professional fighter. I owe some people bottles of vodka." Ruby stated as she settled in her seat, eyes closing as she tried to fend off sleep. Just seemingly accepting the fact that she was going to be in pain. And by extension the rest of the week, most likely longer was going to be truly painful, to the point that she doubted that it would even be worth it to get out of bed.

Smiling a little, Sun took a seat on the bed and started to get comfortable. "Fighting just like I taught you. Thata girl." Sun said laying down across Ruby's legs to prevent her from trying to get out again as he just stared at the ceiling. He knew how this inaction was going to drive Ruby nuts but if he was being honest, it was the best thing he could really hope for at this point.

He might not know much about Weiss intentionally on his part, but he knew eventually her message of not caring about people will wake Yang up eventually. The question only really was how rude of an awakening was it going to be?

"Dumbass, can you get off my legs? I can't exactly run. And even if I could I have no doubt that Octavia would nark on me in some hope that it would stop Pyrrha from trusting me over her when it comes to judgement calls regarding her healing." Ruby said as Sun rolled his eyes.

"But your legs are comfortable. And I haven't talked to you at all today. And I even had to cook... twice today... so I'm mad at you. You get to suffer for a few more minutes until Tall Red is back in the room." Sun countered as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Ruby sulked as she crossed her arms and took a deep breath just going to accept that this as going to be her place for a while. But at least it was clear to her now that they hadn't found her nasty secret. She as in the clear for a little while. At least she could get some comfort in that.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is another chapter. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep... it is late.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Dontcha love the snow? Especially when it puts the country in a standstill and you live in the technically country side? I don't.**

Chapter 37:

"No Summer, from what I gather Ruby threw the first punch. Sun is with her right now. But I can't be with her and Yang and you would probably show Weiss the most mercy out of everyone." Pyrrha said softly as she hugged the wall a bit.

It wasn't a thing to bring her comfort or warmth from the cooling day. It was more so to control herself from going to find Yang's room so she could strangle Weiss until she could see her eyes cloud over in death.

The thought alone was a little tempting but she couldn't do that and still be there for Ruby and her sister. Hell she is positive that her mother would be overjoyed at that so she could possibly blame it on Ruby for it. And she just knew that there would be a full case study about a psychiatrist and ex-child actor snapping like that.

" _I can't possibly go Pyrrha... I know I'd do something I might regret from either going or what I_ _'d do there_ _._ " Summer said as Pyrrha felt her head sag a little. She knew that there had to be someone else inside that room. Especially with how she acted when she dated Ruby. This would be the exact time she'd start to poison the well that was Yang's good nature. She couldn't let Yang cause the same type of hurt. " _I'll get Blake to go. Which most likely will have the benefit of Emerald being there to hold everyone back. Just go back inside and make sure Ruby isn't doing anything she shouldn't. Sun is like a son to me... but he is more trouble than the three girls I raised._ "

Smiling a little at the older woman's wisdom that she knew was probably the best thing given the fact that she couldn't expect Summer to just abandon Tai during an AA meeting. At least this had the possible benefit of diverting attention from the anger Ruby was causing onto the possibly dangerous person walking around.

"Okay, just call me when you are done talking to Blake. I'll rest a little easier knowing that she is on her way." Pyrrha continued before saying simply saying farewells and hanging up the phone. She knew that she possibly being worried but something just felt off the more and more she had been around Ruby. Like her mind had been off on some distant planet. Something that she hadn't seen in Ruby since she was out of the figurative woods of addiction. One that she never once wanted to go closer to with the exception of pulling people out.

' _Welp Pyrrha if you think Ruby is on drugs... you can trust your former drug addict of a wife when she says that she isn't on any... or you can request a drug test... that Ruby would need to consent to... and then she would know you don't trust her._ ' Pyrrha thought knowing that it would be seemingly a constant lose lose. But she knew there was something else on Ruby's mind if she was going to get into a fist fight with Yang. There had to be something more there.

Shaking the thought from her head for now, she knew that if she put the thought into Sun's head he'd get the test sorted, even if it meant that Ruby would ignore Sun for a few days. She'd come around eventually and be just fine about it because she would know that Sun wouldn't be worried over nothing and just didn't trust that the temptation didn't occur to her at all.

Shaking her head as she walked back into the building. She was just a little peeved that Octavia brought food with her, but at least she didn't seem to have an attitude at that minute. She didn't know why or really care at this point as to where it vanished. But she just wanted to be back with her wife. Walking into the elevator, Pyrrha took a deep breath as she lightly pressed the button to go to the only floor that mattered to her. It had everything that she really cared about at that minute. And she could make an educated guess that Yang was on that floor as well. Which probably meant that she was going to hear some minor screaming once Blake got here.

None of that mattered to her though. All that mattered was getting out of the building with Ruby once she was discharged without her consuming any of the drugs offered to curb the pain she was probably going to be in for a while.

Walking out of the metal box, Pyrrha smiled faintly as she walked towards Ruby's current room. Walking into the room, she could feel a slight twitch of anger when she witnessed Sun laying across Ruby's legs. As though he was trying to pin her down to the bed.

"Sun, get up." Pyrrha seethed not wanting to really snap at the man who had offered her so much comfort for absolutely nothing, but she didn't want to really cause Ruby more pain besides the scolding that will come once everything was fine health wise.

"Relax. Her legs aren't broken... her brain might be though... honestly who thinks the wise thing to do is to take punches to the face... over and over and over again." Sun responded as he felt a leg worm its way out from under him to kick his shoulder. Just causing a small laugh in him as he rolled off with a laugh. "Fine I'm getting up." Sun said with a laugh as he sat up with a yawn.

He knew that he was probably going to be yelled at but he didn't really care at this point. It was pretty clear to just about everyone, or should be that he was going to stay here as long as Ruby was. He knew how fickle his friend could get in hospitals and if the sight of her clearly trying to go for round two proved anything, it was that she couldn't be trusted.

"So when is the amputation? Will she ever be able to play piano again doc?" Sun asked as he started to pat the edge of the bed for Pyrrha to have a seat on. He was going to be content standing if he had to. "Or was that not who you were looking for when we ran into each other? Because if you were going place a food order and not tell me... I'll be all kinds of hurt."

"No I called Summer. Also why I'm standing up still. I'm expecting a call from her soon." Pyrrha said almost letting a laugh slip as she could see Sun sitting up straight almost as if he felt a little attacked by what Pyrrha had to be honest was a slightly pushy but the nicest woman she had ever met.

"Relax Dumbass. She is probably with my dad in an AA meeting. And even if she wasn't you could theoretically get away with murder with her. Her anger would be directed and Yang and me. And she never misdirects her wrath." Ruby stated beating Pyrrha to the punch as she started to move over a bit so she was on the edge of the bed.

She knew that Pyrrha probably wouldn't climb in unless she was positive that nothing was going to happen for a while and knew that the day was nearly over. Just so she can be close to Ruby. Something that Ruby knew would at least curb most of the pain on a mental level, and would be a lot better for her on a moral level.

That didn't make the call to just accept the opioid given to her to just numb the pain she was in. How she longed for that single thing to just take away all this pain that she was in. It would make it feel so much better.

"Ruby is right... at least about Summer being with Tai at a meeting. She is going to try and get Blake." Pyrrha said resting her back against the wall as she looked at Sun breath out a sigh of relief at what she just knew was from some sort of fear Summer caused. Something she could never seem to get to the bottom of.

"Welp, Dumbass seemed to have found his balls. Seriously what the hell did my Mom do with them?" Ruby asked as she could feel Sun climb into the spot she freed up.

"You know how precious those are for men... and not to mention she makes me feel like I'm four again and I just got caught red handed. I mean Adam is even terrified of her. I'd bet that creepy small woman what's her face has with her all the time would get terrified." Sun reasoned hoping that would be enough to prevent any sort of mocking from people, but he also knew how much his friend didn't care.

"I have no idea who you are talking about... but I mean Summer is an alright person. Kind of kept everyone in line for my wedding... so I probably will only have good things to say about her." Pyrrha said as Sun rolled his eyes and leaned back a bit.

"Get her mad... and you'll see what I mean. I bet Red has a bunch of horror stories about how Mama Red made her uber scared." Sun said trying in a futile attempt to defend his stance of being both terrified and enjoyed one woman's company.

"Ex drug addict that was smarter than her by the time I was six and beat her before I left my family for years here. If anything she probably still fears that I might one day snap like that again." Ruby said with the benefit of knowing that she all but defeated Sun's idea and possibly defended most of her mother's actions. Even if it was something like fear that was bound to be going through her mind at this moment. Even if it was something that even Pyrrha couldn't pick up on.

She knew that Summer was probably going to be panicking for a while until she could see herself that she wasn't using. Hearing the phone in Pyrrha's hand starting to go off, she at least smiled knowing that maybe she could swap Sun with Pyrrha in her bed at that moment.

"Sun can I talk to you for a moment? This call shouldn't take long." Pyrrha asked as she could hear a groan coming from the seat her sister occupied. "Via, calm down. You'll be with Ruby just the two of you for a couple of minutes. I'm sure a doctor will also be in in a few minutes and you might get to see Ruby tear the poor man or woman down." Pyrrha said as she could see the monkey Faunus stretching as he started to get up.

"No promises though... you might get a laugh out of it. I've seen Red tear down dozens of doctors for looking at her file wrong or saying a single thing wrong." Sun said as he walked towards the taller red haired woman in the room.

"Twenty grams of succinylcholine is fatal to anyone. No matter how tough you think you are. You'd suffocate from all the muscles in your body being paralysed. And if I go in any way I can control, you can bet your ass that is at the bottom of the list." Ruby said as she could practically feel Pyrrha flinch at the mention of Ruby having put thought to how she'd want her life to end. Or at least enough to the point that she knew which way would be at the bottom of the list.

"This isn't speeding this up. We'll be back in a few minutes. Don't kill each other." Pyrrha said as she Sun quickly lead the way out of the room. ' _I just hope that Sun has at least thought of the idea already... it will make it a lot easier._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **So that chapter took longer than normal to write... I blame the freak snow storm Ireland had... cabin fever is real yo... and it sucks... I wasn't allowed to go Jack Torrance. Anyways I'll catch you guys next update.**


	38. Chapter 38

**More writing. I hope you all like this.**

Chapter 38:

"You've got to be joking Tall Red. Trust me she isn't using." Sun snapped at the woman knowing that if his friend had heard him she'd possibly kill him for taking such and angry stance with Pyrrha at that moment but he couldn't take a chance to let something like that level of doubt wiggle its way into Pyrrha's mind.

It would do so much more soul destroying if he let this get out of hand now. And this was one of the few couples that he never wanted to be destroyed. He wanted them to last into old age and take the vows seriously.

"You have to admit Sun she is acting different."

"It's Red. Different and her go hand and hand like peanut butter and chocolate. She was the poster child for weird, until she grew up then she was a poster child for being super weird." Sun snapped in defence as Pyrrha crossed her arms and stared at the blonde Faunus.

"Sun there is normal weird which I expect from her, and then there is this level of weird. She got into a fist fight with her sister, she only just slept after days and even then her and I had to go for a few hours. She then leaves once she is up, to go scream at her mother, Blake who had Emerald with her and then fight her sister? And you tell me she isn't using?" Pyrrha said trying to stack her claim and make it clear that she was just thinking of this as a bunch of loose strings that she was just trying to connect and explain some of Ruby's off behaviours.

"She isn't using. I know what heroin use looks like in Red. She'd be a lot more distant, she wouldn't have yelled at Emerald knowing that she was the only person that would be willing to stick her neck out when it comes to her being able to buy anything. Red's mind would only be slightly dulled." Sun continued his point as Pyrrha can almost see his tail flicking back and forth at what she knew was anger at the accusation. "None of that is happening. Ergo Red isn't using."

Taking a deep breath as she tried to calm her thoughts as so she could try and convince Sun to join her side in getting Ruby to consent to a test. It was the only way she could really sleep easily at now that the idea had taken root in her mind.

"Sun, I don't want to think she is using, but I know she isn't acting normal. While yes her instinct is to jump to violence when it comes to Yang, but she also would have just gone to Yang's house right away and wait if she wasn't there until either she calmed down or got into the fight. Not get into a fight in a soup kitchen. With a lot of people any number of who might have a conscience and calls the cops." Pyrrha said praying that this would be sorted out sooner rather than later. No matter how crazy or petty she might seem to the blonde man.

"Red isn't using. Maybe she is just stressed. She is balancing you, your sister, your mother, her family, your joint friends, that woman who she is meant to sponsor getting clean. She is probably just under a lot of stress."

"That is why she used the first time. She was under stress and pressure from everyone. Is it hard to believe if she tripped down that path once that she'd do it again?" Pyrrha said hoping that would be the final nail. If Sun's tail was anything to go by, it seemed to be what she wanted. "All I want you to do is ask Ruby to take a drug test. That is it. She will fight, but if she isn't then there would be no major harm done. If I do it, I could tank everything she has built up." Pyrrha continued softly.

Sighing deeply, Sun looked down and took some deep breaths to stem his slight anger. "I trust Red and how I know she acts when she uses. So when these tests come back negative, I'm going to flaunt it in your face."

"I'll let you. I want them to come back negative. I want everything about these situations to be nothing but me being a paranoid wife. But it is the only vice Ruby has... I don't want to have to worry about Ruby and Octavia... it is nothing but a lose lose situation. But Ruby isn't immune to statistics like the rest of us. Every addict has the thoughts to return to it... and Ruby supposedly hasn't?"

"I'm not saying Red doesn't lie. She lies. I'm saying she isn't using and I feel it is insulting my best friend when you assume she is." Sun said crossing his arms as his tail started to droop down in what Pyrrha just knew was irritation.

* * *

"What's with the fucking attitude?" Ruby asked as soon as she could see Pyrrha leave the room. She doubted Sun would be able to hear them over the sound of the hospital and Pyrrha's phone still going off. "You aren't hurting me, you are only hurting your sister."

"There is no attitude. You are just an annoyance to me. You flush my hit, you rob the one from me, you steal my sister, and now you get to be high and everything is just fine." The red haired teen snapped as she met Ruby's gaze, forcing herself to resist the urge to punch this weakened woman.

"I'm not on anything. I don't even take aspirin. For a multitude of reasons. The pain relief is a slippery slope. And if you really think doing dope is going to get your sister to love you think again. Look at me for example. Got into a fight with mine." Ruby stated closing her eyes as she took a few careful breaths.

"That's stupid. I mean how would you not want to be high? You're bound to be in pain." Octavia spoke softly as she started to look at the sandwich as though she was trying to size it up and decide if she'd be able to finish the food. "Plus, Pyr will come around. This isn't the first time I've done something stupid and Pyrrha loves me all the same."

Smirking a little at what she knew was an almost juvenile outlook on the topic. This was one of the times that she knew better from a first hand experience. She knew how drugs tore families a lot deeper than anyone would let on otherwise.

"I am in pain. A lot of it." Ruby began, cracking an eye open to look at Octavia before she closed them again. "I just know that if I let up this one time, I will go back. If I can't buy it I'll figure out a way to synthesise it. If that fails, I have enough pull with the major gangs in Vale that I'll be able to live a cushy life in prison. Not to mention, I would hurt Pyrrha a lot which will hurt more than this." Ruby continued as she had to resist the urge to laugh at the fact she knew what Octavia was trying to do at that moment.

"Why? Pyrrha will excuse it if you are in pain. Any type of pain."

"She might eventually. But I wouldn't ever. And she shouldn't either. I've had so many second chances it is ridiculous. After the first time maybe you can make an argument. But my parents are on their sixth. My sister was on her ninth before she started to turn hostile towards me. She just barely tolerated me. If I accept any, I'll be on my knees with Pyrrha and Sun begging them to just accept my first second chance from them... but I would lose my parents, my sister fully, even Blake... plus myself. Short relief isn't worth all that." Ruby defended herself as she knew Octavia was going to be mad that Ruby was sticking with refusing the pain relief that she could get from simply asking for some.

Hell she wouldn't be surprised if there would be some court order soon declaring she is insane for refusing the drugs after getting into a fist fight with the 'Rising Sun Dragon' and looks just as bad as one with no fighting experience would. Hell she wouldn't be surprised if there was at least a few broken ribs.

"So instead of sulking, just try and make your sister's life easier and drop the attitude with her. You aren't mad at her. You should be mad at me and only me. I'm the one who blew the whistle and am forcing you to get clean because I know what it can do to families. I've done it myself. Pyrrha wants you clean because it is a better life. And it took me a long time to learn that lesson." Ruby muttered as she opened her eyes to look at Octavia just to make sure she wasn't going to try anything that would make her regret being injured.

Glancing over the teen's shoulder, Ruby at least smiled at the sight of Sun walking back in. At least she wouldn't need to resist the urge to stab the teen for a while longer. It was going to be a simple matter from here at least for the foreseeable future.

"Red, gonna need some of your blood and hair." Sun said calmly as Ruby just groaned a little at the comment.

"You know what me using looks like Dumbass. This is just me wanting to smack some sense into my sister. It just so happens that my sister is a fighter. I mean you'd do the same with Adam if he was dating someone known to be toxic, and destroyed your early life." Ruby said as Sun just continued to match her gaze.

"Think about it Red. Your logic is using something I'd do. And not to mention Adam isn't into dudes. If I'm wrong, mock me. The only bad thing that can happen is us finding out if you are using again." Sun said as he could see his friend starting to push herself up into a sitting position to just stare at the man better.

Ruby knew it was a sight that was always difficult for Sun to see, her willingly putting herself in pain when she probably shouldn't move. It was often the only defence really that she had against Sun when he was going to do something that dumb in her opinion.

Once she was sitting up fully, Ruby looked at the monkey Faunus who hadn't even shifted from the spot. As though he was sending the message of he wasn't going to budge on this issue. Something that was a little bit of an annoyance to Ruby but she knew that she couldn't do her normal round two variant that always made Sun back down for the simple fact that Octavia was there.

"Fine, tell Pyrrha to sort out the tests, and when they do come back negative, I'm tossing a shoe at your head. I'm not using. Seriously apparently Neo gets an unchecked range as to what she wants to do to me if I go back to Cinder... and Roman vanished... and then that leaves your brother. And he has made it clear he won't sell to me." Ruby said as she started to lay back down just ignoring the urge to scream as she could have swore she felt her ribs shift all over again.

"Already did. And I don't want to imagine what the creepy small girl would consider to do."

"Figures." Ruby muttered raising an arm to just rub her eyes as she took a deep breath just so she could debate if it would be worth it to ignore the minor pain for now. "And when is Blake getting here? Or do I not get a third lecture on what I did was dumb and makes people worry I started using." Ruby continued as she could feel the bed dip next to her signalling Sun getting comfortable once again on the bed with her.

"Mama Red said she would be something like twenty minutes... and Cat wouldn't lecture you... just imagine you naked."

"I can't go and bail my wife and Blake out, so she best not be." Ruby joked a little with a small laugh before she realised how bad of an idea that was. "Now can you tell Pyrrha to stop skulking around the corner and while you are up, I'd love a cup of hot cocoa." Ruby continued as she felt Sun jump up off the bed and turn to look at her.

"Fine, for my brain dead genius friend who will never play the accordion again." Sun said with a small laugh as he walked out of the room. As he turned the corner he could see Pyrrha just standing at the wall and just shook his head. "It's cool Tall Red. Our deal is still going to be upheld though."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is another chapter... was a strange one to write... but I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**And time for some more writing.**

Chapter 39:

Frowning as she stepped out of the elevator, Blake almost wanted to scream as she could see exactly where she was meant to go from the drawn back curtain she knew that this was going to be something that was going to cause her nothing but the darkest of clouds to just infect her judgement but she knew that for her friends she also couldn't let it happen. No matter how tempting it was.

Ignoring the nurse at the desk, Blake started to walk towards the room she could see Weiss sitting in next to some bed that she just knew was going to be Yang, but from the lack of speaking only seemed to make the thoughts that were flooding her mind all that much darker. How was she ever going to be able to shake it if Yang was injured. All really because of the white haired woman that probably never cared about the family that Blake held so dear.

Feeling a hand wrap around her upper arm, Blake almost snapped when she followed the offending digit to its owner and could see concerned red eyes staring at her. She knew that this was going to be a hard thing for Blake to really explain but at the same time the amount that she seemed to know just made sense that she would know how much Yang meant to her and how painful Weiss' death was going to be by her hands if anything wrong was going to happen.

"Blake, you need to take some deep breaths. I guarantee that if anything happens, or, if anyone tries to hurt you I'll get them back. But right now, you just need to be there for your friend." Emerald said calmly knowing that if she wanted to, two more corpses would be nothing on her. The only hard part would be finding a way to explain why they were dead to Cinder.

Noticing Blake taking the deep breaths that were asked of her, Emerald just smiled a little at her. She knew that it was doing what she had intended, but she couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed about Blake walking in relaxed.

"You feeling a little bit better?" Emerald asked calmly as Blake nodded. As if she was accepting that simple fact that Emerald was going to stop her from doing the likes of what she wanted to do and murder Weiss.

"A little." Blake muttered as she took a deep breath and just knew that it was going to come off like she might do something that everyone knew that she'd regret but that didn't help the situation any. She had to do it really. She had to seem like she could at least handle this situation just so she could make sure that Yang was going to be safe.

The look in her eyes she knew would betray her, but she had to chance her arm. It was going to be something so simple to overlook that it really was the only thing she could hope for in the circumstance. She knew that Emerald was only trying to look out for her at this point, but she also knew how satisfying it would be to just beat Weiss for this.

"Blake, think about this logically. You can beat her and feel relieved for a couple of hours... possibly days. But all you are doing is driving Yang and her closer together. Trust me, I know how Princess thinks. Better than Ruby, and a lot better than your family. She thrives at being a victim. Don't let her." Emerald said letting go of Blake just so she could see if Blake would trust her enough to not do what every fibre of her being must have been screaming at her to do.

Something that Emerald had to admit there once was a time where she would have done the same thing given the opportunity, but those days were long gone. Really ever since Ruby got clean. But that didn't matter really. Since then she had met Blake, a woman that she just knew was so much better than her previous flight of fancy. This was one that she knew she could at least prevent or steer away from the path that Ruby had fallen down of getting too familiar with the criminal underworld.

Hell Emerald knew that it was a massive miracle that Ruby hadn't been killed from simply knowing too much about how so many gangs worked.

Getting pulled from her thoughts, at the feeling of Blake's hand slipping into her own and leading her into the room, Emerald smiled faintly at the fact that she knew at least Blake was going to try and not lash out like she probably wanted to.

"Yang." Blake said as she could see the blonde fighter's face bruised darkly with multiple bandages wrapping around her in various places, but the sight of the blonde woman sleeping made her feel a lot better about whatever happened between Yang and Ruby if Ruby at least put up that much of a fight compared to the last few times were the only harm to Yang was a few sore hands.

"The doctors gave her some anaesthetic so they can put in her stitches... she just went asleep not that long ago." The white haired woman who had remained oddly silent in the room until that one comment. Something that Blake knew was because she didn't want to invoke any more anger.

Taking a deep breath Blake grabbed hold of Yang's hand and just started to run her thumb over the knuckles. It just felt like she had seen this sight countless times beforehand. Something she knew she would see countless times to come if Weiss was still there and all the anger everyone had towards her was as well.

"Emerald can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Blake asked softly hoping that the green haired woman would just accept that at face value and not try and fight her on it. She didn't want to get into a fight with Emerald, but she will if she needs to.

"Not happening Blake. I know what that will lead to. I don't care what you say." Emerald stated calmly as she could have sworn she could see some tears starting to slide down Blake's face, something that made her hate Ruby a lot more given what she had screamed at Blake. Something that she knew was probably meant to be taken with the best of intentions, but that didn't make her loath Ruby any less.

"I can guess what it is. You want me to break up with Yang. You think I'm going to get something out of this... but I'm not. I tried to break up with Yang a few times knowing that there would be huge push back. She found me and dragged me back so I can purge heroin from my system." Weiss said softly.

The words that seemed to leave Weiss' mouth just seemed to burn in Blake's ears. She wasn't sure what was true or what was lies when it came to Weiss. Especially given her history of blatantly lying to them all.

"Why? Why stay? What do you gain from this all?" Blake almost spat as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. One that she knew was from Emerald purely to make sure that she didn't cave now and kill Weiss slowly.

Taken aback by the question, Weiss just stared at the back of the head of her once close friend. She knew that there was no chance of getting back to that stage. Especially once everything came out of what she did. It was one of the many casualties that Weiss had left in her war path, but her family were right. She made her bed, and failed to get someone else to lay in it first, so she must be the one to do it.

"I gain nothing but love. A love that yes I keep betraying as Emerald is sure to have been told. I have nothing backing me, no massive company, no money... I subsist on a meager sum of money that Yang gives me when we aren't together." Weiss stated hoping that Blake would at least see the reason that if she tried anything, that she'd be in a terrible state. She just wanted to be with Yang. She wanted to feel that love that she missed the months that she spent on the streets loathing the fact she didn't choose the permanent stay in a mental hospital under an assumed name.

But Yang had found her, and picked her up. She just wanted to stop disappointing Yang and hope that eventually she can kick the addiction and make Yang as happy as she makes her. That was her ultimate goal.

"I don't care. You already tore our family apart once. You nearly did it again with Ruby... and now you are trying to do it once again." Blake said as she could see a few tears fall down onto Yang's bed. She knew that if Yang ever came to at this point, she'd be angry. But Ruby was right. She was meant to prevent this kind of pain. She knew Yang would do it for her. "So I'll repeat, what do you gain? Because to me all it is is pain. That is all you gain from being this insistent that it is Yang that wants this." Blake continued as Emerald pressed her mouth into a thin line as if she is right with Weiss' character, she'd possibly try and either provoke Blake or just cut Blake deeply.

Either option, Emerald knew that she would need to take a few hits, but knew that the revenge would be that much sweeter. Just the screams that she'd hear from Weiss for causing Blake this pain. Hell she was feeling like it would be best to put her and Ruby in the same pit and only letting one out.

"I deserve that. But you need to trust me Blake, I've changed. Nothing would make me feel better than if you would trust me just this once." Weiss whispered. She knew that Blake would hear it and figured that Emerald would have as well, but that wasn't going to stop her from speaking her message. "When I dated Ruby and even after, I had things to lose and everything extra to gain. Because it is a sign of a mistake... something my family doesn't tolerate. But now, I don't have my family. I have nothing to gain but trust." Weiss continued as she looked down at the ground, knowing that at this point it is what she deserved.

She was even contemplating if it would get Blake at least to trust her a little, she'd let Blake beat her. It seemed to work a little more with each time Yang and Ruby got into fights. Granted this was the first time that Ruby actually fought back and caused some serious damage to the blonde fighter.

"If you want my trust, leave. Leave and never come back. All this was caused by you. The fact the only people that have unwavering trust in Ruby is currently a drug lord, and his brother is because of you. No one trusts Ruby fully, the only difference is Yang like with everything wears that mistrust on her sleeve. Something that you in an insidious fashion caused." Blake bit as she pulled Emerald's arm from around her so she could stare at Weiss. Hoping that her glare would be enough to scare this woman far away from the room. "And now you have the gall to ask for the one thing we don't even give Ruby, a woman who has proven time and time again that she should get it back, meanwhile you have proven if even half of what Ruby remembers is true, that you should be in jail and the key should be tossed." Blake continued not seeing Weiss even shake in the slightest from hearing the berating.

"I deserve all of this... and I did so much worse to Ruby. But I've changed. I'm not sure how I can pro-" Weiss started getting interrupted by the sound of someone yelling somewhere else on the floor.

"WHO THROWS A FUCKING SHOE!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is another chapter** **…** **one that actually was meant to be** **500 words… funny how that got away from me.**


	40. Chapter 40

**And time for another chapter.**

Chapter 40:

With her eyes closed, Ruby took a deep breath as she could feel the bed next to her dip a little. Opening an eye, she smiled at the sight of Pyrrha sitting there, looking like she was still deeply worried. Something that Ruby knew that she couldn't easily dispel, but she also knew she'd have to try.

"What is wrong Pyrrha? I'm not using, I did the drug test like Sun wanted and you saw the results at the same time as I did. So what is eating at you?" Ruby asked calmly as she started to move herself over a little just so Pyrrha and her could be closer like she wants.

Gesturing the best she could, Ruby at least felt herself breath easier with Pyrrha resting down next to her on her side staring at her. As though the second she looked away Ruby would jump up and reveal this was nothing more than a big joke.

"I'm just worried about you. Something is eating away at you that is different from Yang and Weiss... and clearly even Sun is worried. And if it isn't drugs on your mind..." Pyrrha said softly as to not wake her sleeping sister, but she also didn't want to let this slip.

"Pyrrha." Ruby began as she reached with her closest hand to grab hold of one of Pyrrha's. "I promised you, once I figure it out myself, I'll let you know. Even if it is nothing... I'll tell you. But I'm not sliding. Even if I was, there are two people who will call me out, and my entire family probably have the signs and mannerisms memorised of what me using is like, and they will tell you." Ruby reasoned with Pyrrha already knowing that it was Pyrrha wanting the test really. She knew Sun knew what her using was like, and even what her over dosing was like. She had used around him more than enough that if he didn't she'd do something far worse to him than just tossing a shoe at his head.

Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha lightly squeezed the hand in her own. Praying that she wasn't causing Ruby any more pain. She just wanted it to be clear to Ruby how much she enjoyed this contact. "I'm just starting to feel useless Ruby. I can't help my sister, I can just barely muster up the courage to stand up to my mother... but now I can't even help my wife?" Pyrrha whispered.

Screaming internally as she started to turn onto her side, Ruby knew that her eyes were revealing how much pain she was in because of it, but hoped that Pyrrha was going to at least know that she had to do this.

Reaching across, Ruby started to brush the tears that were flowing down Pyrrha's cheek away. "Your sister is just lashing out, and you doing what Yang does with me isn't helping matters. Do what Dumbass does. Be open with her but only after you listen to her. Your mother is at her wit's end with me alone. If you need a courage boost, take mine with you and then your mother will know the true fear a mother can cause. As for me, you know this is how I do things." Ruby said as she ignored her body screaming once more as she pulled Pyrrha closer to her.

She knew that Pyrrha was going to be able to relax a little more at this reminder that she was here. "And don't ever feel useless Pyrrha. You are the best wife I could have ever asked for. Octavia still loves you despite what she says, and I know if your mother doesn't think the world of you, you know mine will take over the slack. Look at how much she cares for Blake that she wants to vet Blake's girlfriends as well." Ruby said as she enjoyed the feeling of Pyrrha at least returning the embrace a little as though it was doing what Ruby wanted.

"You know telling someone to not do something doesn't help any." Pyrrha muttered into Ruby's chest as Ruby just laughed a little. At what Pyrrha didn't know, but she was positive that something must have been funny.

"I know, but I also know that you don't need help. You just need a reminder." Ruby began as Pyrrha started to pull back from the embrace to stare at her. Wondering how Ruby seemed to know that with such ease. "But if you really want to help with your sister, listen to her and tell her the truth. But you should also take her back home. Sleeping in a chair like that isn't good for her and you sleeping on half a hospital bed won't do you much good either, and it will do me less good. I'm getting discharged in like six hours. Get Dumbass to walk with me home."

Emerald meeting silver, Pyrrha was feeling a bit lost but the determination and confidence in Ruby's eyes seemed to help her so much. She seemed to know exactly what she would need at this moment, but she also knew how right Ruby was. This wasn't ideal for anyone.

"But... Weiss and Yang are on this floor. And I know if we leave you alone, you are going to try and do something stupid again." Pyrrha whispered as Ruby just smiled at the concern Pyrrha had towards her.

"So is Emerald and Blake and they are already pissed at me." Ruby countered as Pyrrha gave her a lo sided smile. "You can baby me and keep me in bed when I get home tomorrow. Right now, what I need is to know my wife and sister in law are going to get a decent night's sleep. That is how you can help both me and your sister at once." Ruby said calmly hoping that Pyrrha would accept that fact.

"Okay... just promise me you won't do anything stupid. You never break your promises to me."

"I promise."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha started to get up from her empty bed. It couldn't help but feel like it was three times as big when Ruby wasn't in it with her. But at least she knew Ruby would be back home and she could at least prevent Ruby from doing much herself.

Rubbing her eyes as she started to walk out of the room, she couldn't help but just want to smell Ruby's cooking filling the room. But she knew that probably won't happen for a week at the earliest.

For now however, she knew that she could at least take Ruby's advice. Opening the door to Octavia's room, Pyrrha at smiled at the sight of her clinging to the pillow as though she was going to need some sort of comfort.

Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha flew the short distance and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She wanted to just scream at her sister, but she figured that Ruby was right. Yang had been doing that constantly and it got her nowhere new.

Gently nudging her sister's arm, Pyrrha smiled at the sight of one of the eyes cracking open. "Can I just sleep today Pyr? Bad enough I might need to put up with that stupid bitch." Octavia said as Pyrrha bit her cheek to the point she could taste blood starting to flow.

"No Via. I have stuff I need to do. Sun is going to get Ruby, Blake is occupied with Yang... and Ren and Nora if I was right are celebrating." Pyrrha said knowing there was bound to be some venom slipping past, but she also knew that it wasn't nearly the same amount as the woman had been used to.

Standing up, Pyrrha almost laughed at the sight of her sister rubbing her eyes, getting into a sitting position. "I mean... can't you just trust me already Pyr?" Via asked as she Pyrrha shook her head. She knew this was nothing more than a test by fire.

If she continued down the path she had been, she knew that she'd end up like Ruby and Yang. Something she didn't want. Her sister was more often than not the only reason Pyrrha would ever want to go back home. If that was removed, she had no idea what she'd do.

"Via, trust is something earned. You destroyed that trust. Plus a day out without any major drama won't kill you. you've been cooped up for a while." Pyrrha said standing up seeing Octavia nearly deflate at the idea of her needing to leave the comforts of the apartment for an extended period of time.

"What is it you even need to do?" Octavia said hoping that it wasn't much, if just she for the fact that she could come back and sleep. Especially if Pyrrha was going to hold up the threat of all the meetings she'd need to go to.

"Laundry but the machines down stairs have been messing up, I need to go visit my mother in law to tell her her daughters should be fine provided there is no second round until they heal fully, and then I need to pick up some stuff to keep Ruby at least partially occupied as she is on bed rest for a few days as her ribs heal fully." Pyrrha said as her sister started to groan loudly, falling forward onto the bed.

"No food at all?" Octavia muttered into the mattress as Pyrrha just shook her head. Just being reminded of how much of an age gap there was between them. It was almost like the last time she saw Octavia before she went off to college she had a similar reaction to Pyrrha wanting to spend her last day with her.

"I'll call Summer and tell her we are coming over. She'll feed you until you can't eat any more. Something both Sun and Nora have tried to disprove and have failed." Pyrrha said as she could see her sister perk up. "Just gather your clothes, there should be a basket in the wardrobe there. If not, come into my room and I'll give you one." Pyrrha said as she could see Octavia start to slunk out of the bed. As though she was already exhausted with the day's events.

Shaking her head, Pyrrha started to walk back towards her room. A smile at the fact at the very least they hadn't gotten at each other's throats in the last little while. It was probably because Pyrrha knew that her sister was tired, but she also couldn't rule out the fact that she might have taken the mature action for once.

Reaching under the bed, Pyrrha slid out the basket, and started to gather the clothes that had been scattered around the room for any number of reasons. Mostly they just reminded Pyrrha of how long it had been since she had gotten around to doing the laundry from the sheer amount of them being tossed in the throes of passion.

Walking towards the corner that held the last outfit Ruby wore before she ran off to get into a fight with her sister. Reaching down, she was about to grasp the pants when she could hear a knock at her bedroom door.

"Pyr I can't find it." Octavia chimed as Pyrrha rolled her eyes quickly grabbing the item and tossing it into her basket. Seeing that it was about half full, she just smiled a little from thinking that she had more to do.

"Here fill this one up. I'll go get the clothes in the bathroom." Pyrrha said handing the basket to her sister who groaned at the added weight on her arms, she had still been tired. "Go on, if we get everything done, you may even get to eat some of Summer's cookies when they are hot. Something that I swear can end any type of fight." Pyrrha urged as her sister just tilted her head back and let out a loud groan.

"If you are lying Pyr... I'm going to tell Sun about the Pyrrha Nikos Fan Club that still exists."

"Go ahead. Last I heard they refused to accept new members after I asked them to disband." Pyrrha said as Octavia just groaned a little as she started to walk back into her room.

' _If you keep this up Via... I may need to get someone to take you for a few hours so I can show Ruby how well her advice was._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **And we are about to get a reveal... who's ready? I know I am... got my popcorn and everything.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Let's see where this train is going to lead...**

Chapter 41:

Pyrrha laughed a little at the sight of Octavia seeming just as lost as she thought she would be in the laundry mat. It was something that she knew was going to be just as important for her to learn, but this had been a bonus that she hadn't even been fully aware of until recently.

"What... are these?" Octavia asked as she started to look at the device something that Pyrrha just knew was purely because of how they were raised.

Laughing a little Pyrrha placed the cloth back she had taken from the hamper as she gestured for Octavia to place the basket up as well. Taking a deep breath as she shook her head Pyrrha flicked up the lid on the machine as she looked towards her sister. "This is a washing machine. You know... that thing Consuella uses to clean the clothes. So do you want to sort the clothes or go get change?" Pyrrha asked as she reached into her pocket to pull out a couple of notes.

"I don't know how to do either." Octavia started to complain as Pyrrha shook her head and debated if she could chance her arm that her sister wouldn't manage to destroy some of her delicates or even some of the only clothes that she could get Ruby to wear to bed. A challenge that she knew her wife would be able to tell if they were different in any way.

Handing the notes over to her sister Pyrrha gestured towards the large green metal box on the wall. "Just go over there, put the money in, collect the quarters that come out. Once that is done, bring them back and I can teach you how to separate clothes." Pyrrha said as she ignored the urge to groan back at her sister as she started to walk in the direction to get the pieces of metal that she needed.

Sliding the basket over, Pyrrha started to pull the items out. Being careful as to not do what her instincts told her, that being search Octavia's pockets. Even if it was something that she wanted to just protect anything in them, not so much as a search, but she knew that she had to at least give her the right to do that.

Once Octavia's clothes were out, Pyrrha quickly started to check the pockets of the pair of rose pattern sleeping pants when she could feel something in them. Feeling it between her hands, Pyrrha felt her heart sink as she refused to pull the item out.

It was a case of Schrodinger's box. If she looked, she would know for sure what it was, but if she refused to look, she could at least continue to plead ignorance. Even if she knew what it most likely was, she couldn't imagine what it would do to their relationship.

Looking over her shoulder to see Octavia smiling at the marvel that was the change machine. Turning back to the item at hand. Pyrrha balled it into her fist as she pulled her hand out and slipped it into her own pocket without looking at it.

She knew it couldn't have been Ruby's. There wasn't a dealer that would sell it to her. That didn't rule out the possibility she made it herself, or worse paid someone to buy for her. But at the same time, Pyrrha knew the side effects of withdraw and knew that Ruby hadn't gone through them recently. Not to mention the test.

But Octavia who had been constantly under watch with the exception of going to the bathroom. She knew that also that the last hit Octavia had was shot up into her. Everything was being made harder. Getting pulled from her thought of Octavia placing a cup by her.

"There. Few things, one why would they not have something to collect those. And two, why don't you just get your own Consuella. Because that would be a lot better of a use of your time." Octavia gripped as Pyrrha shook her head and pulled her hand out.

She knew that all she had to do was confront Ruby. Maybe she would get her answer then. Until then she just had to keep it up like nothing was the matter. It was going to be hard given how she was feeling like she was backed into a corner. But the best she could do is not show the weakness right now.

"Because most people only need like four. Especially those that don't care. And I'm not going to pay someone to do my laundry. I had to learn a lot after I left, and I actually find this somewhat relaxing." Pyrrha said as she started to drop the clothes in, suddenly not wanting to search the pockets. ' _At least I did find this relaxing._ ' Pyrrha thought as she pointed towards the pile of clothes of Octavia's.

"Search the pockets to make sure you have nothing in them otherwise you could lose the stuff forever." Pyrrha said as she started to open some more washing machines just so she could get this working and she can get the idea of what was in her pocket out of her mind. Right now, that was the best thing she could do. She just had to throw herself into some mundane work that way she could at least not think about anything.

"Once that is done, you need to separate colours, darks, whites and delicates. Unless you want to spend a fortune buying new delicates because they will be destroyed." Pyrrha said as her sister groaned a little. Something that Pyrrha just knew was because she really didn't want to do the extra work but Pyrrha just knew she had to do it. "I know, it would be easier if I hired someone to do it, but what if I go broke? What if Ruby's money which is volatile runs dry? What if you don't get another acting job? It is nice to know this just in case."

"Still sucks."

"Noted. You don't enjoy it yet."

* * *

Ruby winced as she slipped her arm through the extended sleeve. Glad that Sun was at least here to help her get changed if at the current rate she was meant to be out any time in this century. The least she knew was that she was going to enjoy just being able to sleep in her own bed, and grab the baggie she had hidden.

Slipping her head through the hole, she bit her lip as she felt the urge to scream. She could see her friend getting ready to laugh, but she knew that whatever he thought was funny about her was probably right.

"You know, if you didn't have such an addictive personality to pain killers this would go by a lot quicker." Sun said as Ruby rolled her eyes and quickly lowered her arm to just cup her ribs. She knew that she was so close to screaming. All that really changed was the type of misery that she was in. It was a lot more bearable at that moment.

"You know, if you I could breath unlaboured, I'd fucking beat your ass right now." Ruby said as Sun shook his head and started to grab the pair of jeans next to her and started to undo them just so she could get them on.

"You'd try. You forget how often we fight. At best we'd be locked in a stalemate. Which if you were a dude... and actually hot. I wouldn't mind that." Sun said as Ruby rolled her eyes and lightly swung a leg to kick him. Something Sun met with a laugh at how weak it was. He knew that she knew how to floor someone if she actually wanted to.

This was nothing more than a slight continuation of a joke. Shaking his head, Sun raised the leg slightly rougher than needed just to remind Ruby of the position she was in. Causing a small laugh as Ruby let out a scream from falling backwards in a sharp manner.

As he grabbed Ruby's foot to pull it through the pant leg, Sun looked over his shoulder and froze a little at the irate looking woman walking into the room. One that he feared more than his own mother.

Walking into the room, the woman let out a loud sigh causing Ruby to just barely crack an eye open, not that it was needed with what filled the room once she let out the sigh. "Sun, leave me and my daughter alone for a bit." Summer stated as Sun gulped very vocally. Something Ruby knew was from him being unsure if he should leave Ruby for her own safety or his.

"Just leave Dumbass. I can finish getting changed. She won't kill me. Just would make me wish for death at points because I know what this is going to be about." Ruby said as she started to push herself up. Eyes screwed tightly shut. Feeling Sun lightly nudge her up as well, she was at least a little thankful about the situation.

Once she was sitting up, Ruby took one extra breath as she could hear Sun walking in front of her. "Right, if you die, there will be strippers at your funeral right? Preferably male... and would do anything for extra money." Sun said as Ruby laughed slightly, before she realised how bad of an idea that was.

"Sure, but I'm not going to pay them to bang you. You've got to close the deal yourself." Ruby said as she heard a small chuckle that started to leave the room as the owner nearly sung out how Ruby wouldn't know what her money went to after she died.

Taking an extra deep breath, Ruby opened her eyes wondering what would cause her mother to visit given how her and Yang were getting discharged. So clearly there wasn't anything major wrong there. So that just left so many other possibilities. None of which were ones Ruby was liking.

She knew however that she had to face whatever it was. She would have inadvertently caused some pain, so she could face this. She just hoped that her mother wasn't nearly as angry as she looked. It would be the only thing that would get her through this without losing any more vital muscles and bones to function.

"Look, Mom, I'd lov-"

"Why would you fight! Your sister is a professional fighter!" Summer yelled as walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her chest to push her over so she wouldn't be yelling at her daughter who was three quarters dressed. As Ruby let out a small scream, Summer had to ignore it as she finished what Sun was helping her do.

"Because I know how Weiss fucking does things. She separates someone from their family gradually and then poisons their mind. She is just using Yang." Ruby snapped as she wanted to stand up and actually address her mother properly but she couldn't fight herself free as her mother finished her getting dressed.

Once she felt her pants on mostly, Ruby started to fight Summer as she tried to stand up. Ignoring entirely how much her body was screaming at her. She could get through this. She just had to at least show her mother some reason as to why Ruby fought a fight she doubted she would come out of on top.

"I lived through her doing it to one daughter or did you forget? But unlike with you, I do know how Yang thinks." Summer snapped as she batted Ruby's hands away from the button after the seventh failed attempt to close her jeans. "Yang may be stubborn, but she does eventually listen to me, and reasoning." Summer continued as she took a step back as Ruby rolled her eyes. She knew this was coming, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"And I'm sorry for the shit I put everyone through. But you are having a laugh if you think Yang listens to reason. If she did she wouldn't have gone back. And shockingly the only other person who knows that feeling is an ex user. So if you don't mind." Ruby said as she started to walk off, wincing as Summer caught her ear.

"Well let's all go have a nice chat." Summer said as she started to drag Ruby out of the room. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her from getting to the bottom of everything. And there was no reason for her to hold back from any of them. As far as she was concerned, she would smack all her daughters' heads together and rip the spine of the white haired devil out. She would.

This is doing too much damage to her family and she didn't like that.

She will save her family no matter what deal she'd have to make and no matter who she'd have to make it with.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Going to be rapid fire for the reveals coming up. All of you ready? I know I am.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Now let's see if Mama Red is going to kill anyone...**

Chapter 42:

"MOM! MOM! STOP! I NEED MY EARS!" Ruby yelled as she felt a second sharp tug from her mother at the statement. She couldn't help but feel like a child all over again and her mother caught her doing something borderline illegal. Or in some cases it was actually illegal that Yang and Blake had egged her on.

Ruby could feel some tears starting to well up in the first case of real pain she had been in for a long time. The beatings and constant threat to go back to addiction would seem so much less painful. Hell she was confident one of the many times she had been stabbed or shot would have been less painful.

She was positive that this was going to be the single most painful thing she had ever experienced. Making her glad as she had stumbled into another room and she had been tossed into. It meant that her pain for now would have subsided.

As she rubbed her ear, she started to turn around when she could hear her mother let out an ear piercing whistle. Covering her ears, as she ignored the way her body was screaming at her from exerting a sudden burst of movement as she covered her ears.

Doubling over, Ruby clenched her eyes as she tried to mend some of the damage, but it still didn't seem to make it that much better. Cracking an eye open, Ruby frowned at the sight of Emerald and Blake being there.

As well as the reason Ruby had spent the night in the hospital. The reason why her family had so easily gone to not trusting anyone that had contact with her on a regular. The reason why she had such a calling for the baggie in her home. It was something that was boggling her mind.

If she knew the reason it would make it so much easier for her to possibly get over the it and get rid of it.

But instead of causing the bloodbath that Ruby would have assumed, Summer had just gotten the attention of the room. Doing it so casually that it alarmed the occupants a little. "Emerald, can you leave us? I need to have a chat with my daughters... and a certain... pains me to say this... _human_." Summer said as she glanced towards the green haired woman.

To Emerald, she had seen a lot of horrific scenes, and even known true terror. Or so she thought. But the cold tone in the mother's voice was enough to make her question why Cinder hadn't heard about her and wanted to use her as the first warning. At the very least it would put her out of a job.

"Emerald, I'm not asking again. Right now you are my favourite of any of my daughters' relationships in this room right now. Don't change that." Summer stated as Emerald quickly looked towards Blake for guidance. As though she would say anything else that would give her what she wanted and not anger the matriarch.

"Just go Emerald... I don't think I'm at any risk." Blake said as Emerald quickly leaned into a chaste kiss before she nearly sprinted out of the room. Something that Blake actually worried about how easy it was to convince her to leave.

Even if Blake knew that she probably was going to be fine, just the fact that Summer had kicked the woman out was enough to make her worry. The way Summer could make everyone feel like children being scolded and the fact that she had next to zero care to whomever she was scolding was worrisome.

"Mom I don't ca-" Yang started when she was cut off by Summer glaring at her. As if saying that this wasn't a hill she would want to die on. Something that Yang was actually debating if it will be worth it if she should continue.

"Since you are so confident your sister has forgotten what a monster Weiss is, why don't you show her the marks that are on your body? Or the fact unlike her you don't have the option to take pain killers for your stupidity!" Summer yelled at Ruby who started to shrink a little as Summer quickly snapped to the white haired woman who had remained silent the entire time. "And now, after destroying my family once, an attempted second time, you want to rectify that? I'd call you a time bomb, but as far as I can tell the only thing that made you so vile is your parents not smacking you upside the head enough as a child." Summer continued as the entire room remained silent.

As if they all had a fear that she would direct her ire on them the second she spoke up she would latch onto them and wouldn't stop tearing them apart until they were wishing for death. But Yang seemed to be the one that wanted to take that blow and as she was about to open her mouth to rebuke Summer's comments, it seemed like her white haired love beat her to it.

"I've changed."

The sound was closer to a whisper, but was like a bomb in the room had just went off. One that Summer couldn't help but scoff at. She knew that was a common statement given, but Summer knew better. This was a case where Summer had wished that any of her children had at least been able to pick up on, but sadly none of them had.

"No you haven't. I know what it looks like when someone changes like that. I've had an adulterous husband who was also an alcoholic, a daughter who followed half of that example, and a daughter that could have changed the world that _you_ got addicted to drugs because of some stupid petty reason I'm sure you've already tried to think of some reason. I've seen changes bad and good. What you are, is nothing more than a guilty child that wants to be forgiven. Something you will NEVER receive from me."

Summer knew that she wasn't going to be making friends with Weiss, but truth be told, she didn't want to. If she could do what she wanted to do, the room would be shades of red and they would never need to worry about her ever again. Instead here she stood and was just hoping that she could sever her connection with the family.

It was at the point that Summer was confident that she might be pushing Yang a little too far, but she also knew that Yang would come back. She always has and always will. Especially once reason would dawn onto her. Even if she didn't like the reason people were showing her at the time. There was no major worry there.

All the worry she had was on how much damage Weiss would cause in that time. It took her a short amount of time to hollow Ruby out and they had just barely been able to return Ruby at least mostly to what she was once before it.

"Would anyone like to add anything?" Summer asked sarcastically as she flicked her gaze back towards Ruby. "Hmm, nothing Ruby? You seemed to have taken a few stabs at Blake yesterday for not doing something like she is now? Is all that anger gone?" Summer continued her rhetoric as she quickly turned to Yang. "How about you Yang? Where is all the anger towards your younger sister? What happened to the constantly saying you would kill whoever got Ruby addicted to drugs, and yet here you are. Sleeping in the same room with the very person. With a confession from that person. And still you are with her." Summer stated as she looked towards the quartet of terrified girls.

"I raised three of you to make better decisions. And as it stands, the best decision any three of you have made is Ruby getting married, and Blake finally getting over Ruby with Emerald, and Yang retiring while she was ahead of a sport that already possibly shortened her life from her tactic of getting hit first. None of you want me to go onto a list of some of your dumbest ones, but I'll still say some." Summer began as she quickly walked towards Blake.

Blake had no idea why she had come over towards her, but she could figure that it was to start with her. She just wished that it wasn't going to be something bad. "Blake, I have so much I could choose from with you, but since I'm not overly mad at you, how about getting thrown in jail constantly because you couldn't let go of Ruby practically until she was at the altar." Summer said as she turned to Yang, eyes fixating on the blonde as she walked to her bedside.

"Yang, my pride and joy of the sporting world. And yet just like Blake, I'm spoiled for choice, but unlike Blake, I am mad at you. I'm sure you are trying to think about what it is I'm going to say, but we all know I'm going to say returning to Weiss and believing she is changing and not looking for absolution." Summer spat as she turned to Ruby and walking behind her.

"Ruby, my little super genius. If there dumb decisions were an Olympic sport, you'd get the silver easily every time. Which is why I gave you this long, so you could try and figure out what it is I would say. Is it the beating me after I flushed your hit?" Summer began as Ruby feared to open her mouth that that was probably towards the top of her dumb decisions. "Truth be told I forgave that pretty quick once I got over the shock. Is it going to hard drugs?"

Ruby had forgotten that was one as well. Even if at the time it felt like the right one. It was the first time she had ever known what it was like to have no pressure on her. The liberation she felt was impossible to describe.

"And a number of years ago, I would have probably said yes, but I've heard your speeches so many times, that I have to say that was a failure on mine and Tai's part. No the dumbest decision I'd say is going out with Weiss and instead of listening to your family of how toxic she was, you instead listened to her." Summer stated as her eyes snapped to Weiss who had been relaxing a little.

"Now finally, the gold medal Olympian here. While I don't have a mental list dating back to when you were four like my daughters, you still somehow have some of the worst ones. But easily the dumbest you've done, is right now. Trying to at best case accidentally making my daughters choose each other or you and worst case you are knowingly doing it and then lying to me." Summer started as she stepped around Ruby and started to take a few steps to the cowering girl in the chair. "And so we are clear Weiss, the last thing you want is to make my daughters choose something like that. Because unlike mostly everyone, I will get Emerald to bring me to this Cinder, and I will make any deal that isn't going to cost one of my girls' life, just to get you out of the picture. So let that sink in."

Without even uttering another word, Summer turned around and calmly walked out of the room. To leave the women to practically collect themselves. As she walked up to Ruby's old room, she could see the blonde monkey Faunus standing by the door looking a bit shock at something that Summer just knew it was because of what she had done to get Ruby to Yang's room.

"She is fine. Just go and get her home, and keep an eye on her until Pyrrha gets there, just to prevent her from doing something she'll regret. I have to go entertain Pyrrha and her sister. Pyrrha wanted to talk today. I just hope I have enough time to make some cookies." Summer stated in a manner that had shocked Sun.

It wasn't because of how her priority shifted so easily, it was from purely she could go from wanting to skin a group that contained his friend to being so caring. It was a characteristic that he hadn't seen in anything else.

Seeing the man a little stupefied, Summer laughed a little as she lightly patted his face. "If you do it, I'll make sure Pyrrha brings you some of them. And I'm thinking chocolate and banana cookies." Summer said snapping the man out from his near stupor something that made Summer laugh a little again. "Remember, keep an eye on Ruby." Summer said as Sun nodded and quickly ran where she had just come from.

Glancing at her watch, Summer frowned a little. ' _They are going to need to wait a few minutes for my cookies... damn my girls._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Does anyone have some Aloe for the members of RWBY... they need it bad after Summer was done with them. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed that... next chapter we may see Pyrrha and Ruby having a** _ **talk**_ **about what she found.**


	43. Chapter 43

**And I got some more writing for you guys**

Chapter 43:

"Are you positive we can't get something to eat?" Octavia whined as Pyrrha rolled her eyes at the one comment. It had been all but shouted at her for the last hour and a half if not longer as they drove towards Summer's and Tai's house. She knew that she probably exaggerating the time Octavia had been asking the question, but with what Pyrrha had on her mind, it wouldn't be that hard to say that she didn't have the same grasp on time that she wished she had.

Glancing towards the clock, Pyrrha took a deep breath. ' _Twenty minutes my ass... that clock has to be broken._ ' Pyrrha thought as began to slow down. "Yes Via. Summer will without a doubt have at least cookies. And knowing her, depending how long she thinks we are going to be there she may even have brunch planned for us." Pyrrha said as she leaned back into the seat as she stared at the traffic having somehow turned into a crawling pace.

It was at the point that Pyrrha figured this was the universe's way of getting her to vent some anger, but she knew that she couldn't. If she did, she might not get to the bottom of who had the drugs. And she definitely wouldn't be able to punish whoever it was.

"But I have a very sensitive digestive system." Octavia stated as Pyrrha looked towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"Bull. You ate one of Sun's famous make me mad sandwiches." Pyrrha stated as she turned back towards the road and thanked every god she could think of just because she wouldn't need to stay in the traffic much longer. She could even see Summer's house in the distance. "Or as he likes to call them everything in the house sandwiches." Pyrrha stated as she began to look behind her, just so she could debate if it would be worth switching into a different lane just so she could make the rest of the journey.

Deciding against it, Pyrrha just started to rub her temple as she could see out of the corner of her eyes her sister seemingly getting more and more excited about some of the things Pyrrha hated about needing to travel from the city into the suburbs just to visit her mother in law.

"Something on your mind Pyr?" Octavia asked as she took in her sister for the first time since they started this small journey. Even if it felt like she was taking in her sister for the first time since she left to go to college. The near exhausted look that she had, it just seemed to echo those words she was told the previous night.

"A lot actually is. Like how my wife could possibly have some major internal damage, but would refuse to get any tests done. My sister in law in a similar position because they got into a very heated fight about a woman who I hate to use the term _human_ to describe... I'm constantly worried about you now and to top all that off, I couldn't get to sleep last night, and I doubt I will get some tonight." Pyrrha said smiling as she grabbed the wheel and started to drive the rest of way, quickly flicking on the turn signal as she took the turn.

She knew that this was going to be one of the harder things to keep calm, but she knew how persistent her sister was. It was a trait that was both a joy and a curse at the same time. At least she could at least test Ruby's theory as she started to drive up the small driveway.

One thing Pyrrha did learn was, pulling back the punches she wanted to throw was harder than she thought. The only thing she could hope for right now really was that her sister got the hint and wasn't going to be gutted over that single thing.

Twisting the key, Pyrrha turned to face her sister and smiled a faint smile at her. "But, at the same time, I know Ruby will be fine. Yang will eventually see reason or Weiss' true colours again, and you will be fine. As for me going without sleep, I can handle that. I've done it before and I'd be lying if I said I'd never need to go through it again. I married an ex addict after all." Pyrrha stated as she felt behind her to open the door. "Either way, come on, we're here." Pyrrha said as she could see Octavia look towards the house and smiled at the sight.

Pyrrha shook her head and started to climb out of the car, frowning as she felt a few drops of rain starting to fall, causing an eyebrow just to raise as she looked towards the sky. ' _I didn't think it was meant to rain today... I just hope it doesn't rain to the point it knocks the power out again._ ' Pyrrha thought as she gestured ahead for her sister to walk up towards the door.

"I'm still hungry." Octavia pouted as Pyrrha shook her head and followed after her. She knew that her sister was going to act that way, and she knew that there was nothing she could really do about it, that was until Summer heard it for the first time. Then there was going to be nothing Octavia could do to stop being fed. Something that Pyrrha would be thankful of. Just because it would shut Octavia up for a little bit.

Pressing the doorbell, Pyrrha smiled at the fact that she could see Summer through the glass nearly run towards the door and flinging it opened. That one quick fluid action caused Octavia to jump as Pyrrha just laughed a little as she lightly pushed her into the home. If for the simple fact that she knew from the smell that she was right about what Summer was going to do.

"Sorry the cookies are going to be a few more minutes. I had to go and talk to my daughters." Summer stated as Pyrrha just smiled at her. She knew that the woman was going to do something like that, but it still confused her a little as to why she felt the constant need to do just that.

"It's fine Summer. I don't mind waiting. Or even if there are cookies." Pyrrha said as she started to shove Octavia the rest of the way in, knowing that she was going to be a while trying to recompose herself. Not that it really mattered to Pyrrha. "Just go straight in, it is the door at the end of the hallway. I just want to talk to Summer in private." Pyrrha stated as the smaller of the two started to walk towards the smell.

Once Pyrrha was sure Octavia was far enough away, Summer turned towards Pyrrha wondering what it was about when the woman reached into her pocket and spoke up, "I need to tell someone, and seeing as you are probably the best non biased source I have at last second..." Pyrrha said as she looked to see and was glad when she could see the door to the kitchen closed. Happy with that, Pyrrha pulled the item out of her pocket and continued. "I found this while doing Ruby's laundry."

Gesturing for the bag, Summer couldn't help but see why Pyrrha looked like she had a bit more on her mind than she was letting on in the company of her sister. But there was one fault with the story that Summer could see. At least one that she see.

"If you found it in a place like that, I doubt Ruby put it there. I mean, we are still finding some of her stash... so the odds of her keeping something in her pockets are slim to none. Not to mention if this is what I suspect we both fear, Ruby didn't appear to be high." Summer said handing the baggie back to Pyrrha who sighed a little. "Plus... I'm not even one hundred percent sure I know if that is what we think it is. Knowing Ruby it could be anything from a trap to catch out anyone who washes her clothes, to a new method of dispensing washing powder."

"The only issue I have is, Ruby knows I wash the clothes. And that doesn't seem like any washing powder I've seen... and the only way I can verify it is drugs is bring it to a meeting which would get me fired and blackballed so fast. Or go to someone who would know but is also a close friend with Ruby." Pyrrha said as she slipped it into her pocket as Summer started to chew her lip in deep thought for a second when seemingly a thought occurred to her.

"Then don't. Don't bring it up to Ruby or your sister. They will show their hand a lot sooner. Knowing Ruby it would be about the second you step in you could tell. If it is your sister, after a few days without any reaction from you towards Ruby about it, she will snap."

"And if it is neither of them?"

Summer just smiled at the red headed woman and gestured towards the kitchen. "That leaves your mother really. In which case, she'll have a similar reaction like your sister so call me. I'd like to have a few words with her. You know, mother to mother." Summer stated as she opened the door and nearly laughed at the sight of the girl staring into the oven, watching the cookies carefully.

"Octavia, they will be ready to come out in two minutes and then need three minutes to cool down. They will be too hot to consume, and I don't want you to hurt yourself." Summer said ushering the teen away from the oven and into a seat.

"But I'm hungry... Pyr rushed us out before breakfast and wouldn't stop anywhere." Octavia complained as Summer stopped and looked at the older of the sister duo.

"If that is how you treat your younger sister, how will you treat my fourteen grandchildren?" Summer asked as both of the women started to cough out of discomfort as Pyrrha looked towards Summer and could see the same expression that was near impossible to see the true intent behind. "I'll make you something nice." Summer said to the teen as she shot another look towards Pyrrha.

"Again Summer, that is something I need to talk to Ruby about. And I doubt it will be more than four. I mean, just the thought of that is enough to cause me some pain." Pyrrha said as Summer quickly snapped her fingers and gestured her towards a seat.

Not wanting to see Summer get angry over something like not taking a seat, Pyrrha quickly took the seat and took some deep breaths as though she knew that she was seconds away from finding out how Summer got such a feared reputation with Sun.

"Now, luckily for you two, Tai left for his morning jog and is meant to pick up some fresh bread, so when he comes back with that which shouldn't be much longer, I'll decide what to make. If he gets something sweet, I'll make french toast. Something more traditional... I think some light sandwiches." Summer said as she walked towards the kettle and quickly pressed the button so it would start to boil before she turned around to face her guests. "So, tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate? What would you two like to drink?"

"Coffee for me. Make it black and strong." Pyrrha said rubbing her eyes as Summer turned to the younger and could see her tilting her head up, as if she was pondering what she wanted.

"I know it is going to seem strange... can I have some hot cocoa? I haven't had any in a long time." Octavia said tilting her head back down and looking towards Summer.

"I always keep plenty stocked up. My girls love it when they come to visit, and Tai would rather drink that at night given he no longer drinks alcohol. So I don't find it strange." Summer stated as she could hear a key in the lock at the front door. Turning her head, she smiled at the sight of the blonde man walking in. "Just in time, we have guests that need to be fed." Summer stated as the man walked into the room.

"Good thing I got two loaves then. Because I could eat myself." Tai said with a small laugh as Summer smiled up at him.

"That's good. Now have a seat. I'll get making the sandwiches, and then we have some cookies for after." Summer said with a smile as Tai walked and took a seat next to Pyrrha.

"Welp, at least we have some company. I hope you two brought your appetite." Tai said as Octavia started to nod her head furiously. "Good."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know after the last Pyrrha chapter this is a bit meh... but now further doubt has been cast into Pyrrha's mind. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

**And now this should be the final chapter before a blow up...**

Chapter 44:

Nearly shoving Sun out of the way, Ruby nearly sprinted towards the bedroom. She had to ignore the laughing that was coming from her friend. If Pyrrha found the drugs, she already knew what she had to do.

It was too risky to keep everything and it was made clear to her when she saw Weiss again. It seemed that any point that she saw the woman that things became clear. But even now it was seeming to be impossible to pull herself away from the item.

"Red relax. Pyrrha isn't here. I told you she went to your mother's." Sun said as he took a seat, knowing that his friend wasn't going to exert herself past the pain. At least not to the point where they would need to go back into the hospital.

That was until he heard a blood chilling scream coming from her. Instinct taking over, Sun jumped up and sprinted towards the room where his friend was. He had no idea what he had been expecting, but the sight of the once clean bandages starting to turn red was enough to tell him she wasn't caring about something like pain as she was tearing apart the room as though she was looking for something.

Walking towards her, Sun dodged the fist that nearly hit him, catching her wrist as he almost wanted to scream at her just so she could snap out of this. Giving the limb a sharp tug, Sun at least was happy that it was enough to snap the woman out of it.

"The hell Red? You had me worried that someone was in here. You rip your stitches open. I'm starting to think everyone is right when they say something is on your mind." Sun said as Ruby retched her hand free from the Faunus, as Ruby started to run her hands along her face.

"Of fucking course something is on my fucking mind!" Ruby yelled as she took a deep breath and quickly pushed past Sun and walked towards the bathroom. She knew that this conversation wasn't going to end like she wanted it to, but for now she could at least repair her arm a little.

Ripping the cabinet door open, Ruby grabbed the first aid box and walked towards the toilet, taking a seat as she popped the tabs up she could see Sun walking into the room, the look of question on his face as Ruby started to unravel the bandage around her arm.

Scoffing a little at the knots that she could see. "No wonder they ripped." Ruby stated as she bent down and grabbed the pair of scissors and rested them next to her as she grabbed the needle and thread that was inside of the box.

"What do you mean there is something on your mind? And why does a first aid box even have that shit?" Sun asked a little miffed that something was causing his friend to ignore pain, and it clearly wasn't drugs. That was made obvious from the shoe being tossed at him and the drug test she took.

"You forget, I'm not fond of hospitals. Especially with morons that don't know how to fucking tie off a stitch." Ruby said, knowing that she was ignoring the main question Sun had. But she didn't really care about that. She knew that if she answered the main question she would lose Sun. she'd lose just about everything because she knew he would talk about it.

As Ruby started to smile at the fact that maybe after this, Pyrrha would finally listen about them needing to get some actual sutures. That is if she didn't find the shame. It hadn't fallen out of the pocket, but perhaps there was some way that she could still get out of this.

Resting the needle ready to close her arm up on her leg, as she reached for the scissors, as she slipped it just under the loose threads she was about to push them closed when she could see Sun walking more into the room. A slight look of anger in his eyes.

"Red, you know the question I want answered. What the fuck is on your mind that is enough for you to fight your sister, enough to possibly piss off Emerald who could easily get some of the most terrifying people after you, that you ignore the pain you have to be in as you tossed your room looking for something." Sun asked as he winced a little from the empathy with his friend, as he could see the blades starting to get coated red like his friend's name sake as she started to cut the stitches as though it was nothing.

"If I told you, you will get pissed. Just trust me when I say I'm not using." Ruby said as she cut the final stitch and tossed the scissors into the sink as she grabbed the ends of the threads and started to pull them out. "Now, if we play twenty questions I'm possibly going to bleed out. I need to close this up." Ruby said as she could see the Faunus starting to cringe as Ruby bit her lip as she picked up the piece of metal.

Closing her eyes as she took some deep breaths to hopefully calm her heart beat down as she shoved the needle through her skin. Just enjoying the fact that the pain quickly subsided as she felt her fingers bend to just on the inside of the cut to shove the chunk of metal the rest of the way through.

Quickly bending the thread back as she tied a tight knot, Ruby looked up to see Sun continued his stare at her. Making her frown at the fact that she felt foolish for trying to gross her friend out enough when he had seen her do this at least half a dozen times in a lot more pressing circumstances.

The way his eyes were just gazing at her made her feel a lot uneasier than her blood already starting to stain her hands once again. A feeling that she knew that she would need to get used to again if Pyrrha actually had the item she was looking so desperately for.

"Red, I don't care short of you throwing everything away. Which you proved last night you haven't." Sun said calmly. That calmness just seemed to rub salt into the metaphorical wound that was Ruby's currently life at this minute.

"Fine! I'll tell you! But let me finish this." Ruby snapped at him hoping to just get his questioning eyes off of her. It was at the point where she had to focus on one issue at a time and this was a far more pressing one.

However she knew there was a much bigger issue that she just piled on. She knew that she could possibly get Pyrrha to not believe her own evidence. She had done it before while shooting up. It shouldn't be hard without her mind being clouded through stimuli.

Smiling a little at the sight of Sun walking out of the room, Ruby looked towards her arm, regretting that she used a tactic like breaking glass to try and prevent her sister from damaging her ribs as much. Just from how it backfired on her.

Quickly moving down a little from the tight knot, Ruby was about to start pushing the needle through her arm once again when she saw out of the periphery of her eyes Sun taking a seat and quickly taking the needle from her.

"You are going to snap your neck with where the cut is if you really are steadfast in not going to the hospital and doing this here." Sun said as Ruby felt a small pinch from the needle going through her skin again. "I tried to find something for you to take a swig of to try and numb this pain, but the place is cleaned out." Sun said as Ruby just smiled at how even now while he was angry he was still trying to make things easier for her.

"Pyrrha decided to not buy anything like that unless we are celebrating something because my dad could randomly show up. And Yang used to... she may eventually again if she pulls her head out of her ass." Ruby said as Sun started to tie one of the knots he was glad that Ruby had showed him years ago for situations like this.

"If your sister wanted to drink, she has more than enough to drink. The only thing stopping her is her own willpower and your Mom probably would rip her a new one. As for your dad, he doesn't seem that bad. Mind you I've never met him when he drank... but I feel like the same argument about your sister applies." Sun said as he quickly moved down a small bit before he shoved the needle through the skin and started to tug it.

"I don't know how bad he got after I started to take drugs and emasculated him... but he was pretty bad before hand. He wouldn't drink during the day unless he was off, but once he did he drank to excess and if he wasn't home he wasn't exactly faithful. Which is easily his, my mother's and Yang's sorest point. But if you push that point chances are you will be in a much worse state than what I was earlier today." Ruby said as Sun just shook his head as he tied a third knot. "Two more to be safe Sun." Ruby continued in what she hoped was something he would understand was her just making sure she didn't want to repeat this in a few hours.

Smiling a little as he moved the needle up a little and started to puncture a small area between two of the stitches. "You are actually doing a decent job. At least you got over that thing of seeing blood." Ruby said with a smile as Sun shook his head.

"If you recall right, it was never the seeing blood. It was seeing your tits hang out and you just near robotically being able to do it without feeling a single bit of it." Sun said as he tied the exact same knot. A smile as he could see that the blood was starting to stop its easy flow.

As he tied the final knot, he left the needle hang as he looked into the first aid kit he knew his friend probably constructed and grabbed the super glue, quickly cracking the seal with one hand as in the other he took the scissors being given to him.

Handing the super glue to his friend as he quickly cut the thread and tossed the items into the kit and took the final item his friend gave him and started to dab small amounts between each knot just to make sure that the wound will stay closed.

Happy with the way it was, Sun stood up and walked towards the sink to drop the small metal tube into it knowing that there was no possible way for them to use some of the glue in it before it dried out, and started to wash his friend's blood off his hands.

"You got the wrapping of it covered? Or are you going to roll the dice with infection?" Sun asked rhetorically as Ruby just rolled her eyes and bent down to grab the clean bandages she knew where in the box and quickly opened it. "So, now that you are out of the danger zone... you going to tell me what has been eating away at you?"

"Promise you won't do what you'd want to once you know?" Ruby said as she quickly finished the wrapping of her arm, and stood up, knowing that she'd just need to clean up the items later.

"Fine, sure. As long as it let's you get something off your chance." Sun said as Ruby just groaned knowing that he would never be able to keep that promise.

"When I found Pyrrha's sister high at my wedding reception, I found her stash... something that while I haven't shot up, it has been tempting. And I've wanted to. But I never did, and it was in my pocket of a pair of pants that are now missing." Ruby said as Sun stared at her creating a tense silence.

"Ruby..." A soft voice broke the silence like a crash of lightning. Ruby knew it wasn't Sun causing her to look over his shoulder to see the tall red head she married standing there.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is that... let's see how this blows up next time. See you guys then.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay... there is going to be at least 1 blow up.**

Chapter 45:

"Ruby..." The frail voice spoke, just cracking causing Ruby to snap towards the red haired woman standing in the door frame.

The look of abject terror in her eyes and something that Ruby couldn't quite discern. All she could tell was the terror.

Terror that lead to the woman nearly sprinting out. Something that Ruby was quick to shove Sun out of the way to try and get to the woman who could do so much to Ruby. Both good and bad things. And she had no doubt that Pyrrha would do something bad for Ruby. Not that she could blame her.

What had just been revealed accidentally to her, was world shattering. And all Ruby seemed to do was cause more pain. Something that she knew wasn't her intention, but she had no option but to do it.

Pyrrha's wrist just slipping out of her fingertips, caused Ruby to just bite her lip as she knew that she had to stop her wife from running out of the home and doing something that she would regret.

"Pyrrha. Wait." Ruby said as she made another lunge for her wife's hand. Something that she was glad that she could just grab onto just as Pyrrha's hand rested on the door handle causing Ruby to just take a deep breath. "I can explain Pyrrha." Ruby said, knowing that she had said that exact same thing dozens of times over. But somehow...

This felt far more real than all the times she had said it before. She had no doubt the reason was, she actually knew that she could explain it at least mostly, and it wouldn't be a lie. The question in Ruby's mind ultimately really was down to whether Pyrrha would believe her.

Walking carefully between Pyrrha and the door, just to block her exit path a little, Ruby could finally recognise the other feeling that was strewn in Pyrrha's eyes.

It was pain.

Pain from something she caused.

Pain that was starting to mar her beautiful face with tears.

"I promise, I can explain all of it." Ruby said again, hoping suddenly that she actually could. For whatever reason it was seeming a harder and harder thing. She didn't know if she'd be able to explain it to a degree that Pyrrha would be able to at least be happy enough to not be hurt as much as she had been.

"Dumbass! Take Octavia out!" Ruby yelled down the hallway as she quickly looked towards the couch to see the other red head rolling her eyes. Something that she knew was probably from her needing to leave the house once again.

Looking down, Ruby smiled faintly at the sight of Sun walking out of the bathroom finally, a slight look of anger in his eyes as he gestured towards the door as Octavia at least smiled a little causing Ruby to just take some deep breaths.

Gently prying Pyrrha's hand off of the door handle, Ruby carefully moved her out of the way. Just so the duo could leave them alone for at least long enough to have this conversation. Even if it was Pyrrha wanting to destroy every part of her.

If Pyrrha wanted to do that, Ruby would be perfectly fine with exposing her belly to Pyrrha and letting her do whatever it was that she wanted to. Something that increased at least five fold as she stared into the misty green eyes of Pyrrha.

As Sun passed, Ruby winced as she felt him slamming his fist into her arm. It was something that she knew that she deserved. She forgot how much she had hurt Sun as well. But if Ruby was being honest, she knew that he would forgive her quickly and she'd be fine with it.

Especially with all the shit they had been through together. Some of which had been just as life threatening. But now... now with Pyrrha just clearly resisting the urge to fight herself free from Ruby's hands, she had no doubt that Pyrrha just wanted to run. Something that Ruby wouldn't even blame her.

At least not until she came back. If anyone should be the one to leave it should have been her. She was the one to practically destroy everything that they both had worked so hard to get. Nearly everything was on fire, and all Ruby did was start it.

As the door closed, Ruby let go of Pyrrha's hands, not trusting her heart would be able to take it if Pyrrha was to wretch her hands free from her grasp. She knew that Pyrrha was hurting, and she knew that she could at least soften the blow that was her destroying Ruby just as bad emotionally as when Weiss broke up with her... she at least knew that Pyrrha wasn't going to be as cutthroat about it.

Gulping what she hoped wasn't as audible to Pyrrha as it was to her. Just because she didn't want to seem weak or like this wasn't what she wanted. This was exactly what she wanted to explain this to Pyrrha. Even if she didn't know it at that exact second.

"Let's go have a seat Pyrrha." Ruby said softly as Pyrrha almost glared harshly at her. Something that just stung to her just as much as the tears. But she knew that she deserved the harshness in Pyrrha's eyes. "Fine we don't. I just wanted you to be comfortable with the shit I have to talk about." Ruby said trying to at least make sure that Pyrrha was at least comfortable with the amount of shit that had been on Ruby's chest.

As she spoke that, Ruby was at least glad at the sight of Pyrrha turning around swiftly and nearly storming towards the couch where she took a seat and crossed her arms over her chest and just stared intently at Ruby who followed closely behind. The sole thought in her head was how this was the real point of how it was due or die for her marriage. And she just hoped that she could prove to Pyrrha that everything is the exact same.

"What I'm guessing you found, it is heroin. But I haven't used it. The drug tests last night were proof of that, to go with the lack of any sort of withdrawal side effects." Ruby began as she could feel her throat almost tightening. She felt like she just couldn't really explain the situation as well as she thought. Just everything seemed to be dying in her throat.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK HAVE IT!?" Pyrrha yelled as her already harsh glare seemed to have harshened by just the mere act of meeting Ruby's eyes. The betrayal she was feeling was something that just kept mounting more and more. It was at the point where Pyrrha wasn't even sure if Ruby was even the same Ruby that she had fallen in love with. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT RUBY!?"

Deciding to go for broke, Ruby knew that her honesty might at least preserve something that they had together. "I found it when I found your sister at our reception! And I don't know why I've kept it. I've had countless chances between Adam and every fibre of my being screaming at me to dump it into the toilet or hand it to literally any White Fang or Grimm member I see near enough on a daily basis. But I just can't. Every time I've wanted to tell you or anyone the same thing stopped me." Ruby said as she walked a few steps towards Pyrrha. "That is what has ultimately been on my mind Pyrrha. Not that I want to use again, not that I know it was your sisters... but how can I get rid of it and tell you I had it. I never wanted to hurt you." Ruby pleaded feeling her eyes starting to mist over.

She wasn't sure why, but if she was being honest she could have a pretty solid guess at the fact that this was starting to become at least a little reminiscent of her and Weiss. How she desperately wants everything to stay the same and is pleading with a woman who if she wanted to could actually destroy her emotionally with retaliative ease. The only difference though is the fact that this time, she would have done it willingly herself, and she couldn't turn to drugs to numb the pain she'd be in. Pain she knew that she rightfully deserved.

"And what if you could never have figured it out Ruby? What if you fell and I didn't know? I didn't know because you didn't tell me." Pyrrha stated standing up and reaching into her pocket and pulled out the baggie. "What if this was enough to make you overdose and I'd become a widow before our first year anniversary? And with all this pressure you've put yourself under... something would have to have give if I didn't find it Ruby! You would have snapped at people. Or worse." Pyrrha said as she tossed the plastic bag onto the coffee table behind Ruby.

"There it is. There it is if you want to toss away everything you've worked for, everything we've worked for together. I need to go out and think things through." Pyrrha said as she stood up and walked out of the home, slamming the door shut.

As that sound reverberated through the apartment, Ruby could feel her heart sink. Slowly slinking towards the couch, Ruby plopped down onto it and took some deep breaths. Grabbing the side of her head, Ruby let out an aggravated scream.

Everything was seeming more and more terrible to Ruby. Something that only increased as she felt a small wetness as she slammed her arm against the couch. She just had to ignore it. Something that became easier as she started to weave her fingers into her hair and just wanted to pull her hair.

Taking a deep breath as she let out another scream, Ruby bent forward and grabbed the plastic bag that had been the cause of all her problems. Something she knew that she could end the entire pain it had caused very easily. She knew that she could just shoot it up and be done with everything. She wouldn't feel anything ever again. No pain. No misery.

She'd be able to go numb once again.

A feeling that she felt like if anything that she needed at this exact moment. Tossing the bag back onto the table, Ruby glanced down to the bandages her arm had been wrapped in and could see the faint red dots coming from where the stitches had just been replaced. Something that just made her want to scream for that alone, it would probably be the easiest pain that she could deal with.

The pain that she was in from hurting Pyrrha was just so much worse. It was a pain that she knew from her brief experience that it was a pain that no amount of heroin would make it bearable. The only thing that did was the passage of time. Something that was just a lot easier when a person was shooting up.

The way she wanted to be that numb so she could focus solely on that pain. Something she couldn't exactly do while her body was screaming at her. Sliding the offending article into her pocket, Ruby knew what she could do. Something that she was positive that would solve seemingly all the problems that had kept popping their heads up.

She just had to do one thing first. Namely the repairing of her arm once again. Something she hoped that she'd be able to stand before her body gave out from the sheer pain it was in. Pain that wasn't being helped with the amount of blood she had lost in a short amount of time.

Picking up the super glue, Ruby was happy that it seemingly hadn't dried shut just yet. It meant that she could easily use what remained and hopefully get through this entire situation without needing to sew her arm shut for the second time that day. She might be able to get rid of every problem at once.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh... it is getting up there... nearly done and we had at least one explosion... but what is Ruby planing?**


	46. Chapter 46

**And I wonder what kind of shit storm is going to happen**

Chapter 46:

Taking a few deep breaths, Pyrrha stared down at the steering wheel. Her anger at the situation seemed to have finally been able to hit her. Balling her fists up Pyrrha started to swing them around her car.

She could feel some of her knuckles contact harder objects, but that pain seemed to be almost non-existent compared to the pain she was feeling inside. She wanted to cry and vent but it seemed like it was near impossible to her.

Everything was seeming harder and harder to her. She was just ready to cry and seriously debate if Ruby was going to be worth all this pain and suffering that she had put herself through. And then if it would be worth it to see her throw her life away like she had practically just done.

Drying her eyes a little, Pyrrha started to sit up a bit so she could grab her keys so she could get out of where she was. She wouldn't know where she'd go, but she just knew that someone would accept her to vent.

The question ultimately was going to be how much trouble did she want to put Ruby in. She knew if she went to Summer's then Ruby would possibly rue the day she was born. Especially with how Ruby had practically almost thrown away everything she has earned. All because of one item that she found.

Pyrrha knew though if she wanted to make Octavia suffer, she could once again go to Summer but with the few times she had caught glimpses of Summer earning the fearsome reputation she had, she didn't want to put her sister through that.

Then there was Nora. Someone who would gladly cut Octavia down to size. Which raised the question of how much property damage did she want to pay for.

Part of her wanted to go to Yang to try and vent about this situation, but knew that it would just fuel whatever sort of enmity that had started to wriggle its head between the duo and possibly end up with another trip to the hospital.

There was Blake but she knew that Blake would probably just go for Octavia's throat due to how Pyrrha still didn't fully buy the fact the Faunus was over Ruby. Hell Pyrrha knew that she wouldn't ever be able to get over Ruby. Especially after something like that.

Then finally Pyrrha knew there was the masochistic option. One that she knew would get at least some of the pressure off of Ruby. One that she didn't want to take ever. Namely from the danger that it put Octavia in. She knew that Ruby would hopefully make the right choice. And eventually bounce back. She doubted that Octavia would be able to bounce back from the borderline negligent attitude their mother had when it came to her.

Gripping the steering wheel to the point her white knuckles were pressing dangerously against the skin, Pyrrha took a deep breath as though she was ready to just scream. It wasn't long before she could see her vision starting to mist over, Pyrrha groaned as she was left feeling useless. Just driving for the sake of driving.

Deciding to just let her subconscious mind decide on who she would go to vent to, Pyrrha didn't like how the situation was going to go. She could already foresee some of the comments. Namely them being about how Pyrrha should file for an annulment or a divorce. Neither were options that she wanted, but she knew that she could at least vent to someone.

* * *

"Where are you bringing me?" Octavia asked the blonde Faunus who normally had been very animate with what they had talked about or even done before. But now for the nearly half an hour walk he had been silent leaving her to just follow.

It was at the point at times where she doubted that this was the same man, but any time that thought came into her head, she would spare a glance over and could see that it was. If Octavia was being honest, it was causing a little fear in her.

A fear that increased as they took a turn down an alleyway and Octavia could feel like she was almost hit by a wall of stench. Clamping a hand over her nose, Octavia prayed that this wasn't going to turn out like she feared it would. Namely what all the stories her mother had told her about gay men and how it was just an act to get closer to women.

Sparing a glance over her shoulder, Octavia gasped a little at the fact that she could see that the people that would be able to come by and stop anything Sun wanted to do where slim to non-existent.

The only reason Octavia hadn't entered a sprint, was because she felt like Sun wouldn't do something of that sort. Or at least she hoped that it was the case.

Glancing over, Octavia gasped lightly as she could see Sun taking a seat on the ground and stretching a little.

"I'm bringing you here." Sun said as he leaned back and rested his head against the wall as he opened his eyes and took in Octavia. "I find unlike Red who just accepts things told to her or things she reads, the best way to teach something to someone is make them experience it." Sun said as he could see an almost small amount of urge to run in the girl's features.

"This is what you'll get if you kept doing drugs. No matter how much you think you'll be the exception, you'll end up in an alleyway not much different compared to this. This is the alley actually that Red and I called home for years. We survived the elements, a few stabbings, and even a few homeless shootings. And from here, unless you are super lucky like Red, the best thing you can hope to do with drugs is overdose. Something that I've also seen a lot of."

Scoffing a little, Octavia rolled her eyes to look at the Faunus looking at her. "Why does everyone say that? I could quit whenever I want. And even if I couldn't, I make more than enough in a week to keep me in heroin for a month." Octavia said as she felt a small twitch in her eyebrow at Sun's turn to scoff.

"Quitting is next to impossible for a reason. And it is because it rewires your brain after a certain point. Something I forced myself to look into. Between my brother who sells just about any drug you can think of, to my best friend who did nearly a brick a day. I wanted to know why it was hard for her." Sun said as he gestured the girl to take a seat as he frowned at her shaking her head in a disgust that Sun recognised from Pyrrha whenever she was in an alleyway like this.

"You won't get the full experience of what drugs cause unless you have a seat. Plus the smell isn't that bad down here. Red's explained it to me a few times but I never cared to listen." Sun stated as Octavia continued to look around for something that Sun could just assume was to act as a barrier between her and the ground. Something that Sun often forgot as a thing people looked for the first few times they were in a place like this. Almost like they still maintained their dignity.

Once Octavia smiled at the sight of a relatively clean looking crate, she placed it down and took a seat on it causing Sun to just smirk and shake his head again. "As I was saying, you can't just quit drugs. They are tricky like that. You think you could stop using, but no one can just stop. And I shockingly enjoy spending some time with you. You are like a mixture of Red and your sister. Just not as smart as Red which is actually a benefit." Sun stated as the red haired woman sitting across from him developed an almost hurt expression that Sun recognised pretty well.

"I keep reminding you, you are only really mad at Red because she is forcing you to get clean. Be glad you haven't ODed yet. Something by the time Red had quit had happened a few dozen times, and the only person who would have known she died or wept at her funeral is me. Her family already thought she was dead, Weiss, who is causing such an uproar did unspeakable things to Red. I mean really terrible thing ranging from forced bestiality for warmth or pimping Red out to her own father for shits and giggles." Sun continued in the hope that he'd be able to reason with the woman who he felt at least close enough to that he hoped that she wouldn't mind being called his friend.

"Why wouldn't she be in jail because of that? That just sounds evil." Octavia stated as Sun smiled as he could see that he had finally seemingly been able to break through to her at least a little bit.

"Firstly, it would be next to impossible to get any charges to stick to someone who at the time had the support of her family when that family is the Schnee. But besides that... who is going to believe a drug addict that was never seen once with the person who is accused? The cops don't believe addicts. Even if what they say is true." Sun stated as he started to stand up stretching as he could see Octavia raise an eyebrow. "I'm a bit hungry. And we still have a few more stops on the tour of what you doing drugs will get you. It just so happens that the next stop is the food selection." Sun stated as Octavia smiled at the fact that she'd be given a chance to eat.

Even if she wasn't that hungry, just because the strange combinations Sun had given her in the past had filled any sort of spot that she had. Something that she would be a little thankful for just because she would really have liked to have snatched up the cookies they brought over for Sun and this might be enough to finally snap her out of her near lust for the delicious cookies.

* * *

Walking into the Menagerie, Ruby felt a small amount of calmness overtake her. She felt like she was going to at least get some of the parts that she would need. She just hoped that she didn't run into Sun.

Not yet.

He would just get in the way and possibly ruin everything. Something that Ruby couldn't let. This was the only real way out that she could see. Something that Sun and so many others wouldn't see the way she did.

At the very least she knew that she could at least solve seemingly all her problems as she walked up a the few steps to the out of place house in the entire Menagerie, Ruby just smiled as she started to pound on the door. She knew that it was going to be hard, but she also knew that everyone would eventually see her reasoning.

It didn't take long for the small rabbit eared girl to smile at the sight of Ruby standing on the stairs. "Hey Velvet, I don't really have much time. Can you get Adam?" Ruby asked as the brunette quickly stuck her head out of the door and quickly looked around as though she was trying to see who was with Ruby.

"Okay. One minute." Velvet stated as she quickly closed the door a little.

' _I just hope Adam at least sees some reason. I don't really want to tell him the real reason at least._ ' Ruby thought as she walked a few steps so he might get the idea. Something that he clearly did as he came to the door and closed it and walked down the steps.

"What do you want Red?" Adam asked slightly peeved that Ruby knew, not that she really cared. Not for the reason she knew Adam might think at the minute.

"I need a brick of your purest stuff Adam, and a kit to shoot up."

 **Author's Note:**

 **le Gasp. Welp, I'm going to go enjoy watching how this might blow up.**


	47. Chapter 47

**And some more.**

Chapter 47:

"I'm not going to shoot up." Ruby snapped at the man who turned around and was about to walk back into the house.

"Then why do you need that much, and the actual tools to use the stuff effectively. I don't do blind trust Red." Adam snapped as he turned around to see Ruby shoving a hand into her pocket before she pulled out a wad of cash.

Quickly flicking through the bills, Ruby smiled a little as she pulled them free from the rest and held the counted notes out to Adam. "There is five hundred. It is more than enough to cover the cost. I don't need a guilt trip and I certainly shouldn't have to explain to a drug dealer that I just want the drugs."

A sentiment that Adam had to stop briefly. If this had been anyone else, he would have just taken the money and left. But this was a person who he had to admit there was a sort of friendship that he had with her. One that he didn't want to be thrown away because of her coming to him to jump of the wagon seemingly head first.

"What do you want it for Red? There isn't exactly much heroin is good for besides a high." Adam question as Ruby rolled her eyes and shoved the money back into her pocket. Knowing that if she explained this entire thing, he would gladly contribute to it. But she also knew it would get back to Sun and Pyrrha which would cause a lot harsher of a headache for her.

"Just trust me. I'm not going to shot up, I just need pure stuff to solve a lot of my problems if not all of them. I guarantee you will see me in a few days today if not sooner. I just need the stuff Adam." Ruby pleaded with the man, just praying that he would at least devolve into his older self. The one that didn't care about who he sold to, just if it was a human that they would buy enough to overdose on. Not this one that cares about her.

"I'll give you an hour before I call Sun and Pyrrha. And I'm only going to sell you a few baggies." Adam stated as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Make it twenty and fine." Ruby stated knowing that it would probably make her looks suspicious, but she didn't care really. It would be a lot easier to do this once she got the stuff and at least with that amount she wouldn't need to go to Cinder and possibly do something that she would deeply regret for what would be left of her short life.

"Fine, let me get my coat and tell Velvet I'm leaving for a bit." Adam stated as he started to walk up the stairs, closely followed by Ruby. Wondering a little as to how much he had changed because of that one woman. But Ruby also knew the power women could have over their significant other.

Hell that was why she is doing what she is.

* * *

Whistling a little, Sun pushed his hands into his pockets as he followed the path that he had memorised. He knew that this was one of the easiest routes that he could have wanted to take. It just had the added benefit of letting his charge immerse into the alley dweller lifestyle.

A small smile took over his features as he noticed what he was looking for. Just standing in the open, as he could see Octavia keeping her hand locked over her nose as Sun just shook his head. He knew that this might just be the thing that would push her some of the way to swear off the drugs for good.

Walking towards the dumpsters, Sun smiled as he flicked the lid up easily and smiled as he gripped the edge carefully and hoisted himself up and into it. "So what would you like to eat?" Sun asked as he started tossing things around carefully as he smiled at some of the food that had been tossed in.

"You've got to be joking." Octavia said as Sun quickly bent down and popped back up.

"Nah, we got lucky. There is a little bit of bread mold on the rolls." Sun stated as he tossed the plastic bag towards Octavia who quickly took several steps back to avoid it. "We also got some without." Sun said as he tossed the other one out before he quickly climbed out and dropped to the ground.

"Do you think you can afford decent food _and_ drugs? Hate to break it to you, drug addicts when they use they typically forget to stash some money for that..." Sun stated as he almost laughed at the sight of Octavia blanching. "Mind you nothing is deadly about bread mold. You know unless you are going to eat a crap tonne of it straight. Just think of it as mushroom bread." Sun said as he opened the bag and enjoyed the small swing of nostalgia.

It wasn't all that long ago that he was teaching Ruby about dumpsters having some of the times the best food in a city like Vale. All you had to do is open the right ones and you could get by pretty easily.

"How are you going to be able to stomach that. I mean I thought I was hungry but not now." Octavia stated as she used her other hand to cover her mouth as she felt the urge to vomit suddenly become a real danger.

Smirking a little, Sun shook his head as he took a bite from one of the items. "Easy. I've done it a load of times before. And I'll probably do it a load of times again if I ever lose my job and get kicked out of my apartment. But this is something that again any drug user really will get. You may never feel the hunger, but your body will."

Glancing over her shoulder, Octavia was actually debating if she wanted to just run, but she supposed that was why they had stayed almost constantly in alleyways and obviously dangerously close to a place that humans weren't that welcome given how people had been glaring harshly at her.

Turning back towards Sun, Octavia took a deep breath as she seemed to double the grip she had over parts of her head to keep the offensive smells far away from her and to keep her from her vomiting everything she had consumed that day.

"I'm not eating any of that. Ever. That is all kinds of disgusting." Octavia stated as Sun rolled his eyes and tossed the clean looking ones towards Octavia.

"It is the price of living and still keeping an addiction. You either overdose on the way down to this level, or you succumb to this and you'd eat this. Be glad I tossed you the clean looking rolls." Sun stated calmly as he knew his manner was becoming clear. Or at least that was what he hoped. "I mean, it took Red several days once she was at this point... but she was also trying to kill herself." Sun said with a slight chuckle as Octavia looked down at the rolls and started to move back a few steps again.

"I'll gladly starve. Can we just go back to Pyr's?" Octavia asked, hoping that the answer would be a yes just because she was not looking forward to this in the slightest. She wanted to get away from this and it was at the point hat she didn't care what the cost would be.

"Not yet. You clearly don't realise just how much Red is trying to stop you from suffering. How much she is doing to prevent your family from suffering the way her's did and at points still does. Instead you've been acting like an addict that doesn't know how bad things can get. How bad things will get if you don't die in the process of stumbling down this road. So if you aren't going to eat, we have a few stops you can choose from. The bathroom selection, the bedroom selection or entertainment." Sun stated as he almost laughed at the expression on the woman's face.

It was one that he knew was going to be purely from disgust at the idea that Ruby had been doing something good for her, even if she didn't see it and actually spent more time just wanting to distance herself from Ruby because of the hoops she had basically constructed in front of her expecting her to jump through each one.

Which was an idea that Sun couldn't even really see by knew that that was what Octavia was most likely thinking about towards Ruby with an added benefit of her taking her sister which she seldom got to see to begin with. Even if the latter part didn't make that much sense to Sun given how she had managed to connect it to Ruby's fault.

Seeing that this was a chance she could probably get to a closer landmark that she could navigate her way back or at the very least get out of this area Octavia spoke up, "Fine. I do need to pee a little anyways. Let's go there."

* * *

Sighing internally at the fact that even now she seemed to have been driven to go to someone she knew would probably destroy Ruby, but if Pyrrha was being honest, she couldn't really find fault with it.

Ruby had caused so much pain to her, and even if it might cause the worst possible reaction to her wife, is it really that bad? She doubted Ruby would shoot up. Just something in her gut told her that she wouldn't. But that didn't make the nagging voice in her head any more silent than it had been since she realised where she was going.

Pyrrha had just simply hoped that this wasn't going to be one of those things that blew up in everyone's faces. It was a simple hope really to Pyrrha, that didn't make it feel like to her that her hopes where landing on deaf ears.

But Pyrrha just knew that they had managed to get through so much in the past, that this one bump, even with a negative reaction wasn't going to be the test of fire. They had already experienced that. And she knew that everything was going to be fine from that point on.

Walking up the steps, Pyrrha knew that she would need to hide at least part of her apprehension of being there just because she knew that would make the wrath brought upon Ruby and Octavia so much worse than it needed to be.

But somehow she just knew that she wasn't going to be able to purge all the raw emotions from herself as she knocked on the door. ' _Am I really sure that this is where that I have to be? They both may very well die from terror. Might even get me caught in the crossfire._ ' Pyrrha thought as she could see the option to run being stripped from her at the sight of the door opening to reveal the sight of the blonde haired man standing there scratching his jaw.

"What's the matter Pyrrha? Summer isn't here right now." Tai asked as Pyrrha just rubbed her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't be able to see the worry that was on her face. A sentiment that was clearly the impossible as Tai started to take some deep breaths. "Come on in. I may not know what is going on like Summer would, but I can tell when a girl who might as well be my daughter is hurting. Summer will be back in like an hour or two. If it can't wait you can tell me." Tai stated as he started to nearly drag Pyrrha into the house.

"Thanks Tai..." Pyrrha said as she followed her father in law into the house. She just knew that this might turn out better for everyone if Summer didn't hear about this. Maybe this really was what she needed. "You probably don't want to hear what it is though."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And another chapter is done. Hope you all liked it.**


	48. Chapter 48

**And let's see what is going to happen.**

Chapter 48:

Placing what she supposed was meant to be a soothing cup of tea down in front of her, Pyrrha was left feeling unsure of just about everything that she'd do. She knew her father in law wasn't going to push really, but it was clear that he knew something was up with her.

It was probably the only thing that was going to get her through this. The fact that she knew that if she wanted to punish anyone when she couldn't bring herself to do it and wanted them to at least live a while, there was a nice out that she could take.

However, the appearance on the blonde man's face seemed to speak volumes. It was somehow a lot more scrutinizing than she had experienced with Summer, but she was left still with the same dilemma.

Pyrrha didn't really want to tell anyone, but she knew that if she let it eat away at her, she'd be left in a state of anger and resentment towards Ruby. Perhaps if she spoke about it, then maybe just maybe she'd be able to figure out what was meant to be done.

"Promise no matter what you and Summer won't do anything." Pyrrha spoke softly as she looked into the man's lilac eyes, just making her pray that that was enough to prevent him from destroying his own sobriety or practically killing Ruby.

"Seeing as it can only be Ruby that caused this Pyrrha, I don't promise anything. Just know that chances are, Summer and I will side with you. We don't want to exactly cut Ruby out like that, but we will if she did what I fear she did." Tai stated as Pyrrha gulped. She knew that there was no way out at this point.

"It isn't that she did something. She just clearly had the intent to possibly do something. Something that she probably meant to do the right thing eventually... just she got caught before she could do that." Pyrrha stated as she continued to try and rationalise what she had found. What had been confessed to her, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to still resent Ruby.

It was somewhat her fault as well. She should have known that Octavia would have had some extra for the wedding, and when they didn't find any she should have at least run the risk of offending Ruby and asked her straight out. She had found Octavia after all. Which would give her an undetermined amount of time to do with what she wanted.

"Pyrrha, what is it? You know I'll help, but I can't if I don't know what I'm meant to help with." Tai pleaded with his daughter in law, just so he could at least feel somewhat useful.

Biting her lip a little, Pyrrha knew that she had to tell him. Even if she didn't feel like it would be for the best, she just knew that if she told Summer then the chances were she'd end up with no knowledge as to where her wife really is, and for all she knew Ruby could have been in a ditch.

Gulping once more, Pyrrha finally knew that she had to speak. "I found some heroin when I was washing Ruby's clothes. She grabbed the heroin from when Octavia was using at our wedding and she has just been hiding it since then." Pyrrha said as she could see the man across from her nearly stand up when he seemed to have controlled himself a little with for what Pyrrha knew was just what came next. "She hasn't actually used any. She was tested last night, and hasn't been through withdrawal. It is just she could have."

"HOW CAN YOU KEEP THAT A SECRET!" Tai yelled before he took a deep breath and realised it wasn't one of his daughters he was talking to. Sitting down, Tai took some deep breaths. "I'm sorry for yelling. But Ruby isn't the type that can exactly handle something like having a vice like that and not being able to vent that information. That is one of the many places we went wrong with Ruby."

"I still don't think Ruby would or even will do the heroin. She knows she'd lose me, Sun, practically everything... and even then I can at least take some solace in the fact that no dealer will sell to her." Pyrrha stated as Tai took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to kill her." Tai muttered as he looked towards Pyrrha. "Let's not tell Summer this. Because she might very well actually kill Ruby." Tai spoke as Pyrrha just took a deep breath.

"Why is everyone terrified of Summer? There is you, Ruby, Yang, Blake... hell even Sun and his brother who is an actual gang leader." Pyrrha asked just hoping to shift the conversation from how her wife may very well be killed by her parents.

"There are somethings that shouldn't be explained ever. If you haven't experienced it, just count your blessings and pray that you won't ever experience it." Tai started as he took a deep breath a slight shiver taking over his body as he remembered some of the many times Summer had made him dread telling her anything. "Now drink your tea." Tai demanded as he just wanted to forget that part as well but he knew the easy way was forever gone for him.

Taking a sip from the mug, a thought occurred to Pyrrha. Or at least one that might put a wrench into Tai's plan of letting Summer be ignorant of the situation. Lowering the mug back down onto the table, Pyrrha spoke up. "What if Summer already knows about the drugs and already thinks that they might belong to Ruby?"

Gulping the air a little, Tai shivered at the thought. "That isn't good... not good at all." Tai muttered as he took a deep breath once again as he spoke up. "Then we might need to tell her... but let's wait for either good news about Ruby or really bad news about someone else close to her. Because the last thing you'd want to do is lie to Summer about something like that... that will get you to see why people rightfully fear her."

* * *

"Summer... are you absolutely sure? Like I'm typically not one to question those who want to meet my boss, but this is a case of... she might actually want you killed because you don't seem like the type that would be terrified of her. And she doesn't like challenges." Emerald stated as Summer's gaze fixated on her. It was as though Emerald had insulted her for just wanting to make sure the matriarch of what Blake considered a family.

"Seriously Summer, she isn't the type that accepts challenges. What you have going with Adam being terrified is nothing. He is terrified of me." Emerald began as Summer continued to harshen her glare at the woman. "I just don't want to be the one given the order to kill you. And trust me that would a kindness. Mercury would possibly rape you before he killed you because Ruby looks a lot like you and he kind of had a thing for her... as did a lot of people. The alternative being Neo who would gladly keep you alive for days just slowly skinning you to hear you scream." Emerald said hoping to at least terrify the woman from this quest to what Emerald considered was just self destruction.

That was the only fitting way she could think of to describe what Summer was doing. At least when Ruby would embark on self destruction she knew what she was getting herself into. Even when people assumed that she didn't. That was the one thing Emerald at least enjoyed about the situation of throwing Ruby out of the car at the emergency rooms when she was overdosing.

Taking a deep breath at the woman's steely gaze, just hoping that it would let up with what she was feeling, Emerald took a deep breath and just simply began to debate if simply running would be worth the fact that she might be in some sort of category of girlfriends of what Blake often said her 'true' family considered to be terrible.

As she could see the determination in the pools of molten silver Emerald could feel herself crumble. She knew that this was going against so many promises she made to herself, but she could see that there was no way out. It was either do what Summer wanted or be forced to nearly never see Blake again which would lead to comparisons Emerald would rather never come towards her about her and Weiss.

Taking a final deep breath Emerald spoke up into the slightly ajar door so Blake could hear her. "Blake... I'm heading out for a bit. Don't ask for what. I'll hopefully be back in an hour or two." Emerald said knowing that that might very well be the last time she could say something like that to Blake before she would need to confess that she was forced to kill Summer. Or worse that both of them were killed.

"Okay Emerald..." Blake said as she heard the door close.

Glancing towards Summer's softened eyes, the green haired woman spoke up. "Remember Summer, I warned you. And this might just get the both of us killed." Emerald stated as she pulled her phone out and quickly started to dial Cinder's number just to make sure that nothing was going to cause Cinder's anger from the onset.

It was the least Emerald could do to try and soften the Cinder's ire from being issued by a challenge from someone probably more terrifying than her. But there was still only so much Emerald could do short of blinding Summer the entire time she was there, but she knew the woman would never allow such a thing.

Hell Emerald was going to doubt that she would willingly accept the blindfold for the journey there which Emerald also knew was non negotiable depending on where Cinder was that day. Sighing internally as she placed the phone to her ear as they walked out of the elevator, Emerald knew there was zero chance of Cinder letting it ring out.

* * *

Zipping up the bag, Ruby cracked her neck and pulled out the money that was in her pocket and handed it to Adam. She could feel at least now that her plan was coming together. But she also knew that that was the easiest hurdle to pass. Thankfully she just had one more though to get over.

"Everything is going to be fine Adam. If I overdose, I won't be able to collect the small fortune everyone at the poker games owes me." Ruby said with a smile as she slipped the duffel bag onto her shoulder.

"This is wrong though Red. If you are going to shoot up, everyone knows if you wanted to you would be the one to find Torchwick. The bastard just moves around too much for everyone else to really get a lock down on him. And he would have accepted the money outright." Adam stated as Ruby just smiled at him.

"Torchwick is probably dead. He did like to show his fangs to Cinder after all. And it wasn't exactly a hidden factor that he was constantly on thin ice." Ruby said hoping to lighten the mood at least a little as they walked down the stairs. As they came to a stop at the door, Ruby decided to ask at least another part of what she would need that would be by far the easiest to get. "Do you know anywhere around here that sells survival shit?"

"What are you planning Red? Are you planning to make a run to another city?"

"Just answer the question Adam. I'll worry about what I'm planning." Ruby countered not caring for his prying questions. They just seemed to be getting more and more annoying to her, even though he knew he was probably just trying to look out for her.

"Com street is the closest." Adam said just hoping that she knew what she was doing because he just knew that once he got home that he was going to call Sun and Pyrrha and tell them this. Even if it hadn't been an hour like they had promised.

"Thanks. And when you inevitably call Pyrrha early, tell her to meet me where we took the detour on our way to our reception in about an hour... maybe an hour and a half." Ruby stated as she turned away from Adam and broke into a slow jog just so she could get the head start that she needed just so she could get to that place early enough.

She needed this, and she needed a witness and she still couldn't think of a better one than Pyrrha. She just hoped that Pyrrha wasn't going to step in.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And looks like Ruby's plan is coming along... and that Summer may be going to make a deal with the devil... interesting. Welp that is all for me this time. Catch you all next week.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Have some more peoples**

Chapter 49:

"Summer, remember don't piss this woman off. She will kill you and possibly your daughters if you make her angry." Emerald warned as she walked up the stairs and held onto Summer's arm tightly. She felt like she was possibly beating a dead horse, and just knew that if Summer didn't have a blindfold on Emerald wouldn't have the confidence to even say this for the umpteenth time.

Even if this was something that Emerald was doing to save both her and Summer from countless amounts of pain. Something that she knew that Cinder had no issues dishing out. And was far from discerning of who would be caught in the crossfire. As long as she got whoever made her mad.

"I would like to see her try." Summer stated coldly, chilling Emerald further than she had been. She knew that this was going to be a fool's quest, but the more and more Summer spoke like that the more and more it was seeming like she would gladly never be around Blake if it meant this woman was living.

At least then there was a chance that Blake would eventually calm Summer down enough to accept them. But at the same time she knew that after she called Cinder that possibility was removed almost entirely. The only way was if she convinced Cinder to just call it quits before Summer did something that would result in almost certain death.

Rolling her eyes at the sight of Mercury opening the door shaking his head a little. Glaring at the man as if to tell him how she wasn't in the mood to deal with him at this minute, Emerald brought her into the dark hallway and kicked the door closed.

Pulling the bag off of Summer's head, Emerald took a deep breath at the sight of Mercury chuckling. "You brought Ruby? Cinder is going to be pi-" Mercury began before he was silenced by a hand quickly going across the silver haired man's face. As the red hand print started to become more pronounced Mercury started to crack his neck. Taking a deep breath Mercury started to reach behind him.

Stopping the man in his tracks Emerald spoke up, "Mercury, I'm faster and my hand is already on the handle. It isn't Ruby. It is her Mom. And until her business with Cinder is through she doesn't get touched." Emerald knew that it was going to be enough to get Mercury angry, but she couldn't let harm befall this woman. Even more so on the off chance that she might just be worrying over nothing.

"Smack me again bitch, and I'll roll those dice." Mercury spat a little as Summer met his gaze.

"Talk to me in that tone again and you'll wish I only smacked you young man." Summer deadpanned as she took some solace in the sight of the man quickly leaving her presence in what the mother knew was the man not wanting to admit that he lost the figurative game of chicken.

Looking towards Emerald, Summer could see the woman just taking some deep breaths. "You cannot do that to Cinder Summer. Because unlike with Mercury, I can't defend you." Emerald hissed as she grabbed onto Summer's arm and started to lightly push her up the flight of stairs. Emerald just really wanted to hope that Summer was going to be able to contain herself for the duration of this meeting.

If Summer didn't do something that made Cinder angry, everything was going to be fine. Because Emerald knew that Cinder was many things including a terrifying being in the underworld, but she also knew that Cinder was fair.

Balling her hand up, Emerald reached ahead of Summer and knocked on the door. She began to take some deep breaths as she could see the ice cream themed girl quickly eyeing up Summer before turning to Emerald with a small chuckle in her demeanour.

"It isn't Ruby. Ruby wouldn't be coming to her breathing." Emerald clarified as she quickly held onto Summer as the woman at the door quickly dived back into the room raising Summer's curiosity.

She wasn't sure what was the reason, but she didn't have time to think about it as the door quickly opened up fully. Quickly leading Emerald who hadn't let go of her arm, Summer walked into the room towards the raven haired woman sitting behind a large desk. A smirk on her face that Summer was more than happy to meet.

Nearly shoving Summer into the chair, Emerald knew that she would probably regret that, but knew that there was no other way. Walking a few steps to the side, Emerald took a deep breath as she looked towards her boss.

"This is Summer Rose. Ruby's mother." Emerald stated as Cinder just chuckled a little.

"Emerald, you and Neo should go make sure the goons downstairs remember what happens when I don't get my full money. Because some people are shorting me." Cinder said in a calm tone that Emerald had feared. She hadn't seen anyone but Ruby to be on the receiving end of that tone and breath for more than a few hours.

It was something that Emerald just had to take a few deep breaths as she looked towards Summer. "Remember what we talked about Summer." Emerald said as she was quick to follow the ice cream themed girl out of the room with a slam of the door.

"You know," Cinder began as she stood up from her chair and quickly walked around behind it to stare out the window. "Typically if someone demanded a meeting with me, they would be met with a fifty gallon drum of acid and get turned into soup. But what can I say, I'm curious how someone could make the same dumb decision that her incredibly smart child made." Cinder stated as she turned around and could see into Summer's silver eyes, the same confidence in her actions that Cinder hadn't seen in a long time in anyone that was sitting across from her.

Just the sight that once angered Cinder, but for some reason she could see why Emerald had described this woman's gaze. "So tell me what is it that makes you come to me."

"I want someone gone from my daughters' lives."

* * *

Taking a moment atop the wall, Ruby took a deep breath. She had forgotten how long it had been that she could enjoy something like this. But she knew that she wasn't going to enjoy this feat for long.

Shoving herself off the wall, Ruby smiled as she landed with a smile on her face. Glancing up at the wall she had just jumped from, Ruby just had to chuckle. "So much for spending a lot of money on security Yang." Ruby thought as she started to walk with a slight skip in her step up the small hill towards her sister's house. She knew that this would prove so much of her sister's anger towards her, but Ruby wasn't going to let her sister block her out.

Not when she was this close. The only thing that Ruby really cared about was making sure she got to the spot on time to at least explain some things to Pyrrha before she got so far into trouble that Pyrrha would be ready to kill her.

Hell, Ruby wasn't even one hundred percent sure that Pyrrha wasn't already at that point given how Adam was bound to have already called Pyrrha and Sun and even then she doubted that they would really accept her plan fully. Something that with each and every step she got closer to the final big hurdle it was becoming something that Ruby was starting to doubt that it would be something that would go as smoothly as it possibly could.

None of that mattered though as she she walked up the steps towards the glass French doors. She was happy to see Weiss walking into the room. Tapping on the window, Ruby smirked at the sight of the white haired woman jumping nearly her height at the gesture. Something that Ruby just hoped was the fact that she was there.

Smiling a little as Weiss quickly walked towards her and opened the door.

"What do you want Ruby?"

"Is Yang passed out?" Ruby asked not really wanting to answer the question as to what she wanted at this minute. She knew that at this point she could at least possibly get some of the way to convincing Weiss that this was the right thing to do.

"No, now what do you want Ruby?" Weiss asked once again, already knowing that her anger was starting to show, but she wasn't going to let her anger take over. Not when she was meant to be with Yang while she healed from the fight that she got in just the previous night to defend her from the likes of Ruby.

"Then give her something to keep her out. I want to talk to you. And don't even tell me you have some morale against drugging your partner." Ruby poke with such ire that she knew it was going to come across as her being all kinds of wrong. But he didn't care. She wanted Weiss gone. He didn't even care if Yang never spoke to her again. Ruby knew first hand what Weiss could and couldn't do.

Taking a deep breath Weiss quickly looked down some hallway before she quickly stepped out of the house and closed the door. "Talk to me here. I'm not going to drug Yang. Yang at the very least wont come barging out." Weiss stated as Ruby took some steps back.

"I'm not going to talk to you here Weiss. You have too much of an advantage. But I guarantee you if we talk, you may be forgiven by me." Ruby spoke as she started to rotate her shoulder. "Meet me at the old bridge out of town in half an hour." Ruby said as she started to walk down the stairs, a smile on her face as she turned around and stared at Weiss. "I think it is self explanatory to come alone. If you truly love Yang that is. Consider it a true test. One that we both know I've already done and proven I'm better than you at. Just like in college all over again." Ruby said as she started to walk down the slope that lead up to the house just because she knew that the wall wasn't going to be easy to get over this time.

Ruby knew that Weiss was going to show. Or at the very least she knew Weiss would show up because of the conscience clearing possibility but also the challenge Ruby had issued. One that had been clear to Ruby for a long time. Smirking at the man sitting in the small gate house that was meant to be in charge of security asleep. Before Ruby could make some comment, Ruby could see out of the corner of her eye Weiss walking down just behind her. "What if I don't decide to follow through with the blatant baiting!" Weiss demanded as Ruby just smirked as she turned around.

"Because, this could very well be the only way you'll get forgiven by everyone but my Mom. But if you truly love Yang you will not make her choose between family and you. Because Yang is super emotional unlike me, and it made me very suicidal when you pulled the rug out from under me." Ruby said as she quickly walked into the small one man sitting position and quickly hit the gate button before walking out. "So to me it looks like your options are clear. Do you turn Yang into another me but she can pull the rug out from under you or do you take the chance with a single test. Ask yourself Weiss... do you really love Yang?" Ruby said before she quickly ran out of the gate.

As Weiss could see the woman leave, she just wanted to scream. Walking into the security office Weiss pounded on the door to alert the man. "You aren't being paid to sleep on the job. Be glad it was just Ruby that got in. Don't close it though... I'll need to leave in a few minutes."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... looks like most of Ruby's plan is revealed... and whatever Summer is doing is interesting... if not possibly life threatening... question is to who?**


	50. Chapter 50

**Let's see where this is going to go.**

Chapter 50:

As she raised the mug to her lips, Pyrrha was about to take a drink when her could see her phone vibrating with a number she didn't recognise. Lowering the mug, she could see Tai just wanting to stop her, but as far as Pyrrha knew this could be someone looking for an appointment. Something that raised a number of questions really.

Namely how did the person get her personal number, but she had no doubt that it was going to be something probably far more innocent that what she had assumed. She however knew better than to just assume that this was going to be an innocent thing given the amount of unsavoury people that had started to become staples in her life.

Placing the mug back down, Pyrrha swiped the screen as she pressed the phone to her ear. Before she could speak, who was on the other end of the phone was revealed to her. " _Look, I don't like you Pyr. But I just got word that someone sold Red a lot of heroin and that she left a message telling you to meet her_ _wherever_ _you two took a detour of on the way to your wedding reception. If you tell me I can tell Sun._ " Adam stated as Pyrrha felt her blood run cold.

"Don't bother. I'm going to kill her." Pyrrha said as she quickly hung up the phone and stood up so fast she felt a little light headed and quickly hung up the phone before sliding it into her pocket. She knew that Tai probably had a few dozen questions, but none of that mattered to Pyrrha. She had to go make sure her wife wasn't going to overdose or do something monumentally stupid.

Pyrrha had developed a desire to be the one to kill her if Ruby was to take that stupid route. As Pyrrha got to the front door she flung it open. Seemingly it was something that Tai had figured out as he was already sliding his shoes on and following after Pyrrha.

"Tai, I don't need your help." Pyrrha stated as she Tai just seemed to shake his head.

"I'm not going to let you kill Ruby for doing something stupid. Summer would like a piece at the very least. And so would so many others." Tai stated as Pyrrha just took a deep breath.

"I meant figurative kill. If I want to actually kill anyone it is going to be whoever sold Ruby the drugs." Pyrrha stated as she walked towards the driver door, before she could even try and convince her father in law about anything he was already at the passenger side door.

"You are not going to stop me from doing this Pyrrha. So just unlock the doors." Tai stated with his hand on the door handle causing Pyrrha to just take a deep breath knowing that there was really no other way for her to get out of this.

* * *

Slipping her hands into her pockets, Ruby smiled brightly as she rounded the corner and didn't see Pyrrha. She wasn't sure if it was from Adam actually living up to his promise which Ruby doubted, or she just got there a lot faster than she had allotted.

Figuring that it was probably the latter, Ruby started to walk towards the bridge a smile on her face as she knew that the only way that this could get worse was if Pyrrha wasn't going to listen to her and just assume the worse. Something that Ruby wouldn't be able to really find any major issues with given her history.

Even though her history with Pyrrha wouldn't necessarily warrant any of it, she did however know how close Pyrrha was to her family before Ruby was ever around her. So she knew that there was bound to be some information that got to her that wasn't going to be savoury.

Sliding the bag off her shoulder, Ruby placed it down as she took a seat on the edge of the bridge. A smile on her face as she started to swing her legs. She knew that everything was going to be mostly fine, but as she stared out at the forest like surrounding she couldn't help but think she was going to be far too cruel. But she also knew that it was the only real way.

Hearing the screeching of tires, Ruby couldn't seem to stop the smile that was on her face start to drop. Glancing over towards where it belonged to, her frown redoubled at the sight of her father getting out of the car.

Knowing that the man might fear her jumping, Ruby started to get up from her spot. Bending over a little, Ruby grabbed the bag and quickly slung it over her shoulders with a smile on her face as she turned to face her wife and father quickly walking towards her.

"I'd stop there if I were you Dad. If either of you think I shot up, you both can stop there. I did get more, but I'm not using it for that." Ruby said as she could see Pyrrha breaking into a quick jog towards her. Bracing herself a little for any hit that was going to come towards her, Ruby was surprised when she felt one smack across the face followed by a hug.

"What are you doing Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby opened her eyes could see her dad seemingly taking his own time to walk towards them just because he didn't want to interrupt what was going on.

"I'm not using. And I'm solving all my problems. I just wished that you didn't bring my dad." Ruby said as she started to lightly push Pyrrha away. "I'll gladly take however many tests you want to prove I'm not on anything. But right now I need you and my Dad to get back in the car and drive around the corner because Weiss is coming."

"What are you doing Ruby?"

"It's not illegal. I just need someone like you hiding but within ear shot. Just trust me on this Pyr."

"Okay."

* * *

Chuckling a little as she started to drag a tear from the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry, this is just the first time someone has come in here, asking me to kill someone and has no idea who I am."

"I never said dead. I truthfully couldn't care what you do to her. As long as she stays away from my daughters forever." Summer stated as the woman across from her took a deep breath and leaned forward in her chair like she was trying to figure out Summer.

"Fine, but this is quite a service. Which means pricey. Tell me, are you willing to pay the boatman?"

"Just state the price. Nothing is off limits as long as it isn't my daughters." Summer stated as the crime lord across from her just smiled an eerie smile to her. One that she didn't care because she is so close to being done with Weiss forever.

"So hypothetically, if I said kill your husband? Or yourself." Cinder asked leaning back as Summer just continued to stare at the woman. "You'd pay that price... how interesting." She continued as she let out a hum and started to stroke her chin. As though she was trying to find something that would teach this woman the lesson of not just demanding things from her without killing her because that might cause an insurgence that she couldn't crush easily.

Smiling a little, Summer spoke up again. "There is nothing I wouldn't do. I don't care if she lives or dies. I just want her gone from my daughters' lives. And from what Ruby and Emerald have said, you seem to be the best for that kind of thing." Summer stated as she could see the woman just smile a little at her.

"Let's say half a million, and if I decide to kill her, you are pulling the trigger." Cinder stated with a small smile as Summer just smiled back. "And even killing a fellow human isn't a deterrent. I wonder why that is the case?"

"I am a mother, and this and I use this term only under the strictest legal definitions because I would not classify her as one; human has already sunk her claws into and nearly destroyed one of my girls. I will not let it happen again." Summer said as she could see a small chuckle coming from the woman across from her letting Summer know of the question she seemingly wanted to ask. "I would classify her as a monster that needs a stake driven through her chest. Something that has only increased the more and more I read about what she did to Ruby."

Standing up to crack her joints, Cinder glanced towards Summer and spoke up. "I wonder where this attitude of yours went in Ruby. An addict who is nothing more than a decent lay." Cinder started as she took a deep breath. "Now I suggest you leave before you test how much I enjoyed our talk. Wait for Emerald at the front door. She shouldn't be long."

Matching the woman's height, Summer just smiled at her. "Thank you for doing this for me." Summer said with a slight bow as she started to walk towards the door. As she opened it, she just couldn't help but feel like a slight weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She wasn't sure if it was from the fact that she knew there was no way that Weiss would ever come back into their lives, or if it was because she knew that this would be the only time that she would need to deal with this woman unless Summer really had to pull the trigger on Weiss.

But that didn't really matter to Summer. As long as Yang was able to eventually get over her. That was what mattered once Weiss was gone. Was if Summer would be able to truly comfort her eldest about the situation.

A thought that Summer knew was going to be the hardest thing she'd have to do, but she would if it meant that Yang would get better. She would gladly lie to her. A sentiment that she reaffirmed as she came to a stop at the base of the stairs as she could see Emerald walking out of a room rubbing a red cloth along her hands collecting the wet liquid on them that Summer just knew was blood.

"Before you go back to Blake, take a shower. Her nose will smell that and it will pain her a little."

"Already planned on it Summer. But seeing as you are standing here, I assume everything went well." Emerald said as Summer glanced over her shoulder to see the small girl that had been in the room smiling as she was covered head to toe in blood. There was an almost euphoric look on her face as Emerald snapped her fingers. "Don't try and reason with Neo. And the guy is alive. Just he isn't going to be playing the violin, or tap dancing ever again."

Shaking her head, Summer just focused back onto Emerald. "Do the snapping thing again, and I'll smack you. And yeah everything went well. She agreed to what I wanted, and all I need to do is tap into the money Ruby has going for Tai and myself in the stock markets." Summer said as Emerald quickly let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, I'll need to put the bag back over your head for a bit." Emerald said as she walked towards the coat hooks and quickly pulled down the bag that had been resting on it. As she slipped it on, she started to spin Summer around. Just hoping to disorientate her a little.

Reaching ahead of them, Emerald quickly unlocked the door as she could hear some skipping towards her. Already knowing it was Neo, Emerald spoke up "Close the door behind me Neo." with that one statement, Emerald started to lead Summer out, feeling glad that she could hear the door closing behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Emerald fished her keys out and quickly pressed the button to unlock her car. Opening the door and placing Summer inside, she closed the door and stood up with a smile on her face. For whatever reason, her fears were unfounded, and she was just happy for that. She knew that now, everything was going to be fine once Summer paid the piper.

Walking around to her door, Emerald slipped her phone out and decided to text Blake just to see if she wanted to do anything after she had gotten out of a shower and dropped Summer off at her house. Everything was looking fine to Emerald, and she just felt like celebrating.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay another chapter... and for the record, this story is now nearly over... I'd say I could probably wrap it up in one to two chapters more... so that is going to be fun. Welp see you guys next chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51

**And here we gots another chapter**

Chapter 51:

Smiling a little as she could see Pyrrha trying her hardest to not be seen behind a dumpster just caused Ruby to smile as she could see Weiss walking towards her with an air of contempt about her that Ruby knew would go if she herself made the right decision.

As Weiss balled her hands up into the light jacket she had on as her head started to crunch as though she was trying to hide the fact that she knew she was close to one of the places her old family was made clear that they were never welcomed to go near.

Taking a few tentative steps onto the bridge Weiss just stared at Ruby who gestured her closer. Just so Ruby didn't need to yell so much that they would get the actual attention of the nearby buildings' inhabitants. It was something that Weiss seemed to agree with as she made the last few steps so there was only a few feet separating the once couple.

"What is it you want Ruby? I left Yang sleeping and I want to get back to her before she is up." Weiss asked with anger in her voice that Ruby didn't truly care about. This was far too important to her.

"I want you to leave my sister and never come back into her life." Ruby began as she could see an expression drift onto Weiss' face that she had seen so much and she still wasn't sure if it was fake or real pain she was feeling. "You'll get bored of her Weiss. Then what? I'll tell you, you'll turn her into me. Maybe not drugs, but you will gladly push her towards drinking, maybe even selling her body like you did mine so flippantly. Maybe even change her body like you once again did to me." Ruby continued as she could see Weiss' expression drift further into the pain.

"And what is in the bag? Somewhere I'll go if I refuse and you toss me over the bridge?" Weiss asked as Ruby just shook her head. She knew that she should have expect this from Weiss given everything. "Because in case you haven't notice because of you, I've lost everything. My family, your family, I'm forcing Yang to make an impossible choice, and even my wealth."

Smirking a little as she shifted the bag into her hand as she spoke up. "I never wanted that Weiss. That was the stupidity of your father being unable to accept someone is better." Ruby began as she tossed the bag towards Weiss' feet. "And the bag is filled with nothing nearly as malicious. It is incentive to leave Yang." Ruby continued as she could see Weiss raise an eyebrow at the idea as she bent down a little before Ruby spoke up again, "It has camping supplies and enough heroin for you to leave the city and get to the next were if I'm right Roman is. And even some sensible clothes for a season or two in your size."

"And if I don't take it?" Weiss asked standing up to glare harder at Ruby.

Walking a few steps towards Weiss, Ruby could at least tell by Weiss' eyes that she wanted to. Something that just up to a few hours ago Ruby had stared at the small baggie which still remained in her pocket. She knew that call she so desperately wanted to go towards. The weight that would be lifted once she consumed it, but she also knew the price.

"Then you can toss it over the bridge. Then you go back to Yang and slowly drive a second wedge in my family. This time with the very real threat of Cinder coming after you because we both know my Mom won't be swayed to not contact her." Ruby said as she met Weiss' gaze. "And considering this is still a much better option then what you gave me, consider it me forgiving you for the hell you caused. You would just need to follow this never used road for a few days to get to Vacuo and then you can have a new life. You can find someone I don't know to latch onto like the parasite you've been in the past." Ruby said as she could see Weiss bending down to grab the shoulder strap before she stood up.

Continuing to stare at Ruby, Weiss wasn't sure what hurt her more. The fact that she doubted there would ever be a real end game where she could be with Yang, or the fact that she knew that Yang would be gutted at her leaving. And she knew the bag had to contain the easiest possible answer to her problems. She could just go a day's walk down the road and find a place she could shoot up and overdose.

"Don't you at least have some compassion for what would happen to Yang?" Weiss asked as she knew she could feel a few tears slipping past their prison as Ruby just continued to meet the defeated gaze of Weiss.

"I already know what will happen." Ruby said walking a step closer to Weiss. "She'll spend a few months looking for you, falling off the wagon in the process but she can be picked up and helped back onto it from the people she knows love her. She might find you in which case you will tell her about this and then she'll write me and possibly Pyrrha out of her life. Something I'll gladly say Pyrrha had nothing to do with and would have talked me down from doing this. If she doesn't find you, she'll very well develop depression in which case there are people that will help her for no other reason than it being Yang. Then she'll lash out at people for a while even after I confessed that I did this with no one else's knowledge." Ruby continued as she could see Weiss almost wanting to cry fully.

"I know I'll most likely lose my sister. But that is something I've already made peace with given how I was manipulated into forcing her away. At least I would be able to say you aren't going to damage my big sister nearly as much as you damaged me." Ruby said as she took a step towards the side to give Weiss a clear way out. "Either way your options are clear Weiss. Toss the bag with a couple hundred bucks worth of heroin into the river... or start walking. Either one works." Ruby continued as she could see Weiss taking a few shaking steps.

The way she was walking was as though she was increasingly unsure of which option she should take. It was something that Ruby just knew was going to be the hardest choice really for Weiss to make, but if she made the right choice then Ruby would never need to worry about Weiss. If she made the wrong one, then she'd be given a finite amount of time before Summer would contact Cinder and very possibly kill Weiss.

"Can you promise that Yang will be fine?" Weiss asked as she looked down as Ruby knew that then there was no way really for her to take the tossing option. She had fallen into what had to be the easiest way out, even when the temptation was there. But Ruby also knew how close she herself had gotten to doing the single dumbest thing she could think about and was just glad that she at least saw reason.

"I'm not going to promise anything of the sort. I can't. I can promise that when Yang falls when you are gone, she'll have her entire family there to help her up. With you she'll have only you. And we both know that you can't shoulder her all the time. You will slip, taking her down with you. If you really love Yang, you'll leave. If you really are just using Yang, you'll toss the bag and turn around and walk back the way you came." Ruby said as she could see Weiss almost freeze at the clarification. "We both know my Mom will contact Cinder. And we both know Cinder doesn't care who or what is caught in the crossfire. You being around Yang can actually kill her. Are you willing to do that? If so just take the heroin back and make her overdose. You have experience causing that too."

"Enough of the browbeating!" Weiss snapped at Ruby as she looked up causing the streaks down her face to be visible. Not batting an eye at her, Ruby just continued to meet the gaze. Not backing down. "You already have me in tears as I try to figure out what to do!" Weiss continued as Ruby just continued to stare.

"Would you rather me beat you into a terrified state to where you piss yourself and then force your face into it before I drag you by force and toss you outside with nothing but the clothes on your back and tell you that there is nothing left and if you don't move within the next few minutes you'll be raped for a second time by the vicious security dogs my family own? Because that is exactly how you left me. Or did you forget?" Ruby bit hoping that it was clear that Weiss' actions weren't going to have the desired effect on her.

Glancing back down Weiss just took a deep breath as she took a few steps forward just passing by Ruby. "I never meant to truly hurt you Ruby." Weiss whispered as Ruby scoffed a little at her.

"You're right. You just beat me, treated me like dirt, sold me for heroin, got me addicted to said heroin and then got me raped countless times before tearing the rug out from under me with nothing literally nothing left but my urine soaked clothes. Not even anything to try and curb the withdrawal side effects. But you totally never meant to truly hurt me." Ruby scoffed as she walked towards the other end of the bridge.

She could just hear some footsteps leading away causing Ruby to just take a deep breath. Glancing over her shoulder, Ruby could see Weiss having made it across the bridge fairly quickly. Just making Ruby glad that Weiss had at least seen that much reason. She just hoped that Weiss wasn't going to get dumb and just run back.

As she walked to the end of the bridge Ruby smiled at the sight of Pyrrha walking towards her. A look of question on her face as Ruby just shook her head. "We just need to wait a while to make sure she doesn't come back." Ruby whispered as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small bag. "And this is the one you found." Ruby began as she quickly broke the zip seal and quickly tossed it off the edge of the bridge. "I genuinely meant to tell you Pyrrha. This was just a case of me trying to make sure I knew I was strong enough. But I don't want it. Not while I have you." Ruby stated as Pyrrha just smiled back and quickly wrapped her in a hug.

Ruby could just tell that she wasn't really deserving of the hug. She just knew that Pyrrha was still mad at her but that didn't really matter to her. As of now she was just praying that she could at least prove eventually that Pyrrha would always come first in her mind.

She just prayed that Yang would eventually see reason that Ruby was just helping her by doing the one thing she had tried time and time again when they both were younger. It was a price that Ruby already knew that she was going to regret for a few days, and possibly spend a few days in the hospital. But at this point Ruby didn't really care about the price. Not now nor ever really. As long as Yang would eventually learn that it is for the best that Weiss was gone. On any sort of level that she could imagine.

"You should have told me sooner Ruby. When did you even plan this?" Pyrrha asked pulling back from Ruby to at least see if Ruby was going to tell her the truth.

"Honestly a few hours ago. But seriously Pyrrha, you and Sun will always come first for me. The drugs was just a stupid move. I agree. But I would never have shot up." Ruby whispered as she quickly leaned into the hug again. "At least can we go get some food soon? I feel like I haven't eaten for days... and I'm sure your sister and Sun are back and are getting hungry. So the diner? Of course after we give Weiss an hour to walk away." Ruby said with a smile as Pyrrha just placed a kiss on her lips.

"Okay... but do you actually think she'll stay gone?"

"If she doesn't Summer will without a doubt get Cinder involved and then, it is a lot more violent. I just need to tell Yang about what is done. But that can wait a few hours. I need food and some time to rest. My body is still in excruciating pain and I probably didn't do myself any favours lugging the bag around and jumping over Yang's wall." Ruby said with a small laugh as she pulled back from the Hug and started to roll her shoulders.

"If you weren't injured, I'd smack you for doing something that stupid. But at least you're fine for now. I can smack you later." Pyrrha said softly as Ruby just smiled at her.

"Fine." Ruby said turning around, a little glad that she could see a shrinking white image. She could at least feel the pressure on her seemingly lift with each step the woman was taking. "Everything though will be fine Pyrrha. Weiss doesn't seem like she'll come back."

"Let's just ignore that now Ruby. It is out of our hands." Pyrrha spoke as Ruby just shook her head.

"Fine, you are right. Let's just get comfortable and wait for a bit." Ruby said smiling as they turned to corner and she could see her Dad sitting on the hood of Pyrrha's car. A relieved look on his face as he could see the duo walking towards him. A someone peeved look on his face that Ruby just enjoyed in a morbid way. Even once she knew that it would come back and bite her, it didn't matter. She knew her family was going to be safe.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we have the penultimate chapter. That's right I feel like there is another one. But that is just going to be the shit show that Ruby has caused. I think it is going to be fabulous. But that is just me. See you guys later.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Final Chapter time.**

Chapter 52:

Wincing a little as she took a seat in the bench, Ruby just took some deep breaths as she started to just breathe deeply. She had no idea from all the running around and carrying the heavy weight that she would be in so much pain afterwards.

But she was at least a little glad that she could just sit down right now and eat. Because she is hungry. And it was just going to be a case of her feasting before she'd need to go to Yang and confess.

She just knew that it would go by a lot smoother for everyone once Yang knew who was at fault, then they'd at least know the damage that everyone would need to help mend. Or at the very least watch her a while to make sure she didn't fall off the wagon after her and Ruby were done going a few more rounds again.

Glancing towards her father who was getting comfortable as he rested his phone down on the table with a smile on his face. "Summer is on her way, and it seems like Blake and Emerald are tagging along." Tai said as he started to slide further into the bench as Ruby smiled at the sight of Pyrrha nearly forcing her further into the bench as though to protect her from doing something.

"Sun and Octavia are also coming... I swear that man has something against turning down free food." Pyrrha said with a small laugh as she felt a little relieved that her sister was actually okay and at least partially looked after.

It was a strain that Pyrrha couldn't believe that she actually forgot about, but at least she knew that being with Sun was still a lot better than being with their mother. Someone who Pyrrha was still mad that she hadn't even heard head or tail of in a matter of days. A fact that both relaxed and worried Pyrrha about how she had clearly just gave up on her own daughter. A feeling that Pyrrha had no idea why it felt so foreign to her.

"Cool... sounds like everyone is coming. All while I feel like I'm dying." Ruby complained as she rested her head against the table taking some further deep breaths. Somehow even that wasn't really helping her.

"Maybe you shouldn't have fought your sister. Or get addicted to a type of painkillers." Tai muttered as Ruby let out a groan. One that she knew would at least dissuade him from continuing the jabbing.

"Dad, that is your one. Next time I'm going for the throat. I'm in too much pain to be let the jokes come." Ruby muttered as she started to breath easily as she could hear Pyrrha placing the menu down as though her order would change for the first time in ever since Ruby knew her.

"Both of you, stop it. We shouldn't be fighting. Weiss is now gone from our lives hopefully forever. So let's just be happy." Pyrrha said calmly as she Ruby just groaned a little from her position laying on the table. "Tai, the comment was uncalled for. And Ruby, this is your fault. I'd offer you some aspirin if we were at home, but you normally refuse all that kind of aid. So you are just going to need to accept the pain for a few more days while your ribs heal." Pyrrha said trying to diffuse this entire situation before Ruby would make good with her threat.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to complain. I mean since when did Yang's cross get so powerful?" Ruby asked calmly as Tai just chuckled a little towards her.

It was something that Ruby was a little peeved by. That is until the man spoke up, "She has been training for years upon years and has had constant fights in the ring since you two were younger. Be glad it was a cross instead of a hook."

That simple fact wasn't exactly a mystery to Ruby, she just wished that at least if one of Yang's punches just lacked any sort of strength behind them. For the simple fact that she knew if she had been in that state then it would have been a lot easier to plan any sort of future fight out. Something that Ruby knew was going to start to become a more and more regular occurrence.

Hearing the bell above the door, Pyrrha and Tai quickly looked towards it to see Summer, Blake and Emerald walking in. Just the sight of them was enough to cause Pyrrha relax a lot more. She knew that at the very least if Yang were to find them she hopefully wouldn't make a scene.

But at the same time Pyrrha knew her friend seldom did what made sense when she could possibly punch her way through a problem. And it was painfully clear that this really was one of those situations. Because she knew that Ruby wouldn't reveal anything if she could help it about Weiss. Just so she knew that Yang was going to be safe. Once that happened she didn't care what happened to her.

"How are you feeling Ruby?" Summer asked, seemingly her maternal instincts had returned when it came to Ruby. At the very least she was concerned about her current state.

"Pain... but the pain is worth it." Ruby said taking a deep breath as she started to sit upright. A smile on her face as she could see Blake and Summer raise an eyebrow at her as Emerald started to resituate herself as though she was trying to get comfortable. "I do believe I got rid of Weiss without threatening her. We'll know if Yang comes barging in." Ruby said with a smirk as she could a look of question on Pyrrha and her dad's faces as though they were just as curious as to how Ruby would know something like that.

"She would have written a note telling Yang where she was just in case she didn't get back in time. Yang knows if I'm not at our place, or a meeting the best place to find me would be Mom and Dad's or here. And she knows my meeting schedule hasn't changed in just over a year." Ruby said with a smile as she started to rub her ribs before she lowered her head again to just try and prompt Pyrrha to rub her back.

Something that Pyrrha clearly understood and started to do that simple gesture. Something that Ruby just enjoyed as she felt like Pyrrha was finally forgiving her for not telling her sooner, and if Ruby was feeling better she would tell Pyrrha to not, but this felt too much like being exactly what she needed.

If anything Ruby was feeling beyond happy as she could hear the door ring once more. The simple fact there was no shouting just made her glad that she might have been wrong about Weiss for once. Even if she knew that she was seldom wrong, there was still a chance.

Feeling the hand leave her back and Pyrrha nearly getting thrown into her, Ruby let out a wince as she tilted her head to the side to see Octavia holding onto Pyrrha tightly, a feat that Ruby hadn't seen from the woman as Sun shook his head and crawled into a seat next to Emerald.

"What's up with her?" Ruby asked as Sun chuckled and grabbed the menu and opened it to glance through the menu.

"Took her to the alleyway, the dumpsters, the river and even under a few of the foot bridges in the park..." Sun said as he raised the menu and continued to glance over it. "Adam called by the way, where is the new stash?" Sun asked as he glanced over the menu to see Ruby sit up once again groaning.

"On its way out of the city with Weiss." Ruby said as she could see her mother and Sun get vastly more interested. "Find anything good to eat in the dumpsters? I never had the same luck you did." Ruby said as Sun just chuckled a little at her.

"We're meant to believe you Red?"

"I saw her hand it all over." Pyrrha countered as she held onto her little sister tightly as Ruby just enjoyed the fact that she knew that this really wasn't even the worst thing she had to convince people about her being true.

"Oh..." Sun said a little surprised as he lowered the menu and started to lower his head to match Ruby's. "And found some rolls. Some with mould, others without. She wouldn't even take a single bite of the ones without mould." Sun said as Ruby just chuckled at him.

This was what she wanted. Her family, friend, and she supposed even Emerald. Really the only way this could be better was if her sister wasn't so desperately trying to fight them even if they were just trying to help her. But she'd know Yang would eventually see the reason of why they had to run Weiss out.

Smiling a little as she could feel Pyrrha's hand return to her back, Ruby just breathed a small sigh at the fact that her ribs weren't going to feel like they were close to shattering. But that was until she turned her head to see Octavia still holding onto Pyrrha for dear life. As though she was terrified.

A feat that just made Ruby want to laugh a little if she knew that her ribs wouldn't flare up in pain the second she did. But at the very least she knew now that maybe Octavia wouldn't be some spoiled child when it came to her.

Even if Ruby didn't really care about that, she had been used to so much worse. She was just glad that the sisters could patch up the strain their relationship had been under. A feat that made Ruby feel all that much more better for doing this because it just meant that she could focus on her and Yang if Octavia would actually listen to Pyrrha now.

"I'm sorry Pyr. Don't kick me out." Octavia cried into Pyrrha's chest just causing her to be slightly worried at what Sun had shown her. Quickly turning towards Ruby who just had one look in her eyes that it wasn't something dangerous.

"Its okay Via. I won't if you actually try and get clean now." Pyrrha spoke softly as she started to rub her sister's back just glad that she seemingly had her sister with her. Something that just made her a little curious as to what she was shown because of how she had been acting just a matter of hours back.

Turning her head once more so she could stare at her lap, Ruby was just happy that everything had seemingly worked out. All she really had to do now was relax and hopefully eat given how exhausted and hungry she was.

"What happened to you besides getting your ass handed to you by your sister?" Emerald asked in faux concern that Ruby knew all too well that it wasn't even close to her being serious. But at the very least she knew that that was a headache she could deal with later.

"Broke into her house by going over the wall, after I manipulate some dealers in the Fang to sell to me, jogged to her house, carrying a fuck tonne of unneeded weight, and got Weiss to leave." Ruby said without looking up as she could already hear a small chuckle coming from Emerald.

"Why do you act like that is a hard thing to do. The Fang are pushovers." Emerald stated as Ruby started to sit up knowing she'd lose Pyrrha's help of soothing her.

"I haven't killed any of them. Nor do I have Cinder backing me. Hell I'm pretty sure if I see Cinder again she'll just kill me outright. Not even give Neo or you or Merc a chance."

"Very likely." Emerald spoke with a smile as she closed the menu and tossed it into the centre of the table. A little curious as to why Ruby had very clearly lied like that but she supposed the woman had her reasons. But at the same time Emerald didn't really care about that. As long as Blake was still happy. "Would probably kill you in a fashion that would make Neo blush."

Before Ruby could respond, the doorbell violently rang as though the door was flung open with such force that Ruby had no doubt that would have shattered the glass panes. But Ruby just started to crack her joints. Knowing that the odds of Yang wanting to kill her was very likely. Something that Ruby would gladly fight against, but she also knew that Yang wouldn't stop at a few hits by the sound of her stomping towards them.

Cracking her neck as she looked towards the blonde woman coming to a stop in front of the table a glare in her eyes that Ruby just knew was her trying to find who to be mad at. Something that Ruby couldn't rightfully continue knowing what would ensue.

"She isn't coming back Yang. And I doubt you will ever see the reason behind why I gave her an ultimatum." Ruby said as she met her sister's glare. Something that she was glad that she wasn't nearly intimidated by. "And no one else knows where she is, or even that I did it. So if you want to fight, let's go outside." Ruby said as she could feel Pyrrha refusing to budge. Something that she knew as her trying to protect Ruby, but if anything Ruby just wanted to protect everyone in there.

"I should fucking kill you!" Yang yelled as she lunged towards Ruby getting met by the table hitting her hip as she grabbed hold of Ruby's lapel. "Why the fuck couldn't you just leave her alone!"

Grabbing the wrists, Ruby pried the hands off of her as she shoved Yang back a little. "Because Yang, as I keep reminding you, Weiss is beyond twisted. She didn't change. I gave her some heroin and some money and told her that she could leave and never come back and it was her's or she could turn around and go back to you. That is where you stood to her. Under a fix and money." Ruby spoke as she could see Yang wanting to lunge at her once again just causing her to speak once more, "And I know you won't see that that is the exact same standards she had before you. Those are the ones she had with me. All you've ever seen was a lie. But feel free to live in ignorance, but just be glad that you won't know half of what she'd do just to see where your limits are."

Ruby knew that her snapping at her sister wasn't going to be something that wasn't a thing she could really do and expect a positive reaction, but Yang was getting very close to testing that out. Something that Ruby knew that she might have to do just to get her sister to see reason.

"What about Blake's girlfriend? Someone who has killed people and threatened to kill more!? Huh? When are you going to try and break them up!?" Yang yelled getting incredulous at Ruby who still meet Yang's glare with one of her own glares.

"Emerald has always been open with literally everything. And has even saved my life a few times. The second Emerald starts to get vile and tries to manipulate Blake into choosing Mom and Dad and you, or her, that is when I'll step in." Ruby said as she could see some tears starting to well up in her sister's eyes, but she also knew she had to be firm with Yang. Otherwise there was a lot more they would need to be worried about.

"This isn't over Ruby." Yang said as she smacked the table roughly.

"It is Yang. She isn't in Vale any more. She hasn't been for hours. I don't even know where exactly she is. And if you do find her, we'll be back in the same boat. I won't let you make the same stupid choices I made. And unlike when you tried to pry me away, I have zero care for the damage you do to me, and know truly how vile Weiss is." Ruby said as she could almost see everyone except Pyrrha and her mother starting to shrink away from the fight starting to ensue.

Not even adding anything Yang quickly stormed out of the building. The bell ringing just as violently as Ruby breathed a small sigh as she cracked her neck once again. "No one go after her. Give her a few days to calm down. And if she asks, side with her." Ruby spoke once again as she could feel eyes on her once more. "She is furious and I can't guarantee that she won't swing at anyone here. After a few days she'll be emotional. She was already near tears. She might not even go after Weiss. As for the siding with her, it is going to take her months at the earliest to even talk to me again, and she'll need people to help her." Ruby clarified as she could see Summer just wanting to run towards her eldest.

"Mom, trust me. Don't. If you do go after her, she'll be a lot more depressed than she will be in upcoming days and may do something a lot more permanent. Just give her time to decompress and think. Fight your instinct to go to her. It will be a lot easier for you to help her back up and into AA instead of trying to stop her from killing herself from sending you to the hospital." Ruby said getting her mother's full attention now. "Just order some food, eat and take a trip to her place in a few days." Ruby spoke as Summer just frowned a little at being told not to do what every fibre of her being was screaming at her. But at the same time she knew that if she saw Yang killing herself from something like hitting her she wouldn't be able to live with herself at all.

"You do some of the craziest and stupidest things Ruby." Pyrrha hissed as Ruby just shook her head.

"It had to be done otherwise Weiss would have just dug deeper and destroy Yang like she did to me for the longest time." Ruby muttered back as she rested her head against the table once again. "Either way let's stop talking about this... I'm hungry as fuck."

"Same thing?"

"Duh." Ruby added as Pyrrha returned her hand to soothingly rub her back. She was just happy that this whole experience may be over for good now. Something she was looking forward to. Ruby really just wanted to spend the rest of her life with Pyrrha and to be done with all this annoying drama and everything to go back to the way things were. And she knew once Yang would see reason, they really will go back.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Look at that over 3k... welp not much witty things to say. I'll see you all at the epi. Till then.**


	53. Chapter 53

**And an Epi for you peoples.**

Epilogue:

Wincing a little as she rolled over and hit the ground, Ruby started to grumble as she could see red filling her vision once she cracked an eye open. She wasn't sure how, but she just knew that she was going to have to kill her sister in law. The question really for Ruby was what was stopping her? She was already sleeping on the couch for making a single fat joke.

"Octavia, you best have a good reason." Ruby complained as she raised a hand to start to rub her eyes. She was already starting to regret agreeing to her mother's constant browbeating into grandchildren.

"Yeah, it is like eight, and you promised last night that you would make breakfast because Pyr wants to sleep in and Nora and Ren are coming over as well with the and I can't believe I'm saying this... her sloth baby... for the first excursion out." Octavia said as she walked over to take a seat on the chair facing Ruby.

' _Nah Pyrrha. I don't know where your sister went off to. But how about I go get some stuff of that pickle and cranberry flavoured ice cream you've taken a liking for? She wouldn't buy that one. And if I have to make that ice cream flavour again I might just kill someone else._ ' Ruby thought as she let out a small groan as she snapped her hand away from her face. She was already exhausted by this whole forced to not barf from Pyrrha's late night cravings that she keeps waking Ruby up for.

"I prepared most of the stuff last night when your sister woke me up at three in the morning to make sardine and grapefruit ice cream with a hollandaise sauce coating it." Ruby said as she could see the teen covering her mouth as though she was just as close as Ruby had been last night when she had been told that last night.

"Is that why you were sleeping on the couch? Because that seems like a beyond reasonable trade off."

"No... that came from me saying if she kept eating all that dairy she is going to get fat enough we won't need to feed the munchkin for a few months after it is born." Ruby started as she started to sit up straight continuing to rub her eyes. "And I know, it is stupid. And I guarantee the second that gets back to my mother I'm going to get crucified." Ruby continued as she could just hear the sneer from the woman sitting on the chair.

"Yeah, when you get married and possibly get pregnant than you can judge. And knowing your sister and how hormonal she is, chances are I'm already going to get yelled at because I didn't spoon her all night. And then come lunch time she'll forgive me. And then by dinner she'll want you to leave for an hour to two for some alone time... then yell at me again." Ruby recanted off as she could see the teen just shiver violently at what Ruby knew she was gleaming from the context.

Something that Ruby had at least partially intended. She just had to think of a way to shift the conversation from her being in trouble with her sister in law for making a single off coloured joke. "Anyways... you should probably go wake up Sun." Ruby complained as she started to stretch as she debated if she should just contemplate running now. It would probably be the easiest with Sun asleep.

"I still don't see why we had to move from the apartment... he would have been out here with you." Octavia said as she started to stand up slightly exhausted as Ruby started to sigh from having to explain this once again.

"An apartment for two can hold at max three people comfortably. Possibly four if they were about my height. But add in a future munchkin and Sun who keeps drinking in nightclubs in this area five miles from _his_ apartment... we needed more room." Ruby complained as she started to stand up, a little exhausted already by the extent of her sleep deprivation. It was just making her want to go back to heroin just so she could withstand the constant crucifixion she had been building herself up to. "And once he is up, you should go ask your sister what weird possibly vomit inducing concoction of food she wants." Ruby stated as Octavia rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the room.

Groaning herself, Ruby started to walk towards the kitchen. Just going to accept that she couldn't run and expect her mother and father to not hunt her down and drag her back by ear being the best case scenario. But at the very least she knew that in a matter of twelve weeks she could be holding her child. A thought that between the major panic and extreme ecstatic mood, she had constantly been leaning towards.

As she came to a stop in the kitchen, Ruby turned to the fridge and frowned at the disarray it had been left in. ' _I seriously need to smack him with a frying pan one of these days. Least he can do is not wreck the fridge._ ' Ruby thought as she started to pull out the parts she needed.

A little glad that she could hear some footsteps leading towards the coffee machine meaning it would only be one person. Something that was confirmed by the sound of the radio being flicked on. "Sun... I'm going to tell you this one last time. Wreck my fridge, I'll wreck your face."

"Red... it is too early. There however is an extra mouth you might need to feed. I don't even remember his name. Or any sort of promises... I do remember he was kind of kinky." Sun muttered as Ruby turned around to glare at him harshly. "I'm trying to remember Red. Seriously I did a few hits of ecstasy, and drank a lot." Sun continued as Ruby rolled her eyes as she walked towards the hanging pans.

"Seriously? Since when do you do ecstasy?" Ruby said as she debated if she wanted to smack the pan on the counter running the risk of damaging the counter and pan just to get back at her friend. "And more importantly that isn't an excuse I'd value for wrecking my fridge." Ruby continued as the man just frowned at the simple statement as he reached towards one of the mugs resting next to the machine.

"I'm not some addict. I only do it when I go out to a nightclub... so relax. As for the fridge, you need to stop hiding the good shit on me." Sun said with a yawn as Ruby just shook her head as she placed the pan on the stove as she could hear a duo of foot falls leading towards the kitchen just causing Ruby to smile at the fact that she knew who it was.

"Well, I don't have shit ready for an extra mouth Sun. So get him out." Ruby said calmly and as near a whisper as she could as to not alert Pyrrha and make her mad all over again. Especially if it is from something she had no way in preventing.

Turning towards the stairs, Ruby smiled at the sight of Pyrrha walking down them carefully as Ruby started to walk towards her wrapping her in a tight hug. Just the fact they had spent a night apart by a matter of feet still felt too far for Ruby's liking. Especially with the fact that it was nearly getting to the point that any second Pyrrha could go into labour.

Planting a chaste kiss on Pyrrha's lips, Ruby just smiled as she pulled back and stared into the emerald eyes. It was as though the world only truly mattered to her at that moment. "So you have a seat, and tell me what you want to eat." Ruby demanded in a caring tone as Pyrrha just smiled at her and let her walk her towards the table.

"I'm not sure what I want. But I did forget to tell you last night that your sister is coming along with your parents and Blake. Part of Yang's anger therapy is to actually be in the room with you. So don't antagonise her." Pyrrha stated as Ruby just took a deep breath at her plan being ruined in the seemingly shortest space of time.

Turning around to face Sun, Ruby glared at him as though to say that his mystery partner still had to leave as she walked towards the kitchen Sun yawned as he stood up and started to walk back up the stairs.

"Any other mouths extra I need to feed? Like is Blake bringing Emerald?" Ruby asked as Octavia rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen with Ruby as to help her at least a little.

"Let's give Yang one stressor at a time. Just be glad that your sister is clearly finally ready to talk to you again after a year." Pyrrha said as she started to rub her swollen stomach.

"I am happy for that. I just wish that I knew the exact number of people I was going to feed because this kind of throws my plan out." Ruby began as she started to walk back towards the fridge to contemplate how she would change what she was doing just to make sure that everyone got enough. But she supposed that as long as Pyrrha got enough that was all that really mattered to her.

"I love you Pyrrha." Ruby said with a smile on her face as she could see out of the corner of her eye Octavia faking like she was gagging.

"I love you too Ruby... I'm just hungry right now."

"Food is coming up Pyrrha." Ruby said a smile on her face as she realised that this was right. Everything was starting to become perfect, and she didn't even care that Weiss hadn't surfaced again. Everything for Ruby was perfect and that as what mattered to her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **There, you guys get a stupidly fluffy epilogue. But the story is done. At a total of something like 52 chapters and this... only two over my original estimate. But i'd like to thank everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed. But this is me done with this story I bid you all adieu.**


End file.
